Journal d'une Névrosée
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: Et si Peyton n'avait jamais fait partie du ptit cercle des amis de Tree Hill ? Ses pensées, ses envies, ses peurs, c'est ici.LeytonBrucasBrathanBreytonNeytonLuthan et d'autres...
1. Where are you now ?

**Chapitre 1. Where are you now ?**

****

****

Peyton se précipita sur son lit et colla son ventre sur sa couverture encore froide. Elle baissa la tête pour attraper son journal, caché dans un tiroir. Elle fouilla dans tous ses dessins et prit le petit cahier déjà bien épais. Elle en avait toute une collection. Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle les écrivait. Une thérapie par l'écriture. Elle sourit en l'ouvrant. Sur la page de couverture était simplement écrit en noir, d'une écriture souple et allongée, légèrement penchée vers la droite "Journal d'une névrosée."  
Elle tourna les pages et après des dizaines de pages noircies de croquis et de texte, elle s'arrêta sur une page encore vierge. Elle saisit son stylo bic noir et commença à écrire, frénétiquement.  
Après quelques minutes, elle entendit une sonnerie venant de son portable. Elle le regarda et lut le sms reçut "Eh ma belle, je t'attends" Elle sourit et sauta de son lit pour aller sur son siège d'ordinateur. Elle alluma son écran et tomba sur quelques fenetres de conversation ouvertes. Elle les lit, quelques messages de ses copains laissés au cours de la journée. Elle vit en bas de son écran un pseudo qu'elle connaissait bien clignoter. Elle cliqua dessus.  
12h30  
Chris: Bipe moi quand t'es arrivée.  
16h30:  
Chris: Eh, je sais que t'es dans ta chambre ! Réponds  
Chris: Je chanterai jusqu'à ce que tu répondes je te préviens !!  
Chris: Oh oh I want you to talk to meeeee baby oh oh oh  
Angel of the death: Eh, c'est bon je suis là mon chou !  
Chris: Ah, j'ai eu peur que tu m'ai oublié !"  
Elle ria et répondit, ses doigts volant sur les touches de son clavier  
"Mais non voyons, j'écrivais...  
Chris: Ah ok, encore ton journal ! Alors, ta journée ?"

Elle se sentait bien dans sa chambre. Seule, au milieu de ses dessins, des lettres de ses amis, près de son ordinateur, de sa musique & de ses livres. Elle se retrouve chaque jour ici, c'est son monde depuis toujours. Le monde qu'elle se construit, et elle ne laisserait personne y pénétrer. Pour rien au monde.

Peyton.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Quelle idée de parler avec Chris jusqu'à 3h du mat' ! Je mets la musique à fond pour me réveiller et être de bonne humeur.

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up_

Je me lève et vais me doucher. Les paroles résonnant toujours dans ma tête. Cette musique, cette chanson me collent à la peau...

_This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking about what I've given up_

Je prends un petit déjeuner rapide, prends mon sac sans regarder ce qu'il y a dedans, rattrape mon iPod près à tomber par terre, et file en cours. Je suis encore sur le point d'être en retard...

Je vois mon lycée et mes yeux se détournent. Ici, tout le monde est hypocrite. Et je n'ai personne à aimer. Personne de réellement important. Je ne suis pas complètement associale, je suis juste... loin de leurs préoccupations. Ma meilleure amie, Sarah, me dit que c'est surement parce que j'ai perdu ma mère jeune. Ils n'ont pas du apprendre à vivre aussi tôt et aussi vite. Ils sont encore dans un esprit enfantin, alors que leurs corps brûlent de désirs, d'envie d'avenir et de liberté. Je m'approche de deux visages que je connais bien, leur sourit avant de leur dire bonjour. Ils reprennent leur conversation avec des gens de ma classe. Je n'écoute pas vriament, je me contente de donner quelques avis de temps à autre, pas vraiment dans la conversation. Comme toujours.  
La cloche sonne et tous les élèves font mine de se diriger en cours. Tous ? Non, certains restent là, sur le parvis, à fumer et à discuter. Je lève les yeux au ciel et suit le petit groupe que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques minutes. Mes soi disant amis me parlent de leur vie. De leurs amours. De leurs parents. De leurs projets.  
" Et toi Peyton, tu veux faire quoi pendant les vacances ?" Mon visage se rambrunit à cette question. Je rentre en classe et m'asseoit au fond, me colle au mur alors que mes deux camarades s'asseoient à côté, les tables juste devant moi.  
Le professeur arrive et pour une fois, je suis contente de voir son crâne chauve et son dentier. Il me sauve la mise sans le savoir, je n'avais aucune envie de répondre.  
Quelques élèves arrivent en retard. Les mêmes.  
J'ai du mal avec les prénoms de tous les gens de ma classe, surement parce que je leur porte autant d'intérêt qu'ils en ont à mon égard. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Il n'y a presque plus que des places devant, et notre présidente des élèves, s'asseoit boudeuse devant le prof, à côté de son meilleur ami. Je le dévisage.  
Il est si beau. Grand, musclé juste ce qu'il faut, brun, les cheveux coiffés avec du gel. D'habitude ça m'horripile, mais ça lui va tellement bien...

Je le regard encore. Il sort un bloc de feuilles et discutent avec son amie. Cette fille est parfaite. Jolie, sympa, intelligente, sociable, aimée de tous. J'aimerais la détester, mais je ne déteste personne. Par manque d'intérêt surement. Je tourne la tête et m'aperçoit qu'il y a un garçon grand et blond debout devant moi. Il me regarde, visiblement embêté. Je me demande pourquoi il me fixe comme cela.  
" Heu... je peux m'asseoir ?  
- On est dans un pays libre."  
Je pousse mon sac noir et me calle un peu mieux dans mon siège. J'appuis ma tête contre le mur, remets un bout de mon écharpe en place, et mets la chanson que j'aime tant. Ma chanson coup de coeur du moment.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of  
It was you I was thinking of..._

Ou sont-ils ? Ou sont tous mes vrais amis ? Ils sont si loin... si loin... Je sais que je devrais avancer, essayer de créer de nouveaux liens avec d'autres personnes. J'en crée mais je me refuse à les remplacer. Jamais je ne les laisserais s'approcher aussi près de mon coeur que mes meilleurs amis. Meme s'ils habitent à des centaines de kilomètres.  
Chris avit du déménager juste avant notre entrée au lycée, mais on avait gardé contact. Par lettres, e-mail, msn, forums & lettres bien sûr.  
Sarah, c'était une histoire un peu plus compliqée. Une amie d'enfance, qui avait déménagé. Par hasard je l'ai rencontré sur un forum de discussion, elle aimait les memes groupes de musique que moi, étonnant quand on sait que c'est un forum SUR la musique. Notre topic favori ? Le rock bien sûr. Je souris en pensant à cela...

_I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
I'm Retracing ever step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way  
Where are you now?_

Je dessine sans m'en rendre compte. Je fais toujours ça pendant ce cours je n'aime pas. Pourtant j'adore la littérature, mais le prof est assomant. Il s'y connait autant en livres que ma tortue - j'ai une tortue pour animal de compagnie, elle s'appelle Nah. J'interdis à quiconque de faire des commentaires sur son nom. Je lui ai donné quand j'étais dans un état second... D'ailleurs, je l'ai pas vraiment acheté, je l'ai plutôt volé dans un jardin. enfin bref... -

Je sens le regard du garçon à côté de moi. Il me fixe depuis plusieurs minutes, je tourne mon visage vers lui. Il me sourit, mais je ne réponds rien.  
"Tu écoutes quoi?  
- Tu ne connaitras pas..."  
Il me regarde bizarrement. Ses yeux sont si bleus. Je n'avais jamais fait attention... Il regarde mon dessin. Cette chanson m'avait inspirée. On pouvait y voir Chris & Sarah dans les bras l'un de l'autre -- Ils sont tombés amoureux. Je ne pensais pourtant pas avoir l'air d'une entre metteuse ! - puis j'avas dessinée ma mère et au dessus j'avais simplement écrit "Where are you now ?"  
Ca me gêne qu'un inconnu regarde mon dessin directement. Je me dis qu'il va peut-être reconnaitre mon style, mes dessins assassins contre les personnes vide de sens dans ce lycée étant connu, créant des polémiques ça et là ...  
Il se tourne finalement vers mois en souraint "Jack's Mannequin est un groupe génial."  
Je sursaute et me tourne brusquement vers lui "Pardon ?  
- Tu as très bien entendu. Bien qu'en ce moment, je sois plus branché The Clash.."  
Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre.

Ce garçon était étonnant. Peut-être tout n'était pas aussi vide de sens chez lui ? Après tout, je ne connais pas grand chose de sa vie... Juste cette histoire l'an dernier. Il sortait avec Brooke, et il a appris que son meilleur ami sortait avec elle derrière son dos. Je me souviens du regard qu'il avait eu ce jour là...

La cloche sonne alors que je suis toujours plongée dans mes pensées. Pour une fois, je ne serais pas la première sortie. Je range rapidement mes affaires et le garçons aux yeux merveilleux me lance avant de partir "Au fait, j'adore tes dessins. Très polémiques et... véridiques."  
J'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose. Une remarque cinglante telle que je sais si bien les formuler, mais alors que je me remets de ma surprise, il est déjà partit.

Je vois Brooke et son ami sortir de la classe. Il est si beau... Nathan Scott n'est pourtant pas mon style de garçon. Il est populaire, imbu de lui même, il sèche la moitié des cours et se désintéresse totalement de la plupart des gens de la classe. Il regarde Brooke en souriant, lui ouvre la porte et ils s'en vont.  
Je sors à mon tour et voit Lucas Scott parler avec eux dans le couloir. Il a l'air d'être plutôt énervé. Il parle avec les mains et son visage me paraît rouge. Et triste. Confus aussi. Soudain, il bouscule Nathan et s'enfonce dans le couloir, au milieu de la foule. En me croisant, il baisse le regard et accélère le pas.

Décidément, cette journée est moins vide de sens que ce que j'imaginais. Les gens beaux, riches, populaires et toujours souriants cacheraient-ils quelque chose ?  
"Peyton ??!" Je me retourne et voit mes deux amis, Felix et Anna, en train de m'attendre. Je me dirige vers eux en souriant, comme d'habitude...

Est-ce moi qui suis vide de sens ? Est-ce mon sourire qui ne signifie rien ? Est-ce moi qui ne suis pas moi même en entrant dans ces murs ?


	2. My beautiful Obsession

**Chapitre 2: Beautiful Obsession**

****

****

Je me lève et file sous la douche. Une fois habillée, je regarde l'heure et sourit. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Je vais à la cuisine chercher un morceau de pain et du chocolat, et je remonte dans ma chambre. J'hallume mon écran  
Angel of the death: Chris ? Mon chou je voulais juste te souhaiter de passer une bonne journée !  
Chris: Là !!"  
Je souris. Il n'est pas encore parti. Et il est devant son ordinateur.  
Chris: "A toi aussi ma belle. Et ne dessine pas trop des trucs pessimistes !  
- Hum...  
Chris: Haha ! petite maligne, tu changeras jamais!  
- Never !  
Chris: C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. Allez file, tu vas être en retard !  
- Bah...  
Chris: Allez allez, fais moi un beau sourire et file en chantant !  
- Ok ok tortionnaire ! A toute !"

Je regarde l'heure et il avait raison: je vais être en retard.  
Je prends mon sac et sors de chez moi, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Une bonne journée en perspective, car rien n'est meilleur que de commencer par une conversation avec son meilleur ami.

J'arrive au bout de la rue et voit le lycée. Les élèves sont déjà en train de rentrer. Tant pis, je serai en retard, je vais pas courir en plus !

Je me dirige vers ma classe, frappe à la porte et rentre. Mon coeur frémit. Nathan est là. Debout devant moi, s'excusant auprès du professeur pour son retard. Il lui dit d'aller s'asseoir. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour de classe, et va s'installer a la place la plus proche de la porte, me frolant au passage. Mon estomac ne fait qu'un bond.

_Never wanted anyone as much as I want you.  
For you there's nothin' I won't do._

Il s'asseoit alors que je toussote en m'excusant vaguement auprès de notre professeur. Il me fixe du regard mais ne dit rien. Rectification: ilS me fixent.Tous. Toute la classe ou presque. Le professeur et Nahtan. Ils me fixent...  
"Mademoiselle Sawyer, combien de fois vous ai-je dit que c'était la dernière fois que je tolérais votre retard ?"  
Je hausse les épaules en guise d'impuissance. Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait un signe avec sa main dans l'air.  
"Je suppose que ça veut dire allez vous asseoir."  
Son visage devient rouge alors que la classe étouffe un ricanement. Il va répondre quelque chose quand je regarde déjà la classe pour voir où poser mon postérieur. Je vois trois places libres. Une à côté de Sam, un garçon sans gout ni saveur, prêt à tout pour devenir populaire. Brooke, qui regarde Nathan bizarrement, alors qu'Haley lui tient le bras et rigole en racontant on ne sait trop quoi. Je vois alors Lucas, au fond de la salle, tout seul avec son livre. Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers lui. Je pose mon sac par terre et m'asseoit sur le siège libre.

"'Jour" murmurais-je en prenant une feuille et un stylo.  
Il lève le nez de son bouquin, me sourit et note le titre de la leçon que nous dicte le prof.  
Génial, encore un cours sur une guerre idiote où les gens finissent par s'entretuer sans savoir pourquoi...

Je regarde Nathan. Haley est collée à lui. Je me demande s'ils sortent ensemble... Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'Haley est magnifique, et tous les garçons aimeraient sortir avec elle. D'ailleurs elle ne s'en prive pas. Sur les 18 garçons de notre classe, je la soupçonne d'avoir déjà couché avec au moins une dizaine. Nathan devait être le prochain sur sa liste. Je soupire et me tourne vers Lucas. "Tu lis quoi ?"  
Il lève les yeux, suivant en meme temps ce qu'il lit, le cours et ma question. J'admire la facilité qu'il à de faire cela. Remarquez, moi c'est avec le dessin. Je peux me concentrer sur les deux: le prof et mon art.  
Il me tend son livre et je sens l'odeur des vieux livres en émaner, je ferme les yeux: j'adore cette odeur  
"J'adore cette odeur" entendis-je comme un écho, venant de la bouche de Lucas.  
"Moi aussi" finis-je par dire, en lui redonnant son livre "Bonne lecture. Bon choix de groupes. Tu me surprends Scott  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."  
Je le fixe, étonnée.  
"C'est ton nom  
- Hum... c'est ce qu'on me dit, mais je ne l'ai pas choisit."  
Il semble gêné et se remet à lire son livre. Je le regarde un moment avant de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée:  
Nathan.  
Je lui voue une admiration sans faille alors que je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne connais que son nom, son age, et sa passion: le basket. Passion qu'il partage avec son frère, son meilleur... ex-meilleur ami: Lucas.  
Haley lui tourne toujours autour, je grimace.  
Je voudrais que sa beauté ne soit que mienne.  
Elle est déjà mon obsession secrète...

_I live to love you, baby, this is my confession,  
You're my beautiful obsession...  
My beautiful obsession..._

J'accompagne Anna a son dernier cours, et j'attends que Félix sorte. On n'a pas choisit les mêmes matières donc on n'est pas tout le temps ensemble. Par contre, à cette heure là ils sont dans la même salle quelques fractions de secondes, quand Anna rentre en anglais et quand Félix en sort.  
Je vois Nathan marcher dans le couloir et s'avancer vers la salle alors que j'attends mon ami. Il se tourne vers moi "Peyton, tu sais quel groupe à cours ?  
- Nan je suis pas devin." répondis-je sans réfléchir. Il me lance un regard indescriptible alors que j'admire ses yeux de la couleur des émeraudes.

_Deep in my dreams at night I see your face.  
I'm in a fever when I wake.  
Your love consumes me, baby, this is my confession:  
You're my beautiful obsession..._

Je suis en train de repenser à cette simple question qu'il m'a posé, et à ses beaux yeux... A toute cette obsessions qu'est sa beauté pour moi, et je métonne même qu'il connaisse mon nom vue qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. J'en suis là de mes pensées quand Félix sort de la salle et me lance un sourire "Il te parlait ?"  
Sa beauté est une obsession. Je suis obsédée par son apparence. Et ça ne me ressemble tellement pas... Je m'aperçois alors que Félix me regarde étrangement "Hum ?  
- Il te parlait ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- Nathan. Nathan Scott !" s'exclame-t-il en secouant la tête "T'es toujours autant dans ton monde toi..."  
Je hausse les épaules et lui fait un sourire coupable auquel il répond en riant. Il me prend par l'épaule "Allez viens, je t'invite au Karen's Café pendant notre pause !"

On entre dans le café et je reconnais plusieurs têtes. Je me dirige vers eux en souriant "Salut vous !"  
Ils me font un sourire et je cherche une place où m'asseoir, puis je vois Sam entrer et il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je grimace et m'excuse auprès des autres. J'ai perdu tout appétit.

Je me dirige vers le foyer. Il est redécoré chaque année, et cette fois-ci on a eu droit à un billard et à une chaine hifi. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Nathan, Brooke, et enfin Haley qui se colle au jeune homme. Je m'arrête, bouchant le passage, ce dont je me rends compte lorsque quelqu'un me fonce dessus.  
"Arg !" grommelle-t-il. Je me retourne en m'excusant et m'aperçoit que c'est Lucas. Je lui souris et oublie presque la présence de son frère dans la pièce. Ce frère si beau. Je pourrais le dessiner de mémoire, ses cheveux bruns ébourriffés, ses yeux d'un vert parsemé de gris, fatigués, et son sourire lorsqu'il marque un panier, son jean moulant qui...

"Non Luc, pas ta musique !" s'exclame Brooke, ce qui me sort instantanément de mes pensées. Je regarde les deux jeunes gens face à face. Lucas lui fait un sourire ironique "Je mettrais ma musique si j'en ai envie Cheery !  
- Ca m'étonnerait... On est trois contre un.  
- Moi je n'ai rien dit !" se défendit Nathan.  
- Bien. Ca fait toujours deux contre un !"  
Difficile de dire si Lucas avait envie de la gifler, de lui rire à la figure et de mettre son CD, ou de se jeter par terre de frustration. Je me dirige vers lui et regarde le dessin sur le CD qu'il tient, lui effleurant la main sans le faire exprès. Je sens son corps se raidirent à mon contact. Je préfère ne pas en prendre compte et finit par regarder Brooke dans les yeux "Deux contre deux."  
Lucas me remercie du regard, et je lui souris.  
"Eh si on jouait ça en une partie de billard ?" proposa la pom pom girl.  
Je hausse les épaules "Peu importe..."  
"Bien. Nous trois contre vous deux.  
- C'est ça ouais... c'est deux contre deux ma jolie. Pas question que tu te serves de ton joujou sexuel pour ne pas me faire écouter Jimmy Eat World !"  
Brooke me regarda et j'hésitais entre rire devant son air méchant qui ne lui allait pas du tout, ou devant son air faussement choqué. Je préfère me taire alors qu'elle tourne sa tête sur le côté, avec un sourire ironique "D'accord.  
- Non Brooke !"  
On se tourne tous vers Haley "Quoi ?  
- Lucas est un garçon, on va forcément se faire battre."  
Je lève les yeux au ciel "Que c'est machiste ! Pour une fille c'est pas beau tu sais ... Bon, j'accepte de jouer contre vous deux. Toute seule."  
Lucas allait dire quelque chose mais je lui lance un regard qui veut bien dire "Tais toi et laisse moi faire". Il ferme la bouche immédiatement. J'enlève ma veste, poste mon iPod sur une table devant un canapé, et m'apprête à jouer. Je tire et je vois bien que mon jeu impressionne les autres.

Pendant le jeu, je m'amuse à montrer ce que je sais faire en m'asseyant parfois sur le côté, et en tirant des coups digne d'une pro. Comme si je faisais ça tous les jours...

"C'est parti pour Jimmy eat World ! La troisième chanson s'il te plait Lucas !" Je souris, triomphante, en regardant les deux autres jeunes femmes, puis je reprends ma veste et ma musique et sors de la salle en entendant les paroles que j'aime tant "Get out this place while we still have time, we still have time... Oh oh ohhh"

Je sors aussi et surtout parce que le voir là, tout près de moi, avec ses yeux posés sur moi... ca me rend folle. Comment je peux être aussi superficielle lorsqu'il est là ? Je ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à ses yeux, son sourire, ses bras, son nez, ses cheveux... Tout en lui m'attire, et rien ne me repousse. Complètement idiot; Je ne le connais pas , et ses amis m'insuportent . Enfin ses amis... C'est vite dit. Car il leur parle mais il n'est pas vraiment proche d'eux. Serait-il possible que ce soit cette ressemblance avec ma propre attitude qui m'attire chez lui ? Serait-ce autre chose que sa beauté parfaite qui me procure cette envie de l'embrasser ?  
Cette beauté que je veux mienne est-elle seulement physique ou est-elle due à cette solitude que je peux ressentir en lui, même quand il est entouré de tous ces gens qui se disent être ses amis ?...

_This is my confession:  
You're my beautiful obsession...  
My beautiful obsession.  
My beautiful obsession.  
Beautiful obsession..._


	3. Is it enough ?

**Chapitre 3: Is it enough ?**

****

Je marche dans la rue, seule, les écouteurs dans les oreilles comme à mon habitude. Je regarde devant moi et aperçoit le lycée qui se grossit au fur et à mesure que mes pieds se mettent l'un devant l'autre. Je soupire: une autre foutue journée qui s'annonce. En plus, avec Nathan qui n'a d'yeux que pour... En fait pour personne vraiment. Quand il vient, il est plutôt solitaire ou il déconne avec ses potes, mais il n'est pas vraiment ami avec eux... J'en suis là de mes pensées quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me tourne pour découvrir ce visage diaboliquement beau qui me fixe. Ce même visage qui me hante. Je le regarde et il me sourit "Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu."  
J'enlève un écouteur "Musique..." répondis-je seulement, pour toute explication.  
Il hausse les épaules pour relever son sac à dos et me demande simplement "Tu aurais du feu ?"  
Je sors mon briquet de ma proche et lui montre "Tu aurais une cigarette ?" Il sourit et me tend son paquet. J'en prend une et lui allume la sienne avant de faire pareil pour la mienne. Je remets mon écouteur et me dirige vers le lycée, le laissant derrière moi.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep,it's my  
lullaby_

Je pose mon sac et m'asseois sur la chaise la plus proche de la fenetre et la plus loin du prof. Toujours pareil... Toujours le meme siège. Beavin s'asseoit à côté de moi "Salut ma belle, alors ça va aujourd'hui ?"  
Je lui souris "tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours...  
- Je sais - répondit-elle en rigolant - tu m'as manqué aussi ! Heureusement que tu m'as appelé car je m'ennuyais ferme au fond de mon lit. Rappelle moi de ne plus te suivre dans les bars la nuit alors qu'il pleut. J'aurais pu me choper une pneumonie tu sais !!"  
Je rigole avec elle qui fait semblant d'être offusquée. Le professeur rentre et se désespére du bruit ambiant. Je hausse les épaules alors qu'il me jette un regard massacreur. C'est plus fort que moi, Beavin de retour ma vie va de nouveau paraitre un peu plus joyeuse.  
Je fait un petit signe de la main à Felix qui est à l'autre bout de la classe, comme toujours, et je tire la langue à Anna qui me sourit. Je surprends alors le regard de Nathan posé sur... moi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que mes cheveux sont pas trop en vrac ? Parce que je les ai pas coiffé ce matin, comme toujours! Est-ce que mon mascara a pas coulé ? Est-ce que je parais pas trop crétine ?  
Oh mon dieu... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP Je secoue la tête. C'est pas vrai, comment un simple regard peut me mettre dans des états pareil ? Je me donne une bonne giffle mentale et évite de recroiser ses beaux yeux bleus verts.

Je sens quelqu'un m'observer. Je tourne la tête et voit Lucas. Il continue de me fixer. Je sais pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. L'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère approche et dès que je suis en voiture, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à franchir les feux aux verts ...

Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel danger  
I wanna scream it makes me feel alive

C'est idiot mais ça me fait me sentir en vie... de frôler la mort.

"Eh Peyton !" Je me tourne et voit Beavin. Je lui souris "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je me demandais si tu allais à la fête ce soir ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as déjà vu rater une fête, même si elle est organisée par des gens que je n'aime pas ?"  
Mon amie fait semblant de réfléchir, je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et enroule mon bras autour de son cou "allez viens idiote! je vais te raccompagner chez toi !"

Le soir même, je quitte mon ordi avec un petit pincement au coeur. Chris se fait un tête à tête avec Sarah et moi je vais aller m'ennivrer chez un inconnu. Génial.  
Je prends ma veste, mes clés, et sors de chez moi.

Arrivée devant la maison des Scott... L'une des maisons des Scott devrais-je dire, j'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers le salon. Un rapide coup d'oeil me permet de voir que Beavin s'est déjà trouver un copain pour la soirée. Enfin pour la soirée, c'est vite dit. La voir avec Skills ne me fait plus rien, c'est vrai qu'après tout ils vont bien ensemble.  
Je me tourne et voit Lucas arriver. Il me sourit en posant sa veste. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que j'entends une chanson horrible résonnée dans toute la maison. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers le buffet. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant...

"Un verre pour oublier la musique ?" Je me tourne et voit Lucas me tendre un gobelet  
"Il est vide, je ne connais pas tes préférences en matière de boissons...  
- Vodka citron.  
- Woow enfin une fille avec du gout !" Il me met deux glaçons et me fait signe de le suivre. Intriguée, c'est ce que je fais. J'attéris dans une pièce qui ressemble à un bureau.  
"Le bureau du père de Nathan." m'explique-t-il. "Si tu veux de la bonne vodka c'est ici que ça se trouve !" Je le vois composer un code qui fait s'ouvrir un mini bar privé "L'avantage d'être un fils abandonné, on se fout de savoir ce que son pseudo-papa chéri pense de soit !"  
Je lui souris. Ce mec a bien plus de caractère que ce que je pensais !

"Tiens" me dit-il en me tendant une bouteille. "Garde la, tu en auras sans doute besoin" fit-il en grimaçant alors qu'une chanson d'Usher ou quelque chose du genre débutait.  
Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, j'explose de rire. Il arque un sourcil "déjà saoul ?"  
Je me calme et lui répond "Non c'est juste que... je t'imaginais danser sur du rap !"  
Il me regarde perplexe pendant quelques secondes, puis rigole enfin avec moi.

J'entends la porte s'ouvir.  
"Vous devriez sortir de ce bureau..."  
Je me tourne et découvre une Brooke Davis plus belle que jamais.  
Elle nous regarde et ferme la porte derrière elle. Lucas lui tend une bouteille de whisky "Tiens ta réserve  
- Merci joli coeur !  
- Hum..."  
Lucas me prend la main et m'entraine dehors, sous le regard incertain de la jeune brunette.

Lucas m'emmène jusqu'à la stéréo où il change subitement la musique pour du rock. Tout le monde s'arrête quelques secondes de danser pour rouspéter lorsqu'ils voient qui a fait ça. Lucas Scott en personne, juste devant le nez de son "frère". Ils préfèrent reprendre leur danse sur une autre musique qu'ils aiment peut-être moins que d'être pris à partie.  
Nathan s'avance vers nous "Luc ...  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
- C'est une habitude chez toi ? demandais-je, me sentant un peu hors sujet sous les yeux bleus des deux fréres ennemis.  
- De quoi ? - me demande le plus blond  
- De ne pas vouloir être appelé par ton nom ?"  
Il ria à moitié "Luc est un surnom réservé à mes amis proches. Et Scott... ce n'est qu'une erreur. Qu'un mot sur un papier. Ca ne veut rien dire, ça n'a jamais signifié rien qu'une erreur commise il y a 17 ans. Une erreur. Ca résume toute ma vie."  
Nathan baisse les yeux alors que Lucas prend son verre et le bois d'une traite "J'ai besoin d'un verre" fit-il juste après son cul-sec.

Je suis Lucas qui a l'air de vouloir aller dehors. Nathan m'attrape le bras "Ne fais pas ça.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Rien..." finit-il par dire sous mon regard insistant. Il lache mon bras immédiatement et se dirige vers un groupes de pseudo-amis aussi insignifiants q'un M&M's dans un paquet de 500 g ( j'ai pas pu m'empecher désolée! )

"Lucas attends moi !!"  
Il continue de marcher en buvant à la bouteille "Lucas s'il te plait !  
- Quoi ??" finit-il par me lancer en se retournant si brutalement que je manque de lui foncer dedans  
"Tu ne veux pas en parler ?"  
Il me regarde comme si j'avais la figure aussi verte qu'un alien (enfin, l'idée qu'on se fait d'un alien... )  
" Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Parce que tu as l'air différent...  
- En quoi ?  
- Tu as l'air de vouloir être sincère dans ton rapport aux autres... C'est rare de nos jours."

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

On s'asseoit dans l'herbe et on trinque nos deux bouteilles d'alcool "Un toast à quoi ?" me demande-t-il  
Je réfléchis quelques instants et refais claquer le vere de ma bouteille contre la sienne "A de nouvelles rencontres" lui dis-je en un sourire. Il me sourit en retour avant d'apporter le goulot a sa bouche.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" me demande-t-il soudain, après plusieurs minutes de silence à regarder simplement les étoiles. En silence.  
" Pourquoi je fais quoi ?" dis-je, dans détacher mes yeux du ciel.  
" Franchir les feux lorsqu'ils sont rouges ..." Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, si angélique. "Pour me sentir en vie." répondis-je seulement.

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I have been  
To the extreme (knock me)  
So knock me off my feet (my feet)  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

"Tu as besoin de te sentir en vie ?"  
Je me tourne vers Lucas. On est à pied, il tenait à me ramener chez moi mais après tous nos verres, il était hors de question de conduire une voiture. Je monte les marches se trouvant devant ma porte et m'asseoit dessus. Je soupire "Oui. Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années. Accident de voiture, elle a grillé un feu rouge..."  
Il s'asseoit à côté de moi et fait quelque chose auquel je ne me serais jamais attendu.  
Il me prend la main.

Et on est resté là plusieurs heures, sous le ciel étoilé qui semblait observé nos deux âmes se lier dans l'ombre de nos coeurs...

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser ce moment si... parfait. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle alchimie avec une autre personne...

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
That this world is a beautiful, accident,  
turbulent, succulent, opulent,  
permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away..._

Soudain, j'entends sa voix me murmurer la plus adorable des promesses "La prochaine fois, laisse moi t'accompagner. J'ai envie de me sentir vivant aussi. Avec toi..."

_Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary... Please..._

Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Des papillons traversent mon estomac et m'emmène ailleurs. Loin de tous mes problèmes quotidiens.

_Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life..._

Hier, je m'endormais en rêvant d'anges venus du ciel me sauver.  
Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'un ange est descendu du ciel brillant pour me sauver de ma routine. Les papillons s'envolent alors que sur mes lèvres gelées, il dépose un baiser doux et chaud.

Ce soir, je ne penserais pas à demain. Demain arrivera bien trop vite. Et la vie retrouvera son cours normal. Mais ce soir... Un ange s'est brisé les ailes pour venir me sauver...


	4. Iris

**Chapitre 4 : Iris**

Lunci matin. Je devrais détester le lundi matin, mais je déteste encore plus le dimanche soir, car on pense à notre future semaine déplorable qui approche... Et c'est la déprime.  
Je m'avance vers mon casier et l'ouvre, les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles. Je sens un regard posé sur moi, je me tourne et voit Nathan qui me... mate ??!! Je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur mes livres mais impossible de me souvenir quel cours j'ai. Histoire ? Maths peut-être ? je me tape la tête contre le casier d'à côté mais sens toujours son regard sur moi, ça me fait perdre complètement l'esprit et je m'en veux tellement pour ça... Il va de mes jambes élancées à ma jupe noire, attachée avec une ceinture de la même couleur, ornée d'une fleur couleur rouge sang. J'ai mis un haut avec des manches un peu larges, d'un côté remonté jusqu'au coude pour laisser apparaitre mon punk rock noir attaché grâce à deux boucles argentées. Mes cheveux relevés par une pince couleur rouge sang également, mais jurant méchemment avec la couleur blond cendré de mes boucles ; je l'enlève donc et l'envoie valser dans mon casier. Je me tourne et il oberve à présent mon visage. Le sien est si parfait... Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, lorsque je sens deux mains chaudes se poser contre mon ventre, et le contact doux d'un corps brûlant dans mon dos. Les lèvres de Lucas se posent dans mon cou "Bonjour..."  
J'oublie immédiatement le brun et me concentre sur le blond. Il est si... angélique. Je voudrais rester contre lui des heures durant, mais cette idiote de sonnerie me fait revenir à la réalité. Je prend un livre au hasard, me retourne et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres "A toute à l'heure."

En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble... ou quelque chose comme ça. Je croyais qu'il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passer, et reprendre sa petite vie tranquille.

Je passe la porte et me retrouve coincer dans l'embrasure. Je me prépare à insulter le crétin qui a voulu la passer en même temps que moi lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est Nathan. Mon coeur défaillit alors qu'il grimace et se recule "Vas y" dit-il seulement, d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas: tranchant. Je maugrèle un merci avant de me faufiler au fond de la classe. Lucas arrive quelques secondes plus tard et s'asseoit à côté de moi avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas non plus. Il a l'air... heureux.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu es magnifique..." Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou alors que rentre notre professeur. Je lui tends un écouteur qu'il accepte.  
Le cours se passe tranquillement, mon -apparemment- petit ami à côté de moi, sa main posé sur ma cuisse, nous deux écoutant ma musique...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow..._

Et je me retrouve à déjeuner avec mes amis habituels et... Lucas Scott. En chair et en os, à côté de moi. Il est là, son livre à la main, en train de discuter politique, musique, films avec mes amis... Ils s'entendent si bien que j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Il est si... parfait.  
Oui, si la perfection existait, elle serait incarnée par Lucas Scott, sans aucun doute.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Je souris en le voyant débattre avec Félix sur la place de la femme dans la société, alors qu'Anna commence à mettre son grain de sel dans leur discussion enflammée.  
Je me tourne machinalement vers la table où se trouve souvent Nathan et je le trouve là, à m'observer.  
Est-ce un plaisir vicieux qu'il a d'observer son frère de la sorte ? Je secoue la tête et me serre contre Lucas. Sa présence me rassure... Etrangement.  
J'ai envie de le connaitre, de savoir qui il est , tout ce qu'il aime. J'ai envie de faire partie de sa vie. Entièrement...

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

Je lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille et je sors de la cafétéria. Etonnée de me retrouver face à Nathan quelques minutes plus tard "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" me demande-t-il, accusateur. Je le regarde et je sais que j'ai l'air d'être devant un martien. "J'écoute de la musique dans une bibliothèque"suggérais-je.  
- Non, avec mon frère !  
- Baisse le ton tu veux !" m'exclamais-je sur le même ton qu'il emploie. Qui est-il pour me parler ainsi ? Je me retourne pour chercher le livre que je suis venu emprunter, lorsqu'il me saisit le bras "Réponds moi  
- Lache moi" répondis-je seulement.  
"Bien, mais s'il te fait du mal tu ne viendras pas te plaindre."  
S'en est trop ... " Ecoute moi bien cher monsieur Scott-je-sais-tout. Premièrement, tu ne me connais pas. Deuxièmement, Lucas est un garçon honnête et ce que je fais avec lui ne te regarde absolument pas. Et troisièmement, personne ne me parle sur ce ton. Recommence et je te brise le bras !"  
Il reste cloué sur place quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur "comment une fille pourrait me ..."  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je lui saisis le bras et le retourne, il se retrouve à genoux "Comme ça. Tu joues peut-être au basket, moi ma passion ce sont les sports de combat. Et mon ex était boxeur, je te conseille pas de m'approcher encore pour m'insulter ou bien de me déshabiller du regard comme tu l'as fait ce matin."  
Je le lache et sors de la bibliothèque.

Comment ai-je pu ? A Nathan ? Je ... Mon dieu, il était tellement beau, tellement inssaisissable ! J'ai rêvé de lui depuis le début de l'année, et quand il me parle enfin plus de deux minutes je manque de lui briser le bras, qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et souris. Lui. Lucas... Voilà ce que j'ai dans la tête !

Je le vois plus loin dans le couloir et me dirige vers lui. "Eh Luc" je mets mes bras autour de son cou et lui dépose un baiser sur le nez. Il me sourit et s'il ne me tenait pas par la taille, je suis pratiquement sure que je serais tombée. Mes jambes n'ont pas l'habitude de devoir porter un corps autant chamboulé par deux garçons si différents, si ressemblants, tellement... frères. Oh mon dieu, ça fait de moi une garce ? De désirer deux frères en meme temps ? Je me donne une bonne gifle mentale, faut que j'arrête de m'insulter dans ma propre tête, les gens autour de moi font déjà ça tellement bien !

"Tu viens me voir ce soir ?" demande-t-il, l'oeil malicieux.  
Je prends un air offusqué "Est-ce que tu me proposes quelque chose que je devrais aller confesser dimanche ?" Il fait son sourire d'ange et je me dirige vers mon cours suivant, non sans lui faire un clin d'oeil en partant.  
Après tout, je ne sais pas quand je me réveillerais. Mieux vaut vivre pour le présent! et j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, même si ça signifie passer un peu moins de temps avec Chris & Anna au téléphone et sur internet... Je pense soudain à eux et j'ai comme un pincement au coeur...

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight ..._

Je toque à la porte et une voix incroyablement sexy me dit d'entrer. C'est ce que je fais et je découvre une chambre simple et plutôt bien décoré pour un garçon.  
Je hausse un sourcil en le voyant le nez devant son écran d'ordinateur. Il se tourne vers moi et saute sur ses deux pieds pour m'embrasser "Je me doutais que c'était toi, personne ne frappe à ma porte d'habitude !  
- Ah ?!  
- Ouais, j'ai pas une vie vraiment très privée" fit-il en riant. "Assieds toi, je dis juste au revoir à un ami et ensuite je serai tout à toi !" me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je le vois tapoter sur son clavier sans meme avoir besoin de le regarder. Un habitué, pensais-je immédiatement. "Prends ton temps !" lui lançais-je en inspectant les livres tronant sur une étagère. Je m'attaque ensuite à ses CDs. Mon dieu, il a une des plus belles collections que j'ai vu ! - mis a part la mienne, cela va de soi ! -  
Je suis plongée dans la découverte de son monde quand ses bras s'enroulent délicatement autour de ma taille "Alors ma belle, pas trop déçue ?"  
Je me tourne vers lui. Personne ne m'appelle jamais "ma belle" ça me fait penser à une chanson, c'est quoi déjà ? "Je vois que je ne suis pas de celle dont on ne parle que du corps, celles que l'on trainent chez soi et qu'on exhibe dehors ! Je vois que l'on se rappelle de moi, pas de celles que l'on appelle ma belle... " Oui, ça ressemble à quelque chose comme ça ...  
Je me retourne et plonge dans ses yeux bleus "Je veux te connaitre" fis-je, ma voix résonnant dans le silence qui s'était installé.  
Il sourit et s'asseoit sur son lit, me fixant "Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?"

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am..._

Là, assis sur son lit, ses yeux azur posés sur moi, j'aurais pu lui poser n'importe quelle question. Sa musique, ses passion, ses hobbies, ses amis, et non... il a fallu que je réponde de la façon la plus idiote qui soit  
"T'es déjà tombé amoureux ?"  
Il sursaute en entendant cette question sortir de ma bouche et son regard devient triste "J'ai cru l'être, mais je m'étais trompé..."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of truth in your lies.  
When everything seems like the movies...  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"Désolée" murmurais-je, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue "je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Dis moi les sujets à éviter... pour l'instant."  
Il me regarde "Merci." fit-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure "mon père, Haley et... mon frère..." J'acquiesce et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, d'abord délicatement, puis il me prend par la taille et me renverse sur le lit.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am... To know who I am... I_


	5. If it makes you happy

**Chapitre 5: If it makes you happy...**

****

_I've been long, a long way from here  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos,  
And drank til I was thirsty again_

"Peyton ?"  
Je me tourne. Cette fille, elle est dans ma classe... Elle est tout le temps avec Nathan, enfin souvent... Brooke ? Brooke Devid ? Davis ? Oui, Brooke Davis.  
"Peyton c'est bien ça ?" me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce, elle agite ses mains, et tout son corps d'ailleurs ! J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi survolté, moi qui suis tout le temps posée et meme... molle...

Je la regarde et elle ne semble pas vraiment savoir comment me dire ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je roule des yeux "Ecoute... Brooke ?  
- Oui, Brooke.  
- Bien. Alors écoute Brooke, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas y dis le, je vais pas te manger."  
Elle esquisse un sourire et agite de nouveau ses mains avant de les enfourner dans les poches de son jean "Ca me gêne un peu de te demander ça ... Alors que pourtant d'habitude rien ne me gêne vraiment. Enfin je veux dire, que je suis pas une fille gênée, que je dis ce que je pense sans détour habituellement mais là c'est différent, tu comprends ?"  
Je suis totalement paumée ouais !  
- "Heu... non."  
Elle me sourit franchement cette fois ci , avant de se taper la tête avec sa paume de main "Désolée, que je suis bête ! Je te parle de Nathan et de Lucas là..."  
Je suis toujours dans le flou total  
"Allume la lumière s'il te plait ."  
Elle me regarde comme si je venais de Vénus ou de Pluton "C'est une expression pour dire que je comprends toujours rien" lui expliquai-je  
"Ah d'accord" dit-elle en haussant les épaules "En fait, j'aimerais savoir si tu aimes bien les deux, ou un seul et je me fais de fausses idées ou si tu te rends bien compte que si tu les aimes bien tous les deux autant qu'ils t'aiment bien, tu vas les faire souffrir, au moins un du moins et que...  
- Stop Brooke !"  
Elle me regarde et replonge nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon "Je voulais juste savoir je suis désolée, tu dois me prendre pour une fille stupide qui veut tout savoir mais ce sont mes amis et ... Enfin, ils ont beaucoup souffert dans le passé et j'aimerais pas que ça recommence, tu comprends ?  
- Mieux oui..."  
Elle se mord la lèvre, un tique nerveux surement. Je pose une main sur son épaule "Tu m'as plutôt l'air de t'inquiéter pour eux, mais ne t'en fais pas, je sors avec Lucas et je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller voir ailleurs. De plus, Nathan ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi donc aucun risque que je le fasse souffrir. Ok ?" Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me dirigea vers ma classe, un peu perturbée tout de même.

Serait-il possible que Nathan Scott s'intéresse à moi, de quelque manière que ce soit ?  
Je vois Lucas et toutes ses pensées disparaissent avec son sourire chaleureux. Je veux m'asseoir à côté de lui lorsque quelqu'un me bouscule et se place sur la chaise où je voulais aller. Je m'arrête, perplexe. Et interroge Lucas du regard. Il soupire "Haley..." La jeune femme fait mine de ne rien entendre et sort une feuille. J'embrasse Lucas de loin et vais m'asseoir ailleurs. La journée commence bien !

_We went searching through thrift store jungles  
Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo  
And Benny Goodman's corset and pen_

Sheryl Crow résonne dans ma tête, le cours le plus soporifique de la journée ayant lieu en ce moment même. En plus, Lucas n'est même pas avec moi pour chantonner tranquillement... Je me tourne vers sa place et le voix discuter avec Haley. J'ai comme un pincement au coeur.  
De la jalousie ?? Ce serait nouveau ! Moi qui n'ai jamais été jalouse auparavant...  
La discussion a l'air enflammé, Lucas s'agite sur son siège, pourtant il est calme et posé d'habitude. C'est surement la personne la plus zen que je connaisse.  
Haley lui pose une main sur l'épaule, puis sur la joue et je frissone. Un de mes sourcils se haussent et alors qu'elle approche ses lèvres de son corps si angélique, j'ai envie de hurler qu'il est à moi. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui crier d'ôter ses pattes de mon petit ami. Quelle garce !!  
Elle lui donne un bisou sur la joue et j'ai envie de la gifler, de le frapper pour ne pas réagir !  
Est-ce que ses yeux sont embués ? Il a l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Il lève la main puis sort de la classe. Haley baisse la tête et se lève pour le suivre mais je passe à côté d'elle et appuie ma main tellement fort sur son épaule qu'elle est obligée de se rasseoir. "Je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide" dis-je au professeur avant de sortir en trombe de la salle.

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Je me sens mal pour lui... pour moi... pour nous ? Non mon dieu, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de le perdre. Pas déjà. On est pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais il a quelque chose de spécial.

Je m'approche de lui. Il est assis dans le couloir, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux replié et sa tete dans ses mains. Je m'avance doucement vers lui avant de me laisser glisser à ses côtés. Je lui caresse les cheveux "Ca va ?"  
Il m'a dit qu'Haley était un des trois sujets à éviter, et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Mais aujoursd'hui je crois qu'il ... "Je crois qu'il est temps de parler de Haley Peyton"  
Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?  
Je continue de faire courir mes doigts dans ses mèches d'un blond cendré qui me fait craquer. "Je t'écoute" dis-je en un murmure.  
"Haley et moi, on ... on était amis. Meilleurs amis. Et puis je ne sais plus trop comment, on est tombé amoureux. On a hésité et puis on a tenté notre chance. Après tout on a qu'une vie !"  
J'acquiesce en silence, il continue: "Et donc on est sorti ensemble, pendant de longs mois, avant que... que j'apprenne qu'elle n'avait embrassé mon ... frère."  
"Oh Lucas..." fis-je doucement, peinée pour lui.  
"Ce n'est pas tout. On a fait un voyage à Las Vegas, et alors que j'étais avec Brooke, la consolant à cause d'un crétin, ils se sont saouler et ils se sont... mariés.  
- Vous étiez encore ...  
- Ensemble. Oui. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appris. Ils s'étaient mariés alors que j'étais fiancé avec Haley à cette époque..."

Après quelques minutes de silences, il le brise avec un simple mais tellement déchirant "Je suis désolé Peyton..."  
Oh non. Il est désolé pour moi. Je sais ce qui suit. Je me lève et m'en vais. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. J'essuie une larme et rentre en cours. Je croise le regard de Nathan et détourne les yeux immédiatement.  
Comment ai-je pu penser réussir à être heureuse ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je... l'aime ? Il me rend heureuse pourtant! ou rendait heureuse ? NON ! pas au passé. Je n'aime pas ce temps, pas au passé...

_If it makes you happy,  
It can't be so bad...  
If it makes you happy,  
Why the hell are you so sad ?_

Dès que la cloche sonne, je prends mon sac et décide de ne pas rentrer chez moi, mais d'affronter cette journée qui s'annonce encore plus misérable que ce que je pensais.

A midi, je m'avance dans la cafétéria et m'asseoit à la seule table libre restante. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me sociabiliser, mes trois amis étant partis en voyage de classe pour la journée en plus...

Alors que j'entame mes frites, je vois une ombre arriver à ma table et s'installer à côté de moi.  
Nathan Scott.  
Cette journée commence vraiment à me taper sur le stystème...

_You get down, real low down  
You listen to Coltrane, derail your own train  
Well who hasn't been there before?_

"Ecoute..." commença-t-il. Je lève la tête vers lui "Je ne voudrais pas être méchante, mais j'espérais que tu ne me parlerais pas ...  
- Pourquoi je me serais assis à côté de toi si je voulais me taire ?"  
Bonne question. Il peut être pertinent quand il veut...  
" Je...  
- Ne me dis meme pas la cultissime phrase "je te l'avais bien dit" parce que sinon je te jure que je te brise une jambe Scott !"  
Il me regarde deux secondes, presque choqué, avant d'éclater d'un rire chaud. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, il se communique jusqu'à mes lèvres qui sourient à leur tour avant que je ne rigole finalement avec lui.  
Cette situation est tellement dérisoire qu'il vaut mieux le prendre de la sorte non ? Non ? ... En doute avec moi même, je me brise les deux bras mentalement et continue à rire avec mon... hum... ah vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est. Il n'est rien et il est tout en meme temps. Mon fantasme, le frère de mon ex-petit ami, la star du lycée, un garçon de ma classe, mon obsession, et en ce moment, le mec qui va me faire m'étouffer avec ma frite.

_I come round, around the hard way  
Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
And serve you french toast again_

"Merci Nathan  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir fait rire" dis-je en prenant mon sac et en partant, le laissant finir son dessert. Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il sourit.

Je me coach mentalement... Allez, prête à affronter Lucas ? Prête !

Tiens, justement le voilà devant la classe.

Non en fait je ne suis pas prête, pas prête du tout. Et voilà qu'Haley arrive aussi, venant de la direction opposée à la mienne.  
Il m'attrape le bras "Peyton, laisse moi te parler..." Je lui lance un regard qui le tuerait sur place si le chagrin d'une ex pouvait tuer le fautif de cette rupture... Je me donne une claque mentale pour cette réflexion débile et m'asseoit à mon siège habituel. Il me regarde tristement , de ses yeux de chiens battus qui me donnent toujours envie de le consoler. Mais c'est moi, moi qui ai besoin qu'on me cajole, pas lui. Lui qui est amoureux d'une autre. Une autre...

_If it makes you happy  
It can't be that bad  
If it makes you happy  
Then why the hell are you so sad ?_

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je suis si triste, si Lucas est un ange ? Ca doit être le mauvais ange. Il doit appartenir à une autre. Mais je trouverais le mien, je garde espoir.  
Et cet espoir renaît alors que je vois Nathan Scott s'avancer vers moi de son sourire le plus craquant jamais vu. "Bonjour beauté" me lance-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
Cette journée commence bien ... Enfin, presque. Lucas me fixe de ses yeux azurs, et j'en envie de pleurer ou de le jeter par la fenêtre, une douce hésitation m'envahit quant à la conduite la plus appropriée à tenir...

Brooke entre dans la salle et me fait un sourire, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mouth. Elle regarde derrière elle et je crois percevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux chocolats.

Pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi ce genre d'histoire ?

Suis-je si névrosée que ça ?

Chris, Sarah, suis-je si névrosée que ça ? Je devrais peut-être me faire des amis qui me donneraient de vraies claques, car les mentales n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le même effet sur mon cerveau déglingué...


	6. You and me

**Chapitre 6 "You & Me"**

J'ouvre les yeux, éteins mon réveil et allume ma chaine hi fi. Une chanson que je connais par coeur résonne alors dans ma chambre.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Je pose un pied à terre, enfile un jogging et vais courir, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. En même temps, ils sont toujours là. Enfin... les trois quarts du temps. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans musique. Je ne réfléchis pas trop et je me retrouve devant une maison qu'il me semble reconnaître. Je m'arrête et hausse un sourcil. Je vois alors sortir une jeune fille que je ne connais que trop bien. Vêtue d'un peignoir, elle prend le journal, relève la tête et me voit, surprise. Elle esquisse un sourire et se dirige vers moi.

Elle se dirige vers moi ? Mais que font mes pieds ? Courez, fuyez, Obéissez bon sang !!

Rien à faire, je reste là comme une crétine.

"Bonjour" me lance-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.  
"Salut" répondis-je, avec , ce qui m'étonne énormément, un sourire.  
" Je suis désolée pour Lucas...  
- Oh... Je m'en remettrai.  
- Il faut bien..."  
Je la regarde, interloquée. Elle secoue la tête, semblant gênée "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- J'ai compris" lui souris-je. "Je dois aller prendre une douche, je vais être en retard en cours et je suis menacée d'expulsion si je continue comme ça..."  
Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça moi ?  
" Rentre!" me dit-elle, me faisant sursauter "Je vais pas te manger! Tu peux te doucher chez moi, je te préterais des affaires et un sac..."  
Je reste là quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrive, quand je la vois sur son palier, se retournant vers moi "Tu viens ?"  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mes pieds se mettent en marche et rentre dans la maison de la brunette. Je me retrouve donc chez Brooke Davis avant même d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait !

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been loosing so much time..._

Je me douche et en sortant, portant une serviette entourant mon corps et une autres sur mes cheveux, je vois la jeune femme m'apportant une tasse "Tiens, je suppose que tu as faim"  
Qui aurait soupçonné une telle attention chez cette fille ?  
Elle me sourit... Sincèrement je crois. J'accepte avec plaisir le thé bien chaud "Désolée, je n'aime pas le café donc il n'y en a pas chez moi..." Je secoue la tête "Je n'aime pas ça non plus t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait !"  
Elle me tend un jean et un t shirt noir "Je crois que ca ressemble un peu à ton style.." fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Je rigole "Le noir c'est ma couleur tu sais !"  
Elle acquiesse et me laisse me changer.  
Cette fille est finalement pleine de surprise!  
Lorsque je descend, je la trouve en train d'envoyer un texto. Elle lève la tête vers moi "Texto du jour à Nathan. Le pauvre ne sait jamais comment s'habiller !" Je hausse un sourcil avant d'exploser de rire.

Ah mince, elle est sérieuse ! Je rigole quand même, faut avouer que c'est caucasse !  
Elle rit avec moi , puis reprenant notre sérieux, elle me tend un sac. "Je t'ai mis un stylo et des feuilles." me dit-elle avant de refermer le clapet de son portable argenté et rose, de sauter du tabouret, de prendre les clés de sa voiture et de sortir comme une tornade de chez elle.  
Je la suis volontiers et rentre dans la voiture. Je grimace en entendant le son d'une chanson de R'n'b. Elle appuie sur le bouton stop" Désolée, musique Nathanienne. Il a pas forcément de bons gouts, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme !" me dit-elle en souriant. Je me contente de la regarder, il est évident que ces deux là s'entendent plus que bien...

On sort de la voiture et je vois Brooke remarquer immédiatement dans la masse, un jeune homme brun que je reconnais aussitôt.

Nathan Scott. Encore lui. Il sourit à Brooke, la prend dans ses bras, puis il me sourit. A moi. J'ai envie de me rouler dans l'herbe de joie. Comme c'est puéril ! Mais tellement vrai...

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people_

Il parle avec Brooke mais je suis déjà ailleurs. Captivé par sa beauté.

_And I don't know why... I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

Ils se tournent soudain vers moi "Tu vas venir dis moi !" me lance une Brooke surexitée.  
"Heu... Venir à quoi ?"  
Ils rigolent puis Nathan me répond "Au match de Basket ..."  
Je dois avoir l'air paumée car il continue "Samedi ?"  
"Ahhhh CE match là ! Eh bien heu... oui, pourquoi pas ?  
- Et tu n'ecouteras pas ta musique mais les commentaires ?" me lance quelqu'un derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas, je sais très bien que c'est Lucas. Je souris aux deux autres et m'excuse avant de partir pour les cours.

Comme si j'avais envie de le voir !

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here..._

"Peyton attends !!" Je me retourne et voit ses yeux bleus azurs sur moi  
"Brooke m'a fait comprendre que tu viendrais au match samedi...  
- J'ai rien de mieux à faire, mon copain m'a laissé tombé.  
- Oh... Ok, c'est mérité."  
Je le fusille du regard et repart dans le hall.

"Peyton Attends!"  
Nan mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?  
Je me retourne et voit le visage d'Haley me faire face. Je soupire "Qu'est ce que tu veux Haley ?  
- M'excuser. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une rupture entre toi et...  
- Stoop ! Tu n'es la cause de rien. C'est juste que ça ne peut pas marcher quand les sentiments que l'un des deux éprouve ne sont pas aussi fort qu'il le voudrait. Quand l'un des deux est amoureux d'une autre personne. Mais ce n'est de la faute de personne à part de Dieu, s'il exsite. On est humain, donc faillible. On fait des erreurs, on se trompe et c'est la vie qui veut ça. Remets toi haley, je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Si on reprenait comme avant il y a quelques semaines ? On ne se connait pas, on s'ignore et la vie est belle ?! "

Je me dirige vers mon casier et l'ouvre, lorsque j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi m'appeler "Peyton, attends !!"  
Je vais massacrer quelqu'un si ma journée continue comme ça !  
Je me retourne et voit ... Nathan. Nathan Scott, le seul. L'unique. Le vrai. Là : en face de moi. "Je suis désolé pour Luc... Je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas m'accompagner au match samedi ?"

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out..._

"C'est une blague ?" m'exclamais-je  
- Heu...  
- Nathan, tu es comme ton frère !"

Je claque la porte de mon casier et vais en cours sans me retouner vers le jeune homme qui me fixe.  
Je m'apprête à franchir la porte lorsque j'entends encore une fois cette interpellation derrière mon dos "Eh Peyton, attends!!"  
Mais ce coup ci j'ai reconnu la voix: Mouth. Je me retourne et sourit immédiatement "Alors, quoi de neuf ?" me lance-t-il en m'enlaçant  
"Oh... j'ai failli sortir avec deux frères... la routine!"  
Il rigole et nous entrons en cours ensemble. Mouth est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique, d'intelligent et de très charmant. Il a son style à lui, qui le rend incroyablement sexy à vrai dire !

Je vois Brooke entrer en cours. Elle demande à notre professeur l'autorisation de parler à la classe et nous annonce les nouvelles pour le match de samedi, l'heure pour les préparatifs (pour les volontaires) etc... Et non annonce qu'il manque une pom pom girl.

Je n'écoute déjà plu. Tous ses gestes sont fluides, son sourire est merveilleux. Je comprends pourquoi elle est notre représentante, et pourquoi elle fait chavirer les coeurs. Cette fille est superbe ! En plus, elle est bien plus intelligente et gentille que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser paraitre... J'en ai eu la preuve ce matin

_Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right..._

Enfin à la maison ! Je lance mon sac à travers ma chambre, regarde le courrier et sourit en voyant un nouveau CD qui vient d'arriver. Je le mets dans ma chaine hi fi et m'endort sur le son de Lifehouse...

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive..._


	7. I'll be there for you

**Chapitre 7: I'll be there for you...**

Je m'avance tranquillement vers ma classe et m'asseoit à ma place habituelle. Je vois une tornade rentrer dans la salle et se précipiter ... à côté de moi. Ah tiens, nouveauté!

"Peyton !" me lance-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Je souris: "Brooke" lui répondis-je sur le même ton enjoué. Je vois toutes ses dents, cette fille n'est-elle jamais de mauvaise humeur ?  
" Je pensais te demander quelque chose...  
- Hum ?  
- En fait voilà, c'est un énooorme service que j'ai à te demander !  
- Dis toujours..." répondis-je prudemment  
"En fait voilà... Tu te souviens hier quand j'ai parlé à la classe ?  
- Heu... oui " tu parles! j'ai décroché dès la deuxième phrase!  
"Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien remplacer Beavin ... Tu sais qu'elle est malade"  
J'acquiesse la tête. Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est quand meme une super bonne copine !  
"Et donc je voulais savoir si...  
- N'y pense même pas !" m'exclamais-je, ôtant même mon deuxième écouteur de mon oreille.  
"S'il te plait Peyton, je suis vraiment dans la panade si tu ne veux pas ! J'ai auditionné 40 filles et aucune ne sait aligner deux pas correctement! C'est un concours pour tout l'état, c'est vraiment important pour moi..."  
Elle me fait ses yeux de chien battu, awwww elle ressemble tellement à Nathan quand elle fait ça!

"Awwww ne m'oblige pas à faire ça Brooke! "  
Elle semble hésiter puis finit par dire "Ta mère était l'une des meilleures pom pom girls que notre école ai connu et je pensais que...  
- Ne pense plus alors." répondis-je, trop brutalement  
"Je suis désolée "ajoutais-je après quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet  
- C'est rien... Je suis allée trop loin. C'est juste que... ce concours est vraiment super important pour moi. Beavin peut pas rester deux minutes sans éternué, c'est mort. Ca fait un an que j'attends de prendre ma revenche sur cette idiote qui m'a piqué... " Elle se stoppe net, piquant ma curiosité  
"Piqué quoi ?  
- Le trophée bien sur !" Elle me sourit "mais je l'aurais un jour !" (nan pas la maaf crétinous ! lol) Elle me fait un clin d'oeil puis se retourne vers le professeur pour prendre des notes plus sérieusement.

Je me sens mal quand meme... Ca a l'air vraiment important pour elle, et je suis sûre que cette histoire de trophée n'est qu'une façade. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait être amies toutes les deux... Idée folle, je sais bien !

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way clap clap clap clap  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA_

Brooke sort de la classe et Nathan lui sourit en la prenant par la taille "On va manger ?"  
Je ne crois pas que j'ai passé 3h à côté de Brooke Davis. On a parlé de plein de choses et ça me fait bizarre... Ca fait un long long moment que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Chris et Sarah me manquent tellement... Mais il faut bien que j'avance aussi de mon côté, comme ils le font du leur... Je range mon bouquin d'histoire dans mon casier et entend mon nom prononcé par la plus belle voix du lycée "Eh Peyton"  
Je me retourne. Nathan Scott & Brooke Davis. Encore ensemble.  
"Tu manges avec nous?"  
Oh mon dieu, manger avec Nathan Scott ? Comment refuser ?!!  
"Hum..." j'hésite... HAHA la bonne blague, comme si je pouvais hésiter! "Bon, d'accord! Si vous me promettez de ne pas parler football américain!  
- Pas de problème on déteste ça !" s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur  
Je rigole alors qu'ils se regardent, chacun accusant l'autre de lire dans ses pensées "Allez c'est pas grave, ça faisait un peu écho c'est tout!" dis-je avec un clin d'oeil en avançant vers la caféteria

Je me demande si Nathan m'en veut de l'avoir envoyé bouler de la sorte hier... Après tout, je l'ai engueulé sans vraie raison... Juste que sa proposition, arg, si seulement je pouvais l'avoir! Mais je ne peux pas... Ou alors je me trompe. Je vais vérifier ça ce midi.

Et je me retrouve assise en face de deux des plus grandes stars... Du lycée!

Je discute avec Mouth qui vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
Nathan est omnubilé par son coude qu'il doit masser à cause d'une petite blessure, et Brooke a l'air plus ailleurs que jamais. Elle semble presque... Triste. Est-ce que ce mot existe-t-il seulement dans son vocabulaire ?

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

Mouth me parle de samedi et me demande si je vais assister au match. Je lui réponds que oui et il me demande s'il vient me chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble. Comment refuser ? Il est si adorable avec moi ! Je souris et lui tape dans la main "Je prends le pari Mouth !" dis-je en riant, alors que Nathan nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils "comment ça on va perdre Mouth ?"  
Mon ami rougit et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tellement la scène est hillarante !  
Nathan fait mine d'être énervé jusqu'à ce qu'il me suive dans ma folie passagère  
Le blondinet me tape l'épaule gentiment "Eh, te moque pas!"  
Je reprends mon sérieux et regarde Brooke. Nathan avait déjà les yeux posés sur elle. Elle est totalement ailleurs. Il lui passe une main amicale dans le dos "Ca va Brookie ?"

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour...  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too..._

"Brookie ?" répéta-t-il  
- Hum ?" dit-elle en relevant la tête et en s'apercevant qu'elle avait la meme frite dans la main depuis dix minutes.  
- Tu as l'air ailleurs, tu es sûre que ça va Brooke ? demandais-je, véritablement soucieuse... a mon plus grand étonnement  
"Ca va Pey" dit-elle en souriant  
D'habitude je frappe la personne qui me donne ce surnom, à part Chris & Sarah bien sûr, mais là j'ai envie d'étirer mes lèvres en un sourire. Venant d'elle, tout passe si bien... Surement sa fraicheur et sa bonne humeur naturelle qui font ça.

"C'est cette histoire de concours ?" suggérais-je  
" Le concours ?" répète Nathan. "Ohhh ce concours! Brookie, c'est ça qui te perturbe ?  
- Et cette fille, sur laquelle elle veut prendre une revenche..." expliquais-je, surprise qu'elle n'en ai pas parlé à son ami  
"Quelle fille ?" demande-t-il à Brooke autant qu'à moi.  
" Emilie... Ou caroline... Ou... Non Emilie ... Enfin, quelque chose comme ça" répondis-je, me donnant une gifle mentale pour ma mémoire des prénoms plus que défaillante.  
Nathan me regarde comme si j'étais une demeurée avant de me sourire chaleureusement... "C'est pas grave, tout le monde a ses petits défauts" fit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de se retourner vers la brunette "Alors, qui est-ce cette fille ?  
- Lily..." répondit-elle dans un murmure  
"Lily ??!" s'exclama le jeune basketteur.  
- Hum...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Elle a gagné le trophée la dernière fois! elle a triché en plus !"  
Il hausse un sourcil, je les regarde et j'ai envie de sourire. Ce sont de vrais amis. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça venant de deux personnes qui vue de l'extèrieur, on l'air complètement superficiel ?...

_No one could ever know me  
no one could ever see me..._

"Comment ça elle a triché ? Tu as des preuves ou ... ?  
- Ouais, je m'en doutais que tu allais prendre sa défense !!" s'énerva Brooke, prenant une bouteille d'eau et s'en allant le plus vite qu'elle put. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Nathan s'élance à sa poursuite en meme temps que moi "Brooke attend!"

Je la retrouve dans les toilettes. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bruns humides et détourne le regard, avant de sortir de là pour me fuir, visiblement. Mais je sais qu'il est là, devant la porte, à l'attendre. Je les entends crier à peine la porte refermée. Je peux pas sortir pour les déranger.  
"Bon... je suis coincée dans les toilettes, super !" murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je m'asseois sur le carrelage froid et essaie de mettre de la musique, mais je n'ai plus de batterie. Rageant !  
Je me décide donc à écrire un sms à Chris, histoire de faire passer le temps et de prendre de ses nouvelles en meme temps: double utilité, comme j'appelle ça ! Ca marche aussi en attendant le bus, dans la file d'attente du cinéma, chez le dentiste, en cours, ...

J'entends pratiquement tout ce qu'il se dise, dans le genre pervers je dois être pas mal. Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? J'ai rien demandé à personne moi !!

"Brooke, qu'est ce qu'elle ta fait cette fille ?  
- Elle voulait se venger de moi, parce que je lui avais soi disant piqué son petit copain, mais c'était faux! Et puis de toutes façons il était gay !  
- Et donc, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?  
- Nate... Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle était sorti avec toi ?  
- Pour mon charme légendaire ?"  
J'entends Brooke rire et je peux imaginer Nathan lui toucher, puis lui caresser doucement le bras, comme il sait être tendre quand il le faut. Brooke a ce privilège là: faire ressortir toute sa douceur.

_Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me,  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you_

"Elle est sortit avec toi pour me faire perdre le championnat !" s'exclame la brunette  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle m'avait donné rendez vous dans sa chambre, pour qu'on discute, ça avait l'air urgent. Je suis donc arrivé et la porte était ouverte... Je suis rentrée et je vous ai vu. Tous les deux, vous étiez en train de... de... "  
J'arrête d'écrire mon texto et me tourne vers la porte fermée alors que la voix de Brooke venait de se briser en un sanglot. Oh mon dieu...

Je vais pas faire ça ? Je vais pas faire ça, dites moi que je ne vais pas le faire!

Trop tard, je suis déjà l'oeil collé à la serrure. Nathan se tient devant Brooke, il a l'air assez perturbé, mais pas plus qu'elle qui se détourne pour s'en aller, juste avant qu'il ne lui attrape le bras "Brooke, attends!"  
Ca devient intéressant... Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !  
RAAAA Chut cerveau, chut !  
"Non, je ... je veux m'en aller." dit-elle difficilement, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Nathan et de s'enfuir en courant, sous le regard du basketteur qui a l'air encore plus sous le choc que moi !

Je sors des toilettes et le regarde. Il a l'air si... perdu. Ca lui rajoute un charme fou ! Je me donne un ou deux coups de poing mentalement, quelle crétine je fais parfois ! Dans un moment aussi important je ne pense qu'à son ptain de physique de rêve... Re-coup de poing mental.

"Nate..." dis-je en m'approchant de lui "ca va ?"  
Il secoue la tête en signe de négation "Je dois la rattraper" dit-il, plus pour lui que pour moi.  
"Non ! Laisse, je vais lui parler, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment..." lui répondis-je en lui caressant doucement le bras, ne pensant plus à lui que comme le pauvre gars paumé qui est en train de perdre sa meilleure amie...

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

"Pey ?" me lance-t-il alors que j'allais franchir la porte. Je tourne le visage dans sa direction "C'est pour ça que tu m'as envoyé valser lorsque je t'ai demandé pour le match ?"  
Je lui souris gentiment.  
Les mecs, c'est super gentil, mais parfois c'est un peu long à la détente...  
"Merci" me sourit-il timidement  
Je lui lance un clin d'oeil avant de m'élancer sous la pluie.

Je suis en train de me tremper pour aller réconforter une fille à qui ne parle que depuis quelques jours. Je suis complètement névrosée, et c'est le terme approprié !

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too..._


	8. Because of you

**Chapitre 8 "Because of you"**

****

****

J'arrive devant chez Brooke, et j'entre sans sonner. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et monte dans sa chambre directement. Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

Wow, elle écoute cette chanson, c'est que ça va plus mal que je ne le pensais !  
Je m'asseois à côté d'elle. Elle lève légèrement la tête et pose ses yeux sur moi "Tu m'as suivit ?  
- Hum hum...  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Parce que..."  
C'est vrai ça , pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?  
"Parce que je crois que je t'aime bien, Brooke Davis. Et tu n'es pas aussi superficielle que tu t'en donnes l'air..."  
Elle me regarde toujours et esquisse un sourire "Merci Pey. Je peux t'appeler Pey ?  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...  
- C'est que je donne des surnoms à tout le monde " fit-elle en grimaçant "C'est plus fort que moi"  
Je rigole chaudement, on dirait une enfant qui se réprimande toute seule "C'est pas grave, ça te donne un certain charme !  
- D'emmrdeuse ?  
- C'est un peu ça !" fis-je en rigolant  
Elle sourit avec moi et se relève pour s'asseoir mieux sur le lit.

I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

"Tu devrais aller lui parler" finis-je par dire au milieu d'un silence. On était à présent dans la cuisine, en train de parler de tout et de rien, en mangeant un sandwich que l'on venait de se faire.  
"Pour lui dire quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, le moment de surprise passé  
"Ce que tu ressens.  
- De quoi ?  
- Pour lui, idiote !" fis-je en avalant une bouchée  
"Ce que je ressens pour lui ?" répéta-t-elle, dubitative  
Je lève les yeux au ciel "T'es aussi lente à la détente que les garçons des fois ! T'es sûre que t'es pas blonde ?  
- Je te signale que TU es blonde Pey !  
- Oui bon... "  
Elle me regarde et explose de rire. Au moins ma blondeur fait rire quelqu'un !

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"Tu vas aller lui parler alors ?"  
Elle soupire et repose son sandwich sur l'assiette devant elle, puis lève les yeux vers moi " Je ne suis pas sûre.  
- Pourtant il faudra bien un jour...  
- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir la force..."  
Elle a l'air si fragile que je me surprends à avoir envie de la protéger.  
"Tu veux bien... Non je peux pas te demander ça" se ravisa-t-elle, avant de baisser le regard vers son plat  
"Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?"  
Je vais quand meme pas l'aider à sortir avec le gars dont je rêve depuis des mois?!  
Elle plonge ses yeux noirs brillants dans les miens  
"Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux."  
Apparemment, si, c'est ce que je vais faire! C'est officiel, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, j'ai pété les plombs niveau 26 !!

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt..._

"Merci Pey. Ce serait vraiment adorable. A part Nathan, personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour moi..."  
Elle me fixe et essuie une larme "Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là...  
- Arrivée où ?  
- Là. A ne pas avoir un seul ami à qui je puisse réellement me confier. Est-ce qu'on est obligé d'être populaire et seul ? Je donnerai ma popularité si je le pouvais, juste pour goûter à la véritable amitié.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas populaire mais je suis seule.  
- Non... Tu ne l'es pas.  
- Si. Mes deux meilleures amies vivent à des centaines de kilomètres de moi. Mon dernier ex était amoureux d'une autre fille, et ce lycée me sort par les yeux !  
- Wow.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es populaire.  
- Pardon ?" Elle doit avoir de la fièvre.  
"Je veux dire par là que tout le monde te connait.  
- Heinnn ?" J'avoue que je patauge. Cette fille est malade !  
"Tout le monde sait qui tu es. Tous voudrait être comme toi: jolie et mystérieuse.  
- Non, tout le monde voudrait être comme toi: belle, sexy et populaire.  
- Je n'aime pas ce mot. Je suis entourée de tous ces gens mais aucun ne me connait vraiment. Je crois que c'est pour cela que Nathan s'est un peu retiré de tout ça ... Il est solitaire mais il sait qu'il n'est pas seul. Toute la contradiction de ce monde"  
Non c'est elle la contradiction. Elle semble si superficielle et est tellement... naturelle, fraiche et intelligente.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me_

"C'est tellement dur de faire confiance aux gens..." dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. "Mes parents n'ont jamais réellement fait attention à moi, et j'ai perdu tous mes amis à cause de la popularité. Malgré tout, même si on a perdu notre chemin en cours de route, Nate et moi on s'est toujours retrouvé. Toujours. Et aujourd'hui... Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ressentir ce que je ressens. C'est une déchirure intérieure. C'est atroce ce sentiment. Je suis... apeurée."

_Because of you... I am afraid_

"Il faut absolument que tu ailles lui parler, Brooke.  
- Je sais, je sais..." fit-elle, dans ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes dans un complet silence, je me lève brutalement et prend mon sac. Puis je me retourne vers Brooke et la fixe. Elle me regarde "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Je t'attends.  
- Pour ??  
- Aller voir Nathan, pardi !  
- Heinn ?  
- Allez, lève tes petites fesses Brookie, c'est l'heure des explications avec un beau brun !  
- On ne le trouvera pas" argumente-t-elle. Comme si j'allais me laisser démonter  
"Je suis sûre qu'il est chez lui ou au River Court. Allez, si tu viens je... " Arrrggg je peux pas faire ça ! " Je... je remplacerai Bevin !" Mon dieu, je l'ai fait !!!!!  
Elle sourit malicieusement et se lève, prend son sac et me prend par le bras "On va bien s'amuser, dès demain on commence les répétitions !!"  
Ohmondieu, Ohmondieu, Ohmondieu !! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?!

On arrive au River Court et Nathan est là, assis sur le banc. Brooke le fixe mais n'ose pas s'avancer. Je la pousse "gentiment" pour qu'elle avance et toussote, avant de retourner vers la voiture.  
Elle semble gênée. Bizarre. On est en plein air et pourtant, j'entends tout de leur conversation, je suis pourtant assez loin d'eux... Hum... Toute façons j'ai toujours été curieuse! pensais-je alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

"Ecoute" firent-ils tous les deux en même temps, avant de se sourire mutuellement.  
Awww c'est mignon !  
"Vas-y" fit-il. Elle semble hésiter. Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui souris, confiante. Elle semble un peu plus rassurée et se retourne vers son ami. Elle lève les yeux vers lui "Nathan, je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure. J'ai réagis un peu trop violemment. Je n'ai aucun droit d'être jalouse mais... j'aimerais pouvoir l'être"  
J'ai eu du mal à entendre les derniers mots, elle a tout débiter d'un coup, extrêmement vite, tout en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

"Brooke? J'aimerais aussi que tu aies la possibilité d'être jalouse de mes ex-petites amies, et de toute fille qui s'approche de moi en flirtant"  
Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ils vont s'embrasser et je vais me retrouver sur le carreaux. Manquerait plus que j'aide Lucas à ressortir avec Haley ! Et BAM ! une gifle mentale, quelle idée grotestque ! Je suis pas maso à ce point !

_My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with ..._

"Mais..."  
OUPS.  
"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit prêt..."  
OUPS confirmé.  
"Je veux dire..." continue-t-il, voyant que Brooke semble au bord de la crise de nerf "que veux-tu qu'on soit ? Amis ? un couple ? mais un couple sérieux ? Ou un couple genre amitié amélioré ?"  
Elle arrête son débit de parole en l'embrassant. Arg, qu'ils sont mimis !  
Je me donne une baffe mentale. C'est moi qui voulait l'embrasser ce gars ! Il est craquant !  
"Et si on commençait par voir ce qu'on donne en couple amitié améliorée ? Comme ça on verra où ça nous mène..."  
Il semble hésiter  
"Mais au premier problème, on voit ça ensemble, honnêtement ?" demanda-t-il.  
Elle acquiesce "Bien sûr mon ange, et maintenant embrasse-moi pour sceller le pacte !"

Awww vraiment trop mimis ! Je me sens un peu voyeuse du coup... Brooke se retourne vers moi "Eh miss musique-suicides, tu me ramènes ?" me lance-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, Nathan accroché à sa main.  
"Heu... oui bien sûr."  
Brooke se retourne vers le grand brun et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de contourner la voiture et de s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Nathan me sourit chaleureusement et je prends le volant. Je démarre et regarde Nathan dans le rétroviseur alors que ma voiture continue d'avancer. Il est tellement charmant...

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid..._

Après avoir déposée Brooke chez elle et avoir finit par accepté de la retrouver demain matin pour m'entrainer pour le tournoi des pom pom girls (mon dieu je sens que je vais le regretter) je me dirige vers le cimetière sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est comme si les roues de ma voiture connaissaient le chemin toutes seules... Je me gare et me dirige vers la tombe de ma mère. Même en pleine nuit, je saurais me repérer dans cet endroit lugubre.

Alors que je me dirige vers sa tombe, j'entends une voix. Je regarde autour de moi et suit le bruit.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep_

Soudain, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Je regarde autour de moi mais impossible de déceler la présence de quelqu'un. Je retourne donc sur mes pas pour voir la tombe de ma mère. Arrivée devant, je m'asseois et pose une main sur l'inscription.

_I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..._

Puis de nouveau cette voix. Ces pleurs ?

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt_

Je me lève et me dirige vers cette voix qu'il me semble reconnaitre...

_Because of you, I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you , I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you , I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you ... I am afraid_

Et soudain je le vois, assis en face d'une pierre tombale, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, en train de sanglotter. Je m'approche mais je reconnaitrais ce corps entre mille. Je l'observe quelques secondes et la lune se reflète sur ses cheveux blonds cendrés. "Lucas ?"

_Because of you...  
Because of YOU..._


	9. Come as you are

**Chapitre 9 "Come As You Are..."**

"Lucas ?"

Il se fige. Je sais qu'il a reconnu ma voix. Il se retourne lentement vers moi, le corps tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les joues baignées de larmes. Il n'a pas honte de pleurer, c'est rare pour un garçon. Je le regarde, interloquée. Il esquisse un léger sourire mais impossible de changer mon air étonné en visage accueillant et chaleureux. Trop de questions taversent mon esprit. Il cline des yeux mais son regard reste planté dans le mien. Je m'approche de lui, m'accroupit à côté de lui, et regarde le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale. "Keith Scott" murmurais-je, enore plus étonnée.  
Il tourne les yeux et observe la pierre froide. Il pose doucement sa main sur les écritures et je peux distinguer sous ses doigts l'inscription "A mon père..." Je me pose un millier de questions. Et puis finalement, je m'asseois à côté de lui et lui pose ma main sur une de ses cuisses, la chaleur humaine peut faire du bien dans un cas pareil...

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Pey...  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Etre là avec moi. Pour moi.  
- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?  
- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?" suggéra-t-il

_Come  
As you are  
As you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend  
As a friend..._

"Je t'aime bien Lucas Scott" répondis-je simplement, avec un sourire. Il y répondit en souriant à son tour. Sincèrement. C'est rare dans un cimetière... les sourires.

"Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait souffrir...  
- Ahhh ça ! C'est oublié !  
- Non, c'est trop pour être pardonné...  
- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait !  
- Tu as pité de moi peut-être ?  
- Oh non, je suis simplement de bonne humeur, profites-en mon ange !"  
Il sourit de nouveau "Merci."

Son regard se reporte de nouveau sur la tombe de son... père ?

" Je croyais que Dan était ton père ...  
- Oh il l'est."

Ok. Je compends plus rien.

"Je sais que ça parait bizarre." fit-il, après un bref silence.  
Je me contente d'acquiesser. Je suis perdue , totale larguée. A l'ouest quoi. D'ailleurs, Tree Hill est à l'est, alors si je suis à l'ouest ... PAF ! Une gifle mentale. Quelle blondeur des fois !

"Dan est mon soi-disant crétin de père. Il ne m'a jamais reconnu. Keith était son frère, il m'a élevé et allait épouser ma mère quand il a eu ce problème de coeur... Il a fait une crise cardiaque, et je..." Il ne peut plus continuer. Il ravale une larme et ses yeux azurs se plongent das les miens.  
Je le regarde et caresse sa cuisse. Je connais ce sentiment. La douleur, la déchirure de perdre un parent trop tôt. Trop tôt...

"Tu ne me dis pas que tu es désolé pour moi ?" me demande-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées.  
" Non. Les désolées, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça fait . Ils ne savent pas le trou dans le coeur que fait la mort d'un proche... ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que de se réveillé en pleine nuit et d'aller dans la chambre du parent perdu pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est toujours pas. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait que de voir son père ou sa mère pleurer chaque jour et chaque nuit. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait que de devoir prendre des petite pillules pour dormir. Qu'est ce qu'un désolé peut faire contre ça ? "  
Il me fixe mais mon regard est toujours posé sur les écritures "A mon père, à mon ami et mon amant" Il était tout ça. Il était tout ça... tout à la fois. Tout est redevenu poussière, laissant un vide dans le coeur de son fils, de ses amis, de sa femme. Tant de vies assombries pour une seule mort.  
"Je suis triste que tu aies connu ça aussi Lucas." fis-je finalement.  
" Je suis triste pour toi aussi. C'est pour ta mère que tu es là ce soir ?"

_Take your time  
Hurry up  
The choice is your  
Dont' be late  
Take a rest  
As a friend  
As a known memory  
Memory... Memory..._

"Oui, je voulais la voir.  
- Tu viens souvent ?  
- Oui. Je suppose que toi aussi ?  
- Hum... C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais vu.  
- Peut-être que l'on s'est aperçu mais qu'on s'est évité.  
- Peut-être, oui..." fit-il en souriant.  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Toi."

"J'adore nos conversations" finis-je par dire, après un court silence. Il me regarde et rit légèrement "Merci Pey. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me faire rire auprès d'une de ses tombes.  
- Il y a plusieurs proches à toi ici ?"  
Il hoche la tête. Il a perdu plus d'un proche ?  
"Ma mère, avant de sortir avec Keith, était aec un autre homme. Il s'appelait David. Il est mort quand j'avais 6 ans. Il nous a donné cinq années de sa vie. Il m'a bercé, vu mes premiers pas, mes premiers mots... Je l'appellais "papa" sans complexe. J'étais sur qu'il était mon véritable père. Et puis un jour, je me suis levé, je suis allée voir dans ma chambre et il 'y avait personne. J'ai marché jusqu'au jardin, et j'y ai trouvé ma mère, assise sur le perron, une photo à la main. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et lui ai séché ses larmes."  
Il s'arrête, il est calme mais je vois bien qu'il a du mal à en parler.  
"Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire tout ça ...  
- Non. Mais j'en ai envie. Et besoin."  
Il plante son regard dans mes yeux marrons, avant de reprendre "Ma mère a fait une des choses les plus difficiles au monde ce jour là. Elle a du m'avouer que mon papa a été renversé par un chauffeur ivre, et que plus jamais je ne pourrais le voir. Mais elle m'a bien expliqué: il suffit de fermer les yeux, de penser très fort à lui, et il sera là, dans mon coeur" En disant cela, il avait fermé les yeux, et sa main droite s'était posée sur son torse, au niveau de cet organe qui nous fait vivre. Cette pompe à vie, cette pompe à amour. Cette pompe à souffrances.

_Come  
Doused in mud  
Cept in bleach  
As I want you to be  
As a trend  
A a friend  
As a known memory  
Memory... memory..._

"Pendant des années, ça a fonctionnait. Je fermais les yeux, et je pensais à lui. Et puis un jour, je me suis aperçue que l'image que j'avais de lui était figée. Il ne restait plus que cette photo de lui dans ma tête. Ce fut un des pirs jours de ma vie. Comme réalisre qu'il était vraiment mort. Et quand j'ai commencé à aimer Keith comme un père, je m'en suis voulu. Je me suis frappé, j'ai fermé les yeux des heures entières, ouvrant mon coeur à celui qui m'a tout donné lors des années les plus importantes de nos vies. Il m'a fait me sentir vivant, aimé et libre. Il a réussi à m'aimer plus que tout, comme son fils. Mais impossible. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ses gestes, de sa voix ou de son odeur. Tout ça a disparu avec le temps... Et je m'en veux. J'ai aimé Keith comme un père, mais jamais il ne remplacera l'homme qu'était David. Le père qu'il était."

Oh mon dieu, c'est super touchant. Moi qui ne pleure quasiment jamais, je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, et encore une autre sur l'autre joue. Il tourne son regard vers moi et me regarde, avant de sourire et d'essuyer mes larmes avec sa main "Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.  
- C'est rien" fis-je en renifflant.  
"Je ne te pensais pas pleurnicheuse!" plaisante-t-il. Je lui lance un regard massacreur puis lui donne une petite tape sur la joue en me relevant. Je lui tends la main "Je sais que le temps emporte tout. C'est le cycle de la vie. Mais viens, je t'emmène quelque part." Il prend ma main et me suit.

_And I swear  
That I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun...  
Memory, ahaha... Memory..._

" Ta chambre ?" fit-il en entrant dans la pièce. "Ecoute Peyton, le sexe n'est pas une solution a tout, meme si je sais que je suis extrêmement attirant" ria-t-il. Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance un sourire forcé. Malgré tout, sa remarque m'a amusé, mais hors de question de lui montrer toutes mes facettes le même soir !

"Je te présente ma chambre.  
- C'est vrai que j'y étais jamais rentré. La déco est très...  
- Morbide ?" fis-je, un peu blasée et agacée  
"En fait, j'allais dire "très personnelle et originale.  
- C'est de moi.  
- J'avais remarqué. J'adore !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bah oui, je devrais dire que je déteste, c'est ça ?  
- Nan mais peu de gens aiment.  
- Trop sombre ?"  
Mon dieu, on dirait qu'il me connait depuis toujours. Ca fait... bizarre. Mais il est toujours aussi craquant avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille et ses yeux bleus azurs. Ca me donen envie d'aller a la plage... BAM ! claque mentale, suivit d'une reconcentration imédiate sur le garçon. Il me fixe en souriant.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire niaisement ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Toi."

Blanc.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore nos conversations? " Il me balance un regard et explose de rire "Merci Pey, y a que toi pour avoir un tel humour !  
- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment !"  
Il se calme doucement puis redevient sérieux et me fixe. Je me suis assise sur mon lit. Il s'avance vers un dessin accroché au mur et le fixe quelques temps "Sympa la vision que t'as de moi et mon frère.  
- Mon frère et moi.  
- On dirait Haley. L'ancienne, Haley je veux dire..."  
OUPS, mauvais sujet.  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette vision de vous?" demandais-je histoire de changer de conversation  
"On se tire dans les pattes.  
- Non. Vous vous tirez dans le coeur, c'est différent.  
- En quoi ?  
- Vous vous aimez mais vous vous déchirez." fis-je en prenant un bonbon.  
Il hausse un sourcil et avant qu'il ai pu répondre je m'allonge sur mon lit.  
C'est étonnant comme nos conversations coulent naturellement, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si on n'avait besoin de rien que d'être tous les deux seuls, et de discuter. Ce mec pourrait bien devenir un de mes meilleurs amis. Il est si... Il est tellement... Enfin il est lui quoi.

"Pey ?"

et je le laisse m'appeler Pey sans broncher. Je m'étonne moi-même.

"Oui? " fis-je, toujours les yeux au plafond.  
"Tu crois que tous les deux on pourrait être amis ?"

_Come  
As you are  
As you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend..._

"J'en suis certaine Luc..."

_As a friend... As a friend..._


	10. Do you have a little time ?

**Chapitre 10: Do you have a little time ?**

If you're feeling low and lost today  
You're probably doing too much again  
You spend all your hours just rushing around...

Je regarde mon plafond depuis des heures. Impossible de m'en détacher. Cette chanson-suicide tourne en boucle dans mon lecteur depuis hier soir. J'entends mon réveil sonner, je me tourne et l'arrête violemment. Je n'ai dormi qu'une heure, et voilà quil faut que je me lève pour aller en cours.  
Je me retourne encore une fois dans mon lit et remonte ma couverture pour être entièrement cachée. Je voudrais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille une journée. Une petite journée. Est-ce trop demandé ?

Mon réveil resonne. Je l'éteins et me lève, la motivation m'évitant toujours.

_Do you have a little time,  
Do you have a little time for me ?_

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je rentre dans le lycée et vais à mon casier. Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule doucement. Je me tourne et vois Brooke qui saute à mon cou et me serre contre elle brièvement, avant de m'entraîner par le bras le long du couloir.  
"Alors, tu me retrouves à midi pour qu'on répète la choré ?-  
- Heu...  
- Super ! 12h15 précise dans le gymnase! et ne sois pas en retard !" dit-elle en souriant, avant de me lacher et de reprendre sa route, telle une tornade. Je reste plantée au milieu du couloir. Qu'est ce que ? Oh mon dieu, alors c'est bien réel... Elle veut vraiment que je sois pom pom girl ?  
J'en suis là de mes interrogations lorsque je sens que quelqu'un a son regard posé sur moi. Je me retourne mais je sais déjà de qui il s'agit. Je lui souris et me dirige vers lui. Je le prends dans mes bras "Ca va ?" me demande-t-il en me retournant le sourire. Je secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel "J'ai comme qui dirait fait une boulette en acceptant d'aider Brooke pour le match de samedi.  
- Pour la choré des pom pom tu veux dire ?  
- Hum, hum !  
- Oïe ! ma pauvre, bon courage!  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Brooke est un vrai tyran en ce qui concerne ses chorégraphies !  
- Moups ! Bon bah, allons assister à ce qui sera très certainement mes dernières heures de cours avant ma mort certaine. Tuer par une pom pom girl folle... J'vois l'article d'ici !" fis-je en grimaçant, alors que Lucas me regarde et explose de rire. Je lui souris et lui prend le bras, l'entrainant avec moi vers notre salle de cours.

"Lucas ? Peyton ?"  
On se tourne comme un seul homme.  
Oh mon dieu. Ca va chauffer...

_Slow down my love you're confusing me  
If you're feeling stressed just try calling  
You spend your time waiting for anyone to see_

"Haley ?" fit-il, étonné.  
"Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?"  
Il la regarde comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.  
"S'il te plait..." demanda-t-elle d'un air plaintif.

_Do you have a little time,  
Do you have a little time for me ?_

Il secoua la tête "Non ne me fais pas ça Haley. Pas maintenant. Pas dès le matin..."  
Le visage de la jeune femme, jusqu'ici plutôt blanc, reprit ses couleurs et ses yeux redevinrent d'un noir étincellant. "Bien. Comme tu veux, tu viens de laisser passer ta chance sal égoïste !" dit-elle d'un ton hautain et haineux.  
Lucas ne sait pas s'il doit la gifler ou fondre en larmes. Lui tenant toujours le bras, je resserre un peu ma main pour lui faire savoir que je suis là, et que je peux être forte pour lui. Il regarde son ex-petite amie s'éloigner de lui dans le couloir, les yeux des garçons fixés sur elle, son decolleté ou son pantalon moulant... Peut-elle le tout à la fois.

Il baisse les yeux puis fait volte-face pour rentrer dans notre salle. Surprise, je me laisse entrainer dans la classe puis m'asseois à côté de lui. Alors que le professeur commence son speech sur nos devoirs ratés, je me tourne vers lui "Ca va ?"  
Il hoche la tête, mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon idée qu'il ne va pas bien du tout.  
" Je suis désolée pour Haley et toi..." fis-je doucement, lui caressant le bras.  
Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir qu'il se bat pour ravaler ses larmes "Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?" commença-t-il, ses yeux bleus étincelants, "Votre meilleur ami est votre meilleur traitre. Haley était tout pour moi, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait me faire autant de mal. Malheureusement , elle ne s'en est pas privé. Elle m'a planté un couteau dans le coeur et de temps en temps, elle aime bien le remuer pour voir si ça me fait toujours autant souffrir...  
- Et ça te fait toujours aussi mal..." murmurais-je alors qu'il serrait fort son poing pour ne pas pleurer.  
Je lui prends sa main serrée et l'oblige à coller ses doigts aux miens "Ne laisse pas la haine envahir ton coeur Lucas. Tu es un des êtres les plus gentils, les plus merveilleux que j'ai pu rencontrer, ne laisse pas sa peur d'aider te ronger toi aussi.  
- Sa peur d'aimer? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ...  
- On m'a toujours dit que j'ai une vision des choses particulière.  
- Déroutante.  
- Aussi oui !" fis-je en souriant.

Le professeur toussota juste devant nous "Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
- Si mais on fera avec !" répondis-je avec mon petit sourire angélique et en battant légèrement des cils. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit pour la classe "Je disais donc que pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous fassiez une lettre destiné à un être proche ...  
- Heu... Professeur ?!" m'exclamais-je en levant la main  
" Oui mademoiselle Sawyer ?  
- La prochaine fois c'est demain ...  
- Exactement! J'espère avoir l'honneur de votre présence d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez y aller, à demain" dit-il alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Je me tourne vers Lucas "pfff ! avec la répète de Brooke, je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir !" Il me sourit "Tu y arriveras Pey !"  
Encore ce surnom, et je ne bronche toujours pas. Lucas est vraiment... spécial. Il me sourit et tous mes soucis s'envolent.

_You will find me standing by  
Over here at the side of your life_

"Lucas ?"  
Ok , presque tous mes soucis s'envolent.  
"Haley ?" fit-il, sa voix soudain plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé.  
"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?"  
Il soupire "Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?"  
La jeune femme passe son regard de moi à Lucas, de Lucas à moi. Il le remarque (c'était fait pour de toutes manières!) et il plante son regard dans celui de son ex-petite amie "Elle peut entrendre ce que tu vas me dire." expliqua-t-il en parlant de moi. Elle le regarda, surprise "Avant il n'y aurait eu que moi qui aurait eu ce droit...  
- Avant, oui."  
L'air hautain de la jeune femme disparait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se trouve avec lui.  
" Lucas je ... je voulais m'excuser.  
- Wow ! Il t'en a fallu du temps !  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.  
- Vraiment ?"  
Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa légèrement "Je tenais à toi.  
- Vraiment ?" Elle se recula d'un pas et retira sa main.  
"Comment oses-tu me demander ça ?  
- Peut-être parce que tu as EPOUSER mon FRERE ! Mon propre frère Haley !!  
- Et lui ? Lui aussi s'est marié avec moi !!  
- C'est TOI , TOI qui l'a trainé jusqu'à cette chapelle miteuse !! TOI qui sortait avec moi, TOI qui savait qu'on était fiancé, TOI TOI et encore TOI qui m'a brisé le coeur!  
- C'est toi qui n'a pas su pardonné !" répondit-elle, son air arrogant la rattrapant  
"Pardonner quoi ? On ne pardonne pas quand il n'y a pas d'excuse. Tu as voulu jouer avec mon coeur, bien ! Maintenant assume Hales !"  
Elle le jaugea du regard avant de repartir, frustrée et en colère. Je suis sure qu'elle se demande comment il a pu lui dire tout cela en face, sans s'effondrer en larmes, et surtout comment un garçon a pu lui tenir tête... et devant la moitié du lycée en plus ! Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée avant de me doner une claque mentale. Lucas a besoin de moi et je pense à l'humiliation que vient de se taper l'autre crétine !

Je me rapproche de Lucas et lui prend le bras "Ca va aller ?"  
Il secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je l'emmène dans un coin plus calme et l'oblige à me regarder en lui prenant sa tête entre mes deux mains. "Ca va aller." lui dis-je en souriant légèrement. Il baisse les yeux puis les relève, croisant les miens "Merci Pey." fit-il finalement en souriant. Et mes soucis s'envolent.

_I'd like to hold you still, remind you of all you've missed  
If you have a little time  
If you have a little time that is_

Après mon entrainement avec Brooke, le dos cassé et une envie de meurtre sur l'idiot qui a inventé ces trucs infernaux que sont les pompoms, je retrouve Lucas chez lui. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le trouve couché sur le dos, à écouter la même chanson que j'écoute depuis la veille.

_Why do you still run when you could walk with me  
Life will pass you by when you move as quickly  
What can you see when you're spinning around_

_Do you have a little time  
Do you have a little time for me ?_

Je m'allonge à ses côtés "Je me passe en boucle cette chanson depuis hier aussi..  
- Vraiment ?" demande-t-il en tournant son visage angélique vers moi  
"Hum hum" dis-je en souriant. Il me sourit à son tour, avant de regarder le plafond à nouveau.  
"Tu crois que je vais réussir à lui pardonner un jour ?  
- J'en suis sûre" répondis-je sans hésiter "Tu as un grand coeur Luc...  
- Tu as l'air si sûre de moi... Comment fais-tu ?  
- Aucune idée. D'habitude je fais confiance très difficilement, j'ai trop souffert j'imagine. Mais avec toi, c'est ... différent.  
- En quoi ?  
- Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui est différent des autres."  
Il fronce les sourcils puis se retourne vers moi à nouveau "Tu crois que je suis différent ?  
- Oui... Ca te semble si invraissemblable que ça ?  
- Oui."  
Je rigole doucement "Ah Lucas, prends un peu confiance en toi !  
- Difficile vue que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et petite amie ainsi que mon frère en une seule soirée. T'imagine ? Quel crétin peut perdre autant en un seul jour ?  
- Je pense que ce sont eux qui ont plus perdu que toi... Et puis ils ont le poids de la culpabilité en plus...  
- Vu sous cet angle..." fit-il en replaçant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_You will find me standing by  
Over here at the side of your life  
I like to hold you still, remind you of all you've missed ..._

_If you have a little time,  
If you have a little time that is ..._

"Pey ?  
- Hum ?" répondis-je simplement, alors que Lucas caressait mes yeux chocolats de son regard bleu azur.  
"Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
- Je ne dormais pas, je n'y arriverais pas...  
- Ca va aller Lucas. Le temps emporte tout, n'oublie pas... Les bons souvenirs comme les mauvais."  
Il me sourit. Il est tellement choupinet, on dirait un enfant de 5 ans qu'on a envie de cajoler et de consoler. Et en même temps, vu son charme et son regard de charmeur qui ne sait pas à quel point il est sexy, il donne envie de l'embrasser.  
"Pey ?  
- Oui Luc ?  
- Tu veux bien rester avec moi pour cette nuit ? "  
" Juste en amis !" rajouta-t-il

_If you let me listen I'll make you feel clear  
You spend your time waiting for anyone to see  
If you should stop for a while  
You will find me standing by  
Over here at the side of your life  
I'd like to hold you still, remind you of all you've missed_

"D'accord" répondis-je après quelques secondes de silence. Il sourit alors que j'enlève mes chaussures et me place à côté de lui. Il passe son bras derrière mon cou et je me serre contre lui. Haley ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. Elle ne peut meme pas savoir ce qu'elle fait, elle doit être à côté de ses pompes pour ne pas aimer un gars comme lui ! Il est si adorable, attentionné... Il a tout pour lui !

_If you have a little time  
If you have a little time that is_

"Pey ?" murmura-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

_If you should stop for a while_

"Oui ?  
- J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que tu es...  
- Ta meilleure amie ?"  
Je relève la tête pour voir ses yeux. Il me sourit "Oui..."

_You will find me standing by_

- C'est mal ?  
- Non, au contraire.  
- Je ne veux pas remplacer Haley tu sais  
- Je sais. Tu ne la remplaces pas. Tu n'es meme pas comparable à elle! Tu es... toi. Et c'est bien suffisant."

_I'd like to hold you still, remind you of all you've missed_

- Meilleurs amis ?  
- Meilleurs amis."

_If you have a little time  
If you have a little time that is ..._


	11. Même si

**Chapitre 11: Même si...**

_Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return  
We can go backwards, and no corners have been turned_

Je me réveille et regarde l'heure à côté de moi. 6h. Bon, il me reste une heure pour écrire cette maudite lettre. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue de Lucas et me lève avec difficulté. Je me rechausse, prend ma veste et me dirige vers la sortie, non sans lui laisser un petit mot "Lettre à écrire, souviens toi ;o) J'ai mis le réveil à 6h 30 que tu puisses toi aussi faire quelque chose. A toute à l'heure mon ange..."  
C'est vrai qu'il est angélique, avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et ses yeux pâles, si pur, si triste, si déterminé à la fois.  
J'envoie dans la pièce mon sac, soupire, allume mon ordinateur, prend une feuille et un stylo et m'asseois à mon bureau. Bon... Une lettre. Une lettre à la personne qui nous est le plus cher... C'est là que je bloque.  
Alors que je suis en pleine méditation, prête à me rendormir assise, j'entends le petit "bip" de MSN. Je regarde et souris en voyant que c'est Chris.

Chris, meilleur chanteur au monde: "alors ma belle, ça va ?  
Ange de la mort: Très bien mon ptit nain. Et toi ?  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde: Super bien merci !! Je vois Sarah ce soir, et on se demandait si on pouvait passer te rendre visite dans le mois ?  
Ange de la mort: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde: Haha ! je vais prendre ça pour un oui !  
Ange de la mort: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde: Allez, je te laisse reprendre tes esprits ma jolie miss, je vais bosser!  
Ange de la mort: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!!  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde: LOL !!! Bisous ma belle ! Love you mais... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde: ;o)  
Chris, meilleur chanteur du monde s'est déconnecté

Je fais tourner ma chaise roulante et hurle dans ma chambre AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!! TROOOOP Bien !!!!! Mes deux meilleurs amis à Tree Hill, mes deux meilleurs amis à Tree hill!! Je me lève et entame une Chandler's Dance sur The Rembrandts, mis spécialement pour l'occasion.

Bon, ma lettre...

Je vois Lucas dans le couloir et je me précipite sur lui. Je saute sur son dos et surpris, il a à peine le temps de me rattraper avant qu'on ne tombe tous les deux. Je l'enlace, puis redescend et le reprend dans mes bras: "Chris et Sarah viennent me voir ce mois-ci !!!!!!" J'ai le sourire depuis toute à l'heure et comme je n'en ai pas l'habitude, j'ai l'impression que des mains invisibles m'étirent les lèvres, comme pour essayer de les plaquer à mes oreilles. Mais je m'en fous. Tout le monde nous regarde et je m'en fous. Le monde reprend ses couleurs, le soleil rebrille, mes peines s'envolent, les cours vont devenir moins longs (oui là je m'emballe un peu... ) ILS VIENNENT !!!  
Lucas me sourit "eh beh je vois que ça te mets en forme !!"  
J'acquiesce, toujours le big smile sur mon visage, et la cloche sonne. Je le prends par le bras et l'entraine dans notre salle de cours, lui laissant à peine le temps de laisser sa porte de casier claquer.

J'entre dans la classe et lance un "bonjour" jovial au professeur avant de m'asseoir à ma place favorite : le dernier rang. Lucas se laisse tomber à côté de moi et sort une feuille et un stylo. Il prend aussi un bouquin.  
"Tu lis quoi ?" lui demandai-je simplement. Il me montre la page de couverture et je souris "je l'ai lu le mois dernier, dommage que Catherine soit l'assassin..."  
Il se tourne vers moi, offusqué. Puis il balance son livre et prend un air ronchon. Il croise les bras et sa moue me fait exploser de rire "Je plaisante Lucas !!! Catherine n'est pas l'assassin."  
Il reprend forme humaine et reprend le livre dans sa main alors que je lui balance "C'est Arnaud !"  
Il me fusille du regard et je re-explose de rire. Il comprend mon manège et reprend à la page où il en était. Je souris et me calle mieux dans mon siège, le regard dans le vague. Rien ne pourra venir gacher cette journée...

"Mademoiselle Sawyer ?"

Ou pas ...

" Me feriez-vous le plaisir de lire la lettre que vous aviez à écrire pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Trop de plaisir tue le plaisir, monsieur." Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire mais il me tue de derrière ses lunettes. Je soupire et saisis ma feuille, un peu brouillon certes mais j'ai du la faire en quelques minutes seulement...

"Maman,

J'aimerais te dire tout ça en face, mais il m'en est impossible.

J'aimerais te dire que mes jours sont paisibles, et que le soleil ne cesse de briller. Mais l'on sait toutes les deux que ce serait un mensonge. On sait que les nuages apparaissent, grisailles puis disparaissent de temps en temps pour éclairer ce champ de ruines qu'est notre vie.  
Oui maman, ma vie est un champ de ruines. Ma vie est en noire et blanc.  
Mais je me rappelle de ce que tu me disais, et je me souviens de ton visage souriant, de ta manière de me caresser les cheveux, de ton amour pour moi. Et je peux te dire aujourd'hui que je fais tout pour retrouver cet amour. Oui, je fais tout pour aimer. Même si j'avais laisser tomber, j'ai rencontré un ange. Il me caresse les cheveux comme tu le faisais, son regard ne me trompe pas, il ne ment pas.

J'espère sincèrement que tu es entouré d'anges, et que tu as retrouvée celle qui m'a mise au monde. Ainsi, elle te racontera ma passion pour la musique, et pour le dessin. Et dans mes rêves les plus fous, je peux reproduire ton visage à la perfection, et ton odeur vient à se porter sur mon corps.

J'espère que tes anges sont aussi protecteurs que les miens. Et que quand tout viendras à s'obscursir définitevement pour moi, je te rejoindrais dans ce ciel bleu que, je suis sure, tu t'es créé là haut.

A bientôt maman.  
Je t'aime.

Ta fille. Toujours."

Un silence s'installe dans la classe, je le sens, et étrangement, je m'en moque.

_I can't control it, if I sink or if I swim  
'Cause I chose the water that I'm in_

Lucas me regarde et me sourit. Il est le seul à ne pas se senitr gêné, ou faussement mal pour moi. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je sais que je pourrais rester des heures entières plongés dans ce regard bleuté, à priori aussi calme qu'un lac. Mais je sais qu'à l'intérieur, ça ressemble plutôt à une tempête, ou un ouragan.  
Le professeur se racle la gorge, ce qui à pour effet de me faire grogner sourdement. J'étais bien. Pourquoi gacher un tel moment ?

"Lucas, voulez-vous vous donner la peine de nous lire votre lettre ?  
- Je préférerais pas ...  
- Ce n'est pas facultatif...  
- ...  
- Allez !"

Il ronchonne et prend sa lettre. Il hésite. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je sais que ce n'est pas une tenue en cours mais ça lui donne du courage, mon souffle chaud se mêlant au sien...

"J'aimerais te dire que je vais bien, que je t'ai pardonné. Que tout va bien... J'aimerais te dire que je pourrais oublier cette scène qui me tourne en boucle dans la tête. J'aimerais te dire que je te déteste. Non. Je VOUDRAIS te détester, te haîr, te maudire du plus profond de mon être. Que chaque parcelle de ton corps, que chaque morceau de ta personnalité me donne envie de te cogner, de te frapper, de te martyriser... Juste pour te faire autant souffrir que ce que j'ai souffert. Pour te montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir mal. Pour que tu comprennes, ENFIN.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.  
T'adresser la parole, te regarder dans les yeux, te bousculer, te haïr.  
Plus la force.

Comprendras-tu enfin ?

Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon double, mon frère... Mon frère ! Et tu m'as tout enlevé. Tu m'as écrasé au sol, tu as pris mon coeur dans un étau et tu l'as broyé... Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je peux te faire c'est t'écrire la vérité.

Oui, je t'aimerais toujours. Tu seras toujours mon frère, mais jamais je n'aurais confiance en toi. Jamais je ne pourrais te regarder en face sans avoir envie de me saigner à blanc. Tu as détruit ma vie, et tu as failli m'emporter avec elle..."

Re-silence pesant dans la pièce. Le professeur semble être sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre de désespoir tellement les jeunes de Tree Hill se cherchent, se trouvent et se détruisent...

Lucas continue de regarder sa feuille, ma main caressant doucement son dos. Il trouve le courage de lever les yeux et son regard doux se heurtent à celui plaintif de Nathan. Il tient bon et c'est le grand brun qui baisse le regard. Je jette un oeil vers Brooke qui le regarde, impuissante. Puis je me tourne vers Haley qui semble... ailleurs. A vrai dire, son visage n'exprime rien que son habituelle beauté froide. Je me reconcentre sur Lucas alors que la cloche sonne. Je prends mon sac et l'entraine dehors pour prendre l'air. Tant pis pour la prochaine heure...

_Ne jamais devoir choisir  
Avoir raison ou tort  
Au-delà de mes faiblesses  
J'ai la force d'y croire encore._

On est dans le hall main dans la main quand on manque de trébucher sur une petite blondasse... Pardon, Haley.  
"Pousse toi blondasse"  
Ehhhh elle m'a piqué à la réplique.  
" Moi c'est naturel pin-up, donc laquelle de nous deux est la plus pét... Blondasse des deux ?"  
La main de cette crétine part plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire et s'abat sur ma joue. Elle sait que je marque vite l'idiote ??!!  
Lucas la fusille du regard "De quel droit Haley ? De quel droit veux-tu à tout prix pourrir ma vie ?!"

_Même si l'amour s'enfuit  
J'en inventerai les couleurs  
S'il est trop tard, pour revenir,  
Je remonterai les heures_

Elle semble... Triste ? Est-ce possible ?

"Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime toujours et que je ferais tout pour te récupérer...  
- Me récupérer ? vocifère-t-il " Me récupérer Haley ??! Mais apprends à réfléchir ! Ou plutôt, achète toi un coeur  
- Y en a peut-être en promo chez Darty ?! - suggérais-je, sous le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme -  
- Merci de l'info, retourne à tes gribouillis miss-je-me-mêle-de-tout  
- Mes gribouiillis sont bien plus beaux que ta fausse poitrine !"  
Sa main est repartit claquer sur ma joue. J'ai déjà dit que je marque vite bon sang !

_There's no way,  
You're changing,  
'Cause some things will just never be mine,  
You're not love this time...it's alright._

Lucas la bouscule d'un coup d'épaule alors qu'il vient de me prendre par le bras , et m'entraine à l'extérieur. Elle essaie de le retenir mais n'arrive qu'à choper mon autre bras au passage. Il se retourne vers elle et lui balance "Ne la touche plus !!"  
Elle se détache de moi et regarde autour d'elle. Heureusement, la pause est finit, les autres élèves sont rentrés... Enfin, pour la plupart. Je me retourne juste à temps pour la voir se précipiter aux toilettes. Va-t-elle pleurer ? Non. Je chasse cette idée stupide de ma tête. C'est Haley James, la fille insensible que l'on connait tous... Enfin, que certains ne connaissent que trop bien...  
Mais elle avait l'air triste... Pourquoi je repars sur ça ? elle me fait de la peine alors qu'elle m'a collé deux gifles !

"Ca va Pey ?"  
Je sors de mes pensées et le regarde en souriant "oui ça va Luke...  
- Tu as des marques rouges ... elle ne t'a pas loupé !  
- Je marque vite..."  
Il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.  
Assis dans l'herbe, ma vie me paraît plus belle que jamais, et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux d'être heureuse alors qu'il est si triste...

_J'aurai voulu t'offrir le meilleur de tout mon être  
Au lieu de partir, entre nous tout faire renaître  
Plutôt que de mentir,  
Aborder nos différences  
T'aimer autrement qu'à contre sens..._

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être comme ça tout le temps ? " me demande-t-il doucement, le soleil nous réchauffant la peau  
"Comme ça ? Tu veux dire, que Haley me frappe tout le temps ?"  
Il rigole et pose ses yeux vers moi, posé sur son torse " Non, comme ça. Là..."  
Ses yeux sont si clairs...  
" Oh, comme ça LA ... Non, impossible.  
- Oh... " fait-il, déçu  
"Mais on peut essayer de se créer des moments comme celui-ci plus souvent... sans avoir besoin que quelqu'un me tabasse pour ça bien sûr !  
- Bien sûr !" fit-il, rieur.

_And it makes no difference who is right or wrong  
I deserve much more than this  
'Cause there's only one thing I want_

_If it's not what you're made of  
You're not what I'm looking for  
You were willing but unable to give me anymore_

_What's your definition of the one?  
Comment définir l'amour sans toi ?  
Mais prêt à tous les sacrifices je refuse celui là_

"Pey ?  
- Hum...  
- Tu crois qu'un jour je ne l'aimerais plus ?"  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça ...  
" Je pense qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour, Lucas...  
- Ton premier amour , tu ne l'as jamais oublié ?  
- Non... "  
Mes souvenirs remontent.. Jake et moi avons été ensemble pendant des mois. Personne n'est au courant, mais il a réussi a me faire oublier un peu ma solitude.  
" Tu crois qu'on pourra rester ensemble pour toujours ?"  
On dirait un enfant de cinq ans, il est adorable !  
" Ca fait un peu enfantin, je sais..." dit-il, tout gêné. "Mais je m'attache de plus en plus à toi... "

_J'aurai voulu t'offrir le meilleur de tout mon être  
These are the waters that I'm in ..._

"On apprendra à rester ensemble pour l'éternité Lucas.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis."

_Même s'il faut tout apprendre...  
Même s'il faut tout apprendre..._


	12. Ready for a fall

**Chapitre 12: Ready for a fall...**

_You sit there in my shadows  
And you call it your relief  
Don't be the one with bad eyes for  
The things that I could see  
(Don't give me that)_

"Eh, Peyton !!"  
Je me tourne vers mon placard à vynils et me retrouve face a ma conscience déguisé en ange de la mort. Je grimace et remet ma couette sur mon visage.  
"Dégage sal diablotin !!  
- HAHA ! Dieu merci, mon humour intérieur est meilleur que ça.  
- Ton humour est MON humour, idiote !  
- Toi même ! Sale garce !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon lit. Cet ange de malheur commence à me les briser sévère.

"Peyton ?"  
J'envoie virevolter ma couette et vois Chris & Sarah devant moi.  
" OHHHHH MONNNNNNN DIIIIEUUUUUUUUU !!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!! "  
Je me lève et leur saute littéralement dessus. Après que Chris m'ait rattrapé difficilement et ai évité la chute a tous les trois, je me ressaissis et frappe dans mes mains joyeusement en les regardant.  
"J'en conclue qu'elle est heureuse de la surprise  
- Je crois bien..." répond Sarah à Chris, avec un grand sourire.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et les reprend dans mes bras. Puis je fonce vers mon placard, voulant leur montrer la dédicace de 30 Seconds to Mars que j'avais obtenu quelques jours plus tôt grâce à Lucas qui nous avait dégoté deux places pour un concert en Caroline du Nord. Alors que je m'accroupis, toute guillerette à cette idée, en leur annonçant que je dois ABSOLUMENT leur montrer quelque chose, j'entends Sarah dire quelque chose de bizarre "Ah, le fameux Lucas..."  
Je passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte mais ne voit que Chris et Sarah piochant dans certaines photos déposées sur mon bureau "Oui c'est lui !" fis-je en retournant à ma besogne.  
Note perso: ranger un peu mieux mes albums. Ca devient urgent là...

"Oh tiens, quand on parle du loup...  
- De quel loup tu parles Chrissou ?!" criais-je du fond de ma réserve musicale  
"Je crois qu'il s'agit de ton petit Lucas Peytie"  
Je sursaute et me cogne la tête.  
" Ca va Pey ?!" entendis-je Sarah appeler.  
"Oui oui, j'arrive!" Je me relève, observe judicieusement que je suis en chemise de nuit, chope un jean posé dans ma réserve, prend une veste et débarque dans ma chambre pour découvrir mes trois meilleurs amis en pleine observation mutuelle.

Je me racle la gorge puis me dirige vers eux "Sarah , Chris, voici Lucas. Lucas, ça ce sont les deux idiots dont je t'ai parlé.  
- EHHHHH ! " s'exclamèrent tous les deux en choeur, sous mon regard rieur. Ils me sourient tous les trois et j'eu l'impression d'être la plus heureuse au monde.

"Bon, je file sous la douche, vite fait... Lucas, je compte sur toi pour pas avoir peur des deux grandes courges que voici. Et vous deux: Soyez sages et gentils avec lui surtout !!  
- Toujours !" firent-ils avec un sourire faussement carnassier.  
" Hum..." répondis-je en souriant , alors que je rentrais dans ma salle de bain.

Grand dieu, mes trois amis ici aujourd'hui... Quelle journée !!  
"Tu l'as dit crétine!  
- ARRRGGG ! encore toi sal ange !  
- Ehhh, tu me ferais presque de la peine !  
- Laisse moi tranquille  
- Pas tant que tu n'iras pas la voir...  
- Je... ARG je ne peux pas !  
- Sii tu peux ! C'est sa meilleure amie, pas toi ! Tu dois passer cette journée avec Chris, pas avec lui. N'essaie pas de remplacer l'irremplçable !  
- Je n'essaie pas de le remplacer!  
- Vraiment ?  
- Sal ange idiot !" fis-je en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi.

"Tu parlais avec qui ?" me demanda Lucas, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre.  
" A personne... Je me parlais  
- Tu t'insultais ?  
- Oui bon... Bref." balbutiais-je, un peu désorientée. Il me sourit, confiant. "Je voulais juste te dire que le petit déjeuner est prêt."  
Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.  
" Lucas ?"  
Il tourna la tête vers moi.  
" Merci. "  
Il me fit un signe de tête et redescendit les escaliers.

Quelle idiote! Il faut absolument que je lui parle...  
"Tu as raison. Profiter de sa faiblesse pour l'amadouer et le garder comme bouche trou c'est pas gentil !"  
ARRRRRRRGG Cette garce en moi commence à m'énerver sérieux !!

_The darkness has no armor  
Need protection from the air  
High hopes through time passing  
When I see I want you there_

"Lucas, Chris, Sarah..." dis-je, rêveuse et triste à la fois.  
Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, je les ai interrompu dans une discussion en plus.  
" Je voulais juste vous dire que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous avoir tous les trois pour moi... et que vous allez pouvoir m'admirer m'humiliant ce soir lors du match, puisque je serais là en tant que ...  
- POM POM GIRL !" fit un Lucas amusé. Je lève les yeux au ciel et Chris et Sarah éclatent de rire "On t'aime quand meme Peyton !" Je souris en tirant la langue avant de m'installer à la table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec eux.  
Dingue comme ils m'ont manqué...

J'observe Lucas et je vois qu'il s'entend super bien avec eux, et ça me donne chaud au coeur...

_I can't believe  
You're the one for me  
If it was this easy to find you  
I should be ready for a fall  
I should be ready for a fall..._

"Je dois filer !" annonçais-je a mes trois amis alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout suivit, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
" Je suis désolée de devoir vous abandonner... Brooke m'attend, je ... " Je bafouille en prenant mon sac et en enfilant une paire de basket. C'est hardue comme sortie tout de même... Je suis la reine de la connerie. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont enfin là, ça fait des semaines que je ne les ai pas vu, et moi je vais chez Brooke...  
" Vous savez pas quoi ? On se retrouve dans 3h à notre lieu de rendez -vous habituel Lucas, ok ?"  
J'ouvre la porte puis me précipite vers eux, serre dans mes bras Chris et Sarah, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Lucas et file aussi vite que j'ai annoncé mon départ, les laissant là, perdus par ma fuite en avant...

_Now my wonders rally  
Around the person I once was  
Like a bird that I've been helping  
Hope you're healed and strong  
You never know when you might have to fly..._

J'arrive chez Brooke et pose mon sac par terre avant de m'effondrer sur son canapé.  
" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Boucle d'or ? " demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face du sofa et en me tendant un verre d'eau.  
" Rien...  
- Lucas ?"  
Je la regarde, cette fille m'intrigue...  
" Lucas." finit-elle par répétée, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question cette fois ci.  
" Non... Chris et Sarah, mes meilleurs amis dont je t'ai parlé... Ils sont arrivés ce matin.  
- Ca ne t'embête pas alors d'être là ? Je comprendais si tu voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec eux ?"  
Je souris à l'inquiétude de Brooke. "Non merci. T'es vraiment une fille fantastique Brooke, tu en as conscience ? Bizarre, mais fantastique !"  
Elle me sourit en rougissant. "Donc le problème, il est où ?"  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes.  
" Lucas " répète-t-elle alors pour la troisième fois. Je lève les yeux au ciel "Nonnn !"  
" Alors quoi ?  
- Je me demande si je... Enfin si je ...  
- HAHA ! je le savais ! Il s'agit bien de Lucas !"  
Je roule des yeux, prends un cousin et me le met sur la tête. Brooke se lève joyeusement "Je le savais, je le savais !!!"

Je lui envoie le coussin sur la tete et elle me fait une mou de reproche accusatrice "P. Sawyer, vous devriez avoir honte!  
- Brooke, merci !" fis-je après avoir rigolé.  
" Pourquoi donc ?  
- Pour me faire rire. Merci pour être toi. J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis...  
- ... dix ans ?"  
J'acquiesce.  
" Et en temps que vieille copine d'une vie antérieure, je te conseille de réfléchir sur les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Lucas. Amitié ? Amour ? Ame soeur ? Lien fraternel ? "  
Je me perds dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle me tapote sur la jambe "Mais pour l'heure... Il est temps de chausser tes pom pom ma fille ! Allez hop, au boulot !"  
Je souris et la suit dans le jardin, histoire que l'on puisse s'entrainer tranquillement.

_Where will you go after me_  
_Where will you go after I set you free  
And I don't know you from a page in my book  
Though I should  
Though I should..._

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous fixé plus tot dans la matiné mais je ne vois que Lucas. Il m'aperçoit et s'approche de moi en même temps que je m'approche de lui.  
Je souris intérieurement à ce vieux cliché...  
Il se poste devant moi et me sourit. Ce fameux sourire qui donne envie de balancer tout le reste aux oubliettes.  
"Chris et Sarah sont partis chercher les horaires de ciné... On doit les rejoindre."  
Je hoche la tête et nous partons dans la direction du cinéma.  
Après quelques minutes dans un complet silence je ralentis la marche et observe son visage angélique. Il le remarque et s'arrête.  
"Pey, ça va ?  
- Hum hum... Ca va merci.  
- Non, je vois bien que depuis ce matin, quelque chose cloche. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ?...  
- Je le sais Lucas. Et c'est ce qui m'effraie...  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- J'ai peur que notre relation, bien que superbe. C'est vrai, je ne pensais pas ressentir un tel lien avec quelqu'un depuis que Chris et Sarah sont partis. J'avais fermé les portes de mon coeur. Seule une personne a vraiment réussi a les franchir depuis mais il m'a brisé le coeur et je... enfin je ... Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible d'être aussi proche d'une nouvelle personne. Et pourtant il y a toi. Il y a Brooke aussi, elle est géniale cette fille! Mais avec toi c'est différend, je voudrais te protéger du monde, je voudrais être avec toi tout le temps. Le jour, la nuit, quand ça va bien, quand ça va mal... Je voudrais regarder les étoiles avec toi, pouvoir tappeler juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de diner seule ou parce que j'ai envie que quelqu'un m'aide à réviser les maths, parce que j'ai tout simplement envie d'une présence à côté de moi, et que je sais que nulle meilleure présence que la tienne ne pourrait me convernir... Je voudrais tout ça Lucas. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de désirer ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, et je ne suis meme pas sure de savoir moi-même ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amitié, un lien spécial, de l'amour ou ... Ou je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce juste de l'amitié mais alors pourquoi en ce moment j'ai envie de m'enfuir à toute jambe ? On a le droit de dire ça a un ami.. D'ami à ami, ca se dit, à moins que je veuille plus et dans ce cas là..."

"Lucas ... Lucas dit quelque chose s'il te plait..."

Il ne dit rien, s'approche lentement de mes lèvres et y dépose les siennes. Oh mon dieu.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Luke ?  
- Je... Je ne sais pas, désolé."

Désolé. il est désolé ! Je tourne les talons et vais dans la direction oposée. Je n'y crois pas ! comment j'ai pu lui déballer tout ça, lui retourner son baiser et me prendre un "désolé" en pleine face ?

_I can't believe  
You're the one for me  
If it was this easy to find you  
I should be ready for a fall  
I should be ready for a fall..._

Je sens une main m'attraper le bras et je me retourne vers son visage décomposé.  
" Je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre Lucas"

_Where will you go after me  
Where will you go after I set you free  
And I don't know you from a page in my book  
Though I should..._

"Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de m'être excusé, pur réflexe idiot de mec pas sur de lui... Moi aussi je veux tout ça Pey. Et bien plus encore... Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble pour la vie, mais il y a quelque chose d'unique entre nous et ... Peu importe qu'une fin risque d'être probable, je veux vivre ces moments uniques et inoubliables que tu as décris. Je veux les vivre avec toi..."


	13. Just the girl

**Chapitre 13: Just the girl.**

"Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de m'être excusé, pur réflexe idiot de mec pas sur de lui... Moi aussi je veux tout ça Pey. Et bien plus encore... Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble pour la vie, mais il y a quelque chose d'unique entre nous et ... Peu importe qu'une fin risque d'être probable, je veux vivre ces moments uniques et inoubliables que tu as décris. Je veux les vivre avec toi..."

Je souris à Lucas, lui prend la main et l'entraîne pour rejoindre Chris & Sarah.

Chris me regard, il suspecte quelque chose et arque un sourcil alors que Sarah nous annonce que Paris, je t'aime passe dans 10 minute. Ils se retournent pour aller au guichet, et sous le coup d'une pulsion, me met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Lucas. Ses lèvres sont douces et fraiches. Baiser furtif mais intense. Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'entraine à la suite de mes deux meilleurs amis. Cette journée sera meilleure que ce que je pensais hier , finalement !

Après la séance, je reçois un coup de téléphone de Brooke. Bon... je dois y aller. fffff. Heureusement qu'elle est sympa la Brooke, sinan je l'aurais envoyer voir en Australie si j'y suis. J'annonce à mes trois compères qu'un kangourou orné de pom pom m'attend au gymnase pour une ultime répétition et m'en vais assez vite, le coeur léger malgré tout...

Je me demande s'ils vont parler de moi... Claque mentale. On s'en fout, je les aime, ils m'aiment... Lucas m'aime. AHHHHHHHH Lucas m'aime !!!!!

Je suis propulsée dans un autre monde. Ce n'est que lorsque je me prend un torse en pleine face et que j'attéris sur les fesses que je réalise que je ne suis pas seule dans ma bulle, cuicui les ptits zoisilleaux tout beau...

Je vois une main se tendre vers moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartient et mon coeur chavire. Bien sûr il est avec Brooke maintenant, mais bien sûr qu'on n'oublie pas en quelques jour son fantasme de plusieurs années ! Ce mec est physiquement parfait, et plus j'apprend à le connaitre, plus je le trouve surprenant et attendrissant... Il donne une fausse image de lui. J'accepte don son aide et me remet sur mes pieds

"Je suis désolée, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées" fit-il. Je lui souris "moi aussi. Ca aurait pu être pire. j'aurais pu me manger un poteau , là j'aurais déguster ! Dieu merci t'as pas le torse de Superman !

- Ehhhh !" lance-t-il, faussement vexé. Je souris. Qu'il est beau... Il a les memes yeux petillants que Lucas... Lucas awwww !

Claquage contre un mur, un poteau, contre tout ce que je trouve.

La réalité vient de me frapper.

Je suis devenue... niaise !!!!!! Oh mon dieu, ressaisis toi ma fille !

Nathan me regarde , moi en train de livrer la bataille de l'année dans ma ptite tête, dans mon coeur, je lutte pour virer la mièvrerie de mon corps.

"Alors Sawyer, on fait mumuse avec mon jouet aujourd'hui ?"

Je me retourne mais savait déjà qui s'adressait à moi de la sorte.

"Ecoute Haley, j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi..."

i She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'... /i

Elle s'approche, féline, comme à son habitude. Nathan semble perturber. Non... Inquiet. Alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, je sens un mouvement de recul du jeune homme. Je me poste les bras croisés devant lui, histoire de faire barage.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te voir .

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné Sawyer."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle tête de mule !

"Bouge toi maintenant!" m'ordonne-t-elle sur un ton de défi

"Heuuu laisse moi réfléchir... Non."

BAM ! Une giffle. J'aurais du la voir venir

"C'est devenu à la mode de me frapper ? Je devrais m'accrocher un panneau sur le front "gifflez- moi c'est la mode" " dis-je sans amener ma main à ma joue. Hors de question qu'elle voit qu'elle m'a fait mal cette crétine !

"LAISSE MOI PASSER" répéta-t-elle en articulant bien, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe

" Je ne suis pas sourde. Juste réaliste,je voudrais t'éviter une grande désillusion. Nathan n'a ni envie, ni le temps de te voir."

Son visage se rembrunit. Seraient-ce des larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux devenus brillants ? Non. Impossible... Haley James (Scott) ne ressent pas ce genre de sentiments.

" Bien. Je pensais qu'à son age il n'avait plus besoin de garde du corps. Je vois que j'ai eu tort, il restera immature, puéril, ingrat, imbécile et dépendant toute sa triste vie. D'ailleurs vous iriez bien ensemble toi et lui. Beaucoup mieux qu'avec Brooke ou Lucas. Tiens, ils devraient sortir ensemble tant qu'on y est! Ou vous devriez faire une partie à quatre, comme ça ça éviterait ce mêli-mêlo dramatico-amoureux !"

Elle me fixa une dernière fois, regarda Nathan avec des yeux tristes, se returna et fit quelque pas dans la direction opposée. Puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna, revint dans notre direction et planta son regard dans celui de Nathan avant de tourner le visage vers moi "Tu diras à Nathan qu'il a tout gaché.

- Ne serait-ce pas toi ça ?"

BAM ! La garce !!! elle vient de me regifler !

"Tu ne me connais pas !!! hurle-t-elle, un doigt pointé sur moi- Tu ne me connais pas Sawyer alors ne porte pas de jugement hâtif ! J'ai des sentiments , comme tout le monde, mais bien sûr, les frères Scott semblent l'oublier, fricotant chacun avec une putain différente !

- Va-t-en Haley."

La voix de Nathan avait résonné dans nos têtes chaudes embrumés par la colère nous gagnant.

" Va - t- en. N'insulte ni Brooke, ni Peyton, ni Lucas. Je te l'interdis

- Ce frère indigne qui ne te pardonnera jamais...

- Ce frère que j'ai trahit...

- Parce que tu m'aimais !

- Non Haley ! Non... Ne fais pas ça. Va t en... Oublie moi, oublie nous..."

Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle la vira rageusement de sa main, se retourna précipitemment et s'en alla la tête haute, à la Haley James...

Je me retourne vers Nathan, hésitante.

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter..._

Il baisse les yeux au sol.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu Nate..."

Il relève son regard émeraude vers moi.

"Je crois aussi... C'est inévitable, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est inévitable."

Il soupire et avance vers un banc ou ils se laisse tomber lourdement.

"Lucas ne t'a pas tout raconté hein ?

- Pas tout, non... Et je voudrais ta version des faits..."

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et mon coeur chavire. Encore. C'est dingue cette attraction qu'il a sur moi !

Il commença de l'époque où Lucas & Haley étaient meilleurs amis, inséparables, puis de la métamorphose de la jeune femme... De leur couple, puis de Vegas: là où tout à dérapé. Il passa par toutes les émotions: joyeux, enthousiaste, nostalgique, triste, mélancolique... Je lui pris la main instinctivement, il semblait au bord des larmes à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait finit son récit depuis quelques secondes et nous nous tenions là, sur ce banc, en silence, lorsque j'entendis un sanglot. Je me retournai vers lui et l'enlaçai "ssssh ça va aller Nate.

- Jamais il ne me pardonnera. Jamais...

- Il t'aime, c'est pour ça que c'est dur pour lui. Tu es la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il reviendra."

Il me sourit timidement puis nous nous levâmes.

Nous marchions en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il demanda doucement "Pey ?

- Hum hum ?

- On dirait que tu fais partie de notre petit groupe depuis des années, comment tu fais ça ?"

Je rigole doucement puis mes yeux chocolats percutent le vert émeraude des siens, mon sourire meurt sur mes lèvres alors que notre échange de regard s'intensifie. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres frolent les miennes. Doucement. Délicatement.

J'apprécie son odeur, son goût salé par les larmes, mais je me recule après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent passer au ralenti. "Je... je suis désolée. Je suis avec Lucas maintenant, et toi avec Brooke..."

Il acquiesce en appuyant mon regard. Nous pourrions rester des heures entières comme ça...

Je lui tend ma main "amis ?"

Il hésite...

" Ami !" fit-il en tapant dans ma paume.

Bien... Un malentendu de régler.

Je regarde ma montre et mes yeux s'écarquillent "bon sannng !

- quoi ?

- Brooke va m'étriper, je suis en retard pour la répétition !

- Je t'emmène ?"

heuuuuuu... Que répondre ?

"Allez viens, je connais un raccourci." Il est devant moi et me tend la main. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse puis me dit que je n'ai rien à perdre. Je lui prends la main et on se mît à courir à travers la ville. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas eu la bonne idée de prendre ma voiture...

On arrive essouflé devant une Brooke les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

Oh oh...

Elle se met à sourire et saute sur Nathan en l'embrassant. Puis elle se retourne vers moi "Bon. Va falloir se mettre à bosser miss-je-suis-en-retard. Chéri, je te vois toute à l'heure !" Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine plus loin. Je me tourne vers Nathan et lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Il rigole et nous regarde nous éloigner...

Bougre de diou ! Brooke peut être adorable et se transformer en tortionaire dans un lapse de temps vraiment extrêmement court !! J'en peux plus j'ai envie de prendre une douche et de m'écrouler sur mon lit avec du Rahiohead en fond musical... Pourquoiiiiii ? Pourquoiiiii j'ai accepté de subir ça ? Bon allez, je me remotive, je vois Lucas, Chris & Sarah toute à l'heure.

Brooke me chope le bras et me force à me lever. Je grogne "t'as dit 5 minutes de pause !

- 2 minutes suffisent amplement !"

Arf je vais finir par cracher mes poumons. Note perso: arrêter définitivement de fumer si veut pas mourir avant mes 20 ans. Brooke tient pas en place. Oh mais je sais ! elle doit être branchée sur piles. Je vais lui demander un rabe de batterie...

C'est quoi déjà le pas qui suit celui-ci ? Bon je sais pas tant pis. AIIIIIEEE ! Bevin vient de me marcher dessus, j'ai envie de crier que je suis nulle !

"JE SUIS NULLEEEEE !"

Brooke me regarde et rigole.

"C'est bon j'ai finit ma crise." fis-je en souriant. "On reprend ?"

Ouais je sais: je suis schizophrène. Pas grave, c'est dans mon caractère ... Et j'ai un caractère pourri et j'assume ! Pas comme certains... Nan je ne citerai pas Chris! Je rigole toute seule à la remémoration de sa tête lorsque je lui dis qu'il est pas facile à vivre et qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne.

Tout le monde me regarde.

Oups. Je rigole vraiment toute seule.

Ok, reste zen ma fille, ils vont pas te mettre à l'asile pour si peu... Brooke rigole avec moi. J'adore cette fille ! Les autres nous regardent comme si on avait deux nez de clown en plein visage. Et on s'en moque. Bon sang, cette fille pourrait bien devenir une de mes meilleurs amis...

_ She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

"Pey ?" je me tourne et le voit. Lui. Mon ange blond. Je m'approche lentement et l'embrasse. J'entends des toussotements derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit mes deux tourtereaux de meilleurs amis. "On ne voudrait pas déranger" me fait Chris avec un clin d'oeil. Puis il ajoute " mais je sais bien que Chris Keller ne dérange jamais..." Sarah rigole et je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

"On est venue t'encourager" précise la jeune femme.

"Merci, c'est adorable" dis-je en me serrant contre le torse de Lucas.

J'entends alors une petite voix venant de derrière mes amis "Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Brooke?"

Lucas lance des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je me tourne légèrement, toujours collé à Lucas, et sourit à Nathan. Je dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de mon ange, fait un clin d'oeil à mes deux amis puis me dirige vers Nate "Suis-moi je t'amène dans son antre..." Il me suit docilement, l'ambiance s'étant nettement refroidie depuis que Luke l'avait vu.

"Brooke ? Visite !!" Je dépose un bisou sur la joue de Nathan "Bonne chance pour le match. Je serai avec mes pom pom à côté de Brooke !" Il rigole et je disparais, laissant les deux amoureux seuls...

Je me dirige vers le lieu où se trouvait mes amis avant d'amener Nathan jusqu'à Brooke mais il n'y a plus que Lucas. Ah non il n'est pas seul. Mon coeur se retourne. Pourquoi ?

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head..._

Mes yeux s'embuent alors qu'elle a une main posé sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur. Elle se met à (re?)parler.

"Lucas, je suis désolée. Pour tout... Est-ce qu'un jour il te sera possible de me pardonner ?

- Hales...

- Tu m'appelles avec mon surnom, c'est déjà un bon point...

- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui..."

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined  
She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

"Grâce à **_elle_** ?

- Oui...

- Et moi ? Et ton frère ? Tu nous oublies...

- VOUS m'avez oublié. Ne retourne pas la tendance... Haley."

Elle reniffle. Ou cette fille a un don d'actrice, ou elle l'aime vraiment et elle a tout fait capoté par peur.

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me..._

"Lucas, jamais je ne t'ai oublié. J'avais peur de nous, de moi... Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi j'en ai besoin. Je suis tellement désolée si tu le savais..." Et dans un murmure que j'ai du mal à entendre elle répète "Pardonne-moi..."

Il a l'air attendrit, ça se voit. Et moi je me sens lasse. Est-ce que je vais le perdre, encore ? Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres "Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur Lucas Scott... Toujours." Elle se retourne et s'en va. J'ai juste le temps de me reculer et de m'en aller afin de ne pas être vu...

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me..._

Devant Brooke, je relève la tête et sourit. Elle est toujours avec Nathan. Il l'embrasse en souriant et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller se préparer pour le match, laissant la jeune femme et moi nous diriger vers les vestiaires des pom pom girls...

_But I keep comin' back for more,_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._


	14. Breathe me

**Chapitre 13: Just the girl.**

_NDA : Ce chapitre a eu quelques tendances à se barrer en live... Ce sont les pensées de Peyton qui délirent un peu, rien de bien grave. Si vous captez pas certains trucs je m'en excuse ! voili voiloo !_

"Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de m'être excusé, pur réflexe idiot de mec pas sur de lui... Moi aussi je veux tout ça Pey. Et bien plus encore... Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble pour la vie, mais il y a quelque chose d'unique entre nous et ... Peu importe qu'une fin risque d'être probable, je veux vivre ces moments uniques et inoubliables que tu as décris. Je veux les vivre avec toi..."

Je souris à Lucas, lui prend la main et l'entraîne pour rejoindre Chris & Sarah.  
Chris me regard, il suspecte quelque chose et arque un sourcil alors que Sarah nous annonce que Paris, je t'aime passe dans 10 minute. Ils se retournent pour aller au guichet, et sous le coup d'une pulsion, me met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Lucas. Ses lèvres sont douces et fraiches. Baiser furtif mais intense. Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'entraine à la suite de mes deux meilleurs amis. Cette journée sera meilleure que ce que je pensais hier , finalement !

Après la séance, je reçois un coup de téléphone de Brooke. Bon... je dois y aller. fffff. Heureusement qu'elle est sympa la Brooke, sinan je l'aurais envoyer voir en Australie si j'y suis. J'annonce à mes trois compères qu'un kangourou orné de pom pom m'attend au gymnase pour une ultime répétition et m'en vais assez vite, le coeur léger malgré tout...  
Je me demande s'ils vont parler de moi... Claque mentale. On s'en fout, je les aime, ils m'aiment... Lucas m'aime. AHHHHHHHH Lucas m'aime !!!!!

Je suis propulsée dans un autre monde. Ce n'est que lorsque je me prend un torse en pleine face et que j'attéris sur les fesses que je réalise que je ne suis pas seule dans ma bulle, cuicui les ptits zoisilleaux tout beau...  
Je vois une main se tendre vers moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir à qui elle appartient et mon coeur chavire. Bien sûr il est avec Brooke maintenant, mais bien sûr qu'on n'oublie pas en quelques jour son fantasme de plusieurs années ! Ce mec est physiquement parfait, et plus j'apprend à le connaitre, plus je le trouve surprenant et attendrissant... Il donne une fausse image de lui. J'accepte don son aide et me remet sur mes pieds  
"Je suis désolée, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées" fit-il. Je lui souris "moi aussi. Ca aurait pu être pire. j'aurais pu me manger un poteau , là j'aurais déguster ! Dieu merci t'as pas le torse de Superman !  
- Ehhhh !" lance-t-il, faussement vexé. Je souris. Qu'il est beau... Il a les memes yeux petillants que Lucas... Lucas awwww !

Claquage contre un mur, un poteau, contre tout ce que je trouve.  
La réalité vient de me frapper.

Je suis devenue... niaise !!!!!! Oh mon dieu, ressaisis toi ma fille !  
Nathan me regarde , moi en train de livrer la bataille de l'année dans ma ptite tête, dans mon coeur, je lutte pour virer la mièvrerie de mon corps.

"Alors Sawyer, on fait mumuse avec mon jouet aujourd'hui ?"  
Je me retourne mais savait déjà qui s'adressait à moi de la sorte.  
"Ecoute Haley, j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi..."

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'..._

Elle s'approche, féline, comme à son habitude. Nathan semble perturber. Non... Inquiet. Alors qu'elle s'approche de lui, je sens un mouvement de recul du jeune homme. Je me poste les bras croisés devant lui, histoire de faire barage.  
"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de te voir .  
- Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné Sawyer."  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle tête de mule !  
"Bouge toi maintenant!" m'ordonne-t-elle sur un ton de défi  
"Heuuu laisse moi réfléchir... Non."  
BAM ! Une giffle. J'aurais du la voir venir  
"C'est devenu à la mode de me frapper ? Je devrais m'accrocher un panneau sur le front "gifflez- moi c'est la mode" " dis-je sans amener ma main à ma joue. Hors de question qu'elle voit qu'elle m'a fait mal cette crétine !  
"LAISSE MOI PASSER" répéta-t-elle en articulant bien, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe  
" Je ne suis pas sourde. Juste réaliste,je voudrais t'éviter une grande désillusion. Nathan n'a ni envie, ni le temps de te voir."  
Son visage se rembrunit. Seraient-ce des larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux devenus brillants ? Non. Impossible... Haley James (Scott) ne ressent pas ce genre de sentiments.  
" Bien. Je pensais qu'à son age il n'avait plus besoin de garde du corps. Je vois que j'ai eu tort, il restera immature, puéril, ingrat, imbécile et dépendant toute sa triste vie. D'ailleurs vous iriez bien ensemble toi et lui. Beaucoup mieux qu'avec Brooke ou Lucas. Tiens, ils devraient sortir ensemble tant qu'on y est! Ou vous devriez faire une partie à quatre, comme ça ça éviterait ce mêli-mêlo dramatico-amoureux !"  
Elle me fixa une dernière fois, regarda Nathan avec des yeux tristes, se returna et fit quelque pas dans la direction opposée. Puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna, revint dans notre direction et planta son regard dans celui de Nathan avant de tourner le visage vers moi "Tu diras à Nathan qu'il a tout gaché.  
- Ne serait-ce pas toi ça ?"  
BAM ! La garce !!! elle vient de me regifler !  
"Tu ne me connais pas !!! hurle-t-elle, un doigt pointé sur moi- Tu ne me connais pas Sawyer alors ne porte pas de jugement hâtif ! J'ai des sentiments , comme tout le monde, mais bien sûr, les frères Scott semblent l'oublier, fricotant chacun avec une putain différente !  
- Va-t-en Haley."  
La voix de Nathan avait résonné dans nos têtes chaudes embrumés par la colère nous gagnant.  
" Va - t- en. N'insulte ni Brooke, ni Peyton, ni Lucas. Je te l'interdis  
- Ce frère indigne qui ne te pardonnera jamais...  
- Ce frère que j'ai trahit...  
- Parce que tu m'aimais !  
- Non Haley ! Non... Ne fais pas ça. Va t en... Oublie moi, oublie nous..."  
Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle la vira rageusement de sa main, se retourna précipitemment et s'en alla la tête haute, à la Haley James...

Je me retourne vers Nathan, hésitante.

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter..._

Il baisse les yeux au sol.  
"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute un peu Nate..."  
Il relève son regard émeraude vers moi.  
"Je crois aussi... C'est inévitable, n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est inévitable."  
Il soupire et avance vers un banc ou ils se laisse tomber lourdement.

"Lucas ne t'a pas tout raconté hein ?  
- Pas tout, non... Et je voudrais ta version des faits..."  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien et mon coeur chavire. Encore. C'est dingue cette attraction qu'il a sur moi !  
Il commença de l'époque où Lucas & Haley étaient meilleurs amis, inséparables, puis de la métamorphose de la jeune femme... De leur couple, puis de Vegas: là où tout à dérapé. Il passa par toutes les émotions: joyeux, enthousiaste, nostalgique, triste, mélancolique... Je lui pris la main instinctivement, il semblait au bord des larmes à plusieurs reprises.  
Il avait finit son récit depuis quelques secondes et nous nous tenions là, sur ce banc, en silence, lorsque j'entendis un sanglot. Je me retournai vers lui et l'enlaçai "ssssh ça va aller Nate.  
- Jamais il ne me pardonnera. Jamais...  
- Il t'aime, c'est pour ça que c'est dur pour lui. Tu es la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il reviendra."  
Il me sourit timidement puis nous nous levâmes.  
Nous marchions en silence depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il demanda doucement "Pey ?  
- Hum hum ?  
- On dirait que tu fais partie de notre petit groupe depuis des années, comment tu fais ça ?"  
Je rigole doucement puis mes yeux chocolats percutent le vert émeraude des siens, mon sourire meurt sur mes lèvres alors que notre échange de regard s'intensifie. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres frolent les miennes. Doucement. Délicatement.  
J'apprécie son odeur, son goût salé par les larmes, mais je me recule après quelques secondes qui me semblèrent passer au ralenti. "Je... je suis désolée. Je suis avec Lucas maintenant, et toi avec Brooke..."  
Il acquiesce en appuyant mon regard. Nous pourrions rester des heures entières comme ça...  
Je lui tend ma main "amis ?"  
Il hésite...  
" Ami !" fit-il en tapant dans ma paume.

Bien... Un malentendu de régler.  
Je regarde ma montre et mes yeux s'écarquillent "bon sannng !  
- quoi ?  
- Brooke va m'étriper, je suis en retard pour la répétition !  
- Je t'emmène ?"  
heuuuuuu... Que répondre ?  
"Allez viens, je connais un raccourci." Il est devant moi et me tend la main. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse puis me dit que je n'ai rien à perdre. Je lui prends la main et on se mît à courir à travers la ville. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas eu la bonne idée de prendre ma voiture...

On arrive essouflé devant une Brooke les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.  
Oh oh...  
Elle se met à sourire et saute sur Nathan en l'embrassant. Puis elle se retourne vers moi "Bon. Va falloir se mettre à bosser miss-je-suis-en-retard. Chéri, je te vois toute à l'heure !" Elle me prend par le bras et m'entraine plus loin. Je me tourne vers Nathan et lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Il rigole et nous regarde nous éloigner...

Bougre de diou ! Brooke peut être adorable et se transformer en tortionaire dans un lapse de temps vraiment extrêmement court !! J'en peux plus j'ai envie de prendre une douche et de m'écrouler sur mon lit avec du Rahiohead en fond musical... Pourquoiiiiii ? Pourquoiiiii j'ai accepté de subir ça ? Bon allez, je me remotive, je vois Lucas, Chris & Sarah toute à l'heure.  
Brooke me chope le bras et me force à me lever. Je grogne "t'as dit 5 minutes de pause !  
- 2 minutes suffisent amplement !"  
Arf je vais finir par cracher mes poumons. Note perso: arrêter définitivement de fumer si veut pas mourir avant mes 20 ans. Brooke tient pas en place. Oh mais je sais ! elle doit être branchée sur piles. Je vais lui demander un rabe de batterie...  
C'est quoi déjà le pas qui suit celui-ci ? Bon je sais pas tant pis. AIIIIIEEE ! Bevin vient de me marcher dessus, j'ai envie de crier que je suis nulle !  
"JE SUIS NULLEEEEE !"  
Brooke me regarde et rigole.  
"C'est bon j'ai finit ma crise." fis-je en souriant. "On reprend ?"  
Ouais je sais: je suis schizophrène. Pas grave, c'est dans mon caractère ... Et j'ai un caractère pourri et j'assume ! Pas comme certains... Nan je ne citerai pas Chris! Je rigole toute seule à la remémoration de sa tête lorsque je lui dis qu'il est pas facile à vivre et qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne.  
Tout le monde me regarde.  
Oups. Je rigole vraiment toute seule.  
Ok, reste zen ma fille, ils vont pas te mettre à l'asile pour si peu... Brooke rigole avec moi. J'adore cette fille ! Les autres nous regardent comme si on avait deux nez de clown en plein visage. Et on s'en moque. Bon sang, cette fille pourrait bien devenir une de mes meilleurs amis...

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._

"Pey ?" je me tourne et le voit. Lui. Mon ange blond. Je m'approche lentement et l'embrasse. J'entends des toussotements derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit mes deux tourtereaux de meilleurs amis. "On ne voudrait pas déranger" me fait Chris avec un clin d'oeil. Puis il ajoute " mais je sais bien que Chris Keller ne dérange jamais..." Sarah rigole et je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
"On est venue t'encourager" précise la jeune femme.  
"Merci, c'est adorable" dis-je en me serrant contre le torse de Lucas.  
J'entends alors une petite voix venant de derrière mes amis "Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Brooke?"  
Lucas lance des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je me tourne légèrement, toujours collé à Lucas, et sourit à Nathan. Je dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de mon ange, fait un clin d'oeil à mes deux amis puis me dirige vers Nate "Suis-moi je t'amène dans son antre..." Il me suit docilement, l'ambiance s'étant nettement refroidie depuis que Luke l'avait vu.

"Brooke ? Visite !!" Je dépose un bisou sur la joue de Nathan "Bonne chance pour le match. Je serai avec mes pom pom à côté de Brooke !" Il rigole et je disparais, laissant les deux amoureux seuls...

Je me dirige vers le lieu où se trouvait mes amis avant d'amener Nathan jusqu'à Brooke mais il n'y a plus que Lucas. Ah non il n'est pas seul. Mon coeur se retourne. Pourquoi ?

_She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head..._

Mes yeux s'embuent alors qu'elle a une main posé sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur. Elle se met à (re?)parler.

"Lucas, je suis désolée. Pour tout... Est-ce qu'un jour il te sera possible de me pardonner ?  
- Hales...  
- Tu m'appelles avec mon surnom, c'est déjà un bon point...  
- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça. Je suis heureux aujourd'hui..."

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

"Grâce à elle ?!"  
- Oui...  
- Et moi ? Et ton frère ? Tu nous oublies...  
- VOUS m'avez oublié. Ne retourne pas la tendance... Haley."  
Elle reniffle. Ou cette fille a un don d'actrice, ou elle l'aime vraiment et elle a tout fait capoté par peur.

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me..._

"Lucas, jamais je ne t'ai oublié. J'avais peur de nous, de moi... Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Pardonne-moi j'en ai besoin. Je suis tellement désolée si tu le savais..." Et dans un murmure que j'ai du mal à entendre elle répète "Pardonne-moi..."  
Il a l'air attendrit, ça se voit. Et moi je me sens lasse. Est-ce que je vais le perdre, encore ? Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres "Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur Lucas Scott... Toujours." Elle se retourne et s'en va. J'ai juste le temps de me reculer et de m'en aller afin de ne pas être vu...

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me..._

Devant Brooke, je relève la tête et sourit. Elle est toujours avec Nathan. Il l'embrasse en souriant et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'aller se préparer pour le match, laissant la jeune femme et moi nous diriger vers les vestiaires des pom pom girls...

_But I keep comin' back for more,  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for..._


	15. Boys don't cry

**Chapitre 15: Boys don't cry.**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Je suis dans ma chambre. Lucas a du me porter jusque là... Lucas. Rien que de penser à lui je souris. Je me hisse difficilement sur mes coudes, afin d'acquérir une position demie-assise. Ma chambre est un vrai cafarnaum ! On dirait que l'ouragan Peyton-la-boulimique est passée par là. Je grimace a cette idée. Ferme les yeux

Et en les ouvrant, mon ange blond est dans l'embrasure de la porte, un plateau à la main. Je le regarde, étonnée.

"On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !" fit-il en entrant dans la pièce. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Il pose le plateau sur le lit et je découvre un capuccino fumant, et de la brioche tartinée de nutella. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire qui se dessine généreusement sur mes lèvres "T'es le meilleur Lucas !!" Il hoche la tête et répond a mon sourire joyeusement. "Je préfère te voir comme ça" me lance-t-il, songeur, après quelques minutes à me regarder manger tranquillement.  
"Ah oui ?" fis-je en avalant une bouchée. Il acquiesce et je me dis que lui et son frère se ressemblent vraiment. Si différents mais tellement identiques à la fois. C'est troublant, frustrant, agaçant, charmant, c'est trop de choses en meme temps. Il se penche vers moi alors que je saisis un autre morceau de brioche, et remet une meche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille, tellement délicatement, avec ses yeux remplit de tant d'amour, que j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus importante au monde. La personne la plus belle, la plus importante, la plus merveilleuse qu'il puisse exister. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ?  
Je me pose la question alors que je connais la réponse... Je repense à Jake et sursaute. Je regarde le calendrier. Oh mon dieu, comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?! Je me lève brusquement et court à la penderie prendre une veste "Je suis désolée Lucas, j'avais oublié que j'ai quelque chose de très très important à faire aujourd'hui !  
- Quoi donc ? je peux t'aider ?"  
Il est si attentionné... Si merveilleux... Je l'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres "non mon ange, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai finit !"  
Je file aussi vite qu'il m'est possible de le faire, ayant toujours un peu mal partout suite à mon séjour à l'hopital.. Je prends ma voiture et me dirige vers une rue que je ne connais que trop bien.

Et je le trouve là. Sur son canapé, un verre à la main. Je réalise alors pourquoi une chanson de Plumb me trote dans la tête depuis que mon esprit s'est éveillé ce matin...

_You sit there on the couch,  
Sipping your scotch and ice..._

Je ne prononce pas un mot, je me dirige lentement vers lui et m'asseoit à ses côtés.  
Il tourne le visage vers moi et me regarde comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours, et en meme temps comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Ca me fait mal... Moi qui le connaissait mieux que personne, lui qui m'aimait comme personne ne m'avait jamais aimé... J'étais son ombre, sa clé cachée au coin du coeur, son secret le plus cher... ou presque.  
J'entends les cris d'un enfant alors qu'il avale une gorgée de son verre. Je me lève et me dirige vers Jenny et en me voyant, elle m'ouvre grand ses petits bras. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle, ce petit bout de chou, ce petit brin d'amour... Cette fille que j'aurais tant aimé être mienne. Je la prends contre moi et la berce doucement. Elle a quatre ans. Quatre ans aujourd'hui. Et personne ne le sait. Personne n'est là à part lui pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire... Lui & moi. Seuls contre le monde, comme on aimait à se le dire. Douce illusion d'alors...

"Maton ?"  
Je souris à l'évocation du surnom que la petite m'a donné. Un mélange de maman et de Peyton... Je lui ai dit que je n'étais malheureusement pas sa mère, et elle m'a répondu alors que je l'étais plus que n'importe qui, j'étais a la fois sa maman et sa meilleure amie, j'étais sa Meyton, ou Maton, suivant les jours... Adorable ! Je ne pouvais me résigner à l'interdire d'avoir une demie-maman comme disait Jake et elle. Elle est si intelligente pour son âge ! Elle est maligne et futée comme son père, elle a ses grands yeux marrons aussi... Et une chevelure légérement blonde qui pourrait effectivement la faire passer pour ma fille... Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que la petite Jenny s'était accrochée à mon cou. "Maton, tu me chantes une chanson ?" Je lui chante sa chanson, elle aime tant "Here with me" de Plumb... Elle ne connait pas les paroles, je ne lui chante que des bribes, sinan je chantonne sans prononcer un seul mot... Son bras relache petit à petit son étreinte, il devient plus lache. Elle s'endort... Je la repose dans son lit doucement et me dirige à nouveau vers le salon. Jake est toujours là, le regard dans le vide. Je sais à quel point ce jour l'affecte... Si seulement il acceptait que je l'aide, que je lui tende la main...

_You turn the TV on  
And turn me out again.._

"Jake...  
- Ne dis rien...  
- Jake...  
- S'il te plait..."  
Il avait dit ça dans un souffle, comme s'il allait se mettre à sanglotter d'un moment à l'autre. Il haussa son regard pour le plonger dans le mien. Triste. Il est seulement triste, et rongé de remords. Et il me claque la porte pour ça. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider ce soir, je le connais trop bien. En plus il a bu... Je reviendrais plus tard. Je dépose une main compatissante sur son épaule alors que je suis déjà dos au canapé "Si tu as besoin, je n'ai changé ni de numéro, ni d'adresse."  
Il bouge la tête légèrement et je m'éloigne de son salon, de sa maison. Mais je ne veux plus m'éloigner de sa vie, de sa fille. Lui et moi on a une histoire chargée, mais je m'en moque. Je dois passer outre. Je dois voir plus loin que ma propre rancoeur. Pour lui. Pour Jenny. Pour elle surtout... Et puis pour moi, aussi. Pour qu'on puisse tous les trois refaire nos vies, sur des chemins différents côté se croisant malgré tout.  
Instinctivement, je me suis dirigée vers nos lieux de rendez-vous préférés, à Jake et moi. Un ptit coin près de la rivière, à l'ombre des arbres, loin des gens. Il ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne pour nous deux. Il avait 18 ans et moi 16, il ne voulait pas que les gens racontent des ragots sur nous, il ne voulait pas que Jenny soit mise à mal dans ses histoires de coeur... Et un jour, il en a voulu une autre dans son lit, contre son corps, contre sa peau, contre ses lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'à moi.

_So, what could you say to me  
If you could talk to me ?.._

Il a essayé de me parler ensuite, de m'expliquer qu'il ne voulait que moi, que ce que j'avais vu n'était pas réel, que seul notre relation l'était. Mais c'était faux. Un mensonge, une trahison. Jamais je n'aurais pu lui pardonner ça, à cette époque. Jamais je n'aurais pu continuer de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de l'aimer de toute mon âme en le revoyant dans les bras d'une autre. Dans les bras de cette fille, sans goût ni saveur. A l'époque je pensais qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Au moins un minimum... Je n'ai compris que plus tard. Compris que pour lui ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques coups de rein au détour d'une soirée trop arrosée. Mais même ivre, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire une telle chose! C'etait lui mon ivresse. Ma plus belle ivresse. Mon premier amour, le seul et l'unique, à tout jamais. Jamais personne ne pourrais m'aimer comme il m'a aimé, le toucher comme il l'a fait, me faire rire comme il le faisait. Il était mon plus beau paysage et il le restera longtemps. Surement jusqu'à ma mort. Parce que rien ni personne ne remplace jamais cet amour là. Les premières fois sont souvent les plus mémorables: premiers pas, premiers mots (si c'était "manger" on vous traitera de goinfre à tous les repas de famille ! ), premier baiser, premier amour, premier chagrin, première dispute, premier meilleur ami, premiere réconciliation, première dent tombée, première personne perdue dans les ténèbres d'un cercueil, premiere rencontre marquante, premier concert, premier boulot... Toutes, bonnes ou mauvaises, doivent nous rester en mémoire. Et plus tard on pourra en rire, en pleurer, s'en émouvoir, ... .

_ You could ask anything  
I wouldn't lie  
But you're okay with this  
Damaging awkwardness..._

Je lui aurais donné n'importe quoi, à mon premier amour. J'aimais tout en lui: son nez, son torse, son intelligence, son sourire lorsque je m'acharnais à vouloir trouver un vynil qui manquait à ma collection, son air attristé lorsqu'il manquait de dire bonne nuit à sa fille parce que le travail l'avait retenu tard, sa joie de vivre naturelle, son air radieux lorsqu'il voyait sa fille heureuse, sa manière de consoler tout le monde et de régler les problèmes des autres sans trop s'en mêler non plus, sa détermination, sa façon de vouloir toujours le meilleur pour ceux qu'il aime... Je lui aurait accordé n'importe quoi. Je serais aller jusqu'à vendre mon âme. J'étais trop innocente à l'époque, je pensais que l'amour pouvait tout guérir, tout subir, et toujours se relever. J'avais tort. Je n'ai pas pu supporter l'image qui hantait mon esprit, et il a changé ce jour là. Peut-être étais-ce de me faire souffrir ? Peut-être étais-ce qu'il souffrit lui aussi ? Etait-il blesser de me perdre ? Surement... J'en suis même persuadée. Mais jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer. Jamais pour moi, jamais pour Jenny, jamais.  
Ah, les mecs et leur fichu égo !!!

_So I'll just play it safe,  
And keep it inside  
'Cause Boys don't cry..._

Je repense à cette chanson de Plumb qui me flotte toujours dans la tête comme une vieille rengaine. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, et les hommes ?  
Qu'est-ce qui est plus beau, qu'est ce qui inspire plus le respect qu'un homme pleurant ? Qu'est-ce qui prouve plus sa maturité ?

_ I use to hold your hand  
So tight_

J'essuie une larme qui roulait sur ma joue et fonce dans le torse de quelqu'un. Je bredouille une excuse en levant la tête.

"Nathan !"  
Il me sourit "ça devient une habitude... T'étais pas un bélier dans une vie antérieure des fois ?  
- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas aussi dans cette vie ?  
- ...  
- Beh quoi ?  
- T'es née en avril ?"  
J'explose de rire et m'éloigne "Bonne journée Nate !  
- Attends, t'as pas répondu à ma question !!  
- Tu le découvriras bien par toi-même beau brun !" fis-je sans m'arrêter, mais en retournant la tête pour lui faire un clin d'oeil.  
C'est dingue comme il me fait sourire en quelques secondes.

Rentrée chez moi, je jette mes chaussures, ma veste et m'allonge sur mon lit. Bizarrement, je suis fatiguée, claquée, érinté, exténuée... Bref: j'ai sommeil. En quelques secondes je m'endors...

Coup d'oeil au réveil. 19h32. Oups ! Lucas! Je prends mon portable et voit que j'ai 5 sms.. Waouw !  
1er: Jake "Merci d'être venue Pey. Si tu veux, tu peux venir ce soir, dîner avec la petite et moi... Je pense souvent à toi. Je t'aimerai toujours... Pardonne moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Jake."  
Je repends ma respiration et lit le deuxième. Chris ! je souris et lis son sms "J'ai rompu avec Sarah...Je suis à une soirée, je sais pas quoi faire. Enfin si: je bois. Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'embêter avec tout ça, désolé de lui avoir fait du mal, désolé pour tout. Si j'appelle, ne me répond pas. Je veux pas que tu m'entende dans cet état. Je veux pas que tu m'aimes moins, que je baisse dans ton estime... je veux pas Pey, tu comprends ? Je t'adore trop pour te perdre. Excuse moi."  
Mon dieu !!!! Il a ... Il a ... Il a rompu avec Sarah, ma petite Sarah... Il n'aime qu'elle pourtant !! Je lui réponds brièvement "Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. T'es mon petit Chris à moi... toujours. Et moi aussi je t'adore !"

Bon... Troisième sms. Bonne nouvelle ? Sarah... Bon, raté !  
" Peyton je vais pas bien, Chris a rompu, je comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a parlé de moi? Il m'aime plus ? M''a-t-il jamais aimé ? Non, je sais qu'il m'aime.. mais pas comme ça, pas comme moi je l'aime .. Ma Pépette, j'ai besoin de toi. Toujours et encore... "

Réponse immédiate: "Je suis désolée pour toi ma Sarah. Appelle-moi quand tu veux, quand tu peux, au moindre problème. Bisous tout plein."

Quatrième sms... Vais-je me suicider à la fin ? Lucas. Ahhh ! "Mon ange, tu me manques... Appelle-moi si tu veux, n'importe quand."  
Réponse ? Bon allez.. c'est mon .. petit ami ! ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Ou ressemblait plutot. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Haley ? "Coucou Lucas! je t'appellerai demain. Il faut qu'on parle de toutes façons, j'ai quelque chose à te demander... et d'autres à te dire. Bisous bisous ! Peyton."

Cinquième sms. J'hésite... Mais ma curiosité l'emporte. Chris.. encore ! "Tu réponds pas... Pey, tu m'en veux. Dis moi que non, je t'en prie. Y a que toi qui m'importe, les autres je m'en fous. Enfin non, pas Sarah, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis que je suis un salaud. C'est ce que je suis... Je t'adore."  
Gné ? Bon, c'est plus d'actualité. Je repose mon portable et songe à aller voir Jake afin de fêter l'anniversaire de la petite avec lui, et de lui parler tranquillement. Plus que ce matin...

_But now even when you're near  
I never felt so alone..._

C'est dingue comme tout peut changer en si peu de temps. Moi et Jake. Chris et Sarah... Il faut qu'ils restent amis ces deux là. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais moi?  
Mon portable sonne, et comme pour me répondre, j'entends une Brooke toute joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil. "Viens me rejoindre! Je suis à une super soirée! Allez, viens ! Y a Nathan et Bevin, et même Mouth! Je t'attends blondinette !"  
Dingue! Cette fille est dingue !! Bon, j'y vais...  
Sms à Jake: "Mon Jakie, merci de ton sms. Je vais me changer les idées à une petite fête chez Brooke. Mon père est à la maison, il propose de garder Jenny si tu veux t'amuser. Et on fera un déjeuner-anniversaire demain en son honneur, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Réponse alors que je sors de la douche "On se verra à la fête. Ma voisine garde Jenny. Merci quand meme... Bisous."  
Bon, j'y vais ! Je prends ma veste noire, mon sac et je sors de chez moi, plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de me changer les idées. Le lieu est grand, je pourrais toujours éviter Jake !

SMS... Chris ! "Merci ma Pey... Je t'aime tu sais ?"  
Ralala... Quel crétin ! "Je t'aime aussi, idiot! Tu le sais bien ça ... "

Je dépose mon sac dans la chambre de Brooke, ma veste, et je me dirige vers le salon ou ils sont en train de jouer à un "j'ai jamais." J'esquive le jeu et vais à la cuisine me prendre un verre de vodka orange. Rien de tel pour se remonter le moral !  
Un grand brun se dirige vers moi avec le sourire. "Bonsoir toi !  
- Bonsoir bogoss !"  
Mon portable sonne, je m'excuse et le sors de ma poche. Chris. "Je sais, mais... Bref. Oublie. Je suis bourré de toute façon. A très vite ma Pey. Je t'aime."  
J'hausse un sourcil. Je préfère ne pas répondre et me concentrer sur Nathan. "Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment t'amuser Nate ?  
- Non... tu viens prendre l'air avec moi ?" J'acquiese et l'accompagne dans le jardin. On s'asseoit sur un banc, mais aucun de nous deux ne trouve les mots à dire. Alors on reste là, à regarder les étoiles. Je pense à Jake. A Sarah, à Chris... Chris... Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. J'espère le revoir bientôt ! Oui mais son dernier sms... Tsss! je finis mon verre et propose à Nate d'aller remplir le sien en meme temps que le mien.  
"Je t'accompagne Sawyer !"  
Je lui souris et on se dirige vers la cuisine. Il prend la bouteille de vodka et moi celle de jus d'orange. Armés, nous retournons vers l'extérieur lorsque je fonce (encore! ) dans quelqu'un. Jake... avec une brune à son bras. Génial, sa nouvelle copine, je l'avais oublié celle la !  
"Salut" fit-il, un peu gêné.  
"Salut" répondis-je en imitant un sourire. La fille me fusille du regard. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Les joues rougies, j'entends avec soulagement Nathan qui m'appelle, et mon téléphone qui sonne. Je m'excuse et me raproche de mon ami en faisait un bref signe de main au couple tout en murmurant un bref "bonne soirée".

_What could you say to me,  
If you could talk to me_

Sms de Chris, encore. "euhh... excuse moi pour ce que je viens de dire... Je te demande pas d'oublier, juste... d'occulter. Pour nous tous."  
Ok... Comprends pas. Nate me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres "tu lâches ton téléphone ou je bois la bouteille tout seul ?  
- Non, j'arrive !"  
Il met le jus d'orange dans les trois quarts de vodka qu'il reste dans la bouteille. Ainsi, pleine, elle ne demande qu'à être bu. Je prends une gorgée après lui.  
"Brooke est où ?  
- Oh, elle joue à j'ai jamais..  
- et pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec elle ?  
- Je préfèrerais pas. Lucas joue aussi...  
- Vraiment ?"  
Il hoche la tête en reprenant du mélange. Bizarre, je ne les avais pas vu à la table toute à l'heure.  
" Tu as vu Haley ?  
- Elle doit etre quelque part en train de draguer quelqu'un..."  
Ou en train de draguer Lucas... Etrangement, ça ne me fait pas plus mal que ça. Je repense aux sms de Chris. Mon ptit Chris... Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je le ferais plus tard. Chez moi, au calme. Pas sure d'avoir tout saisit de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je continue ma petite soirée sympathique avec Nathan. Ce mec me fait oublier tous mes problèmes. On rigole, on boit un peu. Pas au point d'être bourré. Je rentre chez moi et envoit valser mes chaussures, comme toujours. J'enlève ma veste et je me prépare à me mettre au lit avec de la musique, comme toujours.  
Une fois dans mon lit, je saisis mon portable, comme toujours. Je regarde l'heure (oulaaa, 5h, tard et tot à la fois ! ) et réponds à mon meilleur ami. "Repense bien à ce que t'as écris, réfléchis et puis on en reparle plus tard... Gros bisous mon Chris !"

_You could ask anything  
I wouldn't lie..._

Ouch !! Mes yeux, mes yeux !!  
J'ai oublié de fermer les volets, réveil affreux en soulevant les paupières !

Coup d'oeil au portable. Un sms.. de Chris! Ca vaut la palme de l'humour! Bon, il s'excuse. J'comprends toujours pas trop de quoi mais bon, heuu.. on va dire qu'on accepte les excuses et puis, bahhhh que c'est pas trop grave! Je souris et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner.

En passant devant ma boutique de vynils préférés, je vois une affiche sur un groupe qu'on a vu en concert. Je lui envoie un sms. Reçu ! Bien... je me dirige vers chez Lucas.

"coucou toi !" fis-je joyeusement en entrant dans sa chambre.  
" Ca va bien ? Je t'ai pas vu à la soirée...  
- J'ai fait bande à part avec ton frère  
- Je t'ai déjà dit ...  
- Chut ! Je sais... Mais c'est ton frère. Un frère c'est ... c'est celui qui nous relève quand on est plus bas que terre, c'est celui qui te tend la main quand tout le monde te tourne le dos, c'est celui qui va te parler musique et te faire sourire quand t'auras envie de pleurer, celui qui t'aimeras quand tout le monde t'en voudras, celui qui...  
- C'est bon, stop ! J'ai compris... Il m'a trahit Pey !  
- Et il s'en veut !! Il ferait tout pour toi Luke, TOUT !"  
Il me regarde de ses yeux bleu océan, mais je ne vacille pas.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Haley avant le match l'autre jour ?"  
Il sursaute. Mauvais signe...  
" Elle voulait se faire pardonner, me récupérer... m'embrasser."  
"Je sais, je vous ai vu... Lucas, ne me ment pas! Ne me fais pas ce que ton frère t'as fait !"

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, le laissant là.  
Je décide de me ballader un peu dans les rues ensoleillées. Un sms. Chouette, Chris ?  
Non, Anna qui veut savoir quand je peux lui rendre ses notes de littérature. Grrrr...  
Un sms. Chouette, Chris ?  
Non. Greg qui me demande si on peut se voir ce soir. Non bon sang! Je l'aime bien mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris, des semaines que je lui refuse ses rendez-vous, que je filtre ses appels et que je réponds qu'à un sms sur trois...  
Un sms. Chouette, Chris ?  
Non. Sarah. Ma ptite Sarah ! Bon, elle voulait juste me passer le bonjour... Je lui envoie une petite réponse et décide de rentrer me noyer dans mon bain.

Appel de Lucas alors que je regarde une série stupide sur le cable. Je réponds à contre-coeur. "Lucas ?  
- Pey, je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure.. Haley m'a embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé. C'est avec toi que je veux être. Je suis désolé, je te laisserai réfléchir autant de temps que tu voudras, je patienterai... Pour ce qui est de Nathan, j'irais le voir demain, il a accepté de me voir dans la journée. T'as surement raison, je me dois de l'écouter. Maintenant que la colère est un peu tassée, je pourrais surement mieux comprendre ce qu'il aura à me dire... Merci de te préoccuper de moi Pey.  
- C'est normal Luke. Je suis contente que tu veuilles faire un pas vers ton frère, tu prouves ta maturité...  
- Bonne nuit ma Pey.  
- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves Luke. Si tu as besoin...  
- Merci. A demain Peyton !  
- A demain Lucas..."  
Je raccroche et vais me mettre sous ma couette. Je regarde mon portable une dernière fois. Pas de sms, pas de message sur le répondeur, rien sur internet non plus...

_Damaging awkwardness  
So I'll just pray it safe  
And Keep it inside  
'Cause boys don't cry..._

J'aurais du le savoir, au matin rien non plus. Les mecs ne pleurent pas. Ils ne disent pas non plus ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment ,Lucas est un cas à part, et encore! Il est si fier lui aussi, et si secret... avec son frère notamment!  
Bref, Chris ne me donnera pas de nouvelles avant un ptit moment j'ai l'impression, ou alors que des sms plats , un par ci, un par là... J'ai envie de pleurer mais au lieu de ça, je me lève et me prépare pour aller en cours.  
Je ne prends rien à manger et file directement, l'iPod dans les oreilles.

Une journée de cours tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Lucas se diriger vers moi alors que je parle à Nathan, près des casiers. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et à ma grande surprise, se tourne vers son frère "Bonjour Nathan."  
Soufflé. C'est le seul mot qui pourrait décrire le grand brun à cet instant là.  
Comme hypnotisé, il répond simplement "Bonjour Lucas.  
- Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler un peu...  
- Oui mais je ne pensais pas...  
- Eh bien si ! Je .. Je...  
- Lucas, toi aussi. Jamais je ne te dirais à quel point je suis désolé. Je m'excuserai toute ma vie s'il le faut.  
- Non. Je ne veux plus d'excuses, je veux des actes Nate.  
- Comme tu voudras. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien...  
- Moi aussi Nate. Moi aussi j'veux que tu ailles bien.  
- Lucas je ..."  
Je les regarde et souris "Il t'aime aussi Nate !" Je rigole devant leur air offusqué, vole un baiser sur la joue de chacun d'entre eux, et m'en vais rejoindre ma voiture, tout en envoyant un texto à ma meilleure amie. Le petit texto du jour.

Arrivée chez moi, je me dirige ves mon ordinateur. Des mails, mais rien de ce que j'attendais le plus. Je soupire. Me redirige vers le forum qu'on fréquente avec Sarah et Chris. Rien.. Bon. Bien... Le message est clair.  
J'allume ma chaine hifi. Du Plumb, encore et toujours. Mon groupe du moment...

_ If you just stand beside me  
I'll keep you in my life..._

Je prends ma planche à dessin et dessine un coeur brisé en deux. Sur une partie est écrit "Friendship", sur la seconde "Love". La vie est trop compliqué, pensais-je alors que les quelques chansons de Plumb passaient en boucle. Je m'allonge sur mon lit.

_Tell me how much you love me  
And I'll be just fine  
Don't be afraid of me..._

Sms de Jake "Eh toi ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois... Karen était là mais c'était pas voulu... Elle se doute de qqch pour nous deux, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dévisagé. Je t'adore tu sais Peyton. T'es la mère dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour Jenny, et je suis désolé que ça puisse pas fonctionner entre nous, mais ne m'écarte pas de ta vie, d'accord ? Je voulais juste entendre ta voix mais visiblement tu filtres mes appels. A bientot... j'espère."  
Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Ce mec est génial ! Il a raison, on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, on a déjà testé et ça n'a pas fonctionné... Mais Jenny est la plus magnifique des petites filles, et je veux la garder dans ma vie, ainsi qeu son père. Quelqu'un qui a engendré une telle merveille ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien, j'imagine. Je lui renvoie une petite réponse et me met au lit, mon fond musical toujours présent.

_So what would you say to me  
If you could talk to me?  
You could ask anything  
I wouldn't lie...  
Damaging awkwardness  
So I'll just pray it safe  
And keep it inside...  
... 'cause Boys don't cry..._

Les mecs ne pleurent pas...  
Vraiment ? Ne pleurent-ils pas seuls dans leur chambre? Certaines filles font ça aussi. Elles se cachent dans le noir, et y déversent toute leur tristesse.  
Certaines filles aussi enferment leur coeur dans une cage et jette la clé à la mer. Et si un pirate la vole? Trouvera-t-il ensuite la force de parcourir tout le chemin jusqu'à ce trésor caché, ou préférera-t-il l'ignorer et rester lui aussi malheureux, la clé dans le creux de sa main ?


	16. Goodbye to you

**Chapitre 15: Goodbye to you...**

Comment ? Comment est-ce que tout cela a-t-il pu finir si mal ? Je... je comprends pas. Pourquoi? Comment ? Quand est-ce que tout à dérapé à ce point là?

_Cuz you're everywhere to me, when I close my eyes it's YOU I seeeee...  
_Je balance furieusement mon oreiller, la télécommande et un CD contre ma chaine hi-fi. Putain de liste aléatoire!!! J'ai que des chansons qui me font penser à lui ou quoi ?! Fais chier !!  
Je fonce vers ma cuisine et dévalise les placards. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, me recroqueville sur moi-même et avale tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Mon portable sonne. Chris. "Eh toi, devine ce que j'écoute ? Mon nouvel album de Plumb ! Je pense à toi du coup... Bonne journée ma puce! Bisouus !"  
Je ne peux détacher mon regard de mon cellulaire. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'observe la nourriture éparpillée autour de moi ... Pourquoi je continue à me faire du mal comme ça ? Je sens la nausée arriver, je cours jusqu'aux toilettes.

En passant me laver les mains et le visage pour me rafraichir, je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Si au moins j'étais jolie...

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et Michelle Branch chante encore

_All you want is somebody who cares...  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here! So lonely inside, so busy outside..._

RAGHHHHH ! J'ai des envie de meurtre. Je frappe le mur de mon poing. Et je me déteste. Je hais le fait d'être boulimique, je hais le fait d'être tellement faible que je ne peux pas arrêter, je hais le fait de me détester, je hais tout en moi : visage, corps, personnalité, je hais le fait de l'aimer lui, je me déteste je me détestee je me déteste !!! Comment les gens peuvent m'apprécier, me sourire, m'aimer ? Ca me semble être telelment impossible... Encore là, je suis égoïste! Même dans ma haine je suis égocentrique, et concentre tout ça sur moi ! Tssss ! J'ai envie de me gifler, de me flinguer. Et si j'allais me noyer dans mon bain ?

Mon téléphone sonne, je décide de répondre quand meme, en esseyant de reprendre une voix joyeuse. "Alloooowww!" (...)

Comment tout cela a-t-il pu finir si mal ?

Flashback.

Arrivée devant chez lui, je respire un bon coup avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je sonne a sa porte. Il m'ouvre et me saute dans les bras. Ca fait tellement de bien de le sentir là, contre moi, son parfum ennivrant mon esprit. Il me sourit et me fait rentreri. Je connais déjà pour être venue plusieurs fois. Il m'a demandé de venir, si je le pouvais, si je le voulais. Comme si je pouvais refuser ça ! Justement nous avons un mardi férié, ce qui fait 4 jours et demi avec lui...

Après le dîner je m'allonge sur son lit et regarde le plafond. Il l'a tapissé de photos: Sarah et lui, Sarah et moi, nous trois, lui & moi, ses potes de musique ...  
Il vient s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, en face de son ordinateur. Je sens son regard sur moi.  
"Arrête ça...

- Quoi?

- De me regarder.  
- ...  
- Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sarah?  
- Je ... on a décidé de rester amis, on est mieux comme ça.  
- Vous vous aimez !  
- Oui , mais pas comme ça ..."  
Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

"Elle est d'accord avec ça ?  
- ...  
- CHRIS !" fis-je en me relevant, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.  
" Oui, elle est d'accord."  
Hum...

"Tu sais que je t'adore ?"  
Cette phrase rompt le silence brusquement. Il avait dit ça comme si sa vie en dépendait

"Ne m'en veux pas Pey, je t'en prie..."  
"Bien sur que je t'en veux! Tu fais souffrir ma meilleure amie !!"  
Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Si beau, si pur, si vrai, si triste...  
"Mais en meme temps... je peux pas t'en vouloir. T'es mon ptit Chris à moi..."  
Il esquisse un sourire.

"Ca me rassure, je veux pas te perdre... T'es ma ptite puce à moi... pour toujours."  
Je lui souris et me lève pour le serrer dans mes bras.  
Je me décide à le lacher et retourne m'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.  
"Encore un an, un an et on pourra se retrouver à la meme université ! Dans la meme ville..." fis-je en souriant.

Son portable sonne alors qu'il allait répondre. Il s'excuse et décroche "Allo Sarah? Oui... Ah... Non non tu ne me déranges pas. (...) bien sur que non, jamais !"  
Il me tourne le dos et rigole à ce qu'elle lui dit.  
Après trente minutes, je ne commence plus à me sentir de trop. Je SUIS de trop. Je prends mon sac en bandoulière, le laisse tomber sur mes épaules, prends mes clés de voiture et me faufile hors de sa chambre.  
Je marche lentement vers ma voiture qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Je l'entends alors m'appeler, j'accélère le pas. Je ne veux pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, pas après ça...

"PEY !! PEYTON !!!!"  
J'accélère encore et arrive enfin au niveau de ma voiture, je saisis les clés de ma voiture et l'ouvre alors que ses doigts se referment sur mes bras et m'obligent à me retourner.  
Le regard lourd, je lève les yeux vers lui.  
" Pey...  
"Chris...  
" Ne me Chris pas !  
- Ca ne me fait pas rire !!"

_Of all the things I've believed in..._

"Pey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu le sais !  
- Non !  
- Tu es donc si aveugle ?  
- ... "  
Il ne peut pas être aussi naif !!  
" Il n'y a plus de place pour elle ET moi pour toi ! C'est ou tout pour l'une, ou tout pour l'autre, y a plus de juste milieu !

- C'est faux! et tu le sais...

- NON ! NON je ne le sais pas !! Dis-moi, dis moi Chris..."

_ I just want to get it over it  
Tears from behind my eyes.._

"Pey" fit-il doucement en se rapprochant de moi. Je fais un pas en arrière "Ne me touche pas !"  
Il est blessé, ça se voit. Tant pis, moi aussi je suis blessée !

J'inspire profondément.  
" Chris... ce n'est pas contre toi. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Je pensais pas qu'après la mort de ma mère je pourrais ouvrir mon coeur à quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Pas après tout ça ... Mais tu as déboulé dans ma vie, toi et Sarah êtes devenus mes meilleurs amis et malheureusement, tout ça c'est compliqué ! Je... Notre relation est devenue différente. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?"  
Il acquiesce.  
" Tu n'arrives pas à nous concilier toutes les deux. Surement parce que tu es perdu. Je vais te faciliter la tache: c'est elle que tu aimes. Je ne suis qu'une amie qui habite loin. Je..."  
Ma voix s'étrangle. Je dois continuer, trouver la force de lui dire...

_But I do not cry..._

"Chris... Je peux pas supporter que tu m'ignores quand elle est là. Ou que tu l'ignores quand on est tous les deux. Mais c'est elle que tu aimes plus que tout, pas moi. C'est à elle qu'appartient ton coeur, ton âme. C'est avec elle que tu dois être en ce moment. Fais toi pardonner, mets toi à genoux et supplie la de te reprendre, car sans elle tu ne pourrais pas vivre normalement. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris, pourquoi tu as rompu, mais ... tu t'es trompé."  
Il me regarde, les yeux larmoyants. J'ai envie de le giffler. Je ne fais que lui balancer la vérité en face !

" Mais Puce, je ...  
- Shhhhut ! C'est rien. Je vais bien, j'irais bien.  
- Je te promets que je t'..." Je pose mon index sur sa bouche "Shh, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, de promesse qui me détruirait..." Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose délicatement mes lèvres glacées contre les siennes. "Au revoir mon Chris, et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là si tu as vraiment besoin..." Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. Il reste là, l'air incrédule, ne sachant que faire, ne bougeant pas d'un milimètre. Je me glisse dans ma voiture et pars aussi vite que je peux, mes yeux s'embuant. J'ai juste le temps de le voir courir après la voiture, puis s'arrêter et me regarder partir, l'air désabusé.

// Fin du Flashback.

Je prends ma veste et sors de chez moi. Direction chez Lucas, il m'a appelé. Il peut pas venir chez moi, j'ai mis trop de bazarre.  
Arrivée devant sa porte, je prends une grande inspiration avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il est là, allongé sur son lit, écoutant de la musique. Une musique que j'adore...Logique, nous avons les mêmes gouts, les memes envies, les memes besoins... C'est mon double.  
"Pey ?" fit-il en se relevant.  
Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
"Pey ça va ?" Je sens de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je voulais lui dire que lui et moi, c'est plus possible, mais.. aucun son ne veut bien sortir de ma bouche. Je sens des larmes monter alors qu'il me regarde, inquiet. Je cours vers lui et me jete dans ses bras. Il m'enlace doucement et je fonds en larmes. Mon dieu... je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, celui qui était comme mon frére... Je reniffles et lève mes yeux rougis vers Lucas...

_ I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old..._

Il caresse ma joue "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma Pey ?"  
Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, et espère que ma voix va m'obéir... "Est-ce ... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"  
Il me regarde et sourit tendrement "Bien sûr..."

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Haley ?"  
Il se fige.  
" Tu ... tu nous as vu ?"  
" Tu aurais préféré que je ne sache pas !" Ma voix est devenue plus autoritaire, plus dure, alors que je m'éloigne un peu de lui.  
" Pey écoute... Hales est mon premier amour. Elle est venue me voir, m'a embrassé, un baiser de demande de pardon, un baiser d'au revoir, un baiser pour que notre amitié recommene... Je lui ai dit que c'est toi que j'aime à présent,..

- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est vrai, Pey... Ma Pey, comment tu peux en douter ?  
- J'ai une personnalité qui doute... je .. je suis désolée.  
- De quoi ?"  
Je ne peux pas lui dire, pas le détruire. Alors je fais quoi ? Je vais garder tout ça pour moi, encore une fois... Ou alors..

Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je dois y aller, j'te biperai sur MSN quand je serai chez moi !" Il acquiesce et je file.

- Ok..."

_It feels like I'm starting all over again..._

Mon portable sonne. Je décroche sans regarder qui m'appelle "Allo ?  
- Puce ? Ne me raccroche pas au nez !  
- ...  
- Puce je.. Je m'en veux, je suis mal... sans toi.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Mais Pey ..."  
Je raccroche, les larmes au bord des yeux. Mon téléphone re-sonne.  
" Puce ?  
- Chris, tu me fais du mal là...  
- ...  
- ...  
- J'attendrai que tu sois prête à me reparler...

- ...  
- ...

- Puce ?  
- Moi aussi je t'adore."  
Je raccroche. Tsssss !

_The last three years were just pretend  
And I say,  
Goodbye to you..._

Je sonne à la porte. Nathan l'ouvre et me sourit, avant de s'apercevoir que j'ai une mine cadavérique. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je vois son visage se refermer en même temps qu'il détecte ma souffrance. Il s'avance vers moi "Peyton, viens..." Mais je ne peux plus bouger. Il prend la voix la plus douce qu'il puisse "Viens" fit-il encore. Mais impossible de faire communiquer une pensée cohérente jusqu'à mes jambes. Je suis pétrifiée sur place, figuée, mon corps refuse d'avancer, de m'obéir. Il répète doucement "allez, viens" , en me prendant dans ses bras, me portant comme une princesse. Mon corps réagit enfin au contact chaud du sien, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il m'amène dans sa chambre pour me déposer sur le lit. Il s'asseoit, toujours avec moi accroché à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m'enlace doucement, comme si mon corps était en cristal. Je pourrais, comme j'en rêvais il ya quelques temps, l'embrasser, en profiter mais non. Je me suis rendu compte de bien des choses ces derniers temps.

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to old on to..._

"Nate... j'ai .. j'ai renoncé à Chris.  
- Oh... Je suis désolée ma Peyton... Tu vas tenir le coup ?"  
J'ose pas le regarder en face. "Je me suis vengée sur la nourriture, encore... je suis désolée Nate !  
- ssshhh, c'est pas grave, on va lutter... tous les deux. D'accord ?  
- Je ne veux pas être envahissante ! Tu as u ne vie, et Brooke ...  
- Tsss ! Brooke est ma petite amie, ok? Mais toi tu es ma ptite Peyton... je serai là pour toi."  
Mes larmes reviennent. Je deviens une vraie pleurnicharde !!!

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pey?" Il s'inquiète, c'est adorable...  
" Je crois que je pleure de joie..." Je souris et il éclate de rire avec moi. Il n'y a que lui qui a cet effet sur moi. C'est dingue comme on peut être complice, après si peu de temps... C'est comme mon double, mon alter-égo, mon jumeau...  
Je m'endors dans ses bras. Je fais un cauchemar, tout est sombre, Lucas meurt et je me retrouve enterrer sous une saucisse géante que je suis obligée de dévorer pour retrouver la vie... Mes rêves sont de plus en plus étranges.  
Je regarde Nate dormir et je souris. On dirait un ange tombé du ciel, ses cheveux bruns sont doux et j'aime caresser sa joue. Appuyée sur mon bras gauche, je peux l'admirer dormir tranquillement. Il est magnifique, Brooke n'a pas intérêt à gâcher sa chance, des comme ça elle en trouvera pas d'autres! C'est dingue... je suis dingue de lui ou quoi ? Non, pas encore. Enfin bref, c'est fou comme il a le don de me consoler alors qu'il ne connait pratiquement rien de ma vie. Il ne la partage pas vraiment non plus d'ailleurs... C'est une relation complexe, ou plutot très simple... il me fait rire !! Et je l'aime pour ça ... Y a que lui pour me filer le sourire alors que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne ssais pas trop comment il fait ça. Je l'aime surement plus qu'il ne m'aime mais... c'est pas grave! Il est mon ptit Natie à moi, il est ma boulimie préférée ! Je souris à cette pensée, caresse une dernière fois sa joue, me lève et rentre chez moi. Si Brooke me croise là, meme si on est copines, vu sa jalousie monstrueuse, elle me tuera sur place avant de savoir la clé de l'histoire.

Je me dirige directement vers ma chambre, et j'entame un grand ménage. Je vire de la cuisine tous les paquets vide, de ma chambre également, et je retrouve sous mon lit mon cahier à lettres. C'est un cahier ou j'écris des lettres à mon meilleur ami. On pourrait appeler ça journal intime, sauf que je m'adresse à lui.. mais que jamais je ne lui ai envoyé. En fait, une fois finit, je lui envoie. Comme ça il se rappelle de toute mon année, et comme il fait pareil, je me souviens de sa vie aussi, des moindres détails importants, de tout ce qui nous arrive... Aujourd'hui, je dois choisir: ou je le continue et je le garde pour moi... ou je lui enverrai quand meme. Ou je le brule... Qu'est-ce qui serait plus délivrant? Non, je peux lui éccrire ce qu'est la vie sans lui.. Oui, je peux lui décrire ça, ça sera libérateur aussi, une sorte de thérapie a la Peyton Sawyer !  
Je range le cahier sous mon oreiller, pour penser à écrire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur ce soir, et je trouve sous mon lit autre chose... Une boite. LA boite. Celle avec tout ce que m'ont envoyé Chris et Sarah... Je secoue la tête, repose le tout et vais vers mon ordinateur.

Chris - miss you - dit : "Puce ?"

Il vient meme me parler sur MSN...

Chris- miss you - dit: "Puce, je t'ai vu , ta webcam est branchée... Tu ne jettes pas notre cahier, ni notre boite, Merci..."

Sa caméra est aussi branchée, j'ai l'impression de me perdre encore dans le bleu lagon de ses yeux...

_ I still get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems like I can live a day without you  
Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away...  
... to a place that I am blinded by the light..._

Angel of the death dit: Chris... Non, je ne pourrais pas tout jeter. Tu restes mon plus beau souvenir."

- Angel of the death s'est déconnectée -

i_But... it's not right..._

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours, and what's mine._

_I want you..._

_But I'm not giving in the same time..._

Je regarde ma webcam et je sais qu'il fixe son écran, je me tourne vers le mien et le voit les larmes au bord des yeux. Je murmure un "désolée" et éteint l'écran. Je me retourne vers ma chambre et je la trouve soudain vide de sens. Je m'avance vers mes murs remplit de dessins, de phrases, de photos ... tout me semble alors en rapport avec lui. Je ne réfléchis pas, je me jette sur mes murs et enlève tout ce que je peux trouver, dans une folie furieuse incrotrolable.  
Je n'arrive pas à enlever une photo de nous deux. On sourit, et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je m'énerve dessus. Pourquoi cette fichue photo ne veut pas s'enlever de mon mur, de sous mes yeux ? Pourquoiiiiii? Je suis en pleine crise d'hystérie. Je saisie encore une fois la photo,t ire de toutes mes forces pour la libérer des punaises qui la tiennent accrocher, et alors qu'elles lachent, je me retrouve propulser par terre. J'ai mis trop de force et d'énergie à l'enlever. Je la regarde, ell est toute abimée, je me replie sur moi-même et pleure.  
Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce genre de choix à faire ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours perdre ceux que j'aime?

_Goodbye to you...  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew...  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to...  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..._

Je regarde cette photo et mes pleurs cessent d'un coup. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de me faire du mal ? Non. je rejette cette idée. Ce n'est pas juste pour mon père de mettre fin à tout ça. De mettre fin à ma vie.  
Mon dieu, j'en suis encore là... après tout ce que j'ai traversé, j'en suis encore à penser au suicide...  
Je nous regarde Chris, et je me dis qu'il est temps de renoncer à toi pour de bon... De te ranger dans cette boite et d'essayer d'oublier...

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake,  
You're my shooting star... _

T'oublier... Impossible.  
Mais te le faire croire... ca l'est... Adieu mon Chris. A dans une autre vie, peut-être ?


	17. Open your eyes

**Chapitre 17: Open your eyes**

Réveillée par mon portable qui sonne sur un air de ... Chris Keller. Faut que je change cette ptain de sonnerie !! "Allo?" J'entends le son de ma voix, encore cassée par le sommeil. C'est Nathan qui se trouve à l'autre bout du fil "Tu t'es rendormie chez toi blondinette ?"  
"HAHA vas-y moque toi !! " Il me fait rire, et c'est chou qu'il prenne de mes nouvelles comme ça. Bon, après avoir raccroché faut que j'aille voir Lucas... J'ai totalement zappé de le biper sur MSN ! Je prends Ray (mon portable), ma veste, mon iPod et me dirige vers chez ce qui semble être mon petit ami. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'on était amis...  
Je tourne à l'angle de la rue et me retrouve devant le Karen's Café. Joincidence ? giffle mentale Encore une référence Friends! Tant quà me retrouver là, autant prendre un bon ptit truc à grignoter! Je franchis la porte avec gourmandise, et mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je vois mon blondinet avec sa cruche d'ex-petite amie. Je secoue la tête et me dirige avec le sourire vers Karen.  
"Bonjour ma belle !  
- Bonjour Karen !  
- Je te sers quoi ? Les cookies sortent juste du four...  
- Hummm ! "  
Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et se retourne pour prendre quelques uns de ses merveilleux biscuits. Lucas discute toujours avec Haley. Ils rigolent. Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse, donc je ne m'énerve pas. Je suis juste un peu déçue. Mais je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui ne suis plus sure de l'aimer. Quelle relation bizarre! Ce garçon partagé entre deux filles... Je suis également partagée entre deux garçons, si on le prend comme ça. Voir trois. Hum.. Lesquels, on ne le dira pas, je m'embrouille assez comme ça dans ma tête.  
Cette femme si tendre dépose devant moi les cookies et une tasse. J'hume l'odeur et souris "thé à la mûre..." Elle acquiesce et va prendre la commande d'autres clients.  
Je déguste avec bonheur ces délices. Je savoure chaque bouchée. C'est un vrai plaisir, de manger lentement, d'avoir l'impression de n'avoir aucun problème avec la nourriture. Bon dieu, que ça fait du bien !

Je sens un regard posé sur moi. SON regard. J'attends quelques secondes mais il insiste. Je tourne la tête et voit les yeux azurs de mon ange blond me scruter. Il s'excuse auprès de son amie et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un silence lourd de sens s'installe. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'extérieur du café. Je me laisse faire, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que d'autres entendent ce qu'il va me dire.  
"Pey... tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie, tu avais dit que tu le ferais... Je dois prendre ça comment ?"  
Je réfléchis.  
"Je ne sais pas" avouais-je simplement.  
Il sursaute à ma réponse, je ne me reconnais plus. Si indécise... Ce n'est pas moi ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
"Pey... J'ai fait quelque chose ?"  
Qu'il est mignon ! Si seulement...  
"Si c'est à propos d'Haley, j'essaie juste de renouer un peu avec elle, c'était quand même mon amie d'enfance, ma confidente de toujours...  
- Je sais - le coupais-je. Ce... Ce n'est pas ça.  
- C'est quoi alors ? Depuis que tu es allée voir Chris tu n'es plus la même.  
- C'est faux !!!"  
Je me suis emportée trop vite, bien trop vite. Ses yeux lagons ont l'air de se briser en mille morceaux.  
"Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui, bien sur! Mais pas comme ça, pas comme tu le penses, pas comme tu l'insinues...  
- Alors comment ?  
- Comme..." J'hésite... Puis je plonge dans son regard et achève ma pensée "Comme tu aimes Haley..."  
Ses yeux ont l'air de me passer au rayon X. Aucun de nous deux n'ose prononcer un mot. On est tous les deux perdus on dirait bien... Après quelques minutes figés devant la porte du café, j'entends un toussotement.  
Haley.  
"Lucas, j'y vais, j'ai un devoir à faire pour demain... Je... On se voit plus tard ? J'ai aimé rediscuter avec toi mon chou." Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, puis reprend son air hautain en se plaçant devant moi, qui l'empêche de partir puisque je suis en plein milieu du chemin. Je lui lance un regard à moitié froid, à moitié je-m'en-foutiste, et me décale d'un pas. Elle se faufile entre lui et moi, non sans lui frôler le bras de sa main au passage. Elle essaie de me faire enragée cette pét... cette blonde! Bon dieuuu ! gifle mentale Je SUIS blonde."  
"Bon... " Finit-il par dire, comme attendant de ma part que je finisse sa phrase.  
"Bon..." fis-je en écho.  
Après quelques secondes, j'explose d'un rire sincère. Il me regarde, faussement vexé, et éclate de rire à son tour. Que ça fait du bien, de se détendre, de rire franchement, même si c'est de soi, de la situation...

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you.._

"Coucou vous deux !"  
Je me retourne, et vois une Brooke pendue au bras d'un beau brun. Je lui souris et donne une tite tape sur le bras de Nathan "Alors, on vient se goinfrer au lieu de faire de la muscu?!"  
Il m'envoie un regard faussement colérique pour m'envoyer ensuite dans un sourire "Toujours aussi blonde Sawyer ?!"  
Bon sang, c'est journée spéciale blondeur apparemment aujourd'hui!  
Je me tourne vers Lucas qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot. Je fais un signe à Brooke et elle se rapproche de moi. Elle a compris que je veux laisser les deux grands idiots ensemble afin qu'ils discutent un peu... Maintenant, faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation avec la brunette. Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, dans la précipitation je parle toujours de trucs gnangnan qui n'ont rien à voir avec la situation ou la personne... vite, trouver quelque chose, vite vite !  
"Oh c'est joli la couleur de ton rouge à lèvres..."  
Envie de me frapper.  
"Oh mercii !" fit-elle enjouée "Je l'ai acheté il y a deux jours, figure toi que j'ai trouvé de supers promos, faudait trop que je t'y emmènes et ..."  
Envie de me jeter contre un mur. Quelle idée stupide stupide stupide !! Parler maquillage à la reine des pom pom girls!! Autant lancer un ballon de basket sur Nathan ou Lucas! Tsss ! Bon, coup d'oeil aux deux môsieurs. Ils se sont éloignés de quelques pas et se regardent. Lucas semble vouloir engager la conversation mais sa bouche se referme.  
Lui aussi je devrais le frapper !

"Ecoute Lucas.. " commence Nathan, avant de... s'arrêter là. Quel idiot ! Allez ! Un petit effort moussaillon !  
Je me tourne vers Brooke et acquiesce à quelque chose qu'elle vient de me dire, puis me re-concentre sur les deux garçons.  
"Je sais Nate... Tu es désolé, c'est ça ?" Oh oh... Bon ou mauvais signe ? Son ton ne laisse pas le savoir...  
"Lucas je ... je suis sincèrement navré. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler, mais sache que sans toi, je ... je suis plus grand chose. T'es mon grand frère.. Quoique t'en dises, quoique tu penses depuis le jour ou je t'aie trahi. Tu le resteras toute ma vie, et je n'en ai pas d'autre. C'est toi le seul, l'unique... Et je... je … je suis désolé"  
Je suis suuuure qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait! Idiot ! Bon, c'est déjà pas mal ce qu'il lui a dit...

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so old and tired..._

Lucas le fixe mais ne prononce pas un mot... Ouille, ça s'annonce mal... A moins que...  
Il soupire. "Nate... Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir une telle chose envers toi. T'es mon petit frère, malgré tout. Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais me faire aussi mal, et tu ne t'en es pas privé. Tu m'as détruit Nathan, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte… «  
Nathan secoua la tête, déterminé à ne pas pleurer mais à faire face à ses erreurs, comme Lucas le ferait à sa place…  
« Tu ne réalise pas Luke… A quel point je me suis fait du mal à moi-même. Je t'ai vu souffrir, ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux, et ma vie s'est arrêté. Brooke & Peyton ont été la seule lueur d'espoir ces derniers temps…  
- Nate… Je suis désolé si tu as souffert !  
- Ne le sois pas ! Je suis seul responsable de tout ça !  
- Non , non… Nate, écoute moi… J'aurais pu réagir moins mal, essayer de comprendre  
- Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, j'ai brisé la confiance que tu m'accordais …. J'en suis réellement et sincèrement navré. Rien ne compte plus pour moi que mon frérot, tu le sais ça ?  
- Non… Non je ne le sais pas.  
- …  
- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…  
- Et bien maintenant je te le dis  
- Au pied du mur… pour ne pas me perdre…. Je… C'est pas ça une preuve d'amour…  
- C'est quoi alors ? Montre-moi, apprends-moi Luke ! »  
Lucas baissa la tête en la secouant, sous le regard désespéré de son frère.  
Même Brooke a arrêté de me parler de choses dont je n'ai rien à faire, et regarde les deux frères en pleine explication… Qu'est-ce qui est plus beau que l'amour fraternel ? Ils sont inséparables, ils s'aiment comme personne et ils sont incapables de s'en rendre compte. Leur amour est comme celui de deux âmes sœurs… Sans l'autre ils souffrent, ils ne vivent plus, mais ensemble ils peuvent se détruire à tout moment… Inexplicable, mais bien réel.  
« Montre-moi … » redit Nathan, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
Lucas leva le regard mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, enfermé dans son mutisme.  
« Je t'en supplie » fut les dernières paroles de Nate avant qu'une larme roule le long de sa joue.  
Mon blondinet s'approcha d'un pas, puis se ravisa, recula et s'éloigna de Nathan de nouveau « Je suis désolé, je.. je peux pas. C'est trop tôt… »  
Il tourna les talons et partit en marchant le plus vite qu'il pu, à la limite de courir…

Je fais un pas en avant pour le rattraper, puis me retourne vers Nate, et le prend dans mes bras, le plus fort que je peux. Je me détache de lui, efface les quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, dépose un baiser sur sa joue et m'en vais. Le simple fait de plonger mon regard dans le sien suffit entre nous. On n'a pas besoin de mot, pas dans ce genre de situation.  
Je me mets à courir, à courir le plus vite que je peux…  
Où peut-il bien être ?

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

Je le retrouve devant chez moi, assis sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains. Je rentre dans ma chambre et m'assoies à côté de lui en passant une main sur son dos. « Lucas ? »  
Il se contente de baisser la tête et de la poser sur mes genoux. Une fois recroquevillé au pied de mon lit, il se met à trembler, puis à sangloter. Je le réconforte comme je peux… Je sais à quel point tout ça le fait souffrir. C'est comme moi et Chris… Il était comme mon frère, il me manque déjà… Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu, bon… je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Et puis on est comme Nathan et Lucas : on est destiné à se retrouver. Je le sais, c'est là, au fond de mon cœur, de mon âme. Tout en moi me crie qu'on se retrouvera lui et moi, parce que il ne peut en être autrement…

_I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine_

Il relève la tête une heure plus tard et plonge ses yeux océans dans les miens. « Merci » murmure-t-il en posant ses lèvres salées sur les miennes. Ses mains dans les miennes. Son corps contre le mien. Un instant intense, électrique, magique. Un instant parfait.  
Et si j'étais plus amoureuse de lui que ce que je pense ? J'ai besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui… Nathan ? Brooke ? Sûrement pas Sarah, pas en ce moment. Et Chris… non. Pourtant j'ai besoin de lui… Tellement besoin. Lucas me frôle le bras alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi, de ma chambre. Il se retourne sur le seuil de porte « Tu me diras quand tu sauras enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi Pey. Je t'attendrai s'il le faut mais… ne me fait pas souffrir en me mentant, d'accord ? »

Comment a-t-il su ?  
Il me regarde une dernière fois et repars. J'ai le cœur lourd. Comment je peux lui faire endurer ça ?  
Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. J'ai besoin de musique ! Je rampe jusqu'à mon oreiller où se trouve la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi. Je l'allume et m'étire avant de me ré-allonger confortablement. Le pied !  
La musique imprègne tout mon corps, toute mon âme. Je respire. Je me sens vivre.  
Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une passion… Chaque mot, chaque note, chaque son, chaque vibration s'insinue en moi… Mes muscles se détendent enfin… Et je m'endors…

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes…_

Chris ? Chris, c'est toi ?

"Pey... promets-moi de vivre...  
- Chris ? »  
Sa voix est lointaine, comme s'il était dans un lieu embrumé…  
« Chris De quel droit tu m'abandonnes ?? T'avais promis salaud, t'avais promis que jamais tu m'abandonnerai, t'avais promis que tu serais là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive, t'avais promis ! T'as menti, tu m'as menti, j'avais confiance en toi !! T'es qu'un salaud ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire en tout ça pour tout me retirer d'un coup ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas battu pour moi ? Pourquoi ?? Salaud, salaud… Salaud »  
Je suis par terre, en larmes, après avoir frappé et insulté le corps de mon meilleur ami. Tout s'embrume autour de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là moi ? S'il n'ouvre plus les yeux, pourquoi je garde les miens ouverts ?

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes…_

Pourquoi tu veux plus ouvrir les yeux ?

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes ….  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes…._


	18. Here with me

**Chapitre 18. Here with me.**

Je ne regarde pas autour de moi, ni devant, ni à côté. Je ne peux pas bouger. Ce sentiment terrible d'être piégé dans mon corps s'insinue encore en moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore à vivre une telle épreuve ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore écouter ces paroles qui disent que Chris est dans un lieu plus sûr. S'il était heureux, il m'aurait amener avec lui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se fait subir ça ?

Flashback.

_Nathan vient de m'emmener jusqu'à un siège dans le couloir, en face de la chambre de Chris. Ce n'est plus une simple chambre d'hôpital, c'est un tombeau ouvert... Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de son corps brûlé. Son corps sans vie.  
Je crois que Nathan me parle mais je suis déjà ailleurs. Je n'etends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien, je ne saisis plus rien. Je suis comme ... absente. C'est ça, je suis absente. Mon corps est là mais mon esprit est embrumé, mes yeux rougis, mon coeur poignardé._

_Tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi n'a plus aucun sens. Ce n'est même pas explicable... C'est juste... comme ça. Comme si j'avais perdue mon essence à sa mort. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si j'étais morte de l'intérieur, que je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide...  
Je sens du mouvement autour de moi mais il m'est incapable d'y prêter attention, tout me semble si loin. Si loin de moi... _

J'entends une voix frêle et hésitante s'élever. Sarah... Il m'est impossible de lui prêter plus attention que ça... Je revis ce jour qui a tout changé...

_ Après un lapse de temps indéterminable, j'entends une voix qui se fait nette dans mon esprit. Cette voix... angélique. Je l'entends s'adresser à moi, et je comprends les mots qu'elle prononce, contrairement à ces dernières minutes, heures, où je n'arrivais pas à comprendre lorsqu'on me parlait, comme dans un état second...  
La voix s'approche de moi et s'asseoit à ma gauche._

_"Peyton ?"  
Je mets quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je peux bouger. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Le bleu acier me transperce immédiatement, et c'est comme si je pouvais revivre à nouveau. Mes yeux deviennent humides et mon coeur se serre... "Luke... Il est..." Je ne peux achever ma phrase. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, calle ma tête contre lui et éclate en sanglots. Je peux enfin revivre... Dans ses bras..._

J'entends des sanglots. Je lève les yeux. Sarah. On dirait qu'elle ne peut pas finir son petit discours. Je sens le regard de Lucas sur moi mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, comme anesthésiée.

"_Peyton ?"  
Je lève le regard vers Nathan et l'interroge du regard. Lucas me tient la main depuis que j'ai enfin pu me libérer en pleurant des heures sur son épaule.  
"C'est Sarah... je... je crois qu'elle va pas bien..."  
Sarah ? Mon dieu, je l'ai laissé seule combien de temps ? Je me lève brusquement, lâche la main de Lucas et me ressent instantanément un vide en moi. Je lui jette un dernier regard avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, suivant Nate. Il me montre une pièce et me laisse y entrer seule._

_"Merci Nate..."  
Il me sourit timidement et repart. Je me tourne vers la porte et la franchit, trouvant Sarah dans la salle de jeux pour les enfants. Elle est seule, dans le noir, assise par terre, quelque chose dans les mains. Je reconnais immédiatement l'objet: une peluche que lui a offerte Chris et qu'elle garde tout le temps dans sa voiture.  
Je m'approche puis m'accroupit en face d'elle. Je tends ma main pour la poser sur la sienne.  
" Sarah ? "  
Elle lève ses yeux rougis vers moi.  
" Pey ... Oh Pey... Je me sens si mal... Je... j'aurais voulu avoir des enfants avec lui, on avait encore toute la vie devant nous !  
- Sarah ? Voyons Chris avait..."  
Elle me regarde, surprise.  
" Non rien... C'est vrai qu'on avat tous la vie devant nous... C'est ce qu'on pensait du moins...  
- Pourquoi est-il partit si jeune ?" fit-elle en éclatant en sanglot.  
C'est cet incendie qui a tout ravagé: ses partitions, ses poumons, nos vies..._

Sarah pleure, face à toute l'église. Lucas se rend compte que je ne vais pas bouger et je le sens se lever. Mon corps devient glacé immédiatement. Qu'il aille donc la secourir, moi je serais forte.  
Je le vois la ramener sur le banc à côté de nous. Je ne veux pas la voir. Elle me rappelle trop Chris... C'est égoiste, je sais. Je mériterai même pas qu'on me réconforte. J'aurais du le savoir, deviner qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose ce jour là... j'aurais du... j'aurais du pouvoir faire quelque chose. Le sauver... Mais j'ai rien fait. Tout est de ma faute...

_Après avoir amené Sarah jusqu'à la salle d'attente, je prétends vouloir aller aux toilettes et m'effondre en pleurs. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur sordide des WC et pleure jusqu'à ce que je dois trop fatiguée pour continuer de sanglotter. Je me relève, essuie mes yeux, essaie d'arranger mon état et sors de là.  
"Peyton, oh mon dieu Peyton..."  
La mère de Chris. Elle s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. "Je viens juste d'arriver, merci de m'avoir appelé. Je voudrais... le voir... une dernière fois.."  
Je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule puis la prend par le bras pour l'emmener juqu'à la chambre de Chris._

"Quelqu'un d'autre veut prononcer un mot sur Chris ?"  
Sa mère se tourne vers moi et me sourit faiblement, un mouchoir dans la main. Je prend une grande respiration et me lève du banc. Ca s'annonce difficile...

_Je la vois pleurer son fils, lui tenant la main comme s'il était "juste" dans le coma... Quel spectacle horrible. Déchirant...  
Un médecin s'approche de moi "mademoiselle, c'est sa famille ?  
- Sa mère...  
- Il faut qu'on libère la chambre... je suis désolé... Vous voulez que je lui demande ou...  
- Non c'est bon, je vais y aller..."  
Je m'avance vers elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle pose sa main libre sur la mienne.  
"Il faut lui dire au revoir maintenant...  
- Je sais..."  
Elle dépose un baiser sur son front, lui caresse les cheveux une dernière fois, retient un sanglot et s'éloigne de ce qui fut son fils, de ce qui sera toujours son fils. Plus que des souvenirs... des souvenirs..._

Je m'avance vers l'autel et regarde l'assemblée.  
"Wow..." soufflais-je dans le micro. Les gens me regardent, surpris.  
"Je ... je savais que Chris avait beaucoup d'amis, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il en avait autant. Je pense que certains d'entre vous ne le connaissaient que de nom, ou par quelqu'un d'autre, mais je vous remercie d'être venu pour ses proches.  
Si je parle aujourd'hui devant vous, ce n'est pas grâce à mes talents d'éloquence, qui sont plutot inexistants , mais parce que Michelle me l'a demandé...

_"Peyton ?"  
Je me tourne vers sa mère. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux mouillés. Elle a les mêmes que Chris. Ou plutôt, il a... avait... les mêmes yeux qu'elles. D'un bleu vert merveilleux.  
"Peyton, ma belle... Je te considère comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu, j'espère que tu le sais ... Et je voudrais que tu dises un mot pour Chris aux funérails. Je sais que tu es tentée de refuser, mais fais le pour moi. S'il te plait..."  
Comment refuser ça à une femme qui vient de perdre son fils ?  
" Bien sûr Michelle. Je le ferai...  
- Merci... "_

"Chris était un fils, un ami, un amant, un proche, une connaissance... Pour chacun d'entre nous, il représentait quelque chose. Pour moi, il était ce qu'on peut appeler un meilleure amie. Une âme soeur. Il m'a apporté la confiance dont je manquais, et je lui apportais la modestie qui lui faisait défaut ! Je dessinais ce qu'il chantais, j'aime la nature et il aimait la modernité, j'aime le rock et il aime le métal, je suis sa moitié et il est la mienne. Il le restera toujours. Ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu... et d'autres choses encore.  
On a fait les quatre cent coups tous les deux. On a rendu dingue des dizaines de profs, il se vantait même d'en avoir envoyé chez des psy ! Il était tout ça à la fois: ami, amant, fils, homme, chanteur, humoriste, immature, réfléchi... Il était tout pour moi, et même si son corps n'est plus là pour nous rappeler à quel point, et je le cite! "Chris Keller est beau.." , tout en moi se souviendra à jamais de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il restera à mes yeux ; à vos yeux...  
Chris... Rends bien dingue les anges ! Je compte sur toi ! "

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée et revient à ma place. Je dois avancer. Pour lui... Je sais qu'il y aura des moments sans et des moments avec. Mais parler de lui m'a fait du bien. Comme s'il était avec moi sur cet autel...

Je regarde Sarah. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit timidement. Après notre dernière dispute...

_Sarah se dirige vers nous. Elle prend Michelle dans ses bras, lui parle deux minutes puis se tourne vers moi "Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ?  
- Bien sûr. Excuse moi Michelle...  
- Pas de problème. Je vais aller régler quelques formalités..." fit-elle en s'éloignant, le regard plus triste que jamais. Elle vient de perdre son seul fils. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça fait de perdre la chair de son sang..._

_"Tu voulais me dire quoi Sarah ?  
- Est-ce que tu sortais avec lui ?  
- Pardon ?_

_- Avec Chris...  
- Jamais ! et ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça !  
- Mais est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi dernièrement ?  
- Vite fait. Sans plus... ecoute Sah, il est mort. MORT. Rien ni personne ne pourra le ramener. Peu importe qu'il m'ai parlé de toi ou pas, peu importe si je l'aimais ou pas Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que nous. Tu comprends ?  
- Non, non je ne comprends pas !  
- T'est vraiment insensible !_

_- COMMENT ? Insensible ?? Tu t'es regardée !!!  
- Et toi ?  
- Casse toi Pey.  
- Bien !  
- Bien !!"  
Toujours ce fichu dernier mot qu'elle tient à avoir. Je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Quelle crétine parfois !"_

Fin de la cérémonie funéraire. Je me dirige vers la sortie, la mère de Chris à mon bras. Il avait perdu son père jeune donc elle se retrouve veuve et sans enfant... la pauvre... C'est pour ne pas faire ça à mmon père que je me bats depuis des années pour survivre. Pour ne pas me tuer . Pour ne pas me détruire sous ses yeux. Il ne le supporterait pas...  
Sarah s'approche de nous. Elle serre Michelle dans ses bras. "Je suis désolée, j'ai pas vraiment tenue le coup pour le petit speech sur l'autel...  
- C'est pas grave ma chérie. Vous voulez discuter, je vais aller voir ma soeur..."  
Elle me prend dans ses bras avant de partir. Je me tourne vers Sarah, le regard vide.  
" Je suis désolée.  
- Je sais. Je le suis aussi...  
- Je suis bête  
- Et moi crétine.  
- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi..."  
Je lui souris et elle me saute dans les bras. "Je n'ai plus que toi ma Pey...  
- Je sais... Et je suis là Sah...  
- Je sais...  
- ... que tu sais que je sais !"  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et lui prend la main.  
A deux, on est toujours plus fort...

"Je voudrais le voir une dernière fois..."  
Elle acquiesce et on se dirige vers le cercueil qu'ils s'apprêtent à transporter jusqu'à la tombe...

_Now that you're gone, things will never be the same again...  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me..._

"Je voulais juste te dire au revoir Chris... une dernière fois. Je t'aime. On t'aime..."  
Je dépose un baiser sur ma main avant de caresser doucement le bois. A bientôt mon Chris...  
Sarah étouffe un sanglot avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'a jamais perdu personne, et j'ai peur pour elle. Je pense que je vais appeler un ami à elle que je connais pour qu'il la surveille de près... Oui, c'est ça que je vais faire Sinon je vais m'inquiéter pour elle jour et nuit. Elle est tellement fragile...

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me...  
Here with me..._

Mark s'avance vers nous. "Bonjour Pey.  
- Bonjour."  
Je lui fais une accolade , puis il se tourne vers Sarah "Tu es prête à partir Sarah ?"  
Elle acquiesce et se retroune vers moi " Tu vas me manquer ma Pey...  
- Toi aussi Sah. Prends soin de toi surtout."  
Elle me serre le plus fort qu'elle peut contre elle avant de suivre son ami qui la ramène chez elle.  
Elle jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans ma direction et je lui murmure de m'appeler quand elle arrive. Elle me fait oui de la tête. Je sais que les gens ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse lire sur les lèvres de l'une et de l'autre, mais on a toujours réussit à faire ça... comme une sorte de connexion établie entre nous deux.

Nathan s'approche de moi.  
"Tu me ramènes ?" fis-je , soudain lasse, toute la fatigue de ces derniers jours me retombant sur les épaules.  
"Bien sûr Pey. Lucas est repartie, Karen est malade...  
- Rien de grave ?  
- Non, mais tu sais comme il est inquiet dès qu'il s'agit de sa mère...  
- Bien sûr. Je le comprends..."  
Il m'observe de ses yeux lagons. Il essaie de décrypter ce que je ressens, et à son regard je sais qu'il a compris. Je le prend par la taille et lève la tête vers lui

"Ramène moi s'il te plait..."  
Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et nous partons vers sa voiture.  
Vers une nouvelle vie... sans Lui...

_And I'm asking  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me...  
... Please ?..._

_I never will forget that look upon your face  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
But I understand that you did what y ou had to do  
And I thank you..._

_I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now,_

_Here with me..._

_Here with me..._


	19. Inside Out

**Chapitre 19: Inside out.**

Enfin à la maison.  
Je pose mon sac à l'entrée et me dirige machinalement vers le répondeur. Je me tourne vers Nathan "Tu rentres ou tu veux repartir de suite ?

- Brooke m'a appelé...  
- Alors file." Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et assure un sourire pour qu'il se persuade que je vais bien, il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me laisse seule.  
Seule.  
J'apppuie sur "lecture" et j'entends la voix de mon père à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ma chérie, branche ta caméra quand tu rentres, et bipe moi, je veux te voir. J'espère que tu vas bien ma puce... Je t'aime." CLIC.  
"Pey c'est Lucas. J'ai du partir avant toi, je suis vraiment désolé... Ma mère s'est cassée la jambe, et j'ai du aller la chercher à l'hôpital, on ne m'avait rien dit du coup je me suis inquiété... Appelle moi dès que tu peux, dès que tu veux..." CLIC.  
"Pey c'est Sarah. Je voulais juste te dire que mon copain va rester avec moi quelques jours, le temps que ça aille mieux de mon côté. J'espère que t'es rassurée! Bisous ma miss !" CLIC.  
"Mademoiselle Sawyer, c'est le Docteur Barnett. J'ai vos résultats de votre prise de sang et j'ai trouvé quelques anomalies. Je voudrais faire des tests plus poussés. Merci de me rappeler à l'hôpital." CLIC.

Chiottes !! Bon, ma webcam, Sah, Luke et... tant pis pour le Doc. Comme si je voulais savoir ce que j'ai! J'ai pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça sans rajouter en plus des problèmes de santé plus grave! Et puis il va voir mes carences alimentaires, je veux pas. Il ne peut pas découvrir ma boulimie, je ne le permettrais pas. Il préviendrait mon père et tout le monde saurait. Ca ne doit pas arriver. Jamais.

Je monte les escaliers et m'asseois devant mon ordi pour faire un petit coucou à mon père. Je lui parle quelques minutes histoire qu'il se rassure, et le laisse aller retravailler. Ce sentiment de solitude m'envahit à nouveau. Je me rappelle que je dois laisser un message à Sah. Je me connecte à MSN et lui écrit un petit mot. Puis je prends mon portable et j'appelle Lucas. Il répond aussitôt.

"Pey ? Ca va ?  
- ...  
- Désolé ! je voulais savoir si t'allais pas trop mal, pas savoir si...  
- J'ai compris Luke, c'est pas grave! Je vais plutôt bien vu les circonstances.  
- Tant mieux. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- Il faut pas. Je m'en sortirai Lucas. Tu me connais !

- Oui... Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir, mais... ne me rejette pas.  
- J'essairai, mais tu me connais...  
- HAHA ! oui ma Pey... Je t'adore !

- ... Merci ...

- ...

- J'te fais marcher ! Moi aussi je tiens à toi , énormément.  
- Mais ?  
- Mais rien du tout. Je suis jeune, j'ai envie de vivre à fond ce qu'il m'est permis de vivre !  
- Je retrouve ma Peyton là !

- Je sais ! Tu viens au ciné avec moi cet aprem ?"

M'activer. Bouger. Voir des gens. Dessiner. Ecrire. Chanter. Bouger. M'activer.

Et une semaine passe. Une semaine arrassante. Une semaine éprouvante. Dès que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec moi-même, je ressens le vide qu'il a laissé en mourrant.  
Je m'apprête à me mettre au lit lorsque j'entends mon portable vibrer.  
" Allo ?  
- Peyton ...

- Oui ?

- C'est Karla, une amie de  
- De Sarah, oui je sais elle m'a parlé de toi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- C'est Sarah..."  
Mon coeur s'accélère instantanément.

" Qu'est ce qu'elle a ???  
- Je ne sais pas, ça fait quelques jours qu'elle s'est repliée sur elle-même, elle ne parle plus vraiment, ne mange plus trop, elle pleure parfois en cours..."  
J'ai du mal à respirer, cette vision de mon amie me fait mal au coeur...  
" Elle est où ?  
- Chez elle surement. Elle ne vient plus en cours depuis hier.  
- J'l'ai eu au téléphone y a une demie heure, elle...mon dieu !"  
Je viens de réaliser que son coup de fil m'avait paru étrange. Sa façon bizarre de me dire au revoir ?  
" J'arrive ! Va chez elle et ouvre de force si elle ne répond pas !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! j't'en prie fais le ! je prends ma voiture et j'arrive !!"  
Je mets le premier pantalon et le premier t-shirt qui passent à portée de ma main et les enfile en vitesse. Je prends mon sac, mes clés de voiture et sors en trombe de chez moi.  
Sarah, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Je roule sans me soucier plus que ça des limitations de vitesse, manque de me faire arrêter une fois (freinée juste à temps !) et arrive enfin au panneau de la ville de Sarah. J'appelle Karla, qui me dit de venir à l'hôpital. Qu'elle ne me fasse pas revivre ça ! Mon sang bouillonne, les veines de mes tempes tapent, mon coeur s'accélère, ma tension monte, tout mon corps se met à trembler en franchissant les portes des urgences. Karla m'accueille en pleure. Elle émet des sons difficilement. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte, je lui demande de m'emmener jusqu'à Sarah et elle me dirige vers une chambre. Alors que la porte s'ouvre devant moi, je vois le petit corps de Sarah sur ce lit blanc.  
Je n'entends déjà plus ce que me dit sa copine. Je suis à nouveau comme hors de moi-même. Je reste les yeux fixer sur elle sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Je ressens comme des piques dans la poitrine alors que Karla est déjà partie voir le médecin. Ces pointes m'opressent, comme si mon coeur avait du mal à fonctionner. Je reste figer quelques secondes , le temps de reprendre mon souffle, puis je referme la porte de la chambre.

Je m'appuie sur le mur derrière moi et me laisse glisser au sol. Je ramène mes genoux à moi, pose ma tete dessus et pleure. Je pleure tout ce que j'ai pu accumuler. Je pleure de la peine, de la tristesse. Je pleure de la colère.

Je relève la tête quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis seule dans le couloir. Tant mieux. Je sèche mes joues et me relève. Je me dirige vers les toilettes, et me passe de l'eau sur le visage. Je me le sèche et revient à la chambre. Karla et le docteur sont en train de parler de Sarah.  
Je m'avance, Karla me présente et j'esquive un sourire de politesse au médecin.

"Je peux aller la voir ?  
- Bien sûr... Pas très longtemps.  
- Non non, de toutes façons sa famille doit arriver bientôt, je viens de les avoir au téléphone...

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller...

- Merci."

Je prends une grande respiration et franchit la porte. Je m'asseois à côté d'elle et la regarde. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, et finit par les poser sur moi.  
" Pey ? "" Pey, tu es venue ?  
- Bien sûr que je suis venue... Tu te sens pas trop mal ?"  
Je regarde les bandages qui lui encerclent les poignées éventrés.  
" Non.. Je vais vite me remettre physiquement m'a dit le médecin.  
- Bien... bien..."

"Pey ? Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- Ce qui va pas ?? Ce qui VA PAS ?

- Ne crie pas !"

_Here. A little sympathy for you to waste on me  
I know you're faking it but that's okay..._

"Désolée... Je ... je voulais pas crier.  
- C'est moi qui suis désolée...  
- Oui, tu peux l'être !  
- ???  
- Comment t'as pu me faire ça Sarah ? Comment t'as pu être aussi égoiste ??  
- Mais Pey...

- Y a pas de Pey qui compte ! Pey elle en a marre d'être là pour réconforter tout le monde mais que tout le monde s'en foute de comment elle va ! Pey elle en a marre de souffrir à cause de gens qui l'aiment pas assez pour ne pas pense rà elle !! Pey elle en a marre de tout ça !

- ...

- Pey elle va prendre des vacances. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien ...

_And I don't want to drag it out  
Don't want to bring you down  
I never wanted it to end this way..._

Je me tourne et me dirige vers la porte.  
Alors que j'en saisis la poigné, un cri me retient.  
"PEYTON ! Attends !"  
J'attends.  
"Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Je me sens vraiment mal et toi tu m'accables !  
- Je t'accable ?  
- OUI !  
- Je ne fais que dire ce que je RESSENS.  
- Mais tu me détruis là !  
- Non ! tu te détruis toute seule, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. C'est pas de ma faute s'il est mort, c'est pas de ma faute tout ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est la SIENNE. Et c'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus là pour l'entendre que je ne vais pas le dire. Il savait ce que j'en pensais, je ne lui cachais rien. Comme je ne te cache rien à TOI. Je vous aime trop pour ça tous les deux. Et tu sais quoi ? Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi toi et moi on s'engueule !  
- Pourquoi ? Puisque t'es si forte..."

_Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again... _

"Tu ne m'aime pas vraiment..."

Voilà, j'avais lâché ce que je pensais. Enfin.. Des mois que je me cache la réalité. Il fallait bien que j'ose me l'avouer un jour. On donne souvent son coeur a des gens qui ne pensent pas à faire pareil pour nous... Et bien voilà, je viens de comprendre la signification de cette phrase. Je me la suis prise en pleine face quelques minutes auparavant et je ne vais pas garder cette constation pour moi.

Une larme roule sur sa joue. Colère, tristesse. Haine ?

_ Here. A little jealousy.  
I hope you think of me  
Hope you wonder where I sleep at night..._

"Comment tu peux me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux Pey ?  
- Parce que je le pense. Parce que c'est vrai. Tu me l'as prouvé plusieurs fois. Finalement... C'est lui que tu aimais. Et moi , moi j'étais importante pour lui. Donc importante pour toi. Cause à effet, pour être plus proche de lui tu t'es rapprochée de moi... "

_So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave.  
And if you're lucky, I will be your last regret, your only friend..._

"C'est faux, et tu le sais !!"

"Non, non je ne le sais pas, Sah ! C'est vrai et tu le sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux tant...  
- Je comprends pas...  
- As-tu jamais cherché à me comprendre ?...  
- Bien sûr !!  
- Ok. C'est vrai, tu as peut-être cherché à m'aimer. Mais finalement, ça change quoi ? Tu n'y arrives pas.  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Que des mots. Tu me l'as montré ? Tu me l'as prouvé ? Non. Jamais. Et tu sais... J'ai aimé être là pour toi. J'ai aimé te serrer dans mes bras quand ça n'allait pas. J'ai aimé être ta confidente. J'ai aimé apprendre à te découvrir, à te connaitre. J'ai aimé te consoler quand ça n'allait pas. J'ai aimé être proche de toi. J'ai aimé chacun de nos moments ensemble, chacune de nos discussions, même les engueulades. J'ai aimé t'aimer. Et aujourd'hui, je déteste avoir à me l'avouer, mais c'est finit. Je peux plus me faire du mal. Plus pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas assez à moi pour au moins penser à moi de temps en temps. Plus pour ça... Je tiendrais pas sinan Sah. Je tiendrais pas, tu comprends ? C'est plus de toi dont il est question, plus de moi, plus de Lui... Il est question de ma vie. Tu sais que je me fais du mal, tu le sais et t'as essayé de m'aider une fois ou deux. Mais c'est pas assez. Notre relation est bien trop fusionelle, bien trop conflictuelle, bien trop à sens unique. Je pourrais pas supporter un mois de plus comme ça. Pas même une semaine. Je suis au bout du roulot Sah. Tu as contribué à m'y amener, et honnêtement, je sais pas si je suis assez forte aujourd'hui pour te pardonner. Pour passer l'éponge et faire comme si de rien n'était...  
Il te manque, il me manque.  
Tu l'aimes, je l'aime.  
Il t'aimait et il m'aimait.  
Il t'a fait pleuré, tu m'as fait pleuré.  
Il t'a fait souffrir, tu m'as fait souffrir.  
Il t'a brisé le coeur, tu as brisé le mien.  
Il t'a détruite en mourrant, t'as essayé de me détruire en l'imitant.

_The two of us we dream like one  
The two of us, the two of us...  
The two of us take breath like one  
The two of us, the two of us..._

"Je peux rien faire pour le ramener Sah. J'ai essayé de vous rapprocher avant qu'il ... meurt. Mais Sah, je ne suis pas lui. Je ne le serais jamais, je le sais. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire revivre en un seul mot comme il le faisait. Et si je n'ai pas la capacité de le faire, c'est parce que finalement je n'ai pas grande importance à tes yeux. Jamais tu ne pourras faire plus que "bien m'aimer" , ou "m'apprécier". Parce que je ne suis qu'une compagnie de fortune. La fille bien sympa qui est là quand t'en as besoin, celle à qui tu peux te confier, celle sur qui tu peux déverser ta peine et ta colère parce que tu sais que je te pardonnerai toujours... Et que je comprends ton histoire avec Chris, mieux que personne vu que j'étais aussi proche de lui que je ne l'étais de toi. Mais je ne veux plus être ce défouloir pour toi...  
- Pey...  
- Sah...  
- Je suis...  
- Shhhh, j'veux pas l'entendre. Je peux plus écouter tout ça, plus supporter de te voir rire avec d'autre pendant que je pleure notre amitié. Je veux prendre du recul, m'effacer de ta vie et te laisser prendre ton envol loin de moi. Je vais plus t'étouffer, je vais plus t'encombrer, je vais juste... franchir cette porte, et te laisser le temps. Nous laisser le temps."

_ I guess that this is over now  
I guess it's called the falling out  
But everyday I'm learning how to make it through this life I'm in..._

Je tourne les talons et tourne la poigné de la porte.

"A bientôt Pey..."

Je tourne la tête vers elle.  
"Au revoir Sah... Prends soin de toi surtout..."

_Even if I wanted to  
I don't think that I'd get to you  
There's nothing I can say to you to make you feel alive again..._

Je referme la porte derrière moi et je sens immédiatement toute ma tristesse revenir en surface. Je me suis maîtrisée tout le temps où je lui parlais mais je ne peux plus... J'essuie une larme qui roule sur ma joue et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je croise Karla, elle m'appelle mais je l'ignore royalement; Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Sarah ou un de SES proches.  
Je dis au revoir momentanément à cette vie. A cette amie. Je les retrouverai un jour, peut-être... Quand je serai prête...

_So don't just say goodbye to me  
Just turn your back away and leave  
And if you're lucky, I will be your last regret, your only friend..._


	20. Don't think of me

**Chapitre 20. Don't think of me.**

_Qu'est ce que je pouvais ressentir à ce moment là ?  
Que peut-on ressentir dans de tels moments ? Quand votre vie s'envole devant vos yeux. Quand votre amour s'éloigne de vous sans que vous ne compreniez pourquoi. Quand vous vous dites que vous auriez mieux fait d'hiberner, et de refuser de vous avouez à vous-même ce que vous pouvez ressentir pour l'être aimé. Quand la seule personne avec qui vous auriez aimé en parler a du être rayé de votre vie.  
Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien ressentir à ce moment là ?  
Au moment où tout devient emmêlé, ou tout change, ou rien n'a plus de valeur._

_Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien ressentir à ce moment là ? Quand mon coeur s'est serré dans ma poitrine...  
De la colère ?  
De la haine ?  
De la rancoeur ?  
Ou juste de la peine, et du désespoir._

_Oui, qu'aurais-je bien pu ressentir à ce moment là_

Flashback

Je vais au Karen's Café dans l'espoir de trouver du réconfort auprès de Karen, d'un bon thé, d'un ptit gateau et bien sûr, dans l'espoir de trouver mon ptit Lucas.

Au moment ou je mets la main sur la porte, une main me prend le bras. Je me retourne et croise les yeux de Miss Davis. Je lui souris, elle semble gênée mais je préfère passer outre. Avec Brooke, on ne sait jamais dans quoi on se lance! Au cas où ce soit un problème de fringues, vaut mieux pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas !  
"Sawyer, me dis pas que tu vas encore t'empifrer !" Je lève les yeux au ciel et sourit "Non Davis, je comptais remonter ma tension à coup de thé !"

"Errrf ! Dommaage ! j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux pour donner de l'énergie !"  
Je sens le plan foireux arriver...  
" Exemples ?" osai-je demander

" Hummm... M'aider à refaire ma garde robe ?

- C'est pas censée vider de toute énergie et de toute envie ça ?"  
Elle grimace '"Allezzzz ! S'te plait ! J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose avec toi, ça fait longtemps !

- Viens donc prendre un thé avec moi !" capitulais-je, en ouvrant la porte.  
J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre me crier "Non Pey , attennds !!" , que je vois Lucas dans les bras d'Haley. Mon sourire fond comme neige au soleil alors qu'elle se détache lentement de lui et lui sourit. J'ai l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Et alors qu'il lui essuie délicatement une larme qui roule sur sa joue, elle se penche sur lui et l'embrasse pendant ce qui me semble être des heures entières...

_ La fin du monde... Comme si j'étais dans une immense rue désertique, et que tous les immeubles autour de moi s'écroulaient._

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là ?  
Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en l'embrassant ? La même chose que moi?  
Est-ce que son coeur s'envole, est-ce que des papillons volent dans son venre ? Est-ce qu'elle a envie de sourire jusqu'à ce que ses machoires lachent ? Est-ce qu'elle a envie de le serrer fort contre elle, juste pour sentir son coeur battre ? Est-ce qu'elle a envie de tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent tout ça_

Ensuite, tout s'est passé extrêmement vite. J'ai planté là Brooke et je suis retournée chez moi. Et c'est là que j'en suis. Chez moi, devant le frigo. Rien ne remplacera jamais le réconfort que peut me fournir Lucas... Je referme le frigo, vais dans ma chambre, me mets un jogging, prend mon iPod et file courir un peu, histoire de me vider la tête.

"Eh Sawyer, attention où tu mets les pieds !"  
Je lève les yeux vers Nate et tente un sourire. Il fronce les sourcils et m'observent quelques secondes.  
" Tu devrais courir toi aussi de temps en temps !" finis-je par dire, pour qu'il arrête de me scanner comme il le fait.

" Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?"  
Je pointe un doigt sur son ventre "Tu te ramollis, Scott !

- HAHA ! Tu me feras toujours rire Sawyer !" réfplique-t-il en me prenant comme un sac à patate avant de me porter sur une épaule. Je ris aux éclats, et ça fait extrêmement de bien ! Je ne pense plus qu'aux conneries qu'on s'envoient et à rien d'autre. Si tout pouvait toujours être aussi simple. Deux grands gamins qui se chamaillent gentiment. Il me dépose au sol quelques minutes plus tard et m'offre une glace.

"Alors, qu'est ce qui va pas Miss ?  
- Tout va bien Nate !  
- Hum hum... Tout ne va jamais bien !"  
Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, qu'est ce qu'il entend par là ? Le son de sa voix me ferait penser qu'IL ne va pas bien.  
"Nate... tu peux me le dire si y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ...  
- Toi aussi...  
- Je sais, merci..."  
Il me sourit et se remet à marcher, préférant se concentrer sur sa glace. Comme si j'allais abandonner la partie comme ça !

" C'est avec Brooke ?"  
Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi, avant de capituler et d'acquiescer, ses yeux devannt immédiatement plus sombres...  
" Qu'est ce qui se passe, Nate ?  
- Je sais pas, elle est... différente, ces denriers temps.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je... je change aussi de mon côté. Je m'en veux d'aimer passer autant de temps avec toi...  
- Oh Nate... C'est moi le problème ?  
- Non !! Non, tu ne seras jamais un problème! Et c'est grâce à toi qu'on est ensemble elle et moi...  
- Oui mais...

- Pas de mais !! Pey, je t'adore, et j'adore Brooke. C'est juste que je suis légèrement perdu. J'ai toujours envie de te protéger de ce qui pourrait te blesser ...  
- Nate..."  
Je pose ma main sur sa joue et lui caresse doucement.  
" C'est une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ai dites... Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir dans ma vie. Et merci d'essayer de me protéger du monde, mais tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter pour que tout se passe bien dans ma vie ...  
- Je sais... Mais je le voudrais... Tellement! Si tu savais ..."

_ Que répondre à ça ? Que faire lorsqu'une personne vous avoue qu'elle vous aime d'une manière si attentionnée, si délicate, si subtile, qu'on a le coeur qui se serre, les larmes qui montent aux yeux, tout notre corps qui frémit ?.. Amour amical, mais amour tellement fort, tellement pur. Lorsqu'il n'y a aucune gêne entre deux personnes, lorsqu'elles peuvent tout se dire même si c'est dur, même si ça blesse, même si c'est juste pour dire qu'on est confus, ou désolé, n'est-ce pas cette facilité de parler à l'autre qui prouve notre amour pour lui ? ..._

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
" Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai là. Pour toi..." fis-je en lui souriant.

Il esquisse un sourire et me prend dans ses bras, en me murmurant à l'oreille "Merci Pey... Moi aussi."

C'est dans ses bras que tous mes soucis s'envolent. Mais dès qu'il s'éloigne, je repense à Lucas. Elle l'a embrassé! Je peux même pas me résoudre à être énervée. Je me suis toujours doutée que ça pouvait arriver. C'est son ex, sa meilleure amie, celle qiu lui a brisé le coeur, et elle était bien décidé à retrouver son Lucas... Il faut que je le vois, que je lui parle, que je lui demande, que je sache... Que je sache... .

Je rentre chez moi et vais directement dans ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche. En entrant, je vois Lucas allongé sur mon lit. Je m'arrête dans l'encadrure de la porte, étonnée.  
Il a l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Je m'approche de lui, m'asseois doucement à côté de lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux lentement et me regarde, souriant. "Pey !"  
Il a l'air si... enthousiaste... Je réponds à son sourire et il m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire. Il va bien finir par me dire ce qui se passe avec "elle".  
"Ta matinée s'est bien passée ?  
- Hum..." fis-je, "J'ai vu Nathan, on a mangé une glace. Et toi ?

- J'ai vu Brooke & Haley !  
- Ensemble ? Elles ne peuvent pas se voir...  
- Non, je discutais avec Brooke lorsqu'Haley est venu me parler. On a bien discuté, ça m'a fait un bien fou !!

- Ah oui ?  
- Oui !" dit-il en souriant un peu plus. Je le regarde, essayant de voir si ses yeux me trahissent, mais je n'arrive pas à pouvoir être sûre...  
" Bien..." finis-je par dire après un moment. " Je suis contente pour toi Luke.

- Merci !" répondit-il , toujours d'une humeur joviale.  
Il se lève d'un bond et m'entraîne avec lui "On va faire une ballade ?!  
- Oh non, je dois prendre une douche et j'ai déjà marché des heures avec Nate ! Je vais plutôt dessiner après...  
- Oh."  
Il est déçu. J'aurais du être plus sympa... Je m'approche et l'embrasse "On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?  
- Ok... Je t'appelle ?  
- Pas de problème ! J'attends ton coup de fil alors !  
- Bien ! A plus tard ma Peyton !"  
Il m'embrasse une dernière fois et s'en va. Ce mec va me rendre dingue !! Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et regarde mon plafond. Ca manque de déco ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on décore jamais cette partie là de la maison ? C'est pourtant important ! Enfin, pour moi qui adore fainéasser allongée sur mon lit, réfléchissent à tout et à rien en matant le plafond...

Je réfléchis vraiment à n'importe quoi des fois !!  
Je me moque gentiment de moi en laissant échapper un petit rire, puis me relève et allume ma chaine hi-fi.

_So you're with her, and not with me  
I hope sh'es sweet, and so pretty  
I hear the cooks delightfully,  
A little Angel, beside you..._

Bien ! Pile la chanson qu'il me fallait ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et vais me doucher. Au moins l'eau froide me sera peut-être plus bénéfique !

_When you see her sweet smile baby,  
Don't think of me...  
When she lays in your arms,  
Don't think of me..._

En sortant de la douche je tombe sur Nathan allongé sur mon lit.

"Nate ?"  
Silence.  
Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?  
" Nate, tu dors ?"  
Il tourne lentement son visage vers moi. "Tu devrais décorer ton plafond..."  
Oh mon dieu, ce mec est aussi fêlé que moi!! J'éclate de rire et il me regarde bizarrement. J'essuie une larme de rire, et lui saute dans les bras. "Merci Nathan !  
- Pour quoi ?  
- D'être aussi tordu que moi, de me faire rire, de toujours être là quand j'en ai besoin ! "  
Je me détache de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est toujours aussi beau, ses yeux émeraudes pétillant de vitalité, de douceur et de curiosité...  
Je secoue la tête comme pour me détacher de l'emprise de son regard et me relève du lit.  
" Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Je m'ennuyais.  
- WOW ! Merci !" fis-je en riant

"Je m'ennuyais de toi..."  
J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referme comme un poisson. Ressaisis-toi ma fille !! Je secoue la tête encore une fois et lui sourit "C'est trop mignon Nathan, merci ! ... encore !" finis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire de beau miss Sawyer?  
- Eh bien, je pensais écouter de la musique en matant mon plafond...  
- Oh, joli programme ! Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
- Avec plaisir ! On trouvera peut-être une idée de déco sympa...  
- J'en ai bien une mais ...  
- Ne me parle pas de miroir !" le coupais-je  
- Bon beh... j'en ai pas alors !" dit-il en explosant de rire. Je le suis dans son fou rire et lui balance un coussin en plein visage. Il s'offusque et répond en s'emparant du traversin.

" J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?"

OH OH .

Nathan relève la tête puis la laisse retomber sur le lit, je tourne mon visage vers la tête blonde qui se trouve à la porte de ma chambre. Etonnée, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux ont un air de déception et de tristesse. Je regarde Nathanet m'aperçois que je suis toujours à califourchon sur lui, une main sur son torse. Forcément, faut toujours que ma vie soit rythmée comme un mauvais roman ou une série dramatique, il arrive PILE quand j'attaquais Nate à coup de chatouilles ! Tsss ! J'adore ma vie !

Je me décalle pour me retrouver assise sur autre chose que Nate et regarde Lucas. "Je croyais que tu devais m'appeler ?  
- T'avais peur que je te vois avec lui ?  
- Luke... Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait venir.  
- Alors moi je te dérange mais lui il peut rester ?  
- Ne le prends pas comme ça !  
- Alors je dois le prendre comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Va demander à ta grande amie Haley !"  
Son regard s'assombrit encore. J'aurais JAMAIS du dire ça ! C'était petit, ça ne me ressemble pas de faire du mal juste par colère !

" Bien. Si tu veux me dire ce qui se passe ici, t'as mon numéro de téléphone."  
Il referme la porte. Je jette un regard à Nathan, me lève et fonce en dehors de ma chambre pour le rattraper. Lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée, je vois juste sa voiture démarrer au quart de tour et filer le plus vite possible. Erf, il a l'air en colère ! Crétine, crétine, CRETINE !! Bonnnn... Portable ? Il est ou ce con ? Jamais dans ma poche quand j'en ai besoin ! Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre où je trouve un Nate désolé. Il me tend mon portable.  
" Oh merci, tu me sauves la vie Nate!  
- Non... Je t'ai causé des problèmes, je vais rentrer. Je suis désolé Pey...  
- Eh, attend! C'est pas de ta faute, ok petit Nate ? Allez, viens là..." Je le prends dans mes bas et le serre fort contre moi... J'ai pas envie qu'il se sente coupable de quelque chose qui ne le concerne absolument pas...  
Je me détache de lui et lui souris en lui présentant mon poing "Amis ?"  
Il sourit et frappe son poing dans le mien "Amis ! Sacrée Sawyer !  
- Je sais, je suis irremplaçable et inimitable !"  
Il rigole et s'en va.  
Je me rappelle de pourquoi j'ai mon portable dans la main et appelle Lucas.  
Répondeur. Prévisible mais tellement énervant. Je DETESTE les répondeurs ! Bonnnn... Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je prends ma veste et me dirige vers le River court. Bien sûr, il est là. Avec sa cruche d' "ex" petite amie ! Bon sang, saloperie de jalousie ! Je suis pas comme ça, je suis pas comme ça, je suis pas comme ça... Peut-être qu'à force de me le répéter ça fonctionnera, et je n'aurais plus envie de lui écraser un ballon de basket sur son joli visage de menteuse ! J'éprouve rarement de la colère mais cette fille est une garce! Elle l'a trompée avec son propre frère ! Elle couche avec tout ce qui bouge mais veut le récupérer ? Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Elle a des remords d'avoir laissé filé un mec si bien ? Tsss! Je suis sûre qu'à la moindre occasion elle le retrompera en jetant son dévolu sur un ami de Luke ou sur Nathan.  
Elle se penche sur lui et l'embrasse... encore ! Ca devient une manie ? Ou a la mode ? Tout le monde doit embrasser tout le monde, c'est ça ? Fallait me le dire, j'aurais participé, j'ai vu un bogoss toute à l'heure justement ! Errrggg je déraille totalement là !!

_So you're with her, and not with me  
I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend  
I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel_

Je m'approche d'eux et tousse pour signaler ma présence. J'espère que le sang de Lucas s'est figé dans ses veines, histoire qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti en les voyant s'embrasser... à nouveau. Il lève le regard vers moi et semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Il ouvre puis ferme la bouche plusieurs fois.  
"Si tu veux imiter le poisson, c'est pas trop le moment Lucas ..." fis-je, attendant mieux de sa part.  
"Peyton...  
- Tu te souviens encore de mon prénom ?  
- Pey, ne le prend pas comme ça !  
- Ne me dis pas comment prendre le fait qe tu embrasses ton ex petite amie dès que j'ai le dos tourné !  
- Je ne ...  
- Il fait ce que bon lui semble"  
Oh je vais la claquer elle !  
" Haley !!" crie Lucas, désespéré. Et il peut l'être!  
" Lucas, laisse la s'exprimer. Et elle a raison, tu n'es pas une poupée de chiffon qu'on oblige à embrasser les gens! enfin.. Elle !  
- Peyton, laisse moi t'explquer, je ...  
- Je ne veux pas savoir! Là je veux juste rentrer chez moi et te maudire jusqu'à la treizième génération en chantant "Bad Boyfriend" à fond les ballons dans ma chambre ! "  
Je lui tourne le dos et marche d'un pas décidé vers chez moi. Il crie mon nom, j'entends Haley essayé de le retenir, il lui dit de le laisser passer, puis je sens qu'il renonce. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il renonce à moi, à nous...

_And it's too late, and it's too bad,  
Don't think of me...  
It's too late, and it's too bad,  
Don't think of me..._

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ?

_Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien ressentir à ce moment là ?  
Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien ressentir dans un moment comme ça ?  
De la colère?  
De la haine ?  
Des envies de meurtre ?  
De la peine_

Qu'est ce que je ressens au moment de refermer la porte de ma chambre ? Au moment ou je me retrouve seule en tête à tête avec mon plafond et mes idées noires. Seule avec cette image gravée dans mon esprit. Lui et elle. Elle et lui... EUX. Ce mots résonnent dans ma tête... Eux. EUX. EUX EUX EUX EUX EUX !! Ils ont un "eux" maintenant ?

_Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien ressentir à ce moment là ?  
De la colère ? de la peine ? De la haine ?_

_Ou... juste de la déception._


	21. Prelude 1221

**Chapitre 21: Prelude 12 21.**

_Que peut-on ressentir lorsque la personne que l'on aime embrasse quelqu'un d'autre?_

Je regarde mon écran d'ordinateur. Bien sûr, déverser toute ma peine dans un article de journal serait tellement, tellement ... moi. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire ça ? Je soupire et repose mes doigts sur les touches.

_Il y a quelques mois, je vous aurais dit des tas de banalités à ce sujet. Parce que je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment._

_Aimer quelqu'un tellement fort qu'on veut le garder pour soi. Que le voir embrasser une fille nous fend le coeur et nous le brise en des milliers de petits morceaux. Un vrai puzzle écrasé au sol. Comment le reconstruire ? Comment recommencer à zéro? Est-ce que j'en ai seulement l'envie ? Est-ce que j'en ai le pouvoir ? Je voudrais juste m'étouffer dans mon oreiller... Ou me noyer dans mon bain._

_Tout me semble noir, sans espoir, comme si on m'avait enfermé dans une de ces petites boites desquelles sort un clown posé sur un ressort. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rire. Et je ne crois pas faire peur comme ces petits machins. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis enfermée. Enfermée dans mon corps, enfermée dans mes sentiments, enfermées dans ma peine. Et j'en reviens là. Ma peine._

_Je sais ce que vous pensez! Quelle narcissique cette fille! Elle écrit tout le temps sur elle, ses petites grosses faiblesses, ses envies, ses désirs, ses chagrins. Elle se pose toujours en victime sans jamais se remettre en question !_

_C'est vrai. J'écris sur moi. Sur ce que je suis. Sur ce que j'envie et sur ce qui me rebute. J'excelle dans le narcissisme comme tout être humain existant. Un jour quelqu'un a dit (bon ok, un jour Buffy Summers a dit dans la saison 3 de la série du même nom) "Tu penses que personne ne voit ta peine ? C'est vrai ! Les gens sont bien trop occupés avec leur propre peine pour se soucier de la tienne." Elle a raison (même si elle est blonde) ! On est tellement omnubiler par notre propre douleur qu'on refuse de voir celle des autres ! L'être humain est fait ainsi. Et quand on accepte d'essayer de comprendre l'autre, on se prend souvent un pavé dans la tronche. Trahison. Colère. Douleur. Angoisse._

Tsss ! Dans le genre joyeux et confiance en l'humanité, on repassera !

"Toc toc"

Je me tourne vers ma porte pour découvrir une tête brune.

" Je te dérange pas Sawyer ?

- Jamais Natie! Vas-y rentre !"

Il s'avance doucement vers moi et s'asseoit sur le bord de mon lit. "T'écris quoi ?

- Un truc... sur mes pensées morbides.

- Ah, je pensais que tu ne faisais que les dessiner !

- Oh non, je les écris aussi !!

- Bon sang, t'es gaie comme fille !

- Eh oui, je suis un vrai laron en foire !!!"

Il sourit puis baisse les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nate ?

- Rien.

- A d'autres !"

Il lève son regard émeraude vers moi. Un ange, c'est un ange! Y a pas d'autres solutions !

" Je voulais savoir si j'ai pas causé trop de dégâts avec Lucas..."

AW, touchée ! A peine il prononce son nom que je sens mes yeux changer de tons.

" Oh non, j'ai tout gâché, c'est ça ? J'irai lui parler !!

- Non non non ! Ce n'est pas toi mais lui. Il ... Je suis allée au River Court et ... je l'ai vu avec Haley. Ils s'embrassaient. Encore! C'est la troisième fois que je vois ça et j'avoue que j'en ai marre. Je..."

... ne peux visiblement pas retenir mes larmes. Et la gamine que je suis fond en pleurs devant ce grand gaillard. Pffff suis nulle !

Il se penche vers moi et me prend délicatement dans ses bras.

Combien de temps j'ai pleuré, lui essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps avec des mots réconfortants murmurés à mon oreille et moi essayant d'arrêterer d'inonder son pull... je ne sais pas. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que mes larmes ont cessé d'un coup. Et de fatigue, les joues humides, je me suis écroulée de sommeil, la tête collée contre son cou.

Mon dieu, réveil difficile. J'ai les paupières collées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ?... Ah oui ! J'ai chialé pendant des heures. Pauvre Nate !

J'ouvre mes ptits yeux gonflés et vois que je suis allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur son torse. Bon beh j'me suis pas gênée apparemment, je me suis installée confortablement sur môsieur! Rah, je m'étonnerais toujours !

Je prends mon ordinateur portable et relis les derniers mots que j'ai écris avant qu'il ne débarque dans ma chambre.

Pas très joyeux ! Je tourne mon regard vers Nathan. Il est si mignon endormi... Bon ok, il est mignon tout le temps ! baffe mentale

iEt quelques fois, quelque chose d'inimaginable se produit: on trouve quelqu'un qui vaille la peine de prendre le risque de souffrir. Un ange tombé du ciel qui nous accorde son attention, qui veille sur nous. Et plus rien ne peut nous détruire.

Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort... Peut-être. On doit toujours repartir, se remettre en selle. Pour se reconstuire. Pour espérer encore. Pour avoir confiance. Pour pouvoir aimer./i

"Peyton ?"

OH OH. J'ai peut-être écrit trop vite avec le "Tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort", la tête blonde qui passe sa tête par l'entrebaillement de ma porte tente à me prouver le contraire. Pour une fois que je positivais !!

Son regard se pose sur son frère allongé à côté de moi. Ses yeux bleus pétillent puis deviennent glacés.

" Je vois... Tu te consoles vite. J'espère que t'as pensé à Brooke !

- Oh oui, j'ai pensé à elle ! Tu devrais observer plus finement afin de voire que Nate a tous ses vêtements sur lui et que j'ai des yeux rougis parce que j'ai pleuré à CAUSE DE TOI !"

"Peyton ?"

OH OH. Nate est réveillé ! Il baille et se soulève. Ses yeux se pose sur son frère debout devant nous.

"Oh OH

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Nathan ? " OH OH " ??"

OH OH ! Lucas est de mauvais poil. Mais de QUEL DROIT ? Ca me met hors de moi de voir que c'est lui qui est en colère. C'est censé être MON rôle ça !!

"Lucas je ... nous... Et puis merde! Pourquoi je me justifie! J'ai le droit de venir consoler une amie si elle ne va pas bien. Bon Peyton, tu penses que c'est bon ? Je peux te laisser seule avec lui ?"

Je secoue la tête en signe d'aprobation. Il se penche sur moi et me prend dans ses bras quelques secondes. "Appelle moi Sawyer !

- Pas de soucis Nate. Et merci, vraiment..."

Je plonge dans ses yeux et je me rappelle la ressemblance chez les deux Scott qui fait qu'ils m'attirent autant l'un que l'autre. Leur regard. Bon dieu ! Quelle intensité. Ils peuvent faire passer tant d'émotions dans leurs yeux verts et bleus... Tant de...

Ah, la porte qui claque me ramène à la réalité. Nate parti, je me retrouve seule avec mon pseudo petit ami, pseudo fidèle surtout ! Arg , j'ai envie de lui arracher ses beaux yeux bleus! Mais ce serait un tel gâchis... lancer de massue mentale sur ma personne

" Je ... "

" Je ... C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire Lucas ? "Je ..." ???!"

La colère me gagne... Je n'aime pas ça ! Ca ne fait pas vraiment parti de mon caractère.

" N'en rajoute pas Pey ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire!

- Eh bien ne dis rien alors! Restons en là.

- HeiN ? C'est une blague ?

- S'en était une quand tu embrassais Haley ?

- C'est elle qui ...

- Et quelle différence ? Si tu ne protestes pas, si tu ne lui expliques pas que c'est avec moi que tu es à présent et que tous les arguments du monde ne te feraient changer de positions sur ça ! Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit elle qui t'ai embrassé... trois fois ! Et ne prend pas cet air étonné ! Oui je vous ai vu, mais combien de fois en tous vous êtes vous embrassés depuis qu'on est ensemble Luke ? COMBIEN DE FOIS ?"

Pas de réaction en face. Ca m'énerrrrve ! Il a un don pour me faire devenir Peyton Sawyer -la-barbare on dirait !

" Ton silence est éloquent. Va t en !

- Peyton...

- VA T EN !! VA T EN VA T EN VA T EN !!!! J'veux plus voir ta gueule d'ange dans ma maison !"

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, son regard bleur azur reflétant ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la tristesse. Mais la douleur et la colère que je ressens à cet instant précis sont bien trop forts pour que cède à ses sentiments à lui.

" Va - t - en " répétai-je.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je le giffle.

" Pars. "

Toujours pas de réaction.

" Lucas, PARSSS !"

Pas de mouvement de l'homme. Il est sourd ou quoi ?

" C'est quoi ça ? Un ptit plan pour me faire encore plus souffrir ? hein ? Réponds Lucas, réponds moi quand je te pose une question !!"

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, il ne me répond pas, et son silence ne fait que me faire réagir un peu plus. Je commence à sanglotter lorsqu'il se décide de se souvenir qu'il peut bouger ce qu'on appelle communément un corps et qu'il essaie de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le frappe sur le torse avec mon poing pour le faire reculer. Il continue d'avancer vers moi et je le frappe de plus en plus fort tout en continuant de pleurer "VA T EN !! PARS ... je t'en supplie laisse moi... Laisse moi... "

Je me retrouve je ne sais pas comment dans ses bras, l'esprit embrumé, en train de déverser toute ma colère et ma peine sous forme de larmes. Lui me tenant serrer contre sa poitine. Nous deux au sol. Ca ferait une jolie métaphore dans un bouquin. Vu que je suis à ramassée à la petite cuillère... giffle mentale suivit de coup de pied au cul

_This is what I brought you this you can keep..._

J'en ai marre de pleurer ! J'en ai marre d'en avoir marre aussi !

Lucas arrive dans ma chambre avec un plateau repas. Je m'asseois sur mon lit et le regarde poser délicatement le plateau devant moi. Puis il s'asseoit à son tour.

"Tu n'as pas faim ?"

"Si. Mais tu me coupes l'appétit Lucas."

BAM ! C'était peut-être un peu trop méchant. Ses yeux deviennent sombres. Sawyer, c'est pas le moment d'avoir de la peine pour lui !! baffe mentale Je devrais aussi penser à arrêter cette manie de me frapper mentalement... J'vais finir par avoir des bleus dans le cerveau !

Mon dieu que je suis drôle ! J'en ris à l'intérieure de moi même! HAHAHA... Bon ok, je repasserai plus tard pour le sarcasme. Je suis totalement syphonnée !!

Cette constatation brutale est interrompue par Lucas qui tousse. Mon regard se lève vers lui.

"Excuse moi de te déranger en pleine conversation avec toi-même...

- Oh... Oui. Hum... je voulais te dire Lucas, que ce que tu as fait avec Haley, c'est impardonnable.

- Je sais. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Mais ça ne changera rien à ce que tu m'as fait. A ce que tu lui fais aussi. Car je suis sûre que derrière cette carapace de salope qu'elle s'est forgée, elle a un coeur. Un coeur qui ne demande qu'à en trouver un autre. J'en ai juste ras-le-bol qu'elle oscille entre les deux Scott. Et ras-le-bol que tu ne saches pas si tu veux être avec elle ou non. Alors Lucas, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est d'écouter ton coeur et non ta raison. Et je te dis ça en sachant très bien que seule ta raison t'empêches de retenter l'affaire avec Haley.

- Peyton...

- Lucas ...

- Ne fais pas ça. Je te jure que je tiens à toi, c'est sincère.

- Mais ça ne suffit pas! Ca ne suffit plus ! Tu m'as promis des choses que tu ne peux pas m'offrir.

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr.

- De ne pas pouvoir m'offrir ce que tu m'as promis ?

- De l'aimer, elle .

- Oh..."

Que répondre à ça ? Bon ok, un "oh..." c'est pathétique ! Bé tant pis ! Je suis pathétique et j'assume!

" Peyton, je tadore...

- Ne dis pas ça Lucas.

- Je le pense.

- Alors arrête de penser !

- Mais je le ressentirais toujours en moi... L'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Lucas, je t'en supplie arrête ça ! Tu m'as fait baisser mes barrières qui me protégeaient des autres, tu m'as fait croire en quelque chose qui s'appelle l'amour et tu m'as tout retirer brutalement. DEUX fois !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, crois-moi !

- Je le sais ! Je le sais Lucas !"

Je m'approche de lui et mets ma main sur son visage. "Mais tu m'en as fait. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Surtout pas en ce moment où j'ai perdue Sarah. Où j'ai perdu Chris. Je t'en prie, essaie de me comprendre. Ils représentaient tant de choses pour moi...

- Tu peux encore retrouver Sarah !

- Elle me déteste Lucas ! Elle me déteste, je le sais. Peut-être autant qu'elle m'aime. Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Elle me détruira si je persévère. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'abandonner, mais j'ai plus la force. J'ai plus la force de lutter pour notre amitié à elle et moi. Elle m'a fait trop de mal. Elle se fait du mal. Et je peux pas assumer mes erreurs et ses erreurs en même temps, je peux pas. Je voudrais, je voudrais continuer d'avoir sur mon dos tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à assumer, mais j'en ai plus la force. Sincèrement. J'espère simplement qu'elle est heureuse aujourd'hui.

- Je ... sais pas quoi dire à ça.

- Ne dis rien ! Y a rien à dire. C'est une histoire entre elle et moi. Personne ne devrait s'en mêler. Les histoires d'amitié c'est comme les histoires d'amour, personne d'autre que les deux - ou trois dans les triangles, n'est ce pas Lucas ?! - devraient y fourrer son nez.

- Peyton... J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

- Mais tu ne peux pas !

- Je suis désolé..."

Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres.

"Merci d'être honnête avec moi."

Il s'avance vers ma porte , puis se retourne avant de la franchir "Peyton ?

- Hum ?

- si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais. Merci, Luke."

Il me tourne le dos et s'en va. Mon dieu. J'ai un don pour faire fuir les gens ??

Je dois être maudite !!

Ou alors c'est juste moi. Mon caractère, ma personnalité qui fait que les gens finissent toujours par m'abandonner. Chris, j'aurais tant besoin de toi en ce moment. Je suis sûre que tu peux me voir, peu importe où tu es. Je t'en supplie, envoie-moi un signe. N'importe quoi...

iThis is what I brought you may forget me.../i

Chris...

Pffff ! t'es nul Chris !

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, et à peine ai-je fermé les yeux que je m'endors.

C'est quelques heures plus tard que mon téléphone me réveille.

Je me tourne sur le côté et attrape mon portable "AllO ?

Nate ?

QUOI ?

Bien sûr ! Je t'attends !"

Quelques minutes plus tard débarque un Nathan en mauvais état. Il franchit ma porte, me regarde et une larme roule le long de

sa joue.

"Oh Nate..."

Je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

iI promise to depart just promise one thing,/i

"Je me suis engueulé avec Brooke. Elle m'a jeté des livres à la figure, elle a arraché le collier que je lui ai offert, me l'a balancé et a dit que tout était finit, que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde. Et que si j'étais incapable d'avoir une vraie relation avec mon propre frère, alors c'était normal que je n'arrive pas à avoir de véritables amis et une relation amoureuse stable."

Quelle garce !

Bon c'est faux, je l'adore! Mais elle a été cruelle là... Je comprends pas.

"Je comprends pas..."

Bon bé voilà que je commence à dire ce que je pense. Je suis mal barrée si je dis à haute voix tout ce que je pense tout bas !

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Sa réaction. Elle est exagérée, elle est...

- très Brooke ?"

Effectivement, il a raison. C'est très Brooke tout ça . Rahhh ça m'embête de rien pouvoir faire pour lui !

Je le prends dans mes bras lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte.

"Entrez" dis-je comme un réflexe, alors que je caresse le dos de Nathan.

"Lucas ?"

Je suis maudite ! Bon en même temps il peut plus être jaloux, on est plus ensemble.

"Peyton... Nathan... Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouvez tous les deux.

- Peut-être parce qu'on est amis, et que Brooke a du t'appeler...

- Oui, elle m'a appelé."

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Nate, me lève et emmène Lucas hors de ma chambre.

"Ils ne doivent pas se séparer." fis-je à Luke

" Brooke est têtue comme une mule !

- On la fera changer d'avis !"

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

Lucas me regarde avec intensité. Mon dieu, qu'il arrête ça ! Me retrouver si près de lui, si tôt, ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ses yeux azurs plongeant dans mon regard marron... Non Lucas arrête ça je t'en supplie...

Et dans un souffle, il murmure une phrase que je rêvais et redoutais d'entendre; "Tu me manques déjà Pey..."

AWWWW il va me faire fondre !

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

A y est, je fonds comme neige au soleil. Au revoir bonhomme de neige Sawyer, bonjour flaque Peyton !

baffe mentale Trop d'imagination, faudrait que je discute de cette manie de me parler à un psy...

"Lucas, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- J'en avais très envie.

- Oui mais...

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui mais...

- Peut-être qu'on a fait une erreur."

Il me tente le saligaud !

" Non, on n'a pas fait d'erreur en se quittant Luke !"

Son regard passe de la tristesse à un bloc de glaçon (qu'est ce que j'ai avec le froid aujourd'hui ?) "Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Nate et Brooke ?"Il passe si vite du "j'ai besoin de toi" à "tu pourrais être n'importe qui , ça ne change rien" que mon sang se fige dans mes veines. J'essaie de garder bonne figure. Je dois me drapper dans ma dignité et ne pas perdre le peu qu'il m'en reste... C'est dur. Si dur...

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promis to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

"Pour l'instant, le mieux c'est que je console un peu Nathan. Il va vraiment mal. Toi, tu devrais aller voir comment va

Brooke, je pense qu'elle est dans le même état que le grand gaillard dans ma chambre.

- Ok...

- Je t'appelle, ou on se voit demain en cours et je te reparle de ce qu'on va faire pour eux.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait ?

- Les aider ?

- Oui. T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Ca peut se retourner contre nous..."

Il a raison. Ca peut se retourner contre nous et je pourrais perdre Brooke et Nate, chose qui me semble impossible à l'heure actuelle. Mais je veux les voir heureux, et pour l'instant séparés ils ne le sont pas.

" Si tu ne m'aides pas, tant pis. Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, et pour le moment c'est ensemble qu'ils le sont, et séparés qu'ils ne le sont plus. Si je dois les perdre pour avoir essayer de les rendre heureux, alors je prends le risque, ça vaut le coup. Ils en vallent la peine, Lucas. Je les connais depuis peu mais je les adore déjà énormément.

- Bien. Je t'aiderai si tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci Luke."

Il me fait un signe de la tête, tourne les talons et s'en va.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Le voir partir me donne des frissons. Je soupire et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Nathan est endormi sur mon lit. Il ressemble vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel.

_Et peut-être que certains anges ont attéris par erreurs sur Terre, et qu'ils cherchent désespérément à retrouver le Paradis qu'ils ont perdu..._


	22. For the best Get Down

**Chapitre 22: For the best ... ( Get Down )**

_Que faire lorsque deux de vos amis sont en plein dilemme amoureux ?  
Les aider ?  
Juste observer leur descente aux enfers ?  
Qui possède la réponse magique? La réponse idéale. La réponse à cette question infernale. Que faire ? Agir en amis, oui. Mais qu'est ce qu'un ami est censé faire pour eux ? Les regarder se détruire ou s'en mêler et risquer de se retrouver au milieu comme un crétin ?_

Je soupire. Pffff. L'amitié, c'est nul !  
Bon okay, c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est aussi prise de tête que les amours ! L'amitié, c'est pas censé être nous simplifier la vie au contraire ? Mouais... Bé je sais pas si c'est censé être comme ça mais moi tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai beau adorer mes amis, on m'en a fait baver. Entre Chris, Sarah, et maintenant Nate & Brooke... Enfin bref!

"Toc toc."  
Je tourne la tête et découvre Brooke sur le pas de ma porte.  
"Salut Miss. Entre."  
Deux semaines qu'elle n'est plus avec Nate. Et impossible de savoir pourquoi.  
"Il n'est pas avec toi ?" demande-t-elle en s'approchant.  
"Tu vois bien que non..."  
Elle acquiesce et s'asseoit sur mon lit, soupire puis se laisse tomber. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et lève les yeux vers moi. "Je ne t'ennuie pas au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non Brookie !  
- Bien..."  
Elle referme ses beaux yeux marrons et s'endort quasiment instantanément.

Si j'avais su qu'un jour ma chambre serait havre de repos !! Je tourne les yeux vers mon ordinateur et reprend là où je m'étais arrêtée.

iSi seulement les histoires s'arrêtaient à des duos. Mais non ! L'être humain est incapable de ne pas mêler les autres à ses histoires... Ca lui est impossible. Et après on s'étonne que nos histoires soient encore plus embrouillées, autour de 15 personnes se détestant sans se connaître. Comme avec Haley. Je ne l'aimais pas sans savoir pourquoi. Parce que Lucas m'a donné une version des faits qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de la connaître. Bon, ok... maintenant c'te gare à essayer de me le piquer sous mes yeux, forcément ça aide pas à avoir envie de devenir copines.../i

Je m'égare totalement là ! tsssss. Je suis incorrigible !

Je sens mon portable vibrer. Un message... de Nathan. Il est seulement écrit "Tu me rejoins ?". Je tourne la tête vers Brooke, prends une feuille de papier et écris un petit mot vite fait pour lui dire que je reviens dans peu de temps mais que si elle a besoin, suffit de me biper. Je me chausse , prends mon sac avec mon iPod et sort de chez moi.  
Je me dirige directement vers le river court et y trouve Nathan allongé au milieu du terrain. Je souris et m'allonge à côté de lui.

_Desperate men are coming round to make you safer.  
They'll take you into the past  
Later on I'll come to turn you into paper..._

"Alors, quelle est la chanson du jour ?  
- The Servant, get down.  
- Connais pas.  
- J'me doute bien !" fis-je en riant. Nate a de nombreuses qualités mais il écoute vraiment de la musique horrible !

Il tourne son visage angélique vers le mien et me sourit. Awwww c'est trop craquant ! Il est craquant ! Pourquoi Brooke a-t-elle rompu avec lui ? C'est idiot. Elle l'aime, je le sais... Alors pourquoi ? Il se remet doucement, mais il est brisé de l'intérieur, je le vois bien. Et je me sens coupable puisque c'est moi qui les ai poussé l'un vers l'autre... Tssss personne me reverra à essayer de caser deux personnes ensemble ! Ca va me retomber dessus c't'histoire. Comme d'hab !

"Peyton ?"  
Wow, il me coupe en pleine réflexion intérieure ! baff... Nan ! j'ai dit que j'arrêtais ! Je suis en pleine désintox de baffes mentales ! Et oui, suis fière de moi ! Par contre je me parle toujours autant à moi-même... Mais comment remédier à une folie comme la mienne ? Bref... Qu'est ce que je voulais faire déjà ? Ah oui, Nathan !  
" Oui ?  
- Tu crois qu'elle m'aime ?"  
Ouch... Que répondre à ça ?  
" Oui, mais tu sais parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant..."  
Ses yeux restent sombres "Je sais."  
Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis plonge ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens "Mais ça devrait..."  
Je lui souris tristement "Oui, ça devrait..."

_Et pourquoi l'amour ne serait pas suffisant ? Je me suis toujours demandée ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un qui ou quelque chose qui vienne se mettre en travers de la route des gens heureux ? Y a t il quelqu'un, un dieu, une puissance supérieure, qui est assez sadique pour décider que les gens ne peuvent pas être totalement et pleinement heureux plus d'une heure ou deux_

"Tu m'aimes ?"  
Je sursaute. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de me demander ??  
"Je veux dire, comme ami... Tu m'aimes ?"  
Fiiiouuuuuuu !!! Bon, ça demande quand meme réflexion.  
"Oui."  
Ehhhhh ! Mon cerveau a dit "ça demande réflexion" et ma bouche n'a pas demandé la permission a mon cerveau de parler ! C'est trop fort ça ! Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à dire au monde entier ce que je pense sans demander l'approbation de mes neurones ! Je vire a la défaillance mentale irrémédiable là nan ?  
Et à qui je pose la question ? A mon cerveau qui est trop lent ou à ma bouche qui est trop rapide ?  
VRAIMENT trop rapide ! Voilà que je me retrouve à embrasser Nathan ! Attendez que je remate ça au ralenti dans ma tête ! 

Flashback (d'il y a 2 minutes)

"Tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire ,comme ami, tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui."  
Il me sourit et se penche sur moi, posant ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Et les miennes elles font quoi ? Elles répondent !!!

Fin flashback, retour à la réalité.  
Nathan me regarde, troublé. Je crois que là, mes lèvres doivent dire quelque chose.

"Heuuuu..."

Chouette !! Elles ont articulé un mot !  
Moins chouette: ce mot c'est "heuuuu" ! J'ai envie de me baffé, mais je me rappelle que je suis en désintox !

"Peyton je suis...  
- Désolé ?  
- Troublé, en fait.  
- Non, tu es désolé.  
- Non. Troublé.  
- Non, désolé.  
- Troublé.  
- Troublé d'être désolé ?  
- Plutôt désolé d'être troublé."

HANNNN !! Ca veut dire quoi ça ???

"Dis quelque chose..."

"Heuuuuu..."

HANNNNNN !!! Je recommence! Saloperie de bouche ! Dis autre chose que "heuuuu" !

" Je..."  
Mieux !!

" Je..."  
Essaie autre chose !

"Je ..."  
Merde, je suis bloquée !

"Je..."  
Tsssss à quoi ça sert que j'insiste, mes lèvres ne sont plus reliés à un quelconque neurone. Sont tous partis au bermude ou quoi ? Bref... Nate est toujours planté devant moi.

" Je suis désolé Pey... je voulais pas..."

Et bam ! il se casse ! Il se casse !! Ptit con, reviennnns ! Bouche, dis lui ! Bouche, obéis ! Tssss ! Suis nulle. Je laisse ma tête retombée par terre et réalise que je ne suis pas sur mon lit mais sur un terrain de basket, et que je ne m'écrase pas sur un oreiiller mais sur du goudron.  
"Aie."  
Bé voilà que je peux reparler normalement ! PFfff !!!

Aie ! Mais j'ai vraiment mal ! Je me relève et me frotte la tête. Aie aie aie ! Faut que je rentre soigner ça, je saigne un peu. Quelle crétine, mais quelle crétine mais quelle crétine mais quelle crétine, mais quelle... Bon je vous avoue que j'ai continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée chez moi. Là j'ai commencé à reprendre les "aie aie aie" en me soignant le crâne, tout en me demandant à quoi ça servait vu qu'apparemment je subis des pertes de neurones incroyables sans même bouger.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ??"  
Je me retourne et vois Brooke qui se précipite vers moi, assise comme une idiote sur ma baignoire, en train d'essayer de me soigner le derrière de ma tête.  
"Je suis une idiote.  
- Mais nan ! Tu t'es craché contre quoi pour te faire ça ?  
- Un terrain de basket.  
- T'es allée voir Nathan ?"  
J'acquiesce.  
Silence.  
Elle me soigne avec toute la délicatesse du monde, ce qui me donne envie de me projeter contre le mur mentalement, ce que je ne ferais pas (je suis en désintox, je le rappelle), je n'ai même pas réagit quand Nate m'a embrassé! J'aurais du lui dire quelque chose comme "Et Brooke ?" ou "C'est Brooke que tu aimes..." ou encore "Mon dieu, t'embrasse comme un dieu, mais c'est Brooke qui a besoin de toi !" . Bouhhh... C'est vrai qu'il embrasse bien !  
Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? N'importe quoi ! C'est le copain (enfin l'ex) de Brooke! Amie ici présente en train d'essayre de soigner la tête de la méchante fille que je suis.

"Tu sais...  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois qu'il t'aime.  
- Lucas ?  
- Non. Nathan..."

Bam ! J'viens de tomber de la baignoire. Aie ! mes fesses !  
Elle me regarde deux secondes puis rigole.  
Je lève les yeux vers elle "Ca te fait marrer ?  
- Compte pas sur moi pour te soigner à c't'endroit là !!" fit-elle entre deux gloussements.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle est con ! Mais j'explose de rire moi aussi...

_Desperately they'll come to try to prove you're crazy  
I'm gonna show that you're just wise  
All across the town a fire is raging..._

Après qu'on se soit remise de nos émotions, je descends à la cuisine et commence à préparer du pop corn. Elle me rejoins "Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Préparation de soirée vidéos entre fille, ça te tente ?"  
Ses lèvres s'élargissent pour laisser place à un énorme sourire et elle tapotte dans ses mains "Chouette, chouette, ça faisait longtemps !!!"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, souris et sors le pop corn chaud. Je lui tends le saladier qu'elle s'empresse d'emmener devant la télévision. J'ouvre le réfrigirateur et en sort la glace. Voilà un bon repas équilibré ! chouette , chouette! Je me surprends à avoir envie de tapotter dans mes mains aussi. Ok, je ne me mets pas de baffes mentales mais j'y pense sérieusement... Ou me jeter dans la frigo. Mais je ferais pas, je suis en désintox...

3 films, trois pots de glace taille familiales, deux saladiers de pop corn et un gateau au chocolat plus tard, j'éteins la télé et me tourne vers Brooke. "Il est 4h du mat...  
- Je sais ! Merci pour cette soirée Pey ! Ca m'a fait du bien de me marrer et de pleurer devant des films avec toi ! Ca me fait plaisir de pouvoir parler sérieusement aussi...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bé...Avec les pom pom girls et les autres, on parle fringues, couleurs maquillages, enfin ce genre de choses. Je ne vais pas aller me confier.  
- Tu ne te confies pas non plus à moi, Brooke."  
Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.  
" C'est vrai !" finit-elle par dire. "Mais j'essaie, Pey... C'est juste que... si j'ai rompu avec Nathan c'est parce que je veux retrouver notre amitié. On ne parlait plus comme avant, on a eu comme une barrière entre nous, parce qu'on sort ensemble. Et finalement, je préfère l'avoir en meilleur ami qu'en petit ami...  
- Oui mais là il ne comprend pas, tu es en train de le perdre...  
- Je sais" fit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. "Shhhh... Ca va s'arranger. Va lui parler.  
- Je peux pas !"  
Oh oh, elle me regarde avec son regard humide de chien battu... Fais pas ça Brooke, me demande pas ce que tu vas me demander;...  
" Tu pourrais peut-être lui parler, toi..."  
Et voilààààà ! Tssss ! Bon... bé comment refuser ?  
" Je sais pas Brooke...  
- S'il te plait ! Toi il t'écoutera ! Il est trop en colère contre moi, il refuse de m'écouter !"  
Tssss !  
"OK. J'essairai de lui parler..."  
Elle me saute au cou "Merciiiiiiiii t'es la meilleure !!"  
Je crois que je viens de perdre un tympan surtout !

Après cinq heures de sommeil bien méritées, je laisse Brooke dormir dans mon lit, me douche et vais chez Nathan.  
"Salut toi."  
Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde, surpris.  
" T'as vu un fantôme ?  
- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir...  
- Eh bien en fait, je viens te parler de Brooke.  
- Alors tu peux faire demi tour.  
- Nate !  
- Pey !  
- Nate !  
- Pey !  
- Ca peut durer longtemps !"  
Il esquisse un sourire "HAHA ! je t'ai fait sourire ! 1 à zéro pour Sawyer !"  
Il se marre et s'asseoit sur son perron, lachant son ballon de basket. Je m'asseois à côté de lui. "Bon, alors, c'est bon je peux te parler de Brooke ?  
- Si tu veux...  
- Je me contenterai de ça !  
- Je ... bon en fait elle m'a dit pourquoi elle a rompu !  
- Et ? C'est parce qu'elle préfère notre relation amicale ?  
- Je... OUI ! Comment tu... ???  
- Je la connais mieux qu'elle ne le pense, et je continuais de l'écouter malgré ce qu'elle semble croire...  
- Oh Nate ...  
- Ce n'est rien. De toutes façons, je préfère aussi Brooke la meilleure amie. Brooke la petite amie est trop jalouse et possessive.  
- Ah bon ? Elle ne supporte pas tes relations charnelles avec Tim ?" fis-je en riant.  
" Non, elle ne supporte pas mon amie Peyton." répondit-il sérieusement, son regard plongeant dans le mien.

J'allais dire quelque chose lorsque j'entends un raclement de gorge. Je me retourne et voit une tête blonde bien connue: Lucas.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là Luke ?  
- Je viens rendre visite à mon cher frère...  
- Epargne moi ton ironie !  
- Oh mais je voulais aussi m'excuser, apparemment je te dérange, comme toujours...  
- Non, tu ne nous déranges pas Lucas" dis-je très vite afin qu'il ne parte pas. Une explication Lucas/Nathan serait la bienvenue. Je me lève mais Lucas me fusille du regard "Mais reste Peyton, je ne vais pas gâcher ce beau moment."

_Close your mouth and shut your eyes...  
Get down  
Get down  
Get down..._

"Lucas, qu'est ce que tu sous entends par là ?" demandais-je, un peu intriguée par les sous entendus du môsieur infidèle.  
- Que Nathan s'obstine à vouloir tout me voler! Apparemment mon père, ma passion et ma fiancée c'était pas suffisant ! Il a fallut que tu me voles aussi Peyton !  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça !!! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si papa n'a pas voulu t'élever, j'étais même pas né ! Quant à Haley je me suis excusé ! Pour le basket j'ai rien à dire. Des millions de personnes adorent ce jeu également. Pas de ma faute si je suis meilleur que toi ! Et Peyton est une grande fille !  
- OH pitié, tu n'es pas meilleur que moi, et oui, Peyton est une grande fille. Je te laisse avec elle, copulez bien !  
- LUCAS !!!! Je t'interdis de parler de ton frère comme ça ! Je te rappelle quand même que tout n'est pas de sa faute ! Tu m'as trompé toi aussi, crétin !! "  
Je me rapproche de lui et le giffle "Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter comme si j'étais une putain ! Le plus facile de nous deux, c'est celui qui embrasse deux filles différentes en quelques minutes !"  
Je tourne les talons et m'en vais, furax. Quelle crétin mais quel crétin ! Je l'entends crier mon nom, puis je le sens courire derrière moi "Peyton, attends !! Je suis désolé, vraiment. Regarde moi, s'il te plait.  
Je me retourne "Voilà, je te regarde. Et ce que je vois me dégoute !  
- Pey...  
- Ne me "Pey.." pas !!! T'as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as trompée, humiliée et encore plus il y a dix minutes en me traitant comme une poupée barbie !!  
- Peyton, je suis désolé...  
- Et arrête de t'excuser ! T'en as pas marre ! Va plutot supplier ton frère de pardonner ta connerie ! Ou plutôt ta méchanceté, envers lui ! Crétin !"  
Sur ce, je me retourne et m'en vais. Cette fois pour de bon. Mais quel idiot. Mais qu'est ce que je l'aime !

_Your friend crept through the school tasting of confetti  
Smoke swirled for his eyes  
He broke into the pool with a fist of spaghetti  
He lay himself upon the tiles  
Get down  
Get down  
Oh ohhh_

Je rentre chez moi et claque la porte. Puis je jette mes chaussures à travers la pièce, laisse tomber mon manteau au sol, et frappe dans le canapé avec mes pieds. Au moins ça défoule. Mais aie aie aie !! Mal aux orteils !! OUtch !! Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir.

Brooke apparait dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien, j'ai croisé mon crétin d'ex petit ami infidèle !  
- Pey, je suis désolée...  
- Pas autant que moi..."

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et lève les yeux au ciel. Ils s'embuent et je sens les larmes monter. Elle s'asseoit à côté de moi et pose sa main sur mon genoux. J'ouvre les yeux et les tourne vers les siens. Elle me sourit et me tend un paquet de mouchoir et un paquet de cookies, puis allume la télévision. Je lui souris, me mouche, m'empare d'un gateau et laisse ma tête tomber sur ton épaule.

_ Et parfois, il suffit qu'on soit triste, malheureux, au bout du rouleau... Et on trouve quelqu'un là pour nous consoler, et nous faire remonter le moral au pique de la bonne humeur._

_  
Or Get up...  
Get up...  
Oh oh... Get up..._

_Dédicace à ma Lec ... Parce qu'elle comprendra... _


	23. How does it feel

**Chapitre 23: How does it feel ?**

_Comment on fait pour se libérer d'un truc qui nous opresse, nous fait de la peine ?  
Comment on fait quand on veut plus aimer quelqu'un, que cette personne nous a fait souffrir et qu'on veut plus parce que notre coeur à trop saigné ?  
Comment on fait quand cette personne était notre sécurité, notre bonheur, notre confidence, notre confiance ? A qui on se fie désormais ?  
Ouais, comment on fait quand notre meilleur(e) amie(e) nous laisse sur le côté ?  
Comment on fait pour reprendre goût à la vie quand y a personne pour nous prendre dans ses bras ?  
COMMENT ON FAIT PUTAIN ? Dites le moi pour dissiper ma colère, ma déception, ce sentiment de trahison... Doux poison coulant dans mes veines. Dites le moi !  
Dites le ..._

Interpeller la personne qui nous lit... C'est une bonne idée. Erf, j'm'en veux de dire ça ! Je pourrais avoir écrit ce ... truc ! Il m'énerrrrve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve! Je vais le giffler ! Mince, je l'ai déjà fait! Arrrg c'est moi que je vais giffler! Adieu ô monde cruel, adieu ô grande et merveilleuse idée de la désintox ! Surtout irréalisable ! Je me jette mentalement contre le mur, puis je me fais tomber le plafond dessus.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Je me sens mieux ! Bon sang que c'est libérateur ! J'avais oublié à quel point ! C'est dingue comme ça me soulage !  
Je tourne le regard vers mon ordinateur et relis le texte. "COMMENT ON FAIT PUTAIN ?" Oui, comment on fait ? Ca m'énerve qu'il écrive bien. L'écriture, le dessin, c'est MON truc. Et ce ptit salaud me vole ça ! J'le déteste! Je l'aime... Nan je le hais ! Nan je l'aime... Erf, le jour où je saurais définir mes sentiments pour lui, les canards ne serviront plus de plat de résistance !

La vie est nulle ! Elle craint! Et pourquoi je suis allée fouiner partout pour trouver ses textes aussi, hein ? Pourqoui il a fallut que je trouve ce magazine sur le net pour lequel il écrit des articles ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI suis trop curieuse ? J'fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. La vie était tellement plus simple... avant. Avant Lucas, avec Nathan, avant tout ça... Oui bon, "simple"... Bon ok, la vie n'est jamais simple. Et pour personne! Mais je.. je m'embrouille toute seule dans ma propre tête ! Peyton-la-plaintive, barre toi de ma tête !!! Elle est où Peyton l'optimiste ? Je l'ai rangé où déjà ??!

Alors que je réfléchis aux nombreuses possibilités de l'endroit où pourrait se retrouver cette chere partie optimiste de moi-même, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Il est où celui là déjà ?

Après avoir renversé ma chambre, je trouve mon portable sous mon oreiller, il n'attendait plus que moi lorsqu'il cesse de sonner. Erggg! Ca m'arrive tout le temps ! "Un appel manqué" de... Nathan !  
Je soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse m'écraser sur mon lit. Maaaaaaaaarrre !!

Bonnnn qu'est ce que je vais faire avec Nate ? L'éviter tout le restant de ma vie? Super solution, surtout qu'on est dans le même lycée et qu'on a les mêmes potes. Enfin... Brooke. Quoique, il n'est plus avec Brooke. Oui mais chef des pom pom girl avec capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée veut dire forcément interraction, et je crois que cette quichonne veut que je fasse partie intégrante de l'équipe des pom pom girls. Chouette. Ô joie, ô bonheur! En même temps, vu ma culpabilité actuelle concernant le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Nate, j'accepterais toute requête de la demoiselle !  
La culpabilité, ça crainnnnt!

"Peyton ?"  
Je lève la tête "Brooke ?"  
Elle s'avance vers moi et s'asseoit sur mon lit.  
"Tu vas bien ?"  
Je la regarde, interloqué...  
" Heu... oui. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ?  
- Ca va ça va ! j'me demandais si tu viendrais faire du shopping avec moi !  
- J'ai embrassé Nathan !!"

Ok... je voulais pas le sortir aussi... brutalement.

" Hein ?  
- Il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et j'ai pas réagit. Je suis désolée Brooke, tellement désolée je veux pas gâcher notre amitié naissante..."  
Elle se lève, les larmes aux yeux , puis plonge son regard dans le mien "C'est pas grave Peyton... J'ai rompu avec lui, tu te souviens ?" Et sur ses mots, elles se retournent et part lentement de ma chambre, me laissant là, à fixer la porte avec mes yeux de merlant frit... Quelle conne, mais quelle connne ! Je suis naaaaze !!

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit et regarde le plafond. Dingue. Ils vont me rendre dingue ! Pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de trouver Nathan beau un jour, et pourquoi j'ai parlé à Lucas en cours. Quelle idée saugrenue ! J'aurais du rester la Pey solitaire, les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles, dessinant dans le fond de la classe et lançant des regards haineux à quiconque s'approche de ma table !  
Et nonnnn il a fallut que je craque pour Lucas. Un BLOND en plus, un BLOND !! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'm'étais pris quoi sur la tête ? Trop de coup de massues mentales sûrement! Faut vraiment que j'arrête ça ! Je ferais peur à n'importe qui s'ils savaient que je m'inflige ça dans ma tête !

Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour me sentir mieux ? Dessiner ? mais quoi ? La culpabilité ça ne se dessine pas, ça se raconte... Je sors mon ordinateur portable et ouvre un fichier texte. Je pose mes doigts sur le clavier et regarde l'écran blanc...

Je regarde les quelques mots que j'ai écris. J'ai besoin de ça ! Je prends ma veste, mes clés, et sors de ma chambre, laissant tout en plan.

Je monte dans ma voiture adorée, mets le contact, un CD compile que m'avait fait Chris pour quand je venais lui rendre visite, et démarre.

C'est dingue comme on peut réfléchir dans une voiture. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, lunette de soleil sur le nez, musique mélancolique en voiture, les cheveux au vent, roulant pensive.. Alala je vais trop au ciné ! Ca me rappelle quand meme Reese Whaterson dans Sexe Intentions... Et Ryan Philippe dans ce film awwww !! Ryan Phillippe tout le temps en meme temps !  
Ah... Me voilà arriver. Je gare la voiture et coupe le contact. Je prends une grande respiration. Pourquoi faut-il que je revienne ici ? Je vais me faire du mal... mais c'est ma spécialité. Et j'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de ça...

Je sors de la voiture et vais frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvre à peine quelques secondes plus tard sur un visage extrêmement surpris...  
"Bonjour toi... " dis-je la voix hésitante, ne prenant même pas la peine d'esquisser un sourire...

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breathe  
I don't need much of anything..._

Je suis sur ce banc, attendant que le ciel me tombe sur la tête et me ramène près de ma mère, lorsque je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et n'en crois pas mes yeux. Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu savoir où me trouver ?

Flashback

Lucas entra dans la chambre de Peyton pour lui parler. "Pey, Pey tu es là ?"  
Chambre vide. Il arque un sourcil et voit l'ordinateur ouvert. Trop tentant, il s'approche de l'écran, s'asseoit sur le lit et lit les quelques mots que Peyton avait écrit quelques minutes plus tôt avant de partir...  
iQu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ? J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir... Besoin de la voir elle, pour comprendre... Comprendre ce qui cloche, chez moi./i  
Il observa l'écran quelques secondes, tourna son regard vers un des murs de la chambre, regarda les photos et comprit. Il se leva précipitament et décida d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme sans plus attendre. Elle aurait besoin de lui...

///////////// Fin flashback.///////////////////

"Alors tu m'as suivis ? Tu as deviné de qui il s'agissait ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Lucas, je voulais savoir... Je voulais savoir pourquoi ...  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi les gens m'abandonnent toujours !

- Tu as eu ta réponse ?" demande-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue. Il est si doux, si attentionné, que j'ai envie d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait...  
Je reniffle et secoue la tête en signe de négation.  
"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" finit-il par demander.  
Je lève mes yeux plein de larmes vers lui ... Que s'est-il passé ? Ce qui devait arriver...

Flashback

"Bonjour toi..."  
Elle me jette un regard indéchiffrable. Haine , colère , surprise ? Impossible à dire !  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Peyton ?"  
C'est une bonne question...  
" Je cherchais des réponses à mes questions.  
- Et tu espères que tu vas les trouver ici ?  
- Oui. J'espérais que tu m'en donnerais quelques unes..."  
Elle me scrute, indécise. Elle finit par se pousser un peu pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fais avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.  
" Vu notre dernière entrevue, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais me voir..."

_Flashback dans le flashback_

"Je peux rien faire pour le ramener Sah. J'ai essayé de vous rapprocher avant qu'il ... meurt. Mais Sah, je ne suis pas lui. Je ne le serais jamais, je le sais. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire revivre en un seul mot comme il le faisait. Et si je n'ai pas la capacité de le faire, c'est parce que finalement je n'ai pas grande importance à tes yeux. Jamais tu ne pourras faire plus que "bien m'aimer" , ou "m'apprécier". Parce que je ne suis qu'une compagnie de fortune. La fille bien sympa qui est là quand t'en as besoin, celle à qui tu peux te confier, celle sur qui tu peux déverser ta peine et ta colère parce que tu sais que je te pardonnerai toujours... Et que je comprends ton histoire avec Chris, mieux que personne vu que j'étais aussi proche de lui que je ne l'étais de toi. Mais je ne veux plus être ce défouloir pour toi...  
- Pey...  
- Sah...  
- Je suis...  
- Shhhh, j'veux pas l'entendre. Je peux plus écouter tout ça, plus supporter de te voir rire avec d'autre pendant que je pleure notre amitié. Je veux prendre du recul, m'effacer de ta vie et te laisser prendre ton envol loin de moi. Je vais plus t'étouffer, je vais plus t'encombrer, je vais juste... franchir cette porte, et te laisser le temps. Nous laisser le temps."/i

"Je ne pensais pas revenir non plus" avouais-je sans détour.  
Elle hausse un sourcil, geste plein de questionnement... Il faut donc que je continue, elle ne me facilitera pas la tâche.  
"Je voulais... je voulais savoir ce qui pousse les gens à m'abandonner ?  
- Comment je le saurais ?"" Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Pey" dit-elle finalement pour rompre le silence.

"C'est tout comme" répondis-je directement.

" Comment ça ? Tu te fous de moi ?"  
Et revoilà la colère...

" Non.  
- Si ! tu te moques de moi c'est pas possible autrement ! C'est toi qui est parti !  
- Toi qui m'a reproché toutes ces choses !  
- Mais il n'est plus là Pey ! Il n'est plus là et j'en souffre, énormément. Et toi ?  
- Comment oses tu poser la question ?"

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.  
"Barre toi Peyton. Je veux aller essayer de dormir, même si depuis sa mort j'ai beaucoup de mal.

- Sah...  
- CASSE TOI !"

Je me lève, au bord des larmes, et sort de sa maison. De sa vie ? Encore ...

//////// Fin du flashback ///////////

_But suddenly, suddenly  
The world is big and I'm small...  
All around me is fast moving,_

_Surrounded by so many things  
And suddenly, suddenly..._

Lucas me serre dans ses bras! SAIMAL !!! Faut pas ! Faut que je sois forte! Il sait que je suis vulnérable dès qu'il s'agit de Sarah... Je me dégage (à contre coeur) de lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens "Pourquoi tu me fais ça Luke ? " murmurai-je.  
" Pourquoi ? Parce que je tiens à toi Peyton... Enormément

- Mais pas suffisament !  
- Ne dis pas ça...

- Je dis ce que je pense, môsieur je sais tout !!  
- Ne t'énerve pas  
- Je ne m'énerve pas! Ou plutôt si ! Mais c'est mon droit ! Qui est celui de nous deux qui s'est comporté en salope ?"  
Je me lève et me dirige vers ma voiture lorsque je l'entends courir derrière moi. Il me saisit le bras et m'oblige à me retourner vers lui.

"Moi. C'est moi la salope, je le sais Pey ! Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie... Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je t'

- Ne le dis pas ! Tu le regretteras."  
Je tourne les talons, ouvre ma portière et démarre ma voiture, laissant ce bel ange blond derrière moi. Me reste plus qu'à chialer dans ma voiture. Merde, je vois plus la route du coup... En plus il se met à pleuvoir, génial !!  
Merde y a quelque chose sur la route, merde merde merde !!!

Plus rien.

Je me réveille en sursautant.  
Hier j'ai faillit percuter un chien. J'ai faillit finir dans le fossée mais j'ai redressé juste à temps. J'ai mis une heure à m'en remettre une fois arriver à la maison, et j'ai trembler des heures dans mon lit comme une crétine... Trop d'émotions en ce moment !!

Je m'asseois en tailleur sur mon lit, prends une brioche sur ma table de nuit, et ouvre une page texte.

_En Amitié, en Amour, y a toujours un début. On le sait, on le voit (parfois seulement plus tard).  
En Amitié, en amour, y a souvent des fins. On s'en rend comte (trop tard).  
On claque la porte, on ferme notre coeur et notre esprit.  
On fait en sorte de survivre, de continuer. On vit._

_Mais l'oublie et le pardon ne fonctionne pas de la même façon._

_On peut pardonner et ne jamais oublier.  
Oublier en pardonnant. Tout dépend de la personne._

_L'Amitié et l'Amour nous enrichissent, quoiqu'on en fasse,  
Qu'il y ait une fin bien tranchée ou non.  
Ceci dit, la compréhension est à elle seule le fardeau de toute relation humaine,  
On parle à demi mots, ce qui revient à rester muet.  
Ou pire encore: à envenimer la situation. A engendrer la colère et non le pardon._

_Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise et ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je dirai au revoir, pardon ou merci. Mais je parlerai. Je ne demande qu'à comprendre.  
Comprendre._

Je me relis et envoie l'article au journal pour lequel je poste souvent sur le net. Je ferme mon ordinateur et me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Je mate mon plafond (oui, c'est une de mes activités favorites, et alors ?)  
Cette chanson me trotte dans la tête... Je me lève pour mettre l'album...

_How does it feel to be different from me ?_

_Are we the same ?  
How does it feel, to be different from me ?  
are we the same ?  
How does it feel ?_

Je soupire, éteins ma chaine hi fi, visse mes écouteurs à mes oreilles, et me dirige vers un de mes endroits favoris.

"Salut Tyler !  
- Salut Peyton ! J'ai deux ou trois albums pour toi...  
- Chouette !!"

Mon disquaire favori ! Rien de tel que de fouiner des heures dans cet endroit plein de charme pour me redonner le moral... Je commence à sourire de nouveau toute seule en découvrant une petite merveille que je veux depuis longtemps lorsque mon portable sonne. Je ne regarde pas qui c'est et décroche

"Sawyer la mélomane j'écoute !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Sawyer, c'est le docteur Ray Barnett...

- ah...  
- Je vous ai laissé quelques messages..."

Retour a la maison. La vie CRAINT !!!!!

Je soupire en m'écrasant pour la énième fois sur mon lit. Je vais finir par péter les lattes... toute seule ! Ca craint aussi ! Quoiqu'on peut y voir un ptit coté comique... Oui enfin, faut avoir l'humour développé...  
J'ai envie de tout balancer... la vie est nulle!! et dire que j'avais dit que je positiverais !!

C'est toujours la même chose! On commence à retrouver le moral et PAF ! Ca nous tombe dessus sans crier gare !!

_I'm young and I'm free  
__But I get tired, and I get weak..._

"Toc Toc."  
Je lève la tête.  
"Nathan ? Entre..."  
Je m'asseois en tailleur alors qu'il s'asseoit au bord du lit, gêné.  
" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Natie ?  
- Je ... J'ai appris que tu l'as dit à Brooke...  
- Oui , je suis désolée! j'aurais du t'en parler d'abord, mais c'est sorti tout seul! Je suis incapable de mentir, je suis vraiment...

- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu as bien fait !

- Vr... vraiment ???  
- Oui. Je lui aurais dit aussi à ta place...  
- Ok..."

Silence... Ok, trouve quelque chose à lui dire Sawyer. Quelque chose qui n'ai de rapport ni avec Lucas ni avec Brooke, ni avec le temps...

"T'as vu , il a plu hier..."

Saleté de bouche! J'avais dit "ni avec le temppps !"

Il explose de rire. Là comme ça, à ma face, il explose de rire !  
"Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- J'allais dire la même chose !!"  
Bon sang, ce qu'on est con !!!  
Et j'explose de rire à mon tour...

_I get lost and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly..._

Et soudainement, il s'arrête de rire, il me regarde de ses yeux émeraudes avec intensité, se penche sur moi et il recommence le saligaud! Il m'embrasse, ENCORE !  
Et dieu que c'est bon!  
Dieu que c'est mal !  
Mais c'est bon !  
Mais c'est mal !  
STOOOOOOOP ! j'en ai marre de mes combats interieur ! Profitons de l'instant présent !

Je place ma main dans ses cheveux et répond à son baiser.  
Il se dégage de moi quelques secondes plus tard et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris timidement, il me sourit à son tour. Mais pas de la même façon. Il a l'air... confiant. Il s'approche à nouveau de mon visage, me le caresse doucement de la main, passe l'autre dans mes boucles blondes, et il dépose à nouveau ses lèvres soyeuse sur les miennes...

_Would you comfort me ?  
Would you cry with me ?.._

Je me réveille le lendemain matin en sursaut... J'ai besoin d'écrire ! Je regarde à côté de moi. Personne. C'est vrai que Nate est rentré chez lui...  
C'est bien. Ne précipitons rien... Je me suis rendormie après qu'il soit parti. Et j'ai fait ce rêve...

_ J'ai fait un rêve. On dit que les rêves sont enchantés.  
Il y avait ce poisson, ver et rose. Les couleurs m'intriguaient, et alors que je m'approchais pour mieux l'observer, cet objet de céramique se grandit et s'ouvre pour m'avaler. Moi. Vivante. On se croirait dans Pinochio...  
A l'intérieur de son ventre, des télévisions qui me montrent la vie de ceux que j'aime ! Magiiique ! Non, je ne subis aucune envie de perversion, je ne veux pas voir leur vie secrère, chacun à le droit à son jardin secret.  
Un écran attire mon attention, pourtant, dès que je m'en approche la transmission se brouilles, les images deviennent neige.  
Qui est cette personne ?_

_Je me retourne et tout ce que j'aperçois est un cercueil._

_Qui est cette personne ? Qui ?_

Je regarde ce que je viens d'écrire et fronce les sourcils... Ce rêve ne présage rien de bon pour l'avenir. Je pensais pourtant que l'avenir s'annonçait plus joyeux, plus gai, plus heureux... Moins tourmenté. Je pensais que la mort me laisserait tranquille...

_I am small and the world is big..._

Je me tourne vers ma porte de chambre et voit Nathan appuyé contre le mur. "Je voulais juste te voir..." fit-il en souriant.  
Je lui souris et il s'approche de moi. Il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et se couche sur mon lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Je ferme mon portable et me cale confortablement dans ses bras.

_But I'm not afraid of anything..._

Il suffit de se dire que ce n'était probablement qu'un rêve...  
Nathan m'embrasse sur le front et me serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Bien protégée du monde par ses bras, je ne peux que me persuader que c'est ça.  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve...  
Qu'un rêve.

_How does it feel ?_


	24. I miss you

**Chapitre 24: I miss you**.

Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu.  
Je m'écrase dans mon lit, prends mon oreiller et tente de m'étouffer avec. Je veux fuire ce monde de merde, cette vie pourrie. Fuire qui j'étais, qui je suis et qui je vais devenir. J'en suis là de mes pensées lorsque j'entends frapper à ma porte. "ENTREZ ET TUEZ MOI !"  
"Ah non, impossible!" réponds, amusée, une voix que je ne connais que trop bien. Je lève le coussin de mes yeux et le regarde. Mon dernier espoir. Ma dernière lueur dans les ténèbres.  
"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" dit-il, concerné, en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Je m'assieds et lui prend la main "Qu'est ce qui va ?" fis-je, à moitié en pleurant.  
Il me serre contre lui. Que ça fait du bien !! Si j'avais su que mon obsession physique de ces derniers moi se transformerait en une telle affection aujourd'hui...

"Peyton... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je veux partir d'ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'étouffe. Je veux me reconstruire, mais ici c'est impossible. Trop de passé... Trop de choses qui m'en empêchent."  
Il me regarde, et quelques minutes plus tard, il me fait sursauter en se levant brusquement.

"Partons.  
- QUOI ?

- Partons ! Moi aussi j'étouffe à Tree hill ! La vie est nulle ici, ça craint ! Je veux oublier mon passé. Et mon futur, il est avec toi...".  
Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ??????????  
"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

- Je veux oublier mon passé...

- Non, juste après."  
Il sourit, me prends les mains "Mon futur, il est avec toi Pey..."  
AWWWW je vais mourir de joie !! Mon coeur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça !

"C'est une des plus belles choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites !"  
Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse doucement.  
"Alors, t'en pense quoi ? Je vide mes comptes, je vends ma voiture, on prends la tienne et direction un nouveau départ !"  
Je vais le regretter mais... "d'accord !!"

Je lui souris et me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il m'enlace et lorsque je me détache de lui, il sourit comme jamais. Est-ce du bonheur que je lis dans ses yeux ? Peut-on vraiment être heureux grâce à moi? Ca me semble tellement impossible... Je chasse ses pensées de mon esprit et sourit à cet homme qui ME rend heureuse. Je sautille dans ma chambre après qu'il soit parti de son côté faire ses valises. Je mets un CD de Blink 182 et prends un sac de voyage. Je regarde autour de moi. HANNNNN COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE ?  
Je saute sur mon téléphone.

" J'ai un problèmeeeeeee !!

- Tu veux emmener tous tes CDs ?"  
Il me connait trop bien !

" UIIIIIII !!!"  
Il rigole à l'autre bout du fil. Je me calme et fait une moue boudeuse. Ca sert à rien, il ne me voit pas ! Mais c'est un réflexe de gamine. Je me tapote la joue mentalement et sourit au fait que je n'éprouve plus l'enive de faire du mal à mon moi virtuellement mental.  
"Sawyer, je suis sure que ton père te fera envoyer tes CDs une fois qu'on sera installée dans notre nouvelle vie."

Je souris. Il est génial !  
"A toute à l'heure ... chérie."  
AWWWW il m'a appelé chérie, il m'a appelé chérie, il m'a appelé chérie ! AIE ! me suis pris mon mur. Je me souvenais plus qu'il etait aussi près de moi quand j'ai commencé ma dance du bonheur, les yeux fermés! Je me frotte le front puis me ressaisis. Il faut que j'emmène assez de vêtements. Quelques sous vêtements, deux pulls, des pantalons, une jupe, mes convers adorées, quelques CDs dans la place qu'il reste, un rimmel, un crayon noir pour les yeux, les boucles d'oreilles et le bracelet de ma mère et une brosse à dent. Je suis prête !!

"Toc toc."  
Je me retourne et me retrouve face à mon homme. Je l'embrasse joyeusement avant de lui tendre mon sac. Puis je me retourne, prends mon ordinateur portable et lui fait un clin d'oeil. "Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais oublier le plus important ?"  
Il sourit, m'embrasse et retourne à la voiture. Puis il rerentre et me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Je rigole et lui tend les clés. Sans ça, c'est sûr qu'il allait pas aller bien loin !  
Je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre, vérifie que le mot pour mon père soit bien accroché sur mon lit, et ferme la porte. C'est une page qui se tourne.

Je vois ce magnifique garçon me regarder de ses yeux transperçants et une boule se forme dans mon estomac. "Attennnds! Et pour les cours, hein ?  
- J'ai appelé le principal, il a dit qu'on pourrait passer nos cours par correspondance et on pourra passer nos exams dans la ville dans laquelle nous serons.  
- Oh. Ok... "  
Je rentre dans la voiture "ATTENNNDSSS ! Et pour le basket, hein ?  
- Il a dit que je serai acceptée dans l'équipe du lycée où j'irai.

- Oh. Ok...'  
Je ferme la porte de la voiture. "Attennnnndssss !! et la bourse ?  
- Je l'obtiendrai si je gagne le championnat. Toi, tu l'auras, il m'a dit que ta participation au journal de l'école, mais aussi tes publications en tant qu'artistes et chroniqueuse dans les journaux de la ville ou sur internet t'avait été bénéfique. D'autant que tu as obtenu des notes excellentes. Pey... Tu pourrais aller dans les meilleures écoles si tu voulais !

- Oh... Tu crois ?  
- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadé !"  
Ce garçon est adorable.  
"Alors si tout est réglé ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour démarrer ?" fis-je avec un clin d'oeil. Il lève les yeux au ciel et met en route la voiture.  
C'est parti pour une nouvelle vie !

"J'ai pris chips, sodas, et sandwich ! " m'exclamais-je en sortant de la station service dans laquelle nous nous étions arrêté.  
"Bien ! Merci chérie !" Je lui souris et m'assois sur la capot de la voiture.  
Il me rejoint et prend une cannette de Coca. "On va où alors ? Charlotte ou RiverCity ?  
- Charlotte ?!  
- J'adore cette ville ! On avait l'habitude d'y aller avec mon oncle Keith..."  
Ses yeux se ternissent. Je lui caresse les cheveux et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il me sourit tristement avant de prendre un sandwich "Je meurs de faim !"  
J'explose de rire "T'as toujouuuurs faim ! "  
Il me tire la langue avant de prendre une bouchée. Je rigole puis lui pique sa cannette pour boire un peu à mon tour.  
Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. Le pire serait-il derrière nous ?  
J'espère...

_I miss you , miss you...  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare.  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley..._

"T'as rien de plus joyeux comme chanson chérie ?  
- J'adoooore cette chanson !  
- Je sais ! c'est comme ça que je t'aime !"

"Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Que c'est comme ça que je t'adore ?!  
- Nan, les mots EXACTES.  
- Que je t'aime Pey. "

OHHHHHH MONNNNNN DIIIEUUUUUUU ! S'en est trop pour mon ptit coeur.

"Arrête toi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête toi !!"  
Il se gare sur le bord de la route (déserte, soit dit en passant)  
Je sors de la voiture, il fait de même.  
"Tu ... Tu m'aimes ?? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tot ??  
- Ca me semblait évident !  
- Oui , peut -être mais mais...  
- Mais ?  
- Y a une différence entre le savoir et l'entendre !!  
- Je sais mais c'est sorti tout seul !!  
- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !  
- N'en fais pas tout un plat  
- Si !  
- Nan  
- Si ! C'est quelque chose d'extrêmement important !  
- Je sais.  
- Ca me touche.  
- Je sais.  
- C'est pour ça que je réagis comme une hystérique.  
- Je sais.  
- Je peux pas te le dire.  
- Je sais.  
- T'es adorable !  
- Je sais !"  
Je souris et l'embrasse amoureusement. Ce mec est un ange !

_ We can live like Jack & Sally if we want.  
Where you can always find me_

On se trouve un ptit motel pas cher. On pose nos bagages et on décide que dés demain, il faudra trouver un job & un ptit appartement. On a du pain sur la planche !  
Je sors de la salle de bain miteuse et voit mon ange endormit sur le lit. Je souris et m'allonge à côté de lui. Je m'appuis sur mon bras gauche et le regarde dormir en caressant ses cheveux. C'est évident que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mon dieu, comment cela a pu m'arriver à moi ?  
Et c'est sur ces questions que je rejoins les bras de Morphée à mon tour, trop épuisée par le voyage.

Le lendemain matin, je trouve un mot de Nathan. "Suis allé chercher petit déjeuner et journaux. A toute. Bisous mon ange." EHHHHH C'est mon surnom pour lui ça ! copiteur ! Je souris et vais me doucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, un nouveau problème vint à moi: Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'habiller? Qu'est ce qu'on met pour des entretiens ? Un jean bien taillé et un débardeur noir, plus une veste qui fait un peu tailleur (noire aussi) ? C'est parfait! Un peu de maquillage et je serai présentable !  
Je souris à mon reflet. Qui aurait cru il y a un mois que j'essairai de me faire belle un jour ?! Je lève les yeux aux ciel et me donne une tite baffe mentale. L'amour rend moins violent on dirait ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? l'amouuur ?? AW ! Je me foudroie mentalement, dommage qu'il n'y ai pas d'orage dehors !

"Encore en train de te parler à toi même?"  
Je me retourne et sourit à... à mon... chéri ?!!! Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes questionnements intérieurs et retourne la tête vers le miroir. Il s'approche de moi et je sens ses bras m'enlacer, ses mains se posant sur mon ventre. "Tu es tellement belle..."  
Il me dit ça avec une telle conviction, avec un de ses regards d'acier, et un air si fragile en même temps que je fonds. Ma gorge se noue, impossible de répondre. Je sens l'amour et le désir monter en moi. Je le regarde toujours à travers le miroir, puis me tourne, plonge mon regard chocolat dans le sien et l'embrasse doucement. Mes mains s'attardent dans son dos, avant de soulever son t-shirt. Une fois débarassé de ce vêtement, je peux admirer son torse puis laisser mes mains caresser doucement sa peau si douce... Je capture ses lèvres une nouvelle fois tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il m'arrête quelques secondes, me regarde dans les yeux "Tu es sûre ?" J'acquiesce et sourit "C'est toi que je veux Nathan... Je ne sais pas où mon avenir me conduira, mais c'est avec toi que je veux le passer. Et je veux t'offrir ça. Je veux nous offrir ce moment."

OH MON DIEUUUU !! Je caresse le torse de Nathan et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une lutine ! Je deviens niaise ma parole ! Lancé de flèche dans mon coeur pour me ramener à la réalité. Awwww je suis heureuse. HEUREUSE. Dans ses bras j'oublie tous mes problèmes, et dieu que ça fait du bien ! Ca m'était jamais arrivé avant. Même dans les bras de Jake, même dans les bras de... Si, dans ses bras j'oubliais le monde autour, mais pas de la même façon. Ahhh l'effet Scott sans doute ! Je lève les yeux vers mon prince "Je veux pas faire la fille qui ne pense qu'à des choses matérielles mais...  
- ... on a des rendez vous, je sais !"  
Je l'embrasse et me met en quête de retrouver tous mes habits, et surtout de les défroisser le plus possible, histoire d'être présentable.

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends..._

17h. Cet appart est parfaiiiiiiiit !! Lumineux, pas très spacieux mais on s'en balance, avec une cuisine à l'américaine, avec un ptit bar trop mimi, une chambre assez un dressing pour mes CDs, un salon qui une fois décoré sera magnifique, et une salle de bain avec douche ET baignoire. Le pied ! Le loyer étant dans nos moyens (pour l'instant) je demande direct à verser ce qu'il faut. Il est libre, il nous tend les bras ! Un ptit nid douillet pour moi et mon ange ! AWWWW mon dieu, comment passer d'autant de tristesse à autant de bonheur en si peu de temps ? Le premier qui me dit "L'amour" je le pulvérise ! Que je suis con, je me parle avec moi même, personne m'écoute ! tssss ! Je me fous de ma propre gueule là ou j'hallucine ? Nan nan, mon moi se fout de mon moi ! AIE ! Double baffe mentale. Je me rappelle pourquoi j'étais allée en désintox de giffles mentales: ça fait quand meme mal... Les bleus dans le cerveau que je dois me payer ! Mince, j'ai déjà eu cette réflexion il me semble! Voilà que je radote (ndla: l'auteuz ne radotte pas par contre ! et toc! )  
Bon bref, mon téléphone sonne. Je réponds. Nathan ! Je lui indique le chemin à parcourir pour trouver l'appart, il est tout près.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui ouvre la porte et l'embrasse. Puis je lui prends la main et l'entraine visiter notre futur chez nous.  
"T'es d'accord hein ?  
- T'as l'air tellement heureuse... Bien sûr !  
- T'es le meilleuuuuur !  
- Tache de t'en souvenir" dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Il se tourne vers le proprio "Vous avez besoin de ma signature et des papiers qui prouvent que j'ai des revenus ?  
- T'as trouvé un boulot ??  
- Comme assistant de l'entraineur de l'équipe de basket...  
- HAN, TROP BIEN ! " Je lui saute au cou et me rend compte de la scène pathétiquement niaise. Oh et puis merde ! Je suis niaise et j'assume !  
Ma nouvelle vie s'annonce meilleure que l'ancienne. Je suis comme les chats, j'ai neuf vies ! Hihi ! Mon dieu que je suis bête des fois ! Je me surprends moi même par ma connerie naturelle.

Deux jours plus tard, je pose mon sac dans mon nouveau chez moi. Non. Dans NOTRE nouveau chez nous. Je me tourne vers Nathan et le prends dans mes bras. "Alors beau brun, on commence la déco dès maintenant ?  
- Je suis pas sûr qu'on ai les moyens pour la déco ...  
- Je vais retourner à Tree Hill. Mon père m'a dit qu'il va loué un vanne afin de ramener des meubles, mon matériel d'art et mes CDs...  
- Oh, il est génial !  
- Je sais !  
- T'y retournes quand ?  
- Demain. En attendant...je nous ai pris quelques petites choses !"  
Je lui souris et retourne à la voiture. J'en sors un carton et me dirige, le pas chancelant sous le poids du carton, vers notre appartement. Il vient à ma rescousse et le porte jusqu'à chez nous.  
"Aloooors" fis-je en souriant. J'ouvre la boite et en sors une couette, des oreillers, des bougies et ... des photos encadrées.  
"Bé quoi ? Fallait bien qu'on dorme confortablement. Et je voulais emporter un ptit bout de ma vie avec moi...  
"T'as une photo de Jake ?  
- Et Jenny, oui. Je l'aime ce ptit bout de chou  
- Le grand brun ou la ptite ?  
- HAHA ! La ptite! Le grand brun est un adorable salaud !" fis-je en embrassant mon homme. Allez viens, on va installer ça ! OHhh attends! J'ai autre chose !"  
Je retourne au carton et en sort une affiche. Je la déroule et l'accroche dans notre chambre.  
"Imagine..." lit-il à haute voix.  
" Voui ! Pour notre nouvelle vie !" répondis-je en souriant. Il me sourit et pose la couette et les coussins... par terre (bé oui, pas encore acheté de lit !)  
Je me blottis dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.  
" Cette chambre offre des possibilités miss Sawyer...  
- Des possibilités que l'on explorera dès demain chéri..."  
Je souris et m'endors dans ses bras.

_Where are you and I'm sorry  
I cannot sleep and I cannot dream  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everywhere..._

Et me voilà de retour dans ma voiture, direction Tree Hill... encore. Mais il faut bien.  
Je soupire et hausse le son de mon autoradio. J'espère que je ne croiserai personne que je connais. Dire que j'ai même pas appelé mes amis pour leur dire! Ni Mouth, ni Bevin, ni... Brooke. Ni... Lucas. Oh mon dieu. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'espère ne pas les croiser autant que je meurs d'envie de les serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Mais comment leur expliquer ?  
Est-ce que je devrais les appeler ?

_And I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you...  
And hear your voice of treason_

Je me gare devant chez mon père. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, j'ai une boule à l'estomac. Ca me fait extrêmement bizarre de me dire que je n'habiterai plus ici. Je vois mon père assis dans le salon. Je lui souris et lui saute dans les bras. Que ça fait du bien de le serrer contre moi. Des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il me sourit "Tu es sûre de toi?  
- Oui papa. Plus sûre que jamais.  
- Je le savais, mais je voulais l'entendre une dernière fois... Bon, j'ai commencé à emballer tes CDs !  
- Merci, t'es le meilleur !  
- Tu n'oublieras pas ta webcam hein ?  
- T'inquiète, elle est déjà là bas !"  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et monte les escaliers direction ma chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, je propose à mon père d'aller se prendre un thé au Karen's Café... L'occasion de dire au revoir à cette femme que j'apprécie tant en plus.  
Je la prends dans mes bras "Bonjour Karen. La même chose que d'habitude, mais en double, aujourd'hui je suis accompagnée !" lui fis-je en souriant. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et repart derrière le comptoir lorsque j'entends une voix familière m'interpeller "C'est mon frère qui est avec toi ?"  
Je me retourne, mon sang se gelant dans mes veines. La personne que je redoutais le plus de croiser est en face de moi...  
" Lucas ...  
- Peyton... "

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight ?_

"Est-ce que tu es de retour ? Est-ce que tu es de passage ? Est-ce que tu pars définitivement ? Est-ce que tu restes ? Qu'est ce que tu fais Peyton ?  
- Ca ne te regarde plus Luke.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui."  
Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Oh mon dieu, comment rester de marbre face à autant de détresse ?  
" Je voudrais juste savoir Pey...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ... parce que je ... je...  
- Tu ?  
- Parce que je t'aime ..."

_Stop this pain tonight...  
I miss you... I miss you..._


	25. Save me

Chapitre 25: Save me.

Je me retourne, mon sang se gelant dans mes veines. La personne que je redoutais le plus de croiser est en face de moi...

"Lucas ?  
- Peyton..."

"Est-ce que tu es de retour ? Est-ce que tu es de passage ? Est-ce que tu pars définitivement ? Est-ce que tu restes ? Qu'est ce que tu fais Peyton ?  
- Ca ne te regarde plus Luke.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui.'  
Les larment lui montent aux yeux. Oh mon dieu, comment rester de marbre face à autant de détresse ?

"Je voudrais juste savoir Pey...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je... parce que je... je ...  
- Tu ?  
- Parce que je t'aime..."

Cette phrase à l'effet d'un électrochoc sur moi. Pourquoi nom de dieu? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?  
"Peyton ? Dis quelque chose je t'en prie..."" Peyton ? Dis que tu me détestes, que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, que c'est Nathan que tu aimes, frappe moi, dis moi que je suis un salaud, mais réagis je t'en supplie !"" Peyton... Je t'en prie ..."Je suis comme déconnectée de mon cerveau, de la réalité... Je le vois, je l'entends me parler, je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il m'est physiquement impossible de bouger quoique ce soit.

"Je ...

- Oui, Peyton ?  
- Je... je dois y aller."  
Je me dirige vers la porte le plus vite qu'il m'est possible, mais je me retourne avant de partir  
"Je suis désolée, Lucas."  
Il reste planté là, à me regarder m'excuser comme une truie, et je franchis la porte et je sais que je ne reviendrai plus jamais, ou dans très longtemps.  
Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Enfin bon, j'ai mon homme qui m'attend à la maison... à Charlotte.  
"Peyton, Peyton !!"  
Je me retourne et me frappe la tête de la paume de ma main "Oh papa, je suis désolée, je t'avais oublié !  
- Sympa !" fit-il en rigolant.  
" Oh non, pas comme ça... Juste quelqu'un qui m'a perturbé.  
- Ex petit ami ?  
- Et frère de mon ... petit ami.  
- Oh !  
- Oui ... Oh !"

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras "De toute façon, c'est normal qu'une jolie fille comme toi brise des coeurs !"  
Je rougis et le frappe à l'épaule "Papaaaa ! Comme si t'étais objectif ! Tous les pères disent ça !  
- Peut-être, mais je SAIS que c'est toi la plus belle !"  
J'explose de rire et continue d'avancer vers la maison. Le ciel est dégagé, je vais bientôt entrer complètement dans ma nouvelle vie... Ce n'est pas un blondinet qui me fera déprimer sur mon pauvre sort de petite malheureuse ! Je dois me reprendre en main !

Quelques heures et quelques cartons plus tard, mon téléphone sonne.  
" Allooo ?  
- Chérie, c'est moi.  
- Ahhhhh ! Un des deux hommes de ma vie !  
- Qui est l'autre ??

- Mon papa adoré !

- Fffffff ! tu m'as fait peur !  
- HAHA !"  
DRINNNNNG ! On sonne à la porte erf ! Je lève mon postérieur de mon lit et me dirige vers ma porte, tout en restant au téléphone avec Nate.  
" Tu crois vraiment que si j'aimais un autre garçon , je te le dirai ?  
- Bééééé j'espère bien !  
- Rassure toi !" ouverture de la porte "Il n'y a que toi qui..." OH MONNN DIEU !   
"Pey, il n'a que moi qui ??  
- Heu... Que toi qui... qui ...  
- C'est Nathan ? Lucas ? Jake ? Un autre garçon? Tu l'as volé à qui celui là ?" Brooke me prend le téléphone des mains "Allo ?  
- ...  
- Allo ?  
- ...  
- Nathan ?  
- ...  
- Nathan, comment tu ?? Comment oses tu ??... Heureusement que tu disais vouloir rester avec moi longtemps, que tu disais m'aimer !

- Je le pensais.  
- AH ! AH ! tu le pensais ! Tu le pensais ... TU LE PENSAIS ? Et tu ne le penses plus aujourd'hui ?

- Non.  
- ...

- Brooke, c'est toi qui a rompu. Maintenant repasse moi Peyton, s'il te plait.  
- HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU T'EN TIRES COMME CA MONSIEUR JE PRENDS LA FUITE !!

- Brooke, quand tu es comme ça, il est impossible de discuter rationnellement avec toi.  
- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être rationnelle ? Hein ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être "normale"? D'être bien sous tout rapport ? De préserver les apparences ? Qui te dit que je m'en fous pas que les gens me prenne pour une folle furieuse, une hystérique ou une putain. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils me voient Nate, une salope aliennée ! Et toi, toi tu me voyais autrement, et maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ces connards qui me jugent sans me connaitre et cette amie que j'aime de tout mon coeur et qui est la seule personne de cette ville à se préoccuper de moi qui est amoureuse du mec que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie. Alors oui Nate, peut-être que je m'en fous royalement d'être rationnelle à l'instant présent ! J'aurais au moins espéré que tu me dises au revoir! Je peux tout te pardonner, mais pas de m'abandonner derrière toi comme une vieille malle inutile et de ne même pas avoir l'obligence de me mettre dans une consigne ! Crétin ! Je te repasse Peyton."  
Elle me remet le téléphone dans la main et s'en va en prenant soin de fermer la porte.  
La tornade Brooke Davis vient de passer. Waouw !

"Peyton ? Peyton t'es toujours là ou Brooke t'as assomée avant de partir ?"  
Hein ? D'ou vient cette voix ? AH viiii c'est pas dieu qui me parle, mais mon copain à l'autre bout du fil !  
Je me resaissis et approche l'oreille du combinet "UI je suis là !  
- J'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé mais ce qu'elle a dit c'est...

- ... WAOUW ?

- J'allais dire, extrêmement honnête, touchant ou bouleversant... Mais "Waouw", pourquoi pas ?!"  
Il se fout de ma gueule là ?!

"Tu te fous de moi là ?  
- UI !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers mon canapé sur lequel je me laisse tomber comme un sac poubelle. Awwww je me compare à des déchets maintenant ! Génial !

"Pey t'es toujours là ?  
- Toujours !  
- Et pour toujours !

- Oh Nate, tes blagues sont de moins en moins...  
- ... Droles ?  
- Originales !  
- Ah ! Faudrait que je me renouvelle un peu ?  
- Ui, c'est ça !

- Bien, chef! Bon, je raccroche, je vais exploser mon forfait (et faudrait pas que ma mère m'explose) ! Je te laisse ma chérie. Je t'aime !  
- Bonne soirée mon ptit homme ! Bisous !

- Bisous !" 

"Ma fille aurait-elle besoin d'un bon chocolat chaud pour se remonter ?"  
Je me tourne vers mon père et lui fais le regard le plus remerciateur (ça existe pas comme mot et alors ? Après tout je me parle à moi même donc j'en ai rien à faire, du moment que Peyton comprend Peyton, tout va bien ! ) et saisit la tasse fumante qu'il me tend.  
" Tu as arrêté de fumer ?

- Hum... Enfin je fume plus beaucoup."  
Il me tend son paquet. J'en prends une et l'allume. Cigarette-chocolat chaud avec mon papounet adoré, ça faisait (trop) longtemps ! Ca fait un bien fou... Ce sont des moments que l'on se doit d'apprécier, parce qu'on sait qu'ils ne seront que très bref Mais à cet instant là, plus rien n'a d'importance que la présence paternelle et les bienfaits de la boisson chaude, accompagnée de ma dose quotidienne de nicotine.

"Papa... Tu crois en l''amour véritable ?  
- Bien sûr, ta mère était mon grand amour.  
- Le seul ?  
- Hum... Non. J'ai aimé une autre fille avant elle. Elle s'appelait Amélia, elle avait de long cheveux roux et une façon d'être très particulière. Très ... en dehors de tout code de la société. Une marginale. Elle était très différente de ce que j'avais rencontré avant. Puis j'ai fait la rencontre de ta mère, et je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était de l'amour, mais que ce que j'éprouvais pour ta mère était bien plus fort. Un lien unique et sûrement indestructible. On était lié par quelque chose de plus fort que nous. On s'est marié à 17 ans, alors que tout le monde pensait que nous étions fou. On s'est construit cette maison en enchainant les ptits boulots après les cours. Ta mère était une artiste, elle écrivait des poèmes magiques. Complètement en dehors des réalités, mais qui nous transportait ailleurs... Et puis on a eu l'immense honneur d'avoir une fille. L'amour de ma vie, c'est toi et ta mère Peyton. Mais rien ne me fera jamais oublié Amélia, qiu est elle aussi l'amour de ma vie, quelque part...  
- Cela voudrait dire que l'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes ?  
- Absolument.  
- De la même façon ?  
- Ah non, Peyton. Jamais de la même façon. Mais il faut voir de qui ton coeur ne supporterait pas de se séparer... Le beau brun ou le beau blond?"  
Je sursaute. Comment sait-il ? Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule "T'es incroyable Papa! Merci d'être sincère avec moi.  
- Tu es en âge d'entendre ce genre de chose Pey. Et si je n'avais qu'un conseil à te donner, ce serait de suivre ton coeur, peu importe où il t'emmène, peu importe si la raison et les autres te disent que c'est dingue, si ton coeur désire vraiment quelque chose, alors fais tout pour l'obtenir ma chérie..."  
Il se lève, m'embrasse sur le front et repars dans la cuisine.  
Cet homme là est l'homme de ma vie. Pourquoi en chercher un autre ? Je blague bien sûr. Mais bon... Nathan ou Lucas ? Lucas ou Nathan? Mon coeur a été détruit par la trahison de Lucas, donc je suis sûre qu'il se porte vers Nathan. Ou alors est-ce ma raison qui parle. Si je me mets avec Lucas je risque de souffrir à nouveau... AWWWWWWWWW STOP CERVEAU ! Chut ! Tais toi ! Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de penser quelquefois ! arrêter de tervigercer cent sept ans avec moi meme! Tssss de brrrr ! Je m'énerve! Bête je suis ! arg ! Allez, je vais dormir quelques heures ça me fera du bien. C'est dans deux jours que je dois retourner à Charlotte.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde mon portable pour savoir l'heure. 9h15. Chouette, je deviens matinale ! Je regarde mon plafond et sourit en me souvenant des moments passés avec Nathan à le contempler... Je me retourne pour lire le sms que j'ai reçu. Lucas. Oh non...  
"River Court, 15h. S'il te plait..."  
Tsssssssss !!

Bon, une bonne douche m'aidera à chasser les mauvaises ondes !

Non en fait, ça m'a pas aidé.  
Un bon ptit CD peut-être?  
J'ai plus de CD. Sont tous dans des cartons. Mon iPod alors ! Chouette, du Jem...

II've gotta stop my mind  
working over time...

It's driving me insane,

It will not let me live ...

always so negative,

becomes my enemy...i

13h... Encore dans mes cartons. Je décide de faire un saut chez les deux frangins. Je frappe à la porte et Félix m'ouvre. Il sourit et me prend dans ses bras "Sawyerrrrr ! Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait interné !"  
Je lui donne une tappe sur l'épaule "Et non sombre idiot ! J'fais un break... J'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure.  
- Ahhhh tu t'es enfin décidée !" dit-une voix féminine derrière le jeune homme. Je souris et prends Anna dans mes bras.  
"Alors Pey, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- J'ai pas eu le temps de vous appelez en arrivant à Charlotte...  
- C'est bien que tu te décides enfin à bouger; Après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Chris, Sarah et Lucas... Tu es partie seule ou avec Nathan ?  
- Comment... Comment pouvez vous savior que c'est Nathan que je voudrais emmener avec moi ?  
- Pey, on te connait ! - lance Félix avec un clin d'oeil

- C'est lui que tu voulais! " rajoute sa soeur.  
Bon sang ils me font flipper des fois !  
" Même moi je ne savais pas qu'il allait m'accompagner. Je lui ai dit que je voulais partir, et il s'est lancé dans l'aventure avec moi.  
- C'est bien...Tu as la personne idéale pour ça !  
- Idéale je ne sais pas, faite pour moi je ne sais pas, mais il tient à moi et il s'occupe de moi comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante au monde. Avec lui je me sens exister."  
Ils me lancent un regard que je connais trop bien "Stooop arrêtez ça !  
- Ohhh notre Peyton est amoureuse !

- Non!

- Si !  
- Non !  
- SI  
- SI !  
- Deux contre un, je ne fais pas le poids !" fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bevin va bien ?  
- Oui ! Elle sort avec Tim.  
- QUOIIII ? OH MON DIEU ! On s'absente quelque jour et on rate le potin du siècle !! Racontezzzz !"  
Et voilà comment je me retransforme en fille ado en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire (ou l'écrire (ndla: n'est ce pas Lec ?! ) )

IWhy would I think such things  
Crazy thoughts have quick wings  
Gaining momentum fast/i

Bientôt 15h. Je serre mes amis contre moi et leur dit à bientôt... enfin j'espère. Ils me redonnent toujours le sourire mes faux jumeaux adorés!  
Je gare ma voiture devant le Rivercourt. Lucas est là. Il est assis sur le banc, il commence à pleuvoir. Il regarde le ciel puis laisse sa tête retomber ver le sol. Il ne m'a pas vu arriver, je pourrais faire demi tour et m'éviter une explication avec lui. Mais si je ne le fais pas, alors je ne saurais jamais... 

IOne minute I am fine  
The next I've lost my mind  
To a fake fantasy...  
And none of these

Thoughts are real/i 

Je mets mon blouson en cuir et sort de la voiture malgré la pluie. Il ne me voit qu'une fois que je suis à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux croisent les miens et je m'arrête de marcher quelques secondes avant de finir la traversée du court. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le banc.  
"Tu es venue...  
- Oui."

ISo why is that I feel

So cut and so bad ?/i

"Peyton... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
- C'est faux.  
- Pardon ??  
- Je t'aime Lucas. Je t'ai aimé dès que nos chemins se sont croisés. Mais tu as trahit ma confiance. Et j'aime Nathan.

- Plus que moi ?"

II need to take control  
Coz my mind is on a roll

And it isn't listening to me .../i

"Différemment."  
Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Malgré la pluie, je peux vois qu'il pleure. Un homme qui pleure, c'est beau, c'est aussi extrêmement émouvant.  
"Lucas, je suis désolée. Mais je sens que tu n'es pas ici à te chopper une pneumonie pour moi. Ou... uniquement en partie."  
Il sourit.  
" Finalement, tu me connais peut-être trop bien...  
- Peut-être."  
Il reniffle.  
" Peyton. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie... Tellement. Si tu savais... On a eu une enfance merdique tous les deux, pourris chacun de notre côté, élevés pour se haïr. Mais je l'aime. plus que tout. Si je dois renoncer à celle que je pense être mon âme soeur pour lui, alors je le ferai. Je renoncerai à regagner ta confiance, à te reconquérir. Je veux juste qu'il me parle, qu'il accepte que je rerentre dans sa vie. Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Comment je peux t'aider Lucas ?  
- Je lui ai écris une lettre... En fait, ce sont plusieurs lettres que je lui ai écrites."  
Il sort de sa poche de sweat des morceaux de papiers et me les tend. Je peux remarquer que ses mains tremblent de froid et d'émotions. Je prends les feuilles si précieuses à son coeur, et les glisse dans la poche de mon blouson.  
" Je lui donnerai Lucas, compte sur moi.  
- En espérant qu'il ne les brûle pas..." fit-il avec un air de chien battu. On dirait un enfant apeuré. Et soudain je réalise... C'EST un enfant effrayé. Effrayé de perdre à tout jamais sa moitié... son frère. 

IMiror miror on the wall  
Whose the dumbest of them all ?/i

Je prends Lucas dans mes bras puis dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
"Prends soin de toi Lucas Scott. Et ne deviens pas un étranger, d'accord?" Je lui souris puis me lève et me dirige vers sa voiture. Il me court après.  
"Peyton !"  
Je me retourne. "Oui ?  
- Ca aurait pu être moi ? Si je n'avais pas été troublé par Haley, ça aurait pu être moi ?  
- Je ne sai spas Lucas... Peut-être. Peut-être que c'est moi qui t'aurais trompé. Ou peut-être que tu aurais été mon tout. On ne peut pas le dire, parce que ce qui est arrivé est irrémédiable. Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière, Luke.  
- Je sais... mais t'as déjà eu des journées que t'avais envie de recommencer ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu changerais quoi ?  
- Tout... ou peut-être rien... Au final, ce qui est arrivé devait arriver, et la fin sera la même Lucas.  
- Donc ça n'aurait pas pu être moi.  
- Je suis sûre que ça a été toi. Dans une autre vie. Et on se retrouvera Lucas. Parce que toi et moi, se sera toujours là... quelque part."  
J'ouvre la portière de ma voiture et me glisse à l'intérieur. Je regarde une dernière fois mon blondinet dans les yeux avant de m'en aller loin de ce lien si fort et si fragile que nous avons... Unique. Je n'ai jamais et je ne connaitrai jamais ça avec personne d'autre.

Je gare ma voiture devant chez moi et je trouve sur mon perron une brunette qui attend que j'arrive. Je ralenti le pas et m'arrête devant elle. Elle me sourit tristement

"Je suis désolée..."

Je rigole, elle aussi. C'est dingue, on s'excuse toutes les deux en même temps.

"Les mecs nous rendront dingues !!" fis-je en m'avançant vers ma porte. Je l'ouvre, rentre chez moi. "Entre, Brooke."  
Elle me suit et ferme la porte. Puis elle s'appuit contre elle et me regarde ramener deux verres d'ice tea.  
"Merci" fit-elle en prenant l'un des gobelets.  
"J'allais justement venir te voir, Brooke.  
- Pour me dire au revoir ?

- Oui...  
- J'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir Pey... On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je tiens énormément à toi. T'es mon ptit rayon de soleil.  
- Ca me touche beaucoup Brooke. Tu représentes la même chose à mes yeux.. Je suis désolée mais j'avais envie de partir depuis quelques temps... la mort de Chris, ma "rupture" avec Sarah et avec Lucas n'a fait que confirmer que je devais m'éloigner un peu de cette ville...de mon quotidien, pour m'en recréer un nouveau. Un plus beau.  
- Tu fais des rimes  
- Ui, sublimes !!  
- HAHA ! Sawyer la marrante, je l'avais oublié celle la !"  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et m'asseoit sur mon canapé. Elle vient en face de moi.  
" P Sawyer... Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi B. Davis !"  
Elle me saute dans les bras et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Dieu merci mon verre avait été vidée par mes soins entre temps !

"Tu viendras nous voir hein ?  
- Bien sûr ! Toi aussi tu viendras nous voir ?  
- Nate et toi ?

- Ui ...  
- ...  
- B. davis !  
- Ui, ui ui ui ui ui uiiiiii ! Bien sûr que je viendrais vous voir, dès que je pourrais ! Et puis on se reverra aux championnats! J'ai parlé à Nathan depuis, et il m'a dit qu'il serait dans l'équipe de basket de Charlotte. On s'affrontera peut être en finale !  
- Et on vous bottera vos fesses de Tree Hilien !  
- tsss ! N'importe quoi ! GO RAVENS !  
- HAhA ! Jamais plus tu ne me verras en costumes de pom pom girls Brookie !  
- HAHA ! Si tu le dis! Tu es faites pour ça... Tu verras !"

Sur ces mots, elle se lève, manque de m'étouffer en me prenant dans ses bras et se dirige vers ma porte.  
" Peyton ?  
- Ui ?  
- Toi et moi, on est amies hein?  
- Oui Brooke. On est amies...  
- Alors ce qui s'est passé avec Nathan, c'est...  
- Oublié ! N'en parlons plus, si toi tu te sens bien par rapport à ça je n'ai rien à dire. C'est moi qui n'ai pas été correct.  
- Oh tu sais... Je me suis rendue compte que je me fourvoyais. Nathan est mon meilleur ami, mon âme soeur... Mais je n'aurais jamais pu me marier et avoir des enfants avec lui. Je l'aurais tué avant! Allez P. Sawyer, prend soin de toi et de lui ! Je te revois bientôt pour botter tes ptites fesses! D'ailleurs ne maigris pas encore ou j'aurais l'air d'un cochon rose dans mon costume de cheerleadeur !!

- Haha ! Sacré toi !  
- Oui, Sacré moi !" Elle me tire la langue et sort de chez moi.

"Au revoir Brooke... "  
J'ai une boule au ventre. Ce ptit bout de femme va me manquer ... Enormément.  
J'espère juste que j'ai prise la bonne décision concernant Nathan et mon départ pour ma nouvelle vie...

IInsecurities keep growing.

Wasted energies are flowing  
Anger, pain and sadness beckon  
Panic sets in a second

Be aware it's just your mind...

... And you can't stop anytime.  
Save me , save me...  
Thinking , thinking...  
Save me, save me.../i

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et envoie un sms à Nathan. Penser à lui effacera peut-être toutes mes autres pensées.

IOk so here we go.  
If it works I'll let you know.../i

Trois jours plus tard, me voilà courant dans les bras de Nathan. Rien d'autre ne compte alors qu'il pose ses deux mains sur mon visage, me regarde comme pour mémoriser chaque détail de moi et m'embrasse doucement et passionnément.  
Voilà. C'est le début. Il faut arrêter de ne voir que le passé et avancer. Adieu les mauvaises ondes, bonjour le positivisme à fond les ballons ! Une nouvelle vie commence ! Depuis le temps que je l'attends...  
Je prends sa main dans la mienne et l'entraine dans notre nouveau chez nous. Il est temps de tout décorer. De construire notre chez nous. 

IOne, two, three...  
I say STOP ... /i

BA suivre.../b


	26. Hands

**Chapitre 26: Hands (part one)**

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde la neige tomber.. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un Noël blanc...Je prends mon écharpe et m'asseois sur les marches devant la maison. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'odeur de l'hiver. Les feux de cheminées laissent toujours ce parfum dans les rues, même dans les grandes villes.

"Tata Peytonnnnnnnn !!!"  
Je rouvre les yeux juste à temps pour voir deux petites crapules me sauter dessus. Je les entoure de mes bras et rigole alors que je suis tombée en arrière.  
"Oh mon dieu Pey, est-ce que ça va ??! Les enfants laissez tata tranquille!"  
Samanta se précipite vers moi et se baisse pour m'aider à me relever.  
"Ca va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?"  
Je rigole chaleureusement à son inquiétude "mais non, je ne suis pas en sucre Sam !  
- Tout de même... Tu aurais pu te faire très mal ..."  
Elle a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je la prends dans mes bras "Je vais bien Sam, ne t'en fais pas pour moi... "  
Elle acquiesce "Allez, sèche tes larmes je vais aider à rentrer vos affaires !"  
Je m'avance vers la voiture et souris en voyant les enfants se débattre avec leur père. "Non c'est moi qu'il a dit que je devais prendre les gateaux !  
- Nan c'est moi. Papa papa, dis lui que c'est moi !  
- Tous les deux ensemble les enfants, ne vous disputez pas pour ça ou sinan, aucun de vous n'aura de dessert.  
- Bouhhh t'es nul Will !  
- Nan c'est toi qui est null Wyatt !  
- Nan c'est toi !  
- Nan toi !!  
- TOI  
-TOI !"  
Je m'approche, chope Will alors que leur père chope Wyatt par le col également et j'emmène le petit monstre à l'intérieur de la maison. Je le pose par terre et je les entends crier "WAOOOOOOOUUUWWW Tatie c'est la meilleuuuuuure !!!"  
Ils se précipitent vers le sapin et regardent les décorations que j'ai laissé en bas afin qu'ils finissent de le préparer pour le réveillon. Je souris et me tourne vers Derek.  
Il a cet oeil attendrit qu'ont les parents lorsqu'ils voient leurs enfants épanouis.  
"Merci Peyton...  
- De rien frérot !"  
Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, comme il en a prit l'habitude. Comme s'il allait me briser s'il me serrait un peu trop fort.

"SOS d'une terrienne en détresse !" nous fait Sam depuis le pallier. Je me détache de Derek et me précipite vers elle pour l'aider avec les sacs. Je prends celui qui était prêt à tomber et le monte à l'étage. Cette maison va enfin respirer la gaité et la vitalité... Je souris intérieurement. Ce Noël sera merveilleux...

Après les avoir aider à s'installer, je les laisse finir de déballer leur bagage et vais en bas surveiller les petits. Ils s'efforcent d'accrocher une guirlande en haut du sapin de plus de 2mètres que j'ai acheté.  
"Vous avez besoin d'aide mes ptits montres ?"  
Ils se retournent vers moi et hurlent "Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"  
J'étouffe un rire et prends W. 1 pour le soulever à la hauteur nécessaire. Puis W.2. Je ressens une douleur dans le bras mais ne dis rien. Je le repose et force un sourire. "Bien les monstres, alors, vous en pensez quoi de notre sapin ?  
- L'est génialllll !  
- SUPERRRR !!"  
Je souris.  
"J'étais sure qu'il vous plairait. On a finit de le décorer ?  
- NAN !  
- NAN !  
- AH ?  
- Il manque l'étoile Tatiiie !  
- Ah oui, l'étoile ! Comment j'ai pu oublier !  
- Tu nous porte pour qu'on la mette ?  
- Je...  
- Laissez tatie se reposer un peu. Vous êtes lourds les enfants. Papa va vous porter.  
- D'accord !" firent-ils en choeur. Je rigole à cette scène et vais chercher l'étoile que j'avais spécialement achetée pour l'occasion. Ils se jettent dessus et l'admirent pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de se disputer pour savoir qui l'accrochera. Je lève les yeux au ciel et monte avec deux tasses fumantes à l'étage.

"Alors Sam, vous avez fait bonne route ?  
Elle lève la tete vers moi et sourit "Oui, merci Pey".  
Je lui tend un thé bien chaud qu'elle accepte en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je m'appuie contre la grande armoire de la chambre.  
"Alors Pey, tu as parlé à Nathan ?  
- Non...  
- Brooke ?  
- Non plus non...  
- Lucas ?"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et bois une gorgée de mon thé.  
" Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, c'est quoi cette mascarade ?! Tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais !  
- J'avais dit que j'essairai. J'ai essayé. "  
Je me retourne vers la fenêtre et m'en approche. Cette ville est si belle, elle parait si pure cachée sous la neige...  
"Pey..." fit Sarah, en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
Je ferme les yeux, cachant les larmes qui montaient, et secoue la tête doucement "Sam, s'il te plait...  
- Bien. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour fermer les yeux ..." dit-elle en s'éclypsant de la pièce, allant rejoindre sa petite famille.  
Je soupire. Sam est une véritable amie. Quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle allait rendre mon frère heureux. Elle etait tellement franche, dynamique, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux! Ses yeux bruns immenses dévorant son visages, ses lèvres généreuses saupoudrées de roses, ses yeux rieurs, ses longues jambes, ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombant sur ses épaules et son caractère de chien... Elle était parfaite pour lui ! Ils vont si bien ensemble... Et leurs progéniture est un joyeux mélange de ces deux fortes têtes. A eux deux, ils seraient presque plus tetus que moi !

"Tatiiiiiiiiie y a un monsieur qui a laissé ça pour toi devant la porte !!!"  
Je me retourne vers les jumeaux, intriguée, et vois qu'ils portent un colis et des lettres. Le facteur vient de passer.  
Je les remercie de me les avoir apporté, et vais dans ma chambre pour les ouvrir. Je regarde la première lettre, intriguée. Mon nom et mon adresse sont écrits en italique, impossible de reconnaitre l'écriture. Je regarde derrière, aucun nom d'expéditeur. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et saisit le papier.  
"A New York, le 20 décembre 2007"  
Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture... Lucas. Une lettre datant d'il y a 11 ans Je vois mes mains commencer à trembler. Je ferme le poing pour arrêter les tremblements lorsque j'entends les deux monstres crier au bas de l'escalier.

"TATIIIIIIIIIIE est-ce que W et W peuvent faire à manger pour Tatie ?!"  
Je repose les lettres, jette un coup d'oeil sur le paquet, puis referme la porte de ma chambre.  
"J'arrive les W. au carré !  
- Ouééééééééé !!!"  
Je rigole et les suis dans la cuisine.

Je me demande bien pourquoi Lucas m'enverrait cette lettre vieille de 11 ans... Il y avait une vingtaine de lettres, peut-être m'a t il envoyé une lettre par année écoulée... Ca ressemblerait bien à du Lucas ça !  
" Peyton, ça va ?"  
Je me retourne vers Sam puis réalise que je mélange le chocolat et les oeufs depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
"Oui oui, je suis désolée, j'ai la tete ailleurs.  
- Je vois ça."  
Elle s'asseoit sur le tabouret en face de moi et me fixe.  
" Arrête ça Sam, je déteste quand tu fais ça  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais..."  
Je la regarde, accusatrice. Elle me tire la langue. Gamine que je suis, je réponds en tirant la langue à mon tour.  
Les jumeaux s'en mêlent "PAPA PAPA! Maman et Tatie elles font des grimaces, nous aussi on peut  
Je rallume la lumière à 3heures du matin , horripiler par tant de connerie de ma part. Je regarde le plafond quelques secondes, soupire en repensant à Nathan, et saisis les lettres sur ma table de chevet.

Je déplie la quatrième lettre. Ca nous amène en 2010. 8 ans auparavant...

_"New York, le 20 décembre 2010._

_Ma chère Peyton, _

_Une nouvelle fois, j'ai fait la route jusqu'à New York pour assister au défilé de Brooke, et cette fois tu as réussi à te libérer de tes obligations familiales et artistiques et tu as pu venir y assister.  
J'ai pu admirer ta nouvelle coiffure. La même que notre première année de lycée. Boucles plus épaisses, cheveux bien plus longs... Ca m'a rappelé tant de choses! Ok, pas que des bons souvenirs... Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tout avec toi est un bon souvenir ! Même lorsque tu m'as quitté. Et j'ai réalisé, en te voyant tant t'impliquer dans le défilé de Brooke, à quel point tu n'avais pas changé. Tu es toujours et tu resteras toujours la même Sawyer. Incapable de ne pas aider les gens que tu aimes. Incapable de ne pas plonger à 300 dans ce qui te tient à coeur, ou ce qui tient à coeur à tes proches. C'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui avec Brooke. Je t'ai observé Peyton. Tu avais retrouvé cette vitalité que j'aime tant chez toi. Et je t'ai vu, lorsque tu as essayé de cacher la petite larme qui pointait son nez au bord de tes yeux quand Brooke s'est jeté dans tes bras avant de te présenter à tout le monde comme sa meilleure amie, son "inspiration", sa "muse"... Peyton, si tu savais! Tu as inspirée tant de personnes, moi le premier ! Mon travail sera d'écrire, d'apprendre aux jeunes à écrire, à aimer ce qu'ils lisent, à s'imprégner de ce qu'ils vivent et à le retranscrire sur papier. C'est ce que je veux faire et j'ai le courage de m'y lancer grâce à toi. Quand tu es partie de Tree Hill pour rejoindre Nathan, et que tu as eu le courage de revenir chercher ces souvenirs de Tree Hill, tu m'as rejoint sur le River Court et j'ai pu te dire au revoir. Tu m'as dévisagé mais tu avais ce regard confiant, cet air qui me disant "Lucas, on se retrouvera, peu importe le moment présent. Garde la foi en toi". Et Peyton, c'est toi... toi qui m'a donné envie d'avancer, de continuer, toi qui m'a aidé avec Nathan. Tu es mon ange gardien Peyton, je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui et je le mets sur papier car c'est ce que je fais. C'est qui je suis. Et je n'ai plus honte de me l'avouer._

_Je t'adore Peyton. Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année.  
Bises,  
Lucas. _

Je tiens la lettre dans mes mains tremblantes, et impuissante, je vois une larme tomber sur le bout de papier. Lucas avait déjà le don de l'écriture, c'est certain...  
Après ça, c'est évident que je ne pourrais plus dormir. Je regarde l'heure à mon réveil. 3h30... Je soupire. Je vais aller me faire un thé.  
Je me lève, mets une veste lorsque j'entends du bruit en bas. J'arque un sourcil et sent mon coeur s'accélerer. Qui cela peut bien-t-il être? Je n'ai entendu ni les enfants ni le ptit couple se lever et je sais qu'ils dorment tous les quatres. Je m'avance le plus doucement possible vers les escaliers et les descend en prenant garde de ne faire craquer aucune marche.  
J'arrive dans l'entrée. J'entends un nouveau bruit dans la cuisine. Je m'avance prudemment et vois de la lumière dans la cuisine. Inconsciente que je suis , je jette un coup d'oeil en passant la tete par la porte. Je me recolle au mur comme j'avais prévu de le faire puis relache mes muscles. Je me décolle du mur et rentre dans la pièce.

_I won't be made useless  
I won't be idle with despair  
I will gather myself around my faith  
For light does the darkness most fear_

"Alors comme ça on entre par effraction chez les gens, c'est nouveau ?!"


	27. Hands part 2

Chapitre 27: Hands (part two)

"Alors comme ça on entre par effraction chez les gens, c'est nouveau ?!"

Je croise les bras et penche la tête sur le côté, attendant une réponse, les sourcils froncés.

"Heu...

- "heu..." ???! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?  
- Bé...  
- "Bé..." ??! Sors d'ici !  
- Peyton, laisse moi m'expliquer.  
- Expliquer quoi, abruti ?  
- Pourquoi je suis un abruti ?!  
- Bien. J'attends. Et ne parle pas trop fort, Derek, Sam et les enfants dorment...  
- Je voulais te laisser une lettre.

- Une lettre ?"  
Putain de manies de lettres ! Je m'avance et lui enlève des mains la lettre qu'il me tend. Je regarde son écriture appliquée sur l'enveloppe I"P. Sawyer ..." /i  
Je lève les yeux vers lui.  
" Pey, je ne voulais pas te gacher ton Noel...

- C'est raté. Fallait pas partir sans rien dire.

- Je ... j'avais mes raisons Pey !"

Je sens les larmes monter.  
"Tu as lu ses lettres ?"

Gné ??? C'est lui qui ...

" C'est toi qui les a postées ?  
- Oui."  
Gné ???!

"Pourquoi ?"  
Il me regarde et soupire, ses yeux se fixant sur ses chaussures.  
"Nate... Dis moi pourquoi tu aurais fait ça...  
- Je voulais, je voulais que tu comprennes mes choix..."

Je m'approche de lui et lui prend le menton dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder.  
"Comment est-ce que des lettres de ton frère pourraient m'aider ???

- Tu n'as pas finit de les lire ?

- Non...

- Finis les...

- Et pourquoi es-tu rentrer en douce ?

- Pour te déposer quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ca."  
Je baisse les yeux et voit la paume de sa main s'ouvrir, laissant place à une clé. Mais pas n'importe quelle clé... Notre clé...  
Je relève mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui "Nathan, ne me fais pas ça..."  
Il pose la clé dans ma main et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il se retourne, une larme coulant sur sa joue "Je suis désolé Peyton...".  
Et il franchit la porte. J'éclate en sanglot dans ma cuisine. Pourquoi dans la cuisine ? Le frigo semble m'appeler. Mes vieilles peurs reprennent le dessus. Mais je ne suis plus boulimique. Je ne le suis plus, il suffit que je pense à autre chose...  
Cesse-t-on jamais d'être boulimique ? C'est comme pour tout... C'est une addiction, une maladie comme une autre... Elle fera toujours partie de moi. 

Je regarde la lettre que m'a donné Nate. Je l'ouvre, tremblante.  
I"Ma Peyton,

Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je te laisse notre clé, notre symbole, notre histoire... Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Lucas avec les mots, mais je suis sûr qu'en le lisant tu comprendras mes choix. Je t'aimerai toujours Peyton, mais je ne peux plus continuer..."/I 

Je me relève de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais laissée tomber et je monte les escaliers en courant, pour arriver dans ma chambre ou m'attendent les autres lettres de Lucas. Je veux comprendre. Je dois comprendre !

Fébrile, je saisis la lettre suivante de Lucas...

I"Tree Hill, le 25 décembre 2011.

Ma Peyton,

Cette année, Noel m'a conduit dans ma ville d'enfance... Un Noel sans neige, mais je m'en suis à peine rendu compte tellement j'étais heureux. Heureux de passer un Noel en famille, heureux d'etre dans cette ville que j'affectionne tant, heureux d'être avec mes amis. Quelle idée merveilleuse tu as eu ! Tous nous réunir. J'ai adoré voir ton regard se poser sur moi et s'illuminer en me voyant. J'ai détesté t'observer pendant ces trois jours. J'ai vu tes yeux briller, ton visage si beau s'ouvrir dès qu'il était auprès de toi. J'ai revu cet air enfantin qui te va si bien lorsque tu es surprise et amoureuse. J'ai remarqué votre complicité, vos petits gestes affectueux l'un envers l'autres, je vous ai vu vous embrasser, vous susurrer des mots à l'oreille, je t'ai vu rire de ses blagues, le frapper gentiment lorsqu'il disait une bêtise, jouer avec tes cheveux en le regardant, ébahit. Je t'ai vu l'admirer, l'observer, le fixer, l'aimer... Tu l'aimes de tout ton coeur, de tout ton être Peyton. Ca me tue à l'intérieur. Autant que ça me rend heureux. Te savoir heureuse me suffit. Ton bonheur est tellement préférable au mien Pey... Si c'est avec lui que tu es bien, alors je l'accepte. Je préfère rester en retrait et rester ton ami. Ton meilleur ami même. J'adore être ce type là pour toi Peyton. J'aimerais tant être lui, mais je garderai mon rôle de confident, puisque c'est comme ça que tu veux de moi.

Peyton, cette année est un nouveau départ pour nous tous. J'ai décidé de cesser de me mentir à moi même. D'avancer. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi... Je commence le professorat cette année et toi tu vas ouvrir ce club dont tu as toujours rêvé. Je veux te garder dans ma vie, tu es trop importante pour que je renonce à toi. Je préfère souffrir en silence et me la jouer martyr dans ma lettre annuelle que de te faire souffrir toi. Tu as assez subit dans ta vie... Te voir concrétiser tes rêves, c'est quelque chose de magique ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça me fait. Tout mon corps se réchauffe, mon coeur s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'être invincible. Comme si tout ce bonheur c'était à moi qu'il arrivait. Bien sûr, ça retombe après. Je revois Nathan entrer dans le tableau et je me dis que je ne serais jamais aussi heureux que vous deux. Mais peu importe. Deux des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde font leur vie ensemble. Que redire à ça ? Rien.

Pour toujours.  
Lucas./i"

Je prends un énième mouchoir et essuie mes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me retourner l'estomac ! Et dire que je n'ai jamais su... Pourquoi ?  
Je prends la cinquième lettre et la déplie, les mains tremblantes.

i"Charlotte, le 23 décembre 2012.

Ma Peyton,

Encore un Noël sans neige. Encore un Noël à la fois sordide et heureux. Ma mère est en train de succomber à un cancer. Peyton, ma mère a toujours été là pour moi malgré mes erreurs. Ma mère c'est mon joyau précieux, la personne qui me fait vivre et espérer. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fils à sa maman mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt Pey... Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'abandonne. Pas elle!  
Je l'ai vu lutter contre sa maladie mais rien n'y a fait... Aujourd'hui je sais qu'elle va bientôt s'éteindre et je ne peux rien y changer. Je ne peux pas la sauver. Je ne peux même pas essayer, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder mourir, impuissant... Mais je sais, je sais qu'elle retrouvera Keith là haut, et tes mamans à toi. Et elle pourra me surveiller de là où elle sera j'espère. Et surtout, elle ne souffrira plus. C'est atroce de voir souffrir sa mère. La personne la plus précieuse à mon coeur. Elle est tout ce que j'ai et je ne sais pas comment je suis supposer vivre sans elle. Je sais que cela peut paraitre égoiste pour toi qui a perdu tes deux mères, que je m'appitoies sur mon sort, mais j'ai perdu ceux qui étaient comme mes pères, et aujourd'hui je suis en train de la perdre, Elle.Avant il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Qu'elle et moi Peyton ! "/i

La lettre s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas une fin... Il a du arrêter d'écrire car il pleurait, car la lettre est tachée de quelques gouttes d'eau, c'est visible aux bavures que ça a créé sur l'écriture de Lucas... Je me mouche une énième fois et décide de lire la lettre suivante.

I"Tree Hill, le 24 décembre 2013.

Ma Peyton,

Un nouveau Noël à Tree hill dans la maison vide de mon enfance. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la vendre. Les revenus de mon premier roman et ma paie de professeur me permet de la garder en plus de mon petit appartement à Charlotte. J'ai fait une formation supplémentaire pour être professeur d'art également. Ca marche plutôt bien, je devrais pouvoir commencer à la rentrée prochaine. Ce n'est pas que je veux calquer tes passions sur les miennes, mais tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré ça, et je trouve ça stupide de renoncer pour ne pas paraître riddicule par rapport à toi. Je m'en moque. Depuis que ma mère s'en est allée je me fous de beaucoup de choses. Je me rends compte que je ne suis plus le même mais je n'arrive pas à redevenir l'ancien Lucas. Brooke a rompu avec moi Pey, et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui aurait du le faire! Je n'ai pas été honnête... avec moi-même. Je pensais vraiment cela possible entre elle et moi... En rentrant je l'ai trouvé assise sur les marches de devant la porte de ma chambre, à Tree Hill. Elle était calme, pensive. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle, lui ait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Elle a plongé son regard dans le mien et m'a dit, la voix sans aucune émotion "Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi." J'ai protesté, lui ai demandé des explications, et elle m'a répondu que j'avais beau l'aimer, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Que je l'aime comme une confidente, une amie, mais plus comme une soeur que comme une épouse. Et qu'au stade de notre relation, ça ne nous ménerait nul part de continuer, de parler mariage et tout le reste en sachant que ce serait nous mentir à nous même. Même si ça me blesse énormément, je la comprends... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle comme je le devrais. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, et jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ma vie sans elle mais... je pourrais me passer de l'embrasser ou de lui faire l'amour. Tu le crois ça ? Des années avec une fille pour s'apercevoir qu'on l'aime d'une mauvaise manière. Ca me fait peur Pey. Qu'est ce qui me dit que je ne me trompe pas sur le reste ? Que je ne me mens pas sur d'autres choses ?

L'éternel monsieur plein de doutes,

Lucas."/i

A ce stade, je me demande pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il se livre ? Pourquoi pas à un journal intime ? Je peux comprendre le but des lettres, c'est à la fois une mise en écriture, donc une délivrance, mais aussi le fait de devoir être clair pour expliquer ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Mais il est clair qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me les envoyer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Nathan m'a posté tout ça ? Est-ce vraiment honnête par rapport à Luke de les lire ?  
Je me mords la lèvre, ayant dans la main la lettre de 2014, il ne me reste que 4 lettres... Les trois dernières années et celle-ci. Je me donne une claque mentale pour me motiver à continuer la lecture, en évitant de me poser trop de questions. Je déplis la lettre et plonge directement dans les mots de Luke. 

I"Tree Hill, le 27 décembre 2014.

Ma Peyton,

Une année de plus, des doutes en plus, des peines en plus, des ptits bonheurs en plus.

J'essaie de reprendre ma vie en main. Etonnemment, Brooke m'aide beaucoup. Cette fille est exceptionnelle! Après notre rupture, elle s'est éloignée deux mois. Elle m'avait demandé de ne pas lui en vouloir si elle ne me donnait pas signe de vie. Comment lui en vouloir ? Je lui envoyé quelques petits messages, elle me répondait une fois par semaine par une ou deux phrases assez brèves. Et un jour, elle a frappé à ma porte, m'a regardé ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme pour gober des mouches, à explosé de rire et s'est jeté dans mes bras. Quand je te dis qu'elle est extraordinaire! Ma petite Brookie, ma meilleure amie... Qui aurait pu deviner qu'on pourrait devenir inspérables en tant qu'amis ? Toi qui nous voyais déjà mariés, avec trois enfants, moi en papa poule et Brooke en mère aimante mais déglinguée. Mais finalement, c'est mieux que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, vu que je n'atteindrai surement jamais mes 35 ans... Peyton, je vais mourir et ça me fait peur... J'ai de gros problèmes avec mon coeur. J'ai refais une crise cardiaque peu avant Noël, c'est pour cela que Brooke est bizarre. C'est la seule à être au courant. Je m'en veux car ça la fait souffrir de me voir comme ça... mais je suis trop lâche. Trop lâche pour faire en sorte qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle me quitte. Qu'elle ne souffre pas à ma mort... Comment est-ce que je peux etre aussi egoiste ? Ca me rend dingue. J'ai envie de me foutre des claques ! et dieu sait que je m'en donne déjà des tas mentalement !   
Peyton... Je suis perdu. Cette année j'ai hésité à écrire cette lettre. J'ai du mal à m'avouer que je vais mourir jeune. Il faut bien mourir un jour, mais j'aurais préféré avoir le temps de former une famille, et ne pas me sentir coupable de la former en sachant que je peux mourir du jour au lendemain car mon coeur est trop fragile...  
Peyton, je compte sur toi pour que Nathan ne souffre pas. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, qu'il vive sa vie et qu'il ne se préoccupe plus de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure ma mort, je veux qu'il vive pour deux. C'est mon petit frère Pey, et ça signifie énormément pour moi. Plus qu'il ne le pense. Jamais je ne le laisserai tomber de plein gré. Je préférerais qu'il me déteste lui aussi... ce serait tellement plus facile, si on ne s'aimait pas. Si je ne l'aimais pas, j'aurais essayé de te récupérer, si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne serais pas en train de chercher un moyen de le faire me détester, si je ne l'aimais pas je n'aurais pas à me préoccuper de lui, je n'aurais pas eu à payer ce mec pour qu'il le laisse tranquille après ses idioties de paris, je n'aurais pas menacé mon père de révéler dans le journal où je travaillais ses magouilles s'il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de vouloir vous séparer tous les deux pour que Nate se concentre sur le basket... Pey, c'est fou ce que l'amour peut nous conduire à faire! Toutes ces choses, et celles que je ne peux même pas énoncer... Tout ce qui fait de moi un type malhonnête. Tout ça pour le protéger lui du reste du monde. Mais je ne peux pas. J'essaie encore et toujours mais je ne peux pas l'éloigner de la réalité du monde à chaque fois... C'est dur à admettre. C'est moi le grand frère, c'est mon rôle... et je ne suis même pas capable de le faire bien !"/i

Ce n'est pas signé. Surement a-t-il encore une fois abandonné la lettre... Je la retourne et trouve un petit mot. "PS. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas la force de terminer... de toute façon à ce moment précis tout ça ne me semble plus si important que ça ... "

Pfoouuuuuu !! C'est le genre de lettre qui vous mine le moral ! J'enchaine directement.

I"New York, le 24 décembre 2015.

Ma Peyton,

Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas passé les quelques jours qui précèdent Noël à New York, mais cette fois-ci, je passe les fêtes ici. Ma mère ne m'attendait désormais plus à Tree Hill, j'ai décidé de passer Noël avec Brooke, ma colocataire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Nous sommes capables de vivre ensemble sans aucun problème. 10 mois que ça dure et ça se passe à la perfection ! Notre appartement est sublime, dans un style Breytonien assez classe ! Bien sûr, j'ai rajouté ma ptite touche perso avec la grande bibliothèque dans notre salon... Comment me passer de mes livres ? Brooke et moi faisons très "petit couple". Je beurre ses tartines, elle sait comment j'aime mon café... On est vraiment inséparables! Son petit ami a eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, mais elle lui a dit que s'il lui posait un ultimatum il perdrait la fille géniale qu'elle est et il a du s'y faire. A vrai dire, on s'entend plutôt bien lui et moi, et ça l'a fait enrager quand on se pose devant des matchs de basket. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je ferais sans elle ? C'est étrange à dire, mais Brooke est vraiment une perle, et je l'aime de tout mon coeur. Je la connais encore mieux que lorsque nous étions ensemble, et la voir finalement heureuse me procure beaucoup de plaisir ! J'aime la savoir heureuse, elle le mérite.  
Je vais arrêter de parler de Brooke et moi. Tu m'as dit être enceinte, tu dois l'annoncer à Nate dans quelques heures, c'est pour ça qu'on vous laisse tranquille Brooke et moi. Quelle excellente nouvelle Pey ! Tu vas être maman, et mon ptit frère va être papa... C'est merveilleux! On a prévu de trinquer pour toi à Noel, on a acheté une bouteille en plus afin de boire pour trois ! Idée de ma Brookie ! N'est-elle pas tout simplement géniallissime ?! Je te vois d'ici lever les yeux au ciel !  
Allez, je te laisse, je dois aller péparer le repas du réveillon !

Avec tout mon amour...  
Lucas."/i

Je me souviens bien de ce jour là... quand je l'ai annoncé à Lucas... et quand Nathan l'a appris! Mon dieu quel cirque !

FLASHBACK

iJe me tords les mains, c'est pas facile ce que j'ai à leur annoncer. Je sonne a leur porte et c'est le petit ami de Brooke, Ray, qui vient m'ouvrir. Il me sourit, me dit quelques mots rapidement et nous laisse entre nous. Brooke et Lucas sont en train de se chamailler sur leur canapé. J'arrive au moment où la brunette entame l'attaque plus agressive qui consiste à envoyer des olives sur le blondinet. Je lève les yeux au ciel "C'est pas bientôt finit spèces de gamins ?!" Ils se retournent vers moi et viennent me serrer dans leur bras. Ils m'invitent à m'asseoir et reposent leur postérieur sur le sofa.  
"J'ai une nouvelle importante...  
- Nathan et toi allez vous marier !!!" fit Brooke, toute excitée "Je vais pouvoir dessiner ta robe, ça fait tellement longtemps que je prépare ça que j'ai au moins 15 dessins différent! Mais il faut que ce soit PARFAIT pour ma ptite Pey,alors je pensais que...

- BROOKKKKE ! Laisse finir Pey !

- Merci Lucas! - fis-je en riant - En fait non ce n'est pas ça... Nathan ne le sais pas encore mais...

- Tu es malade c'est ça ? Nan , Peyton, tu ne peux pas mourir !!!!

- BROOOOOOOOOKE! Laisse Pey finir !

- Merci Lucas! " mais cette fois je suis explosée de rire. Je me ressaisis, Brooke a l'air vexée "Oui donc aheum... Non je ne suis ni malade ni future épouse. Je suis... enceinte."...  
"Heu... dites quelque chose!"

...  
"Oh mon dieu c'est merveilleux Peyton !"

Et là... Les deux monstres me sautent dans les bras.  
" Et Nathan il a dit quoi ??

- Vous êtes les premiers au courant."...  
" Dites quelque chose bon sang !

- On est au courant avant le père ?!" me demande une Brooke les yeux grands écarquillés...

"Je vais lui dire à Noel...

- Bonne idée! Ca t'économisera du temps et de l'argent, c'est le meilleur des cadeaux en plus !!

- Brooke..."  
Et c'est repartit pour une chamaillerie entre les deux énergumens !/i

FIN du FB

Quelques jours plus tards, j'avais annoncé la nouvelle à Nathan, après avoir ouvert nos cadeaux. Je lui en avais mis un de côté, et lui avais donné après tous les autres. Il l'avait ouvert et m'avais regardé avec de grands yeux surpris. 

FLASHBACK - le retour du FlashBack

i"Une poussette ??!"  
J'acquiesce de la tête, en souriant.

"Est-ce que tu... tu... es enceinte ?

- Oui..."  
Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, qu'il réalise et il se jette dans mes bras "Oh mon dieu ma chérie c'est merveilleux !!! On va avoir un ptit Scott qui court dans la maison !"  
Je rigole en le voyant heureux comme un gamin qui découvre que le père Noel a mangé tous ses gateaux en passant déposer les cadeaux et je le serre contre moi.  
Il se décolle légèrement "De combien ?

- Un mois environ..."  
Il touche mon ventre, plonge son regard émeraude dans le mien et m'embrasse délicatement. J'étouffe un rire alors qu'il dépose des baisers dans mon cou, et me laisse faire lorsqu'il m'allonge sur le tapis./i

FIN du Flasback 2

Je souris comme une idiote en repensant à ce merveilleux Noël... Parfait, y a pas d'autres mots. On l'avait annoncé à nos parents le lendemain, pour un repas en famille. Ou bien sûr, Lucas et Brooke étaient présents et jouèrent très bien la surprise. Enfin... à leur façon ! Je me marre encore rien qu'en revoyant leur tête !! Quelle journée fabuleuse !

FLASHBACK -number 3 -

"Alors Nathan, tu es content que toute notre petite famille le sache ?  
- Oui... Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre Peyton. Merci."  
Il m'embrasse délicatement lorsque l'on entend une porte claquer. On se retourne et on voit Brooke s'arrêter en nous voyant "J'voulais pas déranger!"  
Puis Lucas débarque et la chatouille avant de s'apercevoir qu'on est là également "Ouuups! J'voulais pas déranger !

- Arrêtez ça ! Vous me faites peur quand vous faites ce genre de truc !

- Quel truc?

- Quel truc ?

- Ce genre là ! Dire la meme chose en meme temps !

- C'est normal on vit ensemble

- Pfff Logique on cohabite !"  
Je préfère lever les yeux au ciel en les laissant se marrer. J'embrasse Nate et rentre dans la maison me réchauffer un peu. Brooke me suit, c'est discret mais je sais qu'elle veut laisser les deux frérots tous les deux. Malgré tout, je la vois regarder par la fenetre.

"Brooke !

- Chuuuuut ! Sont trop mignons, regarde!"  
Et je regarde. Vilaine fille! Je les ai pas espionner depuis un ptit moment déjà... Claque mentale, j'aime bien les espionner, mais je sais que c'est pas bien ! mais j'aime bien... et cette fois c'est cette partie là qui remporte la partie.

Lucas s'approche de son frère et s'accoude à la barrière. ils sont donc tous les deux côté à côte, face à nous qui somme cachées derrière le rideau au trois quart fermé.  
" Je suis heureux pour toi Nate.

- Merci Lucas, je sais.  
- Alors, tout se passe bien pour toi ?  
- Oui oui ! Enfin non.

- ...  
- Je... je dois partir quatre mois en entrainement loin de la maison. Ca veut dire laisser Peyton seule depuis le 2ème mois jusqu'au 6ème mois de sa grossesse. Et je serai en tournoi au moment de l'accouchement...  
- Nathan, tu es un excellent petit ami. Tu es doux, attentionné, fidèle. Vous vous aimez comme des fous, vous y arriverez.  
- Lucas, tu dois me promettre de la protéger, de veiller sur elle comme je t'ai promis de le faire il y a des années de cela... quand tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi même.

- Nathan...

- Lucas. JE SAIS où ça m'a mené avec Peyton, mais j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en elle. J'ai confiance en nous. Tu es mon grand frère et son meilleur ami, personne d'autre que toi et Brooke n'êtes mieux placés pour l'aider avec sa grossesse. Je veux pas qu'elle se sente seule non plus...

- Il n'y a pas de problème Nathan, je m'occuperai d'elle."  
Une larme coule le long de ma joue... C'est Lucas qui avait demandé à Nathan de veiller sur moi, c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi attentionné au début de notre relation ? Et poruquoi Nate demande ça à Lucas ? Il devrait assumer seul. Même si c'est injuste envers lui, à cet instant précis je lui en voulais d'avoir une partie de sa vie dont je ne faisais pas partie. Le basket et Lucas. Deux choses dont je ne pourrais jamais faire partie pour lui...

" Merci Lucas.  
- C'est normal Nathan. Je taime ptit frère, je suis fiere de toi..."  
Je vois une larme sortir de l'oeil de Nathan. Il plonge son regard dans celui de son frère avant de le serrer fort contre lui. C'est le moment que choisit Brooke pour me tirer par la manche "On ne devrait pas les espionner, laissons leur un peu d'intimité..."  
J'acquiesce et la suit dans la cuisine./i

FIN FB number 3

Je souris , nostalgique à ces souvenirs... Je saisis la lettre de 2016 lorsque j'entends les monstres se lever de leur lit. Je regarde mon réveil. OH MON DIEU ! On est dans la matinée ! Je n'ai pas dormi du tout.. je vais vraiment galérer aujourd'hui... D'autant que je ne vais faire que penser aux lettres! Je me précipite dans la chambre des jumeaux afin de leur dire de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Derek et Sam.

bA suivre.../B


	28. Hands part 3

Chapitre 29: Hands (final part) 

Note de l'auteuz: Merci à tous mes lecteurs réguliers qui m'ont fait des comms sur meumeusène, sur mon ptit fofo et merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ici et qui ont commenté, merci merci merci ! Cette fic est finie et j'update donc enfin jusqu'au dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira! ;o)

Après avoir mis les jumeaux devant les dessins animés avec leur petit déjeuner, je file dans ma chambre finir de lire les lettres.

Tree Hill, le 22 décembre 2017.

Ma Peyton,

Un Noël à Tree Hill, quoi de mieux pour vous remonter le moral ? Brooke n'arrête pas de me suivre, elle s'inquiète. Mon coeur fait des siennes. Il ne me laisse plus en paix ces derniers temps. Je n'ai plus le droit de faire le moindre sport, et je dois éviter tout stress trop important. Un Noël en famille ne devrait pas être trop stressant... Les médecins me disent que je serai bientôt clouer au lit. Les médicaments ne servent plus à rien. Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez dans cet état là. Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire...

Avec tout mon amour.  
Lucas.

OH MON DIEU !! C'est donc pour ça... Ce Noël merveilleux tourné en catastrophe ...

FLASHBACK 

La voiture filait vers Tree Hill, Nathan au volant. Il ne disait pas un mot. On vient à peine de se remettre de ma fausse couche. A 5 mois de grossesse, j'ai perdu notre enfant. Notre précieux enfant... Silencieux, buvant les paroles des chansons de Tyler Hilton, je me concentre sur mes notes pour la critique que je dois faire de l'album, lorsque je vois le panneau "Bienvenue à Tree Hill". Je lache mon bloc notes et me tourne vers Nathan. Il tourne son regard vers moi et me sourit. Je lui répond en lui prenant la main qui tient la boite de vitesse. Ca va être un merveilleux Noel. Après tout ce que nous avions traversés, notre couple était toujours debout. Aucun nuage à l'horizon pour ces fêtes. On s'installe dans notre petite maison à tree Hill. La maison de mon enfance. Je retrouve avec plaisir ma chambre décoré par mon moi adolescent. Je rigole et me jette sur le lit. Nathan se marre en me voyant faire et me rejouint. On se met sur le dos et on commene à observer le plafond religieusement... une tradition entre nous. Un clin d'oeil à notre complicité du début. Il se tourne vers moi et pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Il lève ses beaux yeux émeraudes vers les miens. "Chérie... J'aimerais qu'on réessaie."  
Comprendre: "Chérie, si on essayait d'avoir un bébé."  
"Nathan..."  
Comprendre: Je ne t'appelle par aucun surnom, c'est mauvais signe. Prépare toi à une réponse négative.  
"Ma petite Pey..."  
Comprendre: Utilisation du possessif "ma" et du surnom "Pey" précédée de "petite", le tout sur un ton supplicatif... je sais que tu vas me dire une réponse négative mais je tente de te persuader de ne pas me briser le coeur de la sorte.  
Après autant d'années avec quelqu'un, ce genre de chose est implicite. Bref...  
" Nathan..."  
Comprendre la meme chose que plus haut.  
Il me caresse le ventre et l'embrasse délicatement.  
" Nathan... je ne suis pas prête. Je me remets à peine de...de..." ma voix s'étrangle. Il se relève pour être à mon niveau et capture mes lèvres. "J'attendrai que tu sois prêt."  
That's my guy ! Tellement mignon avec moi... Il faut dire que j'ai failli partir en dépression suite à la perte de notre premier petit bébé qu'on aimait déjà à la folie. Heureusement, Brooke et Lucas ont été des amours. Ils ont été là pour nous comme jamais. Brooke est restée des heures à consoler Nathan. J'avais éprouvé le besoin de m'éloigner de Nathan. J'avais l'impression d'être fautive, qu'il ne pourrait plus me regarder dans les yeux et m'aimer, que c'était le début de la fin. Je me suis réfugiée chez les deux idiots qui nous servent de meilleurs amis. Nathan étant seul, Brooke était parti le réconforter. Elle a passé des jours à le rebooster, des nuits à l'écouter pleurer. Lucas a fait la même chose avec moi. Il me suffisait d'un regard, d'un geste pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui. Ils ont mis leurs vies entre parenthèses autant que nous. On a traversé cette épreuve non pas à deux, mais à quatre. Moi qui avait peur d'être seule face à cette perte. Moi qui ai toujours eu l'habitude d'être seule face aux décés des gens que j'aime...

////// Fin FlashBack //////

"Peyton? Peyton? ça va ?"  
Je secoue la tête et me retroune et voit mon frère sur le pas de la porte. Il me regarde, soucieux. Il essaie de deviner ce qui se passe. Il s'approche et s'asseoit à côté de moi sur mon lit, passant une main dans mon dos.  
"Peyton, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Rien de bien important." fis-je en refermant la lettre que je tenais toujours dans mes main ; canalisateur de mes souvenirs...  
"Soeurette, je te connais plutôt bien."  
Je rigole "Bien sûr, idiot !"  
Toujours cet air sérieux sur son visage. " Non. Je veux dire... Toi et moi on n'a pas grandit ensemble, on s'est connu très tard, mais... enfin... malgré tout ce qu'on a pu traversé  
- Dis plutôt que quand on s'est rencontré, quand j'avais à peine 14 ans, j'étais une ado difficile !  
- HAHA ! Non. Tu étais écorchée vive. Et tu t'es battue Peyton. Tu t'es battue pour être heureuse, et tu te rappelles ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais partir , te construire une vie à toi au lieu de patoger dans le passé, sur les pas de ta mère ...  
- Je me souviens...  
- Et tu l'as fait Peyton! J'ai cru qu'on allait te retrouver un jour, les veines ensanglantées.J'ai eu très peur Peyton... Et finalement, tu l'as fait.  
- Oui.  
- Avec Nathan.  
- Techniquement, c'est ce crétin qui m'a suivit! Je serais partie sans lui.  
- Mais il en avait besoin aussi.  
- Hum hum... Oui. Je sais tout ça...  
- Non. On en avait jamais parlé aussi explicitement Pey.  
- ...  
- Je suis fière de toi petite soeur. Quoique tu décides à présent, je sais que tu agiras avec ta tête mais en priorité avec ton coeur. Ca ne t'a jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici..."  
Il m'embrasse sur le front, caresse mes cheveux et repart comme il est venut, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Est-ce que je devrais suivre mon coeur ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut se fichu coeur ? A part décoller de ma poitrine pour aller dans celle de Lucas. Mon dieu, s'il meurt je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux à cette pensée. J'avance une main tremblante vers ce qui semble être la dernière lettre.

Le 3 janvier 2018.

Ma Peyton,

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que j'ai été obligé de faire. Brooke a insisté pour faire partie de "ça". Si tu savais ce que ça me coute. Plus pour ma petite Brooke que pour moi. Plus pour toi et Nate que pour moi. Plus que pour votre relation si fusionelle que pour les notres. De toutes façons, les médecins sont de plus en plus pessimistes, et Brooke toujours aussi optimiste. En apparence. Je sens bien qu'elle a perdu un brin d'espoir elle aussi. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle Peyton. Quand je ne serai plus là, elle sera toute seule.  
Ma Peyton, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je suis mort. Cette lettre fera partie de ce qui ressortira après ma mort, elle fait partie de mon lègue.  
Je t'en supplie, n'en veux pas à Brooke. Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle voulait simplement m'aider et je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de ... ma "condition"  
Je m'en veux terriblement, je me répète, je rabache, et je sais que vous détestez autant l'un que l'autre mes pathétiques excuses, mais je suis né comme ça. Faible. Je mourrai faible. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour les froussards de mon espèce, c'est toi qui me l'a dit, tu te souviens ?  
Peyton, prends soin de toi et de ta famille. Prends soin de notre Brooke adorée... Vis une vie paisible, heureuse, et surtout n'oublie jamais un seul rêve en cours de route. Car tu pourras tous les réaliser.

Bien sûr, j'ai également écrit une lettre pour Brooke et une pour Nathan.

... Je devrais mourrir en étant honnête. Peyton je t'ai aimé depuis le moment ou j'ai croisé ton regard en classe ce jour là. Tu te souviens ? Bien sûr, comment oublier le nase que j'étais !  
Finalement, tu vois, les gens ne changent pas tant que ça...

A jamais et pour toujours (finissons sur une touche morbido-humoristique)  
Ok. Je ne suis toujours pas drôle. J'aurais essayer une dernière fois.

Lucas.

Je lache la lettre.  
C... Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Tout se remet en place petit à petit dans mon cerveau... Noël dernier, Brooke, Lucas, le lycée, Haley, Nathan, notre fuite de Tree Hill, mes retrouvailles avec Lucas, les lettres pour Nathan..  
Mon cerveau est envahit de petits bouts de ma vie avec Lucas, Brooke & Nathan. Le puzzle se reconstruit. Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé dernièrement... Pauvre idiote que je suis pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt !!  
Tout repasse si vite dans ma tête...

FLASHBACK(s) 

"Peyton ?"  
J'envoie virevolter ma couette et vois Chris & Sarah devant moi.  
" OHHHHH MONNNNNNN DIIIIEUUUUUUUUU !!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!! "

Mes jambes flagôlent alors que je les vois monter dans leur avion. Je pose mes mains sur la vitre et les regarde s'envoler vers leur chez eux. Un lieu ou je n'ai pas ma place. Où je ne l'aurais jamais.

- Dis-moi plutôt, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sarah?  
- Je ... on a décidé de rester amis, on est mieux comme ça.  
- Vous vous aimez !  
- Oui , mais pas comme ça ..."

Tout s'embrume autour de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là moi ? Si Chris n'ouvre plus les yeux, pourquoi je garde les miens ouverts ?

"Je vais plus t'étouffer Sarah, je vais plus t'encombrer, je vais juste... franchir cette porte, et te laisser le temps. Nous laisser le temps."

Brooke Davis plus belle que jamais.  
Elle nous regarde et ferme la porte derrière elle. Lucas lui tend une bouteille de whisky "Tiens ta réserve  
- Merci joli coeur !  
- Hum..."  
Lucas me prend la main et m'entraine dehors, sous le regard incertain de la jeune brunette.

"On a fait un voyage à Las Vegas, et alors que j'étais avec Brooke, la consolant à cause d'un crétin, ils se sont saouler et ils se sont... mariés.  
- Vous étiez encore ...  
- Ensemble. Oui. C'est comme ça que je l'ai appris. Ils s'étaient mariés alors que j'étais fiancé avec Haley à cette époque..."

Nathan Scott. Encore lui. Il sourit à Brooke, la prend dans ses bras, puis il me sourit. A moi.

"Elle est sortit avec toi pour me faire perdre le championnat, Nate!" s'exclame la brunette  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle m'avait donné rendez vous dans sa chambre, pour qu'on discute, ça avait l'air urgent. Je suis donc arrivé et la porte était ouverte... Je suis rentrée et je vous ai vu. Tous les deux, vous étiez en train de... de... "  
J'arrête d'écrire mon texto et me tourne vers la porte fermée alors que la voix de Brooke venait de se briser en un sanglot. Oh mon dieu...

"Tout le monde sait qui tu es Peyton. Tous voudrait être comme toi: jolie et mystérieuse.  
- Non, tout le monde voudrait être comme toi, Brooke: belle, sexy et populaire. "

"Je t'aime bien Lucas Scott" , fis-je avec un sourire.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Toi."

"Pey ? "Tu crois que tous les deux on pourrait être amis ?"

" Je suis désolé...  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre Lucas  
- Je ne suis pas désolé pour ça. Je suis désolé de m'être excusé, pur réflexe idiot de mec pas sur de lui... Moi aussi je veux tout ça Pey. Et bien plus encore... Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble pour la vie, mais il y a quelque chose d'unique entre nous et ... Peu importe qu'une fin risque d'être probable, je veux vivre ces moments uniques et inoubliables que tu as décris. Je veux les vivre avec toi..."

Haley se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres "Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur Lucas Scott... Toujours."

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire de beau miss Sawyer?  
- Eh bien, je pensais écouter de la musique en matant mon plafond Monsieur Nathan...  
- Oh, joli programme ! Je peux me joindre à toi ?  
- Avec plaisir ! On trouvera peut-être une idée de déco sympa...  
- J'en ai bien une mais ...  
- Ne me parle pas de miroir !" le coupais-je  
- Bon beh... j'en ai pas alors !" dit-il en explosant de rire. Je le suis dans son fou rire et lui balance un coussin en plein visage. Il s'offusque et répond en s'emparant du traversin.   
Bip.  
Bip.  
Bip.  
Bip.

Ce sont les battements de mon coeur ?

" Je suis désolée. Pour ne pas avoir penser à ce que ça pourrait faire aux gens de me voir dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas attérir à l'hôpital, je voulais juste... Oublier. Je voulais ne plus souffrir, tu comprends ?"

Et alors que mes paupières se ferment, je sens les battements de mon coeur s'allier au sien. Lucas Scott. Mon sauveur du jour... d'un jour. de toujours.

Nathan s'approche de moi.  
"Tu me ramènes ?" fis-je , soudain lasse, toute la fatigue de ces derniers jours me retombant sur les épaules.  
"Bien sûr Pey. Lucas est repartie, Karen est malade...  
- Rien de grave ?  
- Non, mais tu sais comme il est inquiet dès qu'il s'agit de sa mère...

" Nathan Scott, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?  
- Je m'ennuyais.  
- WOW ! Merci !" fis-je en riant  
- Je m'ennuyais de toi..."  
" N'en rajoute pas Pey ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire!  
- Eh bien ne dis rien alors! Restons en là Lucas.  
- HeiN ? C'est une blague ?  
- S'en était une quand tu embrassais Haley ?  
- C'est elle qui ...  
- Et quelle différence ? hein ?"

"Lucas ?"  
"Peyton... Nathan... Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de vous trouvez tous les deux?.."  
"Tu sais Nate, parfois l'amour n'est pas suffisant..."  
Ses yeux restent sombres "Je sais."  
Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis plonge ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens "Mais ça devrait..."  
Je lui souris tristement "Oui, ça devrait..."

"Tu sais...  
- Oui ?  
- Je crois qu'il t'aime.  
- Lucas ?  
- Non. Nathan "

"Broooooke ?? Lucasssss ??? Le dessert de Noel est prêt ? Vous êtes où bon sang ?"  
J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Brooke et Lucas en train de s'embrasser, Brooke sur le lavabo, les jambes enroulées autour de Lucas. Le beau blond la chemise au niveau des pieds.  
"Oh mon dieu."

"COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE ??  
- Peyton, calme toi.  
- Me calmer ? Ils vont gacher leur vie à nouveau !!  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Pey ?  
- Oh Brooke, je t'en pris, c'est évident ! Vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! vous ne vous aimez meme pas de cette façon !!  
- Peyton, je t'interdis de crier sur Brooke !  
- Lucas, le chevalier de ses dames... Oh non pardon, de SA Dame !  
- Peyton, tu deviens vraiment méchante...  
- Pauvre Brooke. C'est toi qui t'apprêtais à coucher avec Lucas dans ma salle de bain le jour de Noel !!!!!!  
- Peyton, calme toi. On est adultes.  
- On dirait pas.  
- Peyton, c'est toi qui joue ta gamine.  
- Sortez !  
- QUOI ?  
- SORTEZ !  
- Peyton !" intervint Nathan. " Tu réagis peut-être un peu trop violemment.  
Elle lui lance des éclairs.  
" Bien ! Viens Lucas on s'en va."  
Il a les larmes aux yeux.  
" Brooke tu peux encore..."  
Elle lui prend la main et l'entraine dehors. Une fois sur le palier, elle se retourne, les larmes aux yeux "Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi... Après tout ce qu'IL a fait pour toi... Comment oses-tu ?  
- Comment TOI tu as osé ?  
- Ce n'est pas ta propriété Peyton... Il n'y a rien qui puisse te faire réagir aussi violemment. Et puis, échanger les petits amis, c'est toi qui a lancé cette mode."  
BAM ! Sans que je le sente venir, je l'avais gifflée. Nathan et Lucas n'osent plus bouger. Moi non plus...  
" Brooke, je suis désolée... je..."  
Elle me défit du regard... Indéchiffrable.  
" Ne tombe pas aussi bas Peyton. Allez viens Lucas, on y va !"

" Je pense qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour, Lucas...  
- Ton premier amour , tu ne l'as jamais oublié ?  
- Non... "

///////// FIN FlashBack(s) /////////

Mon premier amour... Qu'est ce que je connaissais de l'amour avec Jake ? Rien... pas grand chose. L'illusion d'une famille trouvée avec Jenny. Ma petite Jenny qui est aujourd'hui bien grande!  
Ce qui ramènerait mon premier amour à... Lucas.  
Je me laisse tomber au sol.  
Mon coeur semble être trop fatiguée pour battre. Mes poumons me brûlent. Ma respiration devient difficile. Ma vision se trouble par les larmes ou par le manque d'oxygène qui parvient à mon cerveau. Je crois réussir à hurler avant de m'effondrer.

A suivre...  



	29. Someday

**Journal d'une névrosée. **

**Chapitre 30: Someday.**

« Je pense qu'on oublie jamais son premier amour, Lucas…  
- Ton premier amour, tu ne l'as jamais oublié ?  
- Non. »

Mon premier amour… Lucas.  
Je me laisse tomber au sol, mon cœur semble être trop fatigué pour battre. Mes poumons me brûlent, ma respiration devient difficile, ma vision se trouble par les larmes ou par le manque d'oxygène qui parvient à mon cerveau, je ne sais pas. Je crois réussir à hurler avant de m'effondrer.

_Someday, it's the biggest storm in years they say._

_  
_Je sens le carrelage frais sur mon corps. Quelque part, ça me fait du bien. Je tente de m'accrocher au lit pour me relever, mais c'est peine perdue, mes doigts relâchent vite leur emprise et je m'écroule de nouveau. Je me tiens à mon t-shirt au niveau du cœur, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.  
Je ne fais pas une attaque, ce n'est pas possible. C'est la spécialité de Luke! Et dans un groupe d'amis, chacun son « truc » !

Mon dieu, je deviens ironique et sarcastique… c'est que je ne meurs pas! Quoique même sur mon lit de mort je serais capable de prodiguer à tout va mon humour débile !

Je crois discerner un cri et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe au sol. Je tourne la tête et à travers mes larmes, je distingue ma belle sœur qui se précipite vers moi. Elle me relève la tête et appelle Derek en criant, avant de me caresser les cheveux doucement « Ca va aller Peyton, calme toi… »  
Mon frère arrive, je peux imaginer son visage terrifier à l'idée de me perdre. On s'est tellement rapprochés, on s'entend tellement bien, et on a l'habitude de vivre l'un avec l'autre depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée pour s'investir dans un boulot où il pourrait voir sa femme, grandir ses enfants, et faire les conneries habituelles entre frère et sœur avec moi. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste, avec celle qu'il s'est créée bien sûr. Il est tout ce que j'ai… Je repense à Brooke. Ma petite Brooke sur qui j'ai hurlé à Noël dernier. Sans raison. Sans voir qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour me faire du mal pour m'éloigner, et paradoxalement me protéger. Est-ce que j'aurais survécu toutes ces années en sachant que Lucas était malade ? En sachant que son état se dégradait ? Qu'il pouvait faire une crise cardiaque à tout moment ? En le voyant en faire une ? Est-ce que je l'aurais supporté ? Apparemment non, au vue de la réaction de mon corps en apprenant sa mort… Je ne peux pas y croire. Je l'aurais senti ! Je l'aurais senti s'il était mort !! Je vois mon frère s'approcher de mon lit et saisir les lettres. Il les parcourt brièvement avant de revenir vers moi. Sam m'a allongée la tête sur elle, je lève les yeux vers mon frère avant de m'évanouir à nouveau. Il est mort.

« Aie !! Aie !! »

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m'aveuglant, je les referme immédiatement.

« Kékispasse? » demandais-je en les rouvrant.  
« Peyton, tu t'es évanouies ! Trois fois! Le médecin est là. »  
Je tourne la tête et voit un homme que j'ai déjà vue des centaines de fois.  
« Ray ? » L'ex-petit ami de Brooke??? Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
Il me sourit faiblement

« Peyton…. »  
Il enlève l'appareil qui vient de me prendre la tension.  
« Qu'Est-ce que? Qu'Est-ce que tu….

- fais ici ? » finit-il pour moi.  
« Ta tension est encore basse, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu nous as fait une belle crise d'angoisse. »  
Il est assis sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Il met sa main sur mon front, délicatement « Tu n'as plus de fièvre. » conclut-il en la retirant. Il se lève mais je lui attrape le bras. Il ne va pas partir sans que j'ai des explications !!

« Ray, attends !! »  
Il hésite, je peux le sentir.

« Ray, explique moi…. »

Il se retourne, ses yeux expriment de la tendresse et de la sympathie, comme toujours quand il me regarde, mais il y a aussi de la pitié. Je déteste ce sentiment que les humains se bornent à avoir pour ce qu'ils considèrent comme des pauvres gens qui n'ont pas de chance dans la vie. Je combats la malchance depuis le lycée, je ne suis plus la fille fataliste que j'étais. Je ne suis plus une petite fille effrayée par la vie, j'ai pris en main ma destinée et j'aime à penser que je contrôle un minimum ma vie et qu'elle m'appartient ne serait ce qu'à 50.  
« Ray, je t'en prie…. Que fais-tu à Tree Hill ?  
- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin que je réponde à ça.  
- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'es pas stupide Peyton.  
- Heu…. Merci. »  
Il me sourit. Puis se tourne vers mon frère et lui serre la main « Elle doit se reposer Derek. Je sais que c'est une tête de mule mais toi elle t'écoutera peut-être…. »   
Il me fait un clin d'œil puis se dirige vers la porte. Il va sortir et je n'aurais aucun moyen d'avoir des réponses à mes questions à moins d'appeler Nathan et Brooke, ce dont je n'ai aucune envie. Lucas est mort, j'imagine l'état dans lequel ils sont. Ils n'ont sûrement pas envie de me voir, en prime. Et dire que j'ai chassé Nathan…. Dire que je lui ai dit des choses horribles… Comment j'ai pu ?? Si seulement, si seulement j'avais su alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde cherche à me protéger? Je ne suis pas suicidaire! Je ne suis pas une petite fleur [note de l'auteuZ: les fleurs violettes, ce sont les meilleures !!! Kiss Kiss Baby !, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, ni une enfant! Rahhhh ils m'énervent tous autant qu'ils sont à vouloir me protéger à tout prix. Voilà où leur protection m'a menée: à ne pas être là pour Lucas dans ses dernières heures, à bannir Brooke de ma vie, à perdre Nathan….   
Ah, elle est belle leur protection !  
Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ne pas leur en vouloir. J'en ai tellement bavé qu'ils ont voulu m'épargner de nouvelles blessures.  
Mais laisser mourir Lucas sans lui dire au revoir… Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment cela est-il possible? Lucas… MON Lucas. Mon premier amour, mon meilleur ami, mon âme sœur… Oui, j'ai choisit Nathan pour être l'homme de ma vie. Mais Lucas ne l'est pas moins. Différemment. Notre amour était impossible.

Parfois, les plus belles histoires d'amour ne peuvent pas être vécues, c'est ce que la vie m'a appris…

_Couldn't take a place or hop' a train_

_Well, I'd like to stay in a story Winter's day…_

Me voilà donc là. Seule. Face à un plafond blanc. Ma thérapie d'autrefois. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté mon fétichisme des plafonds. Je les regarde très souvent, ça m'inspire, me relaxe, ça m'aide à me souvenir d'où je viens, qui j'étais, qui je suis et qui je veux devenir. Peut-être un peu bête, mais je m'en moque. Je n'ai plus honte de mes pensées un peu folle. J'ai appris à m'aimer et à assumer tout en moi. Mais Lucas…. Lucas est cette part d'ombre. Cette part de secret enfoui dans mon cœur, dans ma tête. Il sait des choses que personne ne sait. Il comprenait parfois des pensées vraiment personnelles en un regard. En un mot il pouvait me faire rire, pleurer, me donner envie de chanter ou de voir un film. Il avait ce pouvoir là sur moi.

Et voilà… L'espoir me quitte, je parle de lui au passé.  
Rien qu'à cette idée, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je secoue la tête. Je dois me lever et aller voir Nathan. Je dois lui demander, je dois le voir, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras et il me dise que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ou je veux la preuve, je veux la preuve qu'Il est mort! Je veux qu'on me le prouve, sinon je serais incapable de l'accepter. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux…. J'ai besoin de leur présence, de leur sourire, de leur voix, de leur chaleur. Les souvenirs, c'est magnifique, mais ça ne sèche pas les larmes, ça ne vous porte pas jusqu'à votre lit quand vous avez trop bu, ça ne commente pas pendant deux heures une chanson d'un groupe de musique, ça ne se dispute pas avec vous pour savoir si on regarde un film comique ou romantique, ça ne vous engueule pas parce que vous avez oublié d'acheter les céréales, ça n'embrasse pas, un souvenir. Ça ne chante pas, ça ne sourit pas, ça ne mange pas avec vous, ça ne pleure pas, ça ne prête pas sa main. Non, un souvenir ne respire pas. Un souvenir ne fait pas respirer non plus. C'est le passé, et moi je veux faire mon futur avec eux! Comment cela pourrait-il être autrement?  
J'ai toujours imaginé qu'ils feraient toujours partie de ma vie, que rien ne pourrait changer ça. Malgré nos disputes, et la dernière plus qu'énorme, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on se retrouverait. J'en étais persuadée. Alors, qui va m'ôter cet espoir ? Qui va oser m'ôter ce qu'il me reste de plus beau?  
Mon frère, Sam et mes deux petits neveux sont magiques mais… ce n'est décidément pas pareil. Est-ce que ça pourrait me suffire ? Est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec mes erreurs ? En sachant que ça m'a coûté le plus gros de mes regrets: ne pas avoir dit au revoir à mon Lucas? Est-ce que ça va me bouffer jusqu'à ma mort ? Est-ce que je vais surpasser tout ça ? Est-ce que je vais traverser cette épreuve indemne? Est-ce que ça va me laisser une cicatrice profonde, irréparable, et que je pleurerai toutes les nuits jusqu'à ma mort ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ces questions de ma tête et me met en position assise sur le lit.  
Oulaaaaa ça tourne! Je dois prendre mon temps, ne pas brusquer mon corps. Faudrait pas que je retombe dans les pommes, sinon Derek va m'obliger à rester coucher jusqu'au nouvel an, et j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.  
Allez, à trois je me lève. Un…. Deux….

« Tata? »  
Je me retourne vers la porte, deux petites têtes brunes viennent de passer par l'ouverture. Leur petite voix attendrissante me brise le cœur. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Tata, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
Ohhhhh ils sont trop mignons.  
« Rentrez, venez vous asseoir à côté de tata ! »  
Ils obéissent et courent jusqu'au lit. Ils montent dessus et s'assoient calmement à mes côtés. Être calme n'est PAS dans leur habitude! Ils ont vraiment peur pour moi…

L'un à gauche, l'un à droite, ils m'observent de leurs grands yeux noirs et verts.

« Tu es malade, tata? »  
Je leur caresse les cheveux « Non, tata n'est pas malade les enfants. »  
Ils me fixent toujours. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me croire. C'est qu'ils sont malins les petiots.  
Will mets sa main sur ma joue. « alors pourquoi tu as le visage tout pâle ?  
- Oh tu sais, je suis blonde, c'est normal mon ptit ange !

- Mais…. D'habitude c'est pas pareil » argumente Wyatt.

Ah c'est deux là !! Pas la moitié de deux idiots ! Ils sont aussi malins que leur père, et aussi têtus que leur mère ! Je suis mal barrée…

« Puisque tata vous dit qu'elle va bien.  
- Mais tu nous dirais pas si tu n'allais pas bien, alors Will et moi on a décidé de pas te croire. »  
En disant ça, ils ont tous les deux croisés leur bras sur leur torse, ils froncent les sourcils et me jettent un regard noir.

« Les enfants, je vais bien, et si j'allais vraiment mal, je vous promets de vous le dire, d'accord ?

- Non, c'est pas vrai.  
- Tata vous a-t-elle déjà menti?

- C'est pas pareil ! Tata elle veut protéger W & W, et on a entendu Tata parler avec tonton Nathie ! On sait que Tata elle a dit à Tonton que si elle était malade il ne fallait pas le dire à Brooke et Lucas car ça leur ferait du mal. Ça nous ferait du mal à nous aussi, c'est pour ça que tu nous le dis pas ! »  
C'est dingue comme ils sont déjà super intelligents et perspicaces pour leur âge! En effet, je me souviens avoir dit ça à Nathan l'an dernier, dans cette même chambre, à la même époque… et ils s'en souviennent les garnements ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous avaient entendus…

**  
Flashback.  
**  
_« Nate, si le médecin me trouve quelque chose…._

_- Peyton tu ne seras pas malade !  
- Nate !! On sait jamais… Si jamais…._

_- Avec des « si » on referait le monde ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !_

_- Nathan, écoute moi! Je t'en prie, chéri…. »  
Je lui prends la tête dans mes mains et l'embrasse délicatement.  
« Si le médecin trouve quelque chose, s'il dit que je suis… malade. Gravement, je veux dire. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne diras rien à Brooke et Lucas.  
- C'est normal, ce serait à toi de leur…_

_- chuuuut » fis-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche _

_« On ne leur dira pas. Point final. »_

_Il ne comprend pas, il m'interroge du regard._

_« Ça les tuerait. Et je ne veux pas de leur pitié. »  
Il hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation, je sais très bien que ça le tuerait aussi de me savoir malade.  
« De toutes façons je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça, tu n'auras rien. Tu n'as rien. » conclut Nate avant de m'embrasser, puis de sortir de la chambre pour aller faire sa partie de poker de Noël avec les hommes en bas.  
Il manque de marcher sur les deux petits postés devant la porte, encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup sûrement !_

_« Eh bé alors les garnements, faut pas traîner dans mes pattes! Et puis qu'Est-ce que vous faites? Vous n'écoutez pas aux portes au moins ?  
- Nannnn! W & W ont pas le droit de faire ça! C'est papa qui l'a dit !_

_- C'est bien les petits! » fait en riant Nate. « Allez venez avec tonton Nathie, Tata Peyton a besoin de se reposer un peu seule._

_- Nous on veut rester avec Tatie !_

_- Toute à l'heure! Tata va nous rejoindre, mais pour l'instant, il y a des bonbons qui vous attendent à la cuisine !_

_- Ouééééééééééééé !! Tonton Nathie c'est le meilleur des tontons! » firent les mômes en descendant les escaliers. Nathan se retourne vers moi et me sourit, je lui réponds timidement et le regarde s'éloigner. Il ferait un formidable père… On réessaiera dès que j'aurais les résultats de mon examen… et je n'aurais rien, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Je n'aurais rien, je vais parfaitement bien…. C'Est-ce qu'il faut que je continue de me répéter ou Lucas et Brooke vont voir que quelque chose cloche…_

////////// FIN FlashBack ////////////

_« _Les enfants, venez, venez plus près de moi… » fis-je en leur souriant. Ils s'exécutent et se callent chacun d'un côté de mon corps.  
« J'ai dit ça à Tonton l'an dernier, mais après ça, j'ai fait des examens qui se sont révélés concluants.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ? Que t'as eu une bonne note ? »  
Je souris, attendrie « Oui, ça veut dire que Tata a eu une bonne note.

- Et les docteurs ils ont dit que tu serais pas malade ?

- C'est ça. Tata a juste quelques comprimés à prendre quand ça va pas et ensuite elle va mieux.  
- Sûre ? »  
Je tends le bras jusqu'à la commode et en sort un flacon contenant des pilules.

« Vous voyez.

- Alors Tata elle nous ment pas ?

- Non. Tata ne ferait jamais ça…. »  
Ils me serrent dans leurs petits bras avant de se blottir contre moi.  
« Tonton Nathie nous manque….  
- Je sais….  
- Tonton Lucas et Tata Brooke aussi…  
- Je sais les enfants, ils manquent à Tata aussi… » fis-je en leur caressant les cheveux. Ces gamins sont de vrais trésors. Je les aime vraiment de tout mon cœur. Et sans le savoir, ils me donnent le courage de faire ce que j'ai à faire… Après quelques longues minutes avec mes petits neveux, je les laisse jouer dans ma chambre, prends ma veste, mon sac, mon iPod, mes clés de voiture et m'apprête à sortir de la maison lorsque Derek m'interpelle.  
« Soeurette ?  
- Derek? » répondis-je en me retournant.  
« Qu'Est-ce que tu crois faire ?  
- Hum…. Je crois être majeure et vaccinée. J'ai donc le droit de sortir faire un tour.  
- Ray a dit que tu devais te reposer.  
- J'ai pris une pilule pour ma tension.

- Peyton….

- Derek! »

Il soupire « Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien à part perdre mon temps que d'essayer de te retenir ici ? »  
Je m'avance vers lui et dépose un bisou sur sa joue « A toute à l'heure frérot. »  
Je tourne les talons et franchit la porte. En m'avançant vers ma voiture, j'ai soudain envie d'utiliser ma vieille voiture de lycéenne. Je fais demi tour et ouvre le garage. Elle est là. Noire habillée de rouge. Ma voiture, le symbole de mon adolescence, de qui j'étais. De qui je suis encore, sûrement. Comment un simple objet matériel peut supporter autant de souvenirs ?

_  
As the states rolled by, it's all so ça  
I've been everywhere buf never right here…_

_It's always the same; constant change_

_But I'll come back to you someday..._

Flashback

_« C'est ta voiture ? »  
Je me retourne.  
« Lucas Scott. Que me vaut l'honneur ?  
- Je travaille ici.  
- Ah.  
- Oui, « ah . » _

_- Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- J'oserais pas ! »_  
_Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
« J'ai réparé les freins et l'arrière de ta voiture.  
- Ok. Je te dois combien ?  
- Tiens » fit-il en me tendant la facture._

_- « Je te fais un chèque » fis-je en fouillant dans mon sac. Il me tend alors une petite planche à dessin._

_« C'est à toi ?  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais avec MES dessins ??  
- Je les trouve magnifiques. »  
Je lui arrache des mains. « Tu les as regardé en plus ?  
- Ils étaient sur le siège arrière, ça m'a intrigué.  
- Ne sois plus intrigué par quelque chose qui m'appartient alors.  
- Tu as du talent.  
- Qu'Est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_- Je m'y connais un peu en art…._

_- Hum…. Ecoute, ne me parle plus de ça. Ce ne sont que des gribouillages.  
- Des gribouillages ? Qu… Quoi ? Attends, ce que tu fais, ça a une âme ! Tu es vraiment douée, tu devrais continuer.  
- Oui bien sûr, dans une autre vie ! Tiens le chèque. Et merci pour avoir fouiner dans mes affaires personnelles. »  
Je monte dans ma voiture, lui lance un regard noir tels que j'en ai le secret, et débraille pour foncer chez moi cacher ces horribles dessins._

_« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh Bon sang qu'Est-ce que tu fous au milieu de la route ???_

_- Je suis sur un passage piéton, Peyton.  
- Lucas, sors de ma vue.  
- Quelle aimable personne tu fais.  
- Lucas, DEGAGE !_

_- Je voulais te parler de tes dessins.  
- C'est pas vrai…. »  
Il monte dans ma voiture, quel CULOT !!_

_« Descends de là !  
- J'ai parlé à des éditeurs, ils veulent bien publier tes dessins._

_- Quoi ? De quel droit tu t'immisce dans ma vie ?_

_- Peyton, je veux juste t'aider._

_- La meilleure aide que tu m'apporteras, c'est de ma laisser tranquille._

_- Vraiment?  
- Vraiment !!_

_- C'est dommage.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'avais l'impression d'avoir appris un peu de toi en regardant ton art.  
- Dommage. Tu avais tort.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment !_

_- Sûre ?_

_- Rahhhh ! Sors de ma voiture! Va emmerder Haley plutôt !  
- Bien.- fit-il visiblement déçu que j'ai prononcé le nom de la demoiselle- J'ai mis l'adresse sur ton site avec tes podcast. » dit-il en sortant de la voiture « Tu as du talent. Pourquoi t'obstines tu à vouloir le gâcher ? »_

_Pourquoi mon ex s'obstine-t-il a vouloir m'aider et me prouver qu'il m'aime ?_

_« Je peux monter demoiselle ?  
- Avec plaisir monsieur.  
- Une tite virée sans but précis ?  
- J'adoooooore!_

_- P & C. Peyton & Chris, comme au bon vieux temps.  
- Merci pour moi ! » fit Sarah. J'explose de rire en mettant le moteur en marche.  
« C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Rien de tel qu'un voyage musique-chips sans contrainte entre amis pour redonner le sourire ! Ca va me manquer quand les vacances d'été seront finies….  
- N'y pense pas et roule P. !!!_

_- En avannnnnnnnnnnt ! La vie est à nouuuuuus ! »  
J'explose de rire et appuie sur l'accélérateur. L'amitié au moins, c'est pour toujours…._

_« Peyton tu es sûre ?  
- Oui. Tu vois notre futur enfant assis sur son siège à l'arrière de cette voiture Nate ?_

_- Non.  
- Donc l'affaire est réglée.  
- Mais elle signifie tant pour toi…._

_- Oui mais…. C'est mon passé. Mon futur il sera avec toi et le bébé. Au prix d'un bout de ferraille  
- Un morceau de ferraille qui t'a accompagné depuis tes 16 ans. Autant d'années avec elle….  
- Oui, elle sera toujours hantée par mes souvenirs… Je la déposerai au garage de Papa, à Tree Hill. Elle sera chez elle comme ça.  
- Bonne idée. Je t'aime Pey. »  
Je souris et l'embrasse.  
Une nouvelle page se tourne….._

_//////////////////// Fin Flashbacks //////////////////_

Je me gare devant l'hôpital. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis pas sûre d'être prête à savoir. Mais le serai-je un jour ?  
Non.  
J'essaie de me calmer en inspirant et expirant lentement. Ca va aller…. Faut pas que j'arrête de me répéter ça dans ma tête sinon je vais m'effondrer. J'ouvre la portière et sort de mon véhicule. Je la referme et mes yeux se posent sur l'entrée de l'hôpital.  
Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer.  
J'avance lentement et une fois entrée, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à faire ça… Je me dirige vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour Madame.  
- Bonjour » me répondit-elle.  
Elle est jeune, ce doit être une étudiante qui fait ça pour se payer ses études. Comment peut-on travailler si jeune dans un endroit où des gens meurent tous les jours ?  
« Heu…. Vous désirez quelque chose? »

Mince. Je suis plantée devant elle à la dévisager, plongée dans mes pensées….  
« Oui, excusez-moi. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez eu un homme nommé « Lucas Scott » dans votre service dernièrement. Il a un problème cardiaque….

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »  
Merde.  
« C'est mon beau frère. J'étais en voyage en Europe pour mon travail, je n'ai pu arriver qu'aujourd'hui… Mon portable est à plat depuis quelques jours donc impossible de joindre qui que ce soit. Je suis arrivée le plus vite que j'ai pu … »

Whaouuuuw je mens vite et bien. Je ne me connaissais pas ce talent. Vais-je oser la question….

« Dites-moi que je n'arrive pas trop tard, je vous en prie …. »  
J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Pitié pitié pitié….

_So far, so far, so long the world is, spinning away_

_Drive all night just to see your face_

_The way you touch, the way you taste_

_Even if, only for a day_

_'Cause I'll come back to you someday..._

« Vous n'arrivez pas trop tard. »

_I speak the truth it's all I know_

_As your tears fall to the snow..._

Qu…. QUOI ??

"Pard... Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que vous n'arriviez pas trop tard. Allez en salle d'attente, je viens vous voir dans quelques minutes avec le médecin en charge de votre beau frère. Le reste de votre famille est sûrement là bas aussi..."

Il n'est pas trop tard? Lucas est encore en vie ? Il respire ? Il respire ?

"Il... il est vivant ? "

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

"Lucas Scott ? Oui, c'est lui, il est bien vivant."

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir sans que je le ressente...

_But we both know, tonight that I can't stay,_

_But I'll come back to you someday.._

Je prends une grande respiration et me dirige toute tremblante vers la salle d'attente pour les familles. Devant la porte, je m'arrête et prends encore une fois une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Ils sont sûrement tous derrière cette porte... Et Lucas. Lucas est quelque part tout près de moi... En vie.

_So close, so far, so long the world is, spinning away..._

_So close, so far, so long the world is, spinning away..._

_So close, so far, so long the world is, spinning away... _

En Vie.

_**A suivre.**_


	30. Et j'apprends

"Lucas Scott ? Oui, c'est lui, il est bien vivant."  
Une larme coule sur ma joue. Je le savais qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir sans que je le ressente..

Je prends une grande respiration et me dirige toute tremblante vers la salle d'attente. Devant la porte, je m'arrête et prends encor eune fois une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Ils sont sûrement tous derrière cette porte. Et Lucas... Lucas est quelque part près de moi. En vie...  
J'appuie sur la poignée et avance dans la pièce. Je lève les yeux et voit ses visages connus qui m'ont tant manqué.  
Nathan lève la tête et son regard change. Il est incertain de ma réaction. Je le fixe quelques instants avant de tourner le regard pour voir Brooke assise sur le siège d'à côté, la tête dans les mains. Je toussote. Son visage m'apparaît. Elle a du masara noir sous les yeux, des cernes assez impressionantes, la mine déconfite, et les cheveux décoiffés. Ceci n'est pas Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis est toujours sur son 31, même au ptit déjeuner, même en situation de crise, même en pleine forêt. Brooke Davis est la fille superficielle de base qui refuse qu'on la voit au naturel. Aussi pour se protéger. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, je dois l'admettre. Au premier abord elle semble sans cervelle mais elle réserve bien des surprises. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi la surprise, moi dans cette salle d'attente avec eux, ayant découvert leurs mensonges, leur pseudo protection de merde.  
Ils sont tous les deux là, à me fixer. Un homme à côté d'eux, les cheveux grisonnants, plutôt belle carrure, fait tourner son regard d'eux à moi, de moi à eux, d'eux à moi, puis finalement s'avance et me tend sa main. "Eric Swann, je suis le beau père de Lucas."  
QUOIIII ? Que pasa ? Je capte plus rien. Allez, cerveau fais quelque chose !  
Serrage de main.  
Ouf, j'ai réagit assez vite pour une fois ! J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au lycée. Quoique ce genre de réflexion intérieure n'ont jamais vraiment évoluées chez moi...  
" Vous avez l'air surprise, je pense que Lucas n'a pas du vous parlez de moi dans ses lettres.  
- Pardon ?  
- Nathan et Brooke m'ont dit qu'ils vous avaient envoyé les lettres que vous écrivait anuellement Lucas, sans jamais les poster.  
- Oui, je... je les ai lu.  
- Sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Lucas ne voulait pas qu'on vous prévienne. Il ne voulait qu'on prévienne personne."  
Je me tourne vers Brooke et Nathan "Mais je ne suis pas personne."  
Mon ton se fait plus dur, sec et sans état d'âme. Ma peine fait place à la colère, et ce n'est pas bon du tout...  
Je me reconcentre sur monsieur Swann. "Est-ce que je peux le voir ?  
- Pas pour l'instant.  
- Mais je...  
- Une seule personne à la fois. La femme de sa vie est déjà à ses côtés..."  
Je ne capte plus rien. Qui c'est cette salope ? Il s'est marié ? Pourquoi elle est prioritaire à moi ? Hein ? Pfffff on me traite comme si je ne le connaissais pas, comme si je ne faisais plus partie de lui ou de sa vie. Mais c'est faux! Malgré la distance et l'année sans nouvelle.  
Je secoue la tête et m'adresse à ce monsieur Swann "Karen est morte il y a plusieurs années, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas vous connaitre , hein ?  
- C'est une longue histoire.  
- Et moi je n'ai rien à faire en attendant d'aller auprès de Lucas."  
En disant ça, j'ai croisé les bras et je me suis assise face à lui.  
" Bien... Karen et moi on s'est marié à Vegas  
- Hm! Une habitude dans la famille on dirait."  
Nathan baisse la tête et jette un regard en biais à Brooke qui a l'air tétanisée sur place.  
" Oui bon... continua-t-il, et donc on s'est marié, on s'est aimé, et puis elle est tombée malade, elle est retournée à Tree Hill après un mois de bonheur dans ma maison en Californie où nous nous étions installés pour profiter de notre Lune de MIel. Elle voulait être avec ses enfants pour ses derniers beaux moments. Je suis médecin, et j'avais prévu depuis plusieurs mois, avant de connaître Karen, de partir en Afrique. Je suis revenu, il était trop tard. C'est allé si vite... Elle m'a dit de partir malgré tout, qu'elle m'attendrait, et elle était déjà parti."  
Il semblait vraiment bouleversé. On se croirait dans une série B !  
" Je... je ne savais pas...  
- Je ne voulais pas embêter Lucas. C'est lui qui m'a recontacté. Il m'a envoyé des photos de Lilly et je l'ai aidé financièrement pour la demoiselle.  
- Tiens, d'ailleurs les grands parents de Lucas ne sont pas là ?  
- Ils sont morts, Peyton." répondit Nathan, s'immiscant soudain dans la conversation.  
"Quoi ? Quand ?!  
- Il y a un peu plus d'un an...  
- Mais ? Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?  
- Il voulait juste oublié".  
Bien, au tour de Brooke de s'incruster.  
" Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'ayez mentit tout ce temps !  
- Je ne savais pas" fit mon charmant ex.  
" Brooke ?  
- tu ne voulais pas savoir .  
- COMMENT ? Comment tu peux oser dire ça ?  
- Voyons Peyton, sois réaliste, tu t'es désintéressé de nos problèmes les dernières années. Tu étais trop omnubilée par ta carrière, tes problèmes problèmes. Tu voulais avoir un enfant, tu voulais être heureuse, et nous étions incompatibles à ce bonheur.  
- Tu te fous de moi Brooke! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! Comment oses-tu ? Il pourrait être mort que je ne le saurais pas! Que je n'aurais pas pu lui dire au revoir !!! Je...  
- Brooke..." fit une petite voix en entrant dans la pièce. La jeune femme regarda en direction de la porte et vit une jeune fille, pâle, avec des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés magnifiques et des yeux bleus parfaitement identiques à ceux de Lucas. Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps à cette vision. Lucas en fille. C'est exactement ça. Je n'ai plus vue la gamine depuis un long moment, elle a énormément grandit. Même les traits de son visage rappellent ceux de Luke. Je comprends alors. "La femme de sa vie"... Sa petite soeur, son petit ange. Bien sûr. Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide?  
La gamine semble épuisée. Brooke est déjà devant elle et elle la prend dans ses bras. Puis elle la regarde et tente un sourire. Elle lui tend un billet et lui suggère d'aller s'acheter quelque chose à boire. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.  
" Peu importe les rancoeurs Peyton. On est tous ici pour la même raison: on aime Lucas et on veut être à ses côtés. Sois on peut être adultes et laisser tout ça de côté, sois on a un énorme problème, car je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de partir en le laissant seul affronter ça.  
- Il ne sera jamais seul.  
- C'est ça" fit-elle d'un ton lasse en sortant de la pièce. Je me tourne vers Nathan "Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?  
- Comme si tu n'avais pas compris...  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas compris.  
- Votre histoire d'âme soeurs, tout ça ...  
- Oui ?  
- ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Parles-en avec elle." répondit-il finalement, en sortant de la salle d'attente à son tour.  
J'y crois pas. C'est moi la méchante ou quoi?

J'avance, je tombe, et tout est à recommencer...  
Je tombe, succombe, et tout est à redemander.  
Nos paroles sont devenues sourdes.

Je m'assois sur un siège, les yeux dans le vague, et j'attends. J'attends quoi? Qu'est ce que je fous le cul posé sur un siège? Lucas a besoin de moi, et j'ai des choses à régler avec les deux abrutis que sont Nathan et Brooke. On dit que les blonds sont stupides, et bien moi je pense que cette théorie a été inventée par des bruns encore plus débiles ! Je fronce les sourcils en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.  
" Peyton ?  
- Nathan.  
- Ne sois pas comme ça.  
- Comment ?  
- Comme si c'était de la faute de Brooke.  
- Pffff.  
- Peyton, ne réagis pas comme une gamine. On a passé l'âge tu crois pas ?  
- C'est LUCAS.  
- JE SAIS ! C'est mon frère Peyton, mon putain de grand frère !!! Est-ce que tu crois que je m'en fous ? Que ça ne me touche pas? Que c'est quelque chose d'anodin? Je suis tombée sur Brooke au supermarché, elle avait des lunettes noires pour cacher ses cernes, en me voyant elle a essayer de s'esquiver puis à fondu en larmes. Elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'hopital et j'ai vu à qui elle rendait visite. Mon coeur s'est brisé en mille morceaux. La voir aller dans les toilettes se remaquiller et se draper d'un air enjoué et d'un beau sourire avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, sa fausse assurance qu'elle garde le temps de lui parler, de lui raconter des potins, de le faire rire... Et dès qu'elle sort de là, elle redevient triste, morose, sans aucune envie de vivre, de se battre pour avoir une belle vie. Qu'elle mérite...  
Oui Peyton, Brooke était au courant parce que Lucas le voulait. Nous on le savait pas parce qu'IL ne le voulait pas. Si tu veux blamer quelqu'un, blame le, pas elle. Elle n'a fait que respecter son choix. C'est sa vie après tout, on ne doit pas diriger la vie des autres, même si c'est Lucas, et qu'on l'aime de tout notre coeur..."

Et je restais là à l'écouter m'expliquer ça d'abord avec colère, puis avec justesse, sans rancoeur, sans aucune haine, juste naturellement, les larmes aux yeux...

" Tu réagirais pareil pour moi ?  
- ...  
- Bien. Tu peux aller voir Lucas si tu veux. Il sera surement content de te revoir.  
- Nathan je ...  
- Non, j'ai compris Peyton. Finalement, je l'ai peut-être toujours su."

Je le regarde passer la porte sans réagir.  
Idiote, idiote IDIOTE IDIOTE !!!!!

Nos paroles sont devenues sourdes,  
No caresses de plus en plus lourdes...  
et J'attends...

J'ai la tête dans les mains, assise comme une conne dans cette putain de salle d'attente, lorsqu'une infirmière me tape sur l'épaule  
" Vous êtes là pour Lucas Scott ?  
- Oui.  
- Brooke Davis n'est pas ici ?  
- Non.  
- Vous pourrez lui dire qu'il est réveillé, et qu'il la demande?  
- Bien sûr."  
Elle me sourit et s'apprête à partir. "Excusez moi ?"  
Elle se retourne. "Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux aller le voir?"  
Elle hésite, je sens les larmes me monter, personne ne veut que j'aille le voir. C'est un complot! Elle semble toucher par ma tête de dépressive et finit par me demander de la suivre. On emprunte deux couloirs puis elle m'indque une porte.  
"C'est ici. Ne restez pas trop longtemps, il a besoin de repos..."  
J'acquiesce et la voit s'éloigner. Voilà. J'y suis. Je vais le revoir après des mois sans nouvelles. Après l'avoir abandonnée. J'essuie une larme qui roule sur ma joue, secoue la tête pour en chasser les mauvaises pensées et ma mine déconfite, et pose la main sur la poignée. J'ouvre lentement la porte et il est là. Les yeux fermés, allongés sur son lit. Il a le teint pâle, si pâle... Mon ventre se tort. Il a perdu du poids et paraît si fatigué... Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Je m'avance lentement vers lui, puis m'arrête devant son lit. Il garde les yeux fermés, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il m'a entendue arriver. Il laisse sa tête tomber sur le côté et ouvre ses yeux bleus. Son regard a un quelque chose d'étrange lorsqu'il me voit.  
" Peyton ..."  
Oh mon dieu. Sa voix est si faible, à peine audible. Je retiens un sanglot à cette vision douloureuse et m'asseoit sur la chaise près de lui.  
" Lucas... Tu m'as fait si peur...  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- J'ai lu tes lettres.  
- Je ne suis pas encore mort.  
- Et tu ne vas pas mourir.  
- Peyton...  
- Lucas! Tu ne peux pas abandonner ! TU NE PEUX PAS. Pense à moi... Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?  
- Comme toute cette année...  
- Oh Luke, ne me fais pas ça. J'étais malheureuse sans toi.  
- Non. Tu étais débarrassée."  
Il n'a pas tort, et ça me fait encore plus mal de l'entendre de sa bouche.  
" Lucas, je t...  
- Ne le dis pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je vais partir bientôt et que j'en ai marre que les gens attendent ma mort prochaine pour m'avouer qu'ils m'aiment bien, en fait.  
- ...  
- Tu pourrais appeler Brooke, s'il te plait ?  
- Lucas, je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi...  
- Et moi je voudrais en passer avec Brooke."  
OUCH. Ca fait mal. Affreusement mal. Il n'est même pas froid et distant, au contraire. Il est juste honnête car il n'a plus rien à perdre. Moi non plus... J'ai déjà tout perdu. J'éclate en sanglots. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains  
" Je suis désolée Lucas"  
Je relève mon regard vers lui en dégageant mon visage.  
" Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été une amie digne de ce nom. Je suis désolée pour nous, notre histoire avortée, pour tout ce qu'on a pas vécu, pour tout ce qu'on aurait du vivre, pour tout ce qu'on aurait pu être.  
- Ne le sois pas.  
- Si.  
- Non.  
- Si.  
- Non" fit-il en esquissant un sourire. "Nos vieilles conversation reviennent vite hein ?"  
Je souris tristement "Oui. Tout est si facile avec toi...  
- Non. Juste l'idée que tu veux t'en faire en ce moment. Ne sois pas comme ça avec moi.  
- Comment ?  
- Déjà en dueil.  
- ...  
- Je vais mourir Peyton. Si je n'ai pas de transplantation très vite je vais mourir. Mais je ne suis pas encore dans la tombe.  
- Je sais.  
- Non. Tu le sais mais tu agis comme si j'étais déjà parti pour l'enfer.  
- Ou le paradis.  
- Pffff, on y croit! Voyons, je suis un Scott."  
Et il réussit à me faire rire.  
Lui sourit seulement. Je le regarde "Lucas...  
- Shhhhh Pey. Je sais."  
...  
" Je voudrais que tu apppelles Brooke, s'il te plait."  
Putain c'est son nouveau leitmotiv ou quoi ?  
" Et je voudrais que tu ne lui en veuilles pas. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour moi."  
...  
C'est un cauchemar. Je suis donc la méchante et elle la gentille fifille qui a aidé le Lucas perdu et malade.  
" Si tu m'avais laissé l'occasion de t'aider, Luke...  
- Peyton, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué.  
- Fatigué de me parler ?  
- Fatigué de tout.  
- ...  
- S'il te plait...  
- D'accord, je te laisse. Mais je viendrais te voir, plus tard.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Ok."  
Je me lève et l'embrasse sur le front.  
Je quitte la pièce. Je me suis faite éjectée comme si on n'avait jamais rien vécu tous les deux.  
Et puis MERDE. De quel droit il me vire comme ça. Moi je voulais le voir, lui parler, dire que j'ai fait une crise d'anxiété parce que je l'ai cru mort, et lui me parle comme si c'était tout de ma faute!!! Je fronce les sourcils et pleine de colère je rentre à nouveau dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers son lit.  
" Lucas, ecoute j'ai réfléchi et je ... Lucas ? Lucas ??"  
Je regarde le moniteur. Il respire normalement.  
" Il dort ?"  
Je me tourne pour voir qui a posé la question. Brooke. Elle s'avance et lui touche délicatement le front. Elle ferme les yeux puis s'écarte légèrement sans le quitter des yeux. Je refuse de voir sa tristesse, sa souffrance, il est hors de question que je m'appitoies sur son sort.  
" Il ne dort pas, il me parlait il y a encore une minute.  
- Il est tellement fatigué...  
- Il se rendort en aussi peu de temps ?  
- Oui. Il ne tient plus."  
C'est pas possible.  
" Il t'a parlé ?  
- Oui." répondis-je seulement.  
" Bien. " fit-elle sans plus de cérémonie.  
Je la regarde à nouveau. Elle est remaquillée et coiffée, mais elle ne sourit pas. Elle semble tenir le coup pourtant. Ils s'en sortent tous. Sans moi.  
" Brooke, pourquoi ?  
- Pas maintenant Peyton...  
- Je veux savoir pourquoi  
- Peyton... Pourquoi quoi ? Y a pas de réponse. Y a plus de réponse à rien. Il est malade et rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer ça."  
Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi pour finir sur " Est- ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls deux minutes, s'il te plait ? "  
Et elle retourne son regard sur lui. Ok, j'en ai marre j'me casse. Mais il est hors de question que je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions.  
" Ok. Je te vois plus tard... Et j'attends des réponses, Brooke. "  
Elle hausse les épaules sans me regarder et je franchis la porte de la petite chambre.

Et j'apprends,  
J'apprends le silence.

Je ferme la porte et reste devant. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque j'entens la voix de Brooke.  
" Coucou toi... On m'a dit que tu as demandé à me voir, je suis désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt. J'étais avec Lilly. Elle est toujours aussi maligne. J'essaie de la consoler mais je me demande si c'est plus nous qui l'aidont ou elle qui nous bichonne. C'est une Roe, sans aucun doute. Toujours là pour secourir les autres.  
J'ai croisé Peyton. Elle m'en veut. Elle veut comprendre. Je voudrais lui dire, lui expliquer, mais je t'ai promis. Je t'avais déjà promis de protéger ton secret, et aujourd'hui Nathan et Peyton savent, mais au moins ils sont là pour toi. Je sais que t'as besoin d'eux, même si t'as essayé de les préserver. Ils doivent être là pour toi, quoique tu en dises, quoique tu en penses. Tu n'es pas seul Luke.. Et je voulais que tu le saches, que tu le ressentes. Ils t'aiment tous. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste Lucas. Toi et Lilly, vous êtes ma famille maintenant. Allez, revoilà que je pleurniche sur mon sort. Je sais que tu souffres, que c'est pour ça que tu as demandé à me voir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à faire le fort devant les autres ? Je demanderais à l'infirmière de revoir tes doses de calmant... Pour atténuer la douleur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, je m'occupe de tout. Occupe toi seulement d'aller bien Luke. Seulement d'aller bien... Tiens le coup, je crois en nos chances. Tiens, je te dépose à côté de toi ton portable, à mon numéro. Quand tu veux me voir, il te suffit d'appuyer sur la touche verte, comme toujours. Je dois te laisser, Lilly et Nate m'attendent, et j'ai quelque chose à déposer pour toi... Je t'aime Lucas, soigne toi bien hein?."  
Merde merde merde. Ca me touche ce qu'elle vient de lui dire alors qu'il dort. Je l'entends arriver, je file au bout du couloir. Je la suis jusqu'au parc derrière l'hôpital où elle vient voir... Nathan. J'hallucine. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, il la prend dans ses bras. Je ne compte plus moi ? Il ne s'inquiète pas d'où je suis ? de comment je vais ? Pourquoi personne ne s'occupe de comment je vais moi ?

Et j'apprends le silence,  
A taire mes envies,  
Mes violences et mes cris...

" Tu les espionnes maintenant ?"  
Je me tourne et voit la blondinette devant moi.  
" Lilly... Tu m'as fait peur.  
- Ah. Je pensais pas être aussi laide."  
Je reste stupéfaite deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire.  
" Ketécon !  
- J'ai l'humour de mon frère.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- Et de ma mère, il paraît.  
- C'est vrai. Karen et Lucas ont toujours été spéciaux.  
- Complices ?"  
Sujet épineux...  
" Et bam ! Je te mets mal à l'aise. Tu sais, j'ai jamais connu ma mère...  
- Je sais.  
- Et je sais que toi tu as connu la tienne, et que tu l'as perdue aussi. Ca nous fait déjà un point commun. Donc je veux pas que tu te sentes gênée en ma présence. Je ne suis pas une orpheline. J'ai Lucas, j'ai Brooke. Et même si ce n'est que deux personnes, ils sont ma famille aujourd'hui, ils m'élèvent aussi bien que n'importe quel parent. Ils m'aiment plus que leur vie, et c'est ça la famille, non ? Etre prêt à se sacrifier pour l'autre ?...  
- Je... heu... Oui, c'est ça.  
- Un peu comme Brooke pour Lucas.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je sais que tu lui en veux mais c'est Lucas le fautif.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me répéter ça ?  
- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai...  
- Bon sang, 12 ans et déjà aussi têtue que ton frère !  
- J'ai été élevée à bonne école entre Brooke et Luke !  
- Ca c'est sûr !"  
Elle me fait un clin d'oeil, puis me prends la main. "Viens, je vais t'emmener quelque part."

Je la suis sans lui demander plus d'explications et me retrouve au cimetière. Je vois au loin une jeune fille brune déposer une rose blanche. Je cligne des yeux (foutue myopie! ) et reconnais Brooke. Lilly me regarde, puis m'entraine vers la tombe devant laquelle est Brooke. On s'arrête à quelques pas derrière elle.

" Et je prends soin de Lucas comme tu me l'as demandé. Il n'est pas marié, mais je mets tout en oeuvre pour qu'il se trouve une petite infirmière à sa hauteur. Je sais que tu voulais que je sois la femme de sa vie, mais Lucas est bien trop complexe! Il ne ferait jamais dans le prévisible! Donc rien de neuf de notre côté, on s'aime toujours autant, et je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser filer. Il restera sur cette foutue Terre jusqu'à ce qu'il ai vécu assez longtemps pour avoir vécu une vie complète, qu'il ai écrit plusieurs livres, qu'il ait une tite femme et une progéniture aussi blonde et maligne que leur père. Je vous ai promis de tout faire pour que ça arrive, pour le protéger, et je m'y emploie. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte, j'ai appelé Nathan comme je te l'avais dit. Et Peyton est arrivée aujourd'hui. Elle est furieuse. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je préfère qu'elle soit en colère après moi qu'après lui. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il pourrait avoir sa dernière attaque. Son ptit coeur est fragile à tout les sens du terme. Bref, un coeur de Roe. Je viens te voir demain Karen. Je veillerai sur lui et sur elle en attendant."  
Elle dépose un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts puis les pose nostalgique sur la pierre froide. Elle se retourne et son visage change de registre.  
"Peyton ? Lilly ? Qu'est ce que vous ?...  
- Je vais vous laisser."  
La petite repart par là où nous sommes venus mais Brooke l'interpelle avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin "Attends moi près de l'entrée ! et ...  
- Ne parle pas aux inconnus, je sais!" Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et repars. Cette petite est vraiment phénoménale.

Et j'apprends à faire semblant  
A cacher, à mentir  
A tricher, ne rien dire...

" Brooke...  
- Peyton. Tu ... as tout entendu ?  
- Une partie. La fin...  
- Forcément. Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que c'était personnel ?  
- Heu...  
- Forcément !  
- Tu te répètes.  
- Je m'en fous. Je ne crée pas d'envolée lyrique comme toi Peyton. Je ne suis pas une grande artiste ou une fille douée pour les beaux discours, mais moi je suis respectueuse des autres."  
Et en finissant sa phrase, elle commence à se barrer en direction de Lilly. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Ok j'ai écouté aux portes (si seulement elle savait combien de fois... ) mais bon, tout de même !  
" C'est TOI QUI M'A MENTI !!!  
- Pardon?" fit-elle en se retournant.  
" C'est toi qui m'a menti au sujet de Lucas.  
- Je n'ai rien dit, c'est différent.  
- en quoi?  
- Si tu ne la vois pas, tant pis, blame moi, crache moi à la figure, dis toi que je ne suis qu'une salope d'égoiste, mais moi j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses depuis des mois , des années pour lui ! Pour le soigner, le voir souffrir, le protéger du monde extéreur pour ne pas qu'il stresse ou qu'il s'énerve, pour que rien ne vienne transpercer son coeur. Et tu es un facteur à risque, Sawyer.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh ne joue pas ton innocente. Tu sais très bien que Lucas t'aimait. Il était amoureux de toi et tu lui as brisé le coeur.  
- Il a brisé le mien, Brooke.  
- Et ?  
- ...  
- Oui , c'est ce que je pensais."  
Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va, et pour une fois, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai dit est d'un égoisme rare.  
Je me retourne et voit la tombe de Karen et la rose blanche.  
Je m'en approche lentement. "Bonjour Karen, ça fait un moment..."  
J'essuie une larme.  
" Si seulement vous pouviez être là. Vous seriez fier de votre fils. Il fait face à sa maladie avec beaucoup de courage. A sa place, je serais en train de me morfondre, d'envoyer bouler tout le monde, mais lui il essaie encore et toujours de sauver le monde. Il reste le même en somme. J'ai quelques petits problèmes moi même. Nathan et moi on a rompu. Qui l'aurait cru? C'est lui qui est parti. Je me suis sentie trahie, abandonnée. Et lui partait juste aux côtés de son frère malade. Quelle genre de personne suis-je pour lui en vouloir même en sachant ça ? Quelle genre de personne n'aurait pas vu toute cette mascarade à Noel dernier entre Brooke et Lucas ? Quelle genre de personne n'a pas compris la douleur de ses deux meilleurs amis ? Quelle genre de personne je suis devenue Karen? Je ne suis pas fière de moi, mais j'y peux rien, loin d'eux je les aime et je n'ai qu'une envie, les prendre dans mes bras. Et dès que je suis en leur présence, toute leur douleur et leur fierté, et leur envie de me protéger, de nous protéger, Luke et moi, ça me donne des envies de meurtres, je les déteste soudainement et je veux leur faire mal, comme j'ai eu mal quand je me suis sentie seule au monde, sans eux. Comme je me sentirais sans ton fils."  
Je suis assise sur mes genoux devant sa tombe, en train de chouiner sur mon sort, les yeux mouillés, et je réalise que je devrais retourner à l'hopital. Etre avec eux, etre avec Lui. Je me relève et caresse le haut de la pierre froide.  
" A bientôt Karen... Dites bonjour à mes proches pour moi..."

Et j'apprends...  
J'apprends...

Je retourne à l'hôpital, pensive.  
Je me dirige directement vers la salle d'attente ou je trouve ... Lilly. Endormie. Je prends mon sweet et le dépose sur elle. Elle est recroquevillée dans son siège. Je décide d'aller dans la chambre de Lucas, voir s'il est réveillée.  
Devant la porte, j'entends des voix.

"Pourquoi vous l'avez appeler?  
- Lucas ...  
- Ne me Lucas pas Nathan... Et Brooke ne baisse pas la tête.  
- Je suis désolée Lucas, mais elle avait le droit de savoir.  
- Et pour mes lettres ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- On a discuté.  
- Et ?  
- Je lui ai demandé d'appeler Brooke.  
- Lucas !  
- Ne me Lucas-er pas !  
- Très bien, Scott.  
- Pffff  
- Lucas, tu dois te reposer.  
- Arrête de me materner Nate... Ma mère est morte et je n'en n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième.  
- Je ne te materne pas, je te frératerne.  
- Ca n'existe pas comme mot.  
- Oui mais au moins ça t'a fait sourire. ... Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel comme ça. Je suis drôle, tu dois t'y faire.  
- Tu as abandonné Peyton, Nate.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Pour son bien.  
- Et moi pour le tien.  
- Oh les deux frérots, on se calme. On a tous merdé.  
- Elle aussi...  
- Lucas ...  
- Ne me Lucas-er pas j'ai dit ! ... et ne levez pas les yeux au ciel non plus !"  
Ils s'amusent tout en discutant sérieusement, et ça me manque. Je n'arrive qu'à m'énerver contre eux à présent...  
Je frappe doucement à la porte.  
Brooke vient m'ouvrir. Elle se pousse pour me laisser passer.  
" Je vais voir Lilly...  
- Brooke, ne pars pas...  
- Je reviens très vite Lucas, tu sais très bien que j'adore t'embêter.  
- Salope !  
- Connard.  
- Idiote !  
- Crétin !  
- Je t'adore !  
- Pas moi" fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Il lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle s'en va. Je toussote, mal à l'aise.  
" Viens, Peyton..."  
Je m'approche d'eux. Les deux frères réunis... Ca m'a manqué, ça aussi.  
Ok, super silence, tout le monde gêné.  
" Vous savez que j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi...  
- Oh, toi et tes blagues morbides !  
- Quoi? Vaut mieux que j'en ris que j'en pleure.  
- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir.  
- Peyton...  
- Lucas !!! Ne te résigne pas, tout n'est pas perdu.  
- Hum hum...  
- Lucas ! J'ai pas fait tous ces kilomètres, une tite dizaine en tout quand meme de chez mon père à ici ! pour te voir mourir !  
- Haaaaaa ma Peyton qui fait de l'humour je préfère !  
- Moi aussi je préfère."  
Je fait un clin d'oeil à Nate puis vais m'asseoir sur le lit près de Lucas.  
" Mes deux ptits hommes me cachent des choses.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- hum... Brooke ?  
- Brooke quoi ?"  
Waouw, vous êtes accordés, ça fait écho votre "Brooke quoi ?!" Brooke Davis. Petite, brune, jolie, pleine de promesses, au parfum de marshmallows...  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien, un tripe avec un collègue.  
- Un collègue ?  
- Logan. Bref...  
- Oui, Bref. Enfin non, c'est qui ce mec ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé.  
- Mais si Nate, mais tu m'as pas écouté, t'es jalouuuuuux !  
- pffff n'importe quoi !"  
Je me tourne vers Lucas qui opigne du chef "Il est jaloux, hein Lucas?"  
Il sourit.  
" Tu vois que je le suis pas, même Lucas ne le dit pas.  
- Pour pas te vexer frérot.  
- N'importe quoi...  
- Le nain il porte quoi ?  
- Que ?  
- Pasa ?  
- Z'etes nuls !  
- On sait !!!  
- Vous êtes pas le couple parfait pour rien..."  
Que pasa ? Lucas qui me dit que Nate et moi nous sommes le couple parfait ? Je regarde Nathan qui regarde son frère aussi choqué que moi.  
" Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?" finit par dire Lucas histoire de briser le silence.  
" Le couple parfait ?" questionne Nate.  
" Bé oui ! Vous êtes vraiment bien ensembles. Vous vous comprenez, vous vous soutenez, y a pas de mélodrames tous les deux jours..."  
Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Effectivement, je vois ce qu'il veut dire, entre lui et moi ça a toujours été chaotiques. Mais épique. Oui, épique...

Je cherche, j'écoute, tout est à recommencer  
J'épis, je doute, et tout est à redessiner.

" Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais voir si Brooke et Lilly veulent que je les ramène à la maison...  
- Lilly doit bientôt rentrer, il se fait tard et il faut qu'elle dorme dans un vrai lit.  
- Ok. A plus tard frérot.  
- Dors aussi un peu, Nate. Je vais bien. Enfin... Je fais en sorte d'aller bien, d'accord ?  
- J'essairai. De toutes façons tu es en bonne compagnie..."  
Il sourit à son grand frère, le prend dans ses bras puis file hors de la chambre.

Silence.

Je fixe la porte. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple... Ni aussi difficile en même temps.  
" Va lui parler."  
Je me retourne vers Lucas " D'où ça sort ça ?  
- Vous avez besoin d'une bonne discussion...  
- Toute à l'heure ou demain. J'ai envie de te retrouver un peu, Lucas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais nul part. Je ne gambade plus comme à mes 18 ans, et ne lève pes les yeux au ciel !  
- Hum... C'est cela oui !  
- Peyton Sawyer !  
- C'est moi !" fis-je malicieuse.  
" Tu m'as manqué Pey...  
- Oh Lucas, tu m'as manqué aussi, si tu savais! Je voulais toujours te rappeler, m'excuser, mais tu me connais.  
- Toi et ta fierté, oui je vous connais. C'est pour ça que j'étais sur que mon plan fonctionnerait...  
- Toi et tes plans désastreux !  
- Non, au moins tu as vécu heureuse et insouciante plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça Luke !  
- De dire quoi ? La vérité ? Peyton, je ne me voile pas la face, quand j'ai vu que ma situation se dégradait, j'ai voulu fuire... Et puis j'en ai parlé à Brooke, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit que tout irait bien, et que le jour où ça irait plus mal, on ferait front tous les deux, qu'elle ferait ce que je déciderais. Elle a été merveilleuse Pey.  
- Pourquoi pas moi ?  
- Je voulais que tu sois heureuse avec Nate, que vous le soyez tous les deux, que vous ayez un ptit bébé et que vous continuez vos vies normalement. J'ai été égoiste avec Brooke. Elle agissait normalement mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Elle vérifiait discrètement que j'ai bien pris tous mes cachets, que je ne sois pas stressée... Le comble du pathétique c'est quand elle a rompu avec Carry pour moi ! Cette fille était une hystérique !  
- Effectivement!  
- Ne te marre pas ! Bon ok, c'est drôle, tu peux te moquer !  
- Cette nana était bonne à enfermer !  
- Totalement! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Son côté fou avait séduit l'idiot qui est en moi.  
- T'es un grand romantique.  
- Un gros crétin oué !  
- Aussi !"  
Je retrouve notre complicité et mon coeur s'allège un peu. Ca fait du bien, tellement de bien... Ca coule de source. Peyton et Lucas... Leyton réunit pour de nouvelles frasques verbales.

Nos espoirs naissent avec le jour,  
Nos craintes ne sont plus que contours.  
Et j'attends...

" Lucas ?  
- Hum hum ?  
- Tu vas t'en sortir, hein ?  
- Honnêtement ?  
- Oui.  
- J'en sais rien Pey. Y a peu de chance, mais faut voir la vie du bon côté, et pas s'appitoyer sur mon pauvre petit sort, d'accord ?  
- Non, pas d'accord.  
- Ca m'aurait étonné que tu sois d'accord avec moi !  
- HAHA ! Non je veux pas être d'accord, je veux être l'optimiste cette fois.  
- Toi ? Optimiste ?  
- Oui, moi ! Peyton Sawyer la nouvelle optimiste !'"  
Il me fixe, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, puis finit par se marrer.  
" Quoi? Quoiiiii ?  
- Peyton, tu m'as vraiment manqué ! Y a que toi pour sortir des âneries pareil !  
- C'est ça, je suis un âne et toi une tête de mule !  
- Haaaa duo d'enfer !  
- Ou paradisiaque !  
- On a déjà eu cette conversation. Je suis un Scott, me manque plus que les cornes !  
- Et la gueule rouge.  
- Aussi !  
- Que de clichés !  
- Autant que cette conversation totalement absurde !  
- Hé ! On est nous ! On nous changera pas en un jour.  
- On nous changera même jamais" fis-je en lui tirant la langue. Il se remarre.  
" Au moins je te fait rire ,c'est déjà ça !  
- Oui ! Je pensais que tu allais faire la tronche.  
- Ohhhh mais je vais te faire la tronche dès que tu seras en état de te défendre. Petite nature !  
- Ohhhh la vilaine !  
- Ohhhhhh le crétin !  
- Arrête de me traiter d'imbécile je vais finir par complexé.  
- Idiot !  
- Bé voilà tu m'as vesqué.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Le nain porte quoi ?  
- T'es con !  
- Toujours !  
- T'es fier de toi ?  
- Plutôt oui miss Sawyer !  
- Nawak !  
- Nah quoi ?  
- Wak !  
- Le nain Ouack ?!  
- ... On fera rien de toi hein ?  
- Non. Mais ça fait mon charme, non ?  
- Non.  
- Mince ! Que me reste-t-il ?  
- Hum... laisse moi réfléchir...  
- Eh bé on est pas sortit! T'es blonde je te rappelle.  
- Hannnnn attaque sur le physique! On a dit JAMAIS sur le physique, Scotty !  
- Ah bon? Me souviens pas.  
- Prends pas ton air angélique, ça a jamais marché avec moi.  
- Et ma moue boudeuse-triste...  
- Oh non pas celle ci je résiste pas. Non arrête, arrêtteeeee ! Ok, je démissione ! Et ne sourit pas comme ça !  
- Avoue que tu m'adoooooooores !  
- Non !  
- Han !  
- Je t'adore pas non.  
- Mais ...  
- Je t'aimeeeeeeeee crétin !  
- Waouw! C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on m'ai jamais faite Pey ! Merci, vraiment !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il fatigue, je me lève et prends mon sac.  
" Tu t'en vas ?  
- Non mais tu crois quoi ?  
- Que tu t'en vas ...  
- Non, je pose mon sac ailleurs que par terre et je m'asseois sur le siège.  
- Donc tu pars pas ?  
- Déçu ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu croyais te débarasser de moi comme ça ?  
- Bééééé...  
- Ce serait trop facile.  
- Forcément. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?!  
- Sais pas. Naturellement sûrement.  
- Peyton !  
- Lucas !  
- Arrête ton sourire carnassier Pey !"  
Je me tais et consulte vite fait mon portable. Pas de message. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.  
Je relève les yeux vers Lucas. Il est fatigué mais me sourit.  
Il voit que je le vois, il va arrêter de sourire. Non. Bon... Heu... Ca devient gênant là.  
" Lucas ?  
- Hum ?  
- Arrête de sourire comme un gros benêt !  
- Bé merci !  
- Bé de rien !"  
Il continue de sourire. Ce mec est d'une constance formidable !  
" Quoi encore, Scott ?  
- Je t'aime Peyton.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
- Non, pas comme ça. J'attendais de te dire ça depuis un moment, mais je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Oh."  
Restons sérieux deux minutes. Non pas possible, on explose de rire.  
" Je vois que tu continue de regarder "La vallée"  
- Ehhhhh oui !  
- Incorrigible ado !  
- Toi même !"

"Bonnnn mon ptit Scott chéri. Faut faire dodo maintenant.  
- Je fais que dormir toute la journée.  
- T'es fatigué.  
- Je suis toujours fatigué, Pey !  
- ...  
- Parle moi encore un peu... S'il te plait.  
- D'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
- Hum... Comment va la ptite famille? Derek, ma ptite belle soeur chérie, les deux tornades W & W ?!  
- Tout ce ptit monde va bien ! On passe Noel à Tree Hill ensemble.  
- Oh non... Et moi je gâche tout. Tu devrais être avec eux.  
- Je veux être avec toi.  
- Pfffff foutaise! Va voir ta famille Peyton !  
- ...  
- Je ne plaisante pas, Pey !  
- Lucas... Toi aussi tu es ma Famille."

" Merci Peyton.  
- De quoi ?  
- De ne pas me tenir rigueur d'avoir voulu t'éloigner.  
- Oh ça... T'es qu'un ptit con !  
- Merci !  
- De rien !  
- Le truc c'est que j'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus de 5 minutes. T'as un sacré effet sur moi. Ca doit être les Scott...  
- Et les Davis ?  
- Oh ça ..."  
Je baisse la tête. C'est vrai que j'en veux à Brooke, je sais que je devrais pas mais quelqu'un doit porter le chapeau...  
" Ne lui fais pas tout prendre, vraiment. Elle essaie de me le cacher mais elle souffre énormément de tout ça.  
- Lucas je... J'essaie de ne pas lui en vouloir, je te promets.  
- Mais tu dois avoir quelqu'un à blâmer ?  
- Oui...  
- Blâme qui tu veux Peyton, mais ne laisse pas la colère de de ce qui m'arrive t'aveugler. Ni avec Brooke, ni avec Nate. Tu les aimes si fort... On est un putain de quatuor remplis de problèmes mais on est un quatuor, mieux que les 4 fantastiques, que les 3 mousquetaires ou le Club des Cinq !  
- Mieux que tout ça ?  
- Mieux que tout ça !  
- On est les meilleurs, quoi !  
- Absolument !  
- Les rois !  
- Les dieux !  
- C'est tout nous, t'as raison !  
- J'ai toujours raison Sawyer !  
- AHEUM...  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien... vraiment rien !" je sifflote pour montrer que j'en pense pas un mot. Il sourit puis tousse. Il se tient la poitrine. Je m'approche de lui rapidement.  
" De l'eau..." articule-t-il.  
Je rempli le verre qui se trouve sur la table de chevet et lui apporte. Il le prend et je m'aperçois qu'il tremble.  
" Laisse Luke, je vais le faire."  
Je le fais boire doucement mais de l'eau coule jusque sur son menton. Suis pas douée on dirait. Je prends un mouchoir et lui essuie.  
" Merci Peyton..."  
Ca me brise le coeur... le voir comme ça, si faible, si dépendant de ces connasses de machines. J'étais trop petite pour vraiment aider ma mère quand elle est morte. Ma deuxième mère est morte tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu lui venir en aide non plus mais aujourd'hui je suis là, avec lui, je peux l'aider, je peux l'aider oui... A se battre. Mais se battre contre quoi? Contre lui même ? Il lui faut cette satané greffe! Il le faut. Ca me fout en l'air de le voir comme ça et ça me met terriblement en colère. Contre sa maladie, contre son père, contre les médecins qui ne peuvent rien faire, contre moi qui n'ai rien vu, contre Brooke qui savait, contre Brooke qui le comprend si bien, contre le monde entier, contre ce putain de donneur qui n'arrive pas, contre les listes d'attente, contre la médecines, contre le monde entier !

Et j'apprends le silence,  
A taire toutes mes envies,  
Mes violences et mes cris...

" Peyton ?  
- Oui ?  
- Rentre chez toi.  
- Je ne te laisse pas seul...  
- Brooke ne devrais pas tarder...  
- Comment tu peux savoir ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je le ressens."

Il est donc si proche d'elle... Alors que je me suis éloignée de lui toutes ces années, elle s'est rapprochée de lui, énormément.

" T'es sûr ?  
- Oui. Allez file. Va voir Nate et ta ptite famille. Et n'oublie pas de parler à Brooke...  
- Même de ton lit tu veux tous nous aider hein ?"  
Il hausse les épaules en souriant "On ne se refait pas en un jour !"  
Je secoue la tête en lui rendant son sourire, puis me lève et me penche sur lui. Je lui embrasse le front délicatement puis lui caresse les cheveux quelques secondes.  
" Au risque de paraitre optimiste et vivant dans un monde utopique, je sais que tu t'en sortiras monsieur Scott.  
- Les Scott sont invincibles c'est ça ?  
- Absolument!" répondis-je fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je prends mon sac et m'en vais, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard lançant plein d'ondes positives.

Une fois la porte fermé, je sens la pression retomber sur moi , je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Foutue vie. Foutue maladie.

Et j'apprends à faire semblant  
A cacher, à mentir.  
A tricher, ne rien dire...  
Et j'apprends...

Et s'il ne s'en sort pas, hein ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est ce qu'on va TOUS devenir sans lui ? Il ne peut pas nous abandonner, on serait tous orphelins sans Lucas Scott-Roe pour nous sauver de nos déboires amoureux, amicaux, familiaux, de nos ptits problèmes futiles mais qui prennent leur importance dans nos ptites vies bien tranquilles. Et pourquoi cette tranquillité il peut pas l'avoir lui? Foutue vie de merde. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premiers...  
J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je sens une ombre sur moi, puis vois une main se tendre vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

Et j'apprends...  
J'apprends...

A suivre...  



	31. Pas le temps

Et s'il ne s'en sort pas, hein ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Qu'est ce qu'on va TOUS devenir sans lui ? Il ne peut pas nous abandonner, on serait tous orphelins sans Lucas Scott-Roe pour nous sauver de nos déboires amoureux, amicaux, familiaux, de nos ptits problèmes futiles mais qui prennent leur importance dans nos petites vies bien tranquilles. Et pourquoi cette tranquillité il peut pas l'avoir lui ? Foutue vie de merde! Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premiers...  
J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque je sens une ombre sur moi, puis vois une main se tendre vers moi pou rm'aider à me relever.  
Je lève les yeux, et soupire en voyant Brooke. Je me relève toute seule et elle lève les yeux au ciel.  
" T'es incroyable ! Une main tendue et tu ne la saisis pas hein ?  
- Bé non. Pas quand elle vient de toi.  
- Bien.  
- Bien."  
Elle me tient tête. Bien. Je tourne les talons. Je me retourne quelques secondes après et je la vois, la tête baissée. De loin elle n'a l'air que d'une petite fille égarée. Elle a 28 ans et pourtant... Je m'apprête à m'avancer vers elle lorsque je la vois frapper à la porte de Lucas. Il doit lui dire d'entrer puisqu'elle relève la tête, et je vois l'improbable se produire. En trois secondes de temps, elle s'arme d'un sourire à donner envie de chanter en plein hopital qui que ce soit et rentre dans la chambre.  
Je réalise... Ok, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours pour elle. Mais c'est pas une raison! Pour me prendre pour personne, pour ne pas me prévenir, pour juger bon de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas savoir. Putain il aurait pu mourir seul! enfin.. sans moi. Ok c'est vachement con ce que je viens de dire, il est entouré tout de même mais... enfin bref, je me comprends. J'ai besoin d'un plafond! J'ai besoin d'un plafond pour réfléchir là ! J'ai besoin de mon plafond...

Je lève la tête pour reprendre ma route lorsque je vois Nathan à quelques pas, appuyé contre le mûr, qui me regarde. Depuis combien de temps?  
Ses yeux sont durs. Sans rien me dire, il s'en va. Bé ? Ah non ! Je me mets à courir pour le rattraper. Je lui chope le bras et il se tourne vers moi. Le regard toujours sévère. Déçu ?  
" Nathan, qu'est ce que tu ?... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ca veut dire: Peyton, comment tu peux être aussi conne avec Brooke ?!  
- Oh, encore Brooke ! Toujours Brooke ! Un peu plus de Brooke ! Bon sang, va la baiser et fiche moi la paix !"  
Je tourne les talons et m'en vais vers ma voiture, hors de moi. C'est pas possible comment les Scott se laisse envoûter par le charme de mademoiselle la Ste Davis !  
Il me rattrape et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter dans ma course. Il se poste devant moi et me dévisage.  
" QUOI ENCORE ?" Je hurle ? oui oui je crois bien que je hurle. Ca ne me ressemble pas vraiment tout ça...  
" Peyton, merde! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est pas toi ça...  
- Ah tiens, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.  
- Je te connais Pey. Je sais que tout ce qui se passe avec Lucas ça te perturbe mais arrête de cracher ton venin sur Brooke.  
- Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Brooke... Encore elle, toujours elle !  
- Tu te répètes.  
- Non, je le dis différemment !"  
Il me regarde et explose de rire.  
J'essaie de le retenir mais un sourire s'affiche aussi sur mon visage.  
" Tu trouves ça drôle ?  
- Plutôt! Déride toi Sawyer !  
- Hum...  
- Allez... Viens, on va mater ton plafond !" fait-il en mettant son bras autour de mon cou.  
Je le suis sans broncher. Il sait toujours ce dont j'ai envie, ce dont j'ai besoin...

Et on se retrouve comme deux grands idiots allongés sur mon lit, observant en silence le plafond blanc de ma chambre.  
" Peyton ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je t'aime..."  
Je me redresse, et me pose sur mes deux bras. Il tourne son regard vers moi. "Je t'aime Peyton. Ca n'a pas changé, tu le sais hein?"  
Les larmes me montent aux yeux.  
" Je sais que pour toi... Enfin avec Lucas et tout ça... je comprends Pey, je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu le saches."  
Il repose son regard sur le blanc au-dessus de nous.  
Je me penche sur lui et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, sans le brusquer, juste pour les effleurer le temps de quelques secondes.  
Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de questions.  
" Je t'aime aussi grand bêtat! Tu croyais quoi ?  
- Je... Lucas... Je pensais que...  
- T'es vraiment un Scott, toi ! Toujours aussi bête !  
- Heu... merci ?!  
- Nathan... tous les deux on est partis d'ici , de Tree Hill, un peu sur un coup de tête, mais ... enfin... Je pensais que tu avais compris.  
- Quoi ?  
- Bé que je t'aime !  
- Oui mais...  
- Mais quoi ? Dix ans ensemble, et tu penses que parce que Lucas est malade mon coeur ne t'appartient plus ?  
- ...  
- Ralala les mecs! " dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit.  
Il se redresse et me regarde.  
" Alors... toi et moi... Nous... ?  
- Oui, nous. Nous, Nate..."  
Il me sourit tristement.  
" Pas convaincu ?  
- ...  
- Nate... Je suis la même, rien n'a changé! Quand j'ai cru que tu me quittais, mon monde s'est écroulé. Parce que tu es mon monde, Nathan Scott-L'-Idiot. Tu es mon monde... Oui, j'adore Lucas, c'est un des êtres les plus chers à mon coeur. Je l'ai aimé, j'ai réappris à aimer avec lui, mais c'est avoir toi que j'ai eu envie de construire ma vie, que je me suis reconstruite et que j'ai envie de bâtir ce qu'il me reste de temps avec toi. Je veux qu'on ai la maison de nos rêves, je veux te voir sourire tous les jours, je veux pouvoir me réveiller auprès de toi, je veux être heureuse avec toi, je veux te donner la liste des courses et te voler un baiser avant d'aller travailler, je veux te faire l'amour sur la table de la cuisine après que tu ais fait cramer le dîner, je veux ... je veux tout ça, et bien plus. Je veux chanter et danser sous la pluie avec toi, même si on doit se choper une pneumonie. Je veux qu'on survive à cette pneumonie ensemble, en ronchonnant et en s'aimant. Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. Je veux te voir t'emmêler les pinceaux entre les couches et les biberons, et rigoler de ta maladresse. Je veux te voir me sourire et me dire "Je le veux", je veux voir grandir nos enfants avec toi, les voir s'épanouir, les engueuler parce qu'ils sont rentrés tard avec toi qui essaie de me soutenir, mais qui est trop papa poule pour ça ... Je veux te voir marcher dans l'allée centrale au bras de notre fille le jour de son mariage, je veux renouveller nos voeux 30 , 40, 50 ans après notre mariage! Je veux tout ça Nate...  
- ...  
- Nathan Scott, veux-tu prendre pour épouse, mademoiselle Peyton Sawyer, la fille la plus nulle pour demander quelqu'un en mariage ?  
- Peyton je... "  
Bon, les Scott sont pas des grands parleurs hein... Ils se redressent aussi, pose une main sur ma joue et m'embrasse avec passion et tendresse "Je veux tout ça aussi... et bien plus encore."  
Je souris et le fais chavirer. Je me retrouve sur lui en rigolant. " A nous deux, Scott !" Je lui déboutonne sa chemise lorsque j'entends frapper à la porte et voit deux tornades s'élancer dans la pièce et se jeter sur notre lit. W&W !!

"W et W ils se demandaient où était tatie Peyton ! Tonton Ray il a dit qu'il fallait que Peyton elle reste au lit après qu'elle se soit évanouie !!  
- Qu'elle quoi? Peyton tu t'es évanouie ?  
- Ouiiii! "  
Oh non les tornades, pas maintenant.  
" Quand Tatie elle a lu des lettres que lui avait donné Tonton Lucas.  
- Quand Tatie a ...?... Ah oui, vraiment ? Peyton ?!  
- J'ai fait une petite crise d'anxiété, c'est rien Nate.  
- Non, non ce n'est pas rien. Des paroles, des paroles Peyton."  
Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, suivit des deux gamins " Tonton Nathannnn attends nous ! On voudrait savoir, ton voyage c'était bien ?"  
Il se tourne vers moi, le regard interrogateur, puis baisse les yeux vers les deux petiots "Oui, mon voyage c'était bien les enfants."

Merde putain ! Je viens de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais faite et Lucas se retrouve encore entre nous. Et comment je peux lui en vouloir alors qu'il est sur un lit d'hopital ? Ce n'est définitivement pas sa faute mais la mienne... Si j'avais su dés le début ce que je voulais ça ne se serait pas produit. Je soupire et m'écroule de nouveau sur mon lit.

Merde, le téléphone ! Je m'étais assoupie ! Je replace les idées en ordre dans ma tête: Lucas hopital, Nathan faché... Je décroche le téléphone et marmonne un "Allo.  
- Haaa ça c'est du Peyton Sawyer au réveil !  
- Lucas ?  
- Eh oui!  
- ...  
- Bien, je vois que je te rends muette, une première !  
- Je suis désolée, je suis juste étonnée...  
- Oh tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis mourrant que je ne peux plus me servir d'un téléphone. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer chez moi?  
- Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'y ai oublié quelque chose. Tu sauras quoi en le voyant. Et... n'oublie pas le passé Peyton. Ne te focalise pas sur ta peine.  
- Luke je... "  
CLIC.  
Il a raccroché. C'est bien un Scott. Grrrrrr. Je prends ma veste, mon portable, mon iPod et sort de ma chambre. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour leurs beaux yeux ?

Dans la voiture, mon CD reprend là où il en était. Jonatan Cerrada, un artiste français que m'a fait découvrir mon collègue Logan. ( note de l'auteuz: quoi ?! smile )

_Jusqu'au derniers instant,  
Sur le quai du départ.  
Je le sais maintenant,  
Même s'il est un peu tard,  
Qu'on me laisse mille ans..._

J'arrive devant chez lui. Je soupire, prends mon courage à deux mains et sort de la voiture. Je prends les clés qui sont toujours sur mon trousseau et entre dans la maison. Je m'attendais à tout trouver à l'identique mais non. La décoration est différente, quelques meubles ont été changés de place et d'autres carrément remplacés. Lucas avait toujours refusé à ce que je touche à cette maison si précieuse à ses yeux. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu ce droit... Je me dirige instinctivement vers sa chambre lorsque j'entends des voix. Je les reconnais sans difficultés.

" Tu te rappelles aussi de ça, Nate?  
- Bien sûr Brooke, je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout..."  
J'entends la brunette reniffler. J'ose un regard dans la pièce, la porte étant ouverte. Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Je sors de la maison pour prendre de l'air. Jalouse, moi? Nonnnnn. SIIIIII ! Putain de si !  
Je saisis mon téléphone pour parler à la seule presonne capable de me calmer.

" Lucas ?  
- Peyton ?  
- ...  
- Ca va pas ?  
- Lucas, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce qu'on aurait pu avoir tous les deux ?  
- Oui.  
- ...  
- Nous deux c'était impossible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu te souviens? De ces jours à l'époque où on se chamaillait encore ?  
- Oui.  
- Et tu te souviens de ces boucles d'oreille que tu portais? Celles que Jake t'avais offertes?  
- Oui.  
- Tu te souviens quand tu portais un ptit pull noir avec des têtes de mort dessus, et puis que je te disais des bêtises pour te mettre en boîte, comme d'habitude. Et tu m'as dit, "Lucas, je viens de retrouver le bracelet préféré de ma mère ce matin, alors pour une fois mets-la en veilleuse et laisse moi, laisse moi tranquille."  
- Oui.  
- Et tu te souviens quand on a dansé au clair de lune et que tu portais et les boucles d'oreilles, et le bracelet ?  
- Oui. Tu m'as raconté cette histoire quand tu me mettais en boîte, le jour, comment j'étais habillée, tout... tous les moindres détails était là, dans ta mémoire.  
- Oui. et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je me souviens de tout Peyton. Je me souviens de tout...  
- Lucas...  
- Et c'est pour ça que je me souviens aussi quand tu as découvert que je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour Haley, la première fois. Et que je me souviens quand j'ai découvert que tu ressentais quelque chose pour mon frère.  
- Je...  
- Je me souviens de tout Peyton. De tout. Du bon comme du mauvais. Et le meilleur dans cette histoire, c'est que dans ton histoire avec Nathan, je me souviens de tous vos moments aussi. Et il y en a tellement de bons, que j'en ai oublié les mauvais...  
- ...  
- Peyton ?  
- Merci, Lucas."  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je l'imagine sourire à l'autre bout du fil, fier de son ptit discours Lucasien, et il raccroche. Et je raccroche. Ce lien que nous avons, il est indescriptible.

_Qu'on me laisse mille ans...  
Je n'aurais pas le temps de te dire comme je t'aime  
Je n'aurais pas le temps quand bien même...  
Je n'aurais pas le temps d'effacer nos problèmes.  
Je n'aurais pas le temps quand bien même..._

"Peyton ?"  
Je me retourne et voit Nathan, le visage triste, fermé.  
" Nathan...  
- Peyton...  
- Nathan...  
- Peyton...  
- Ca peut durer longtemps.  
- Oui.  
- Brooke, hein? T'es parti retrouver Brooke.  
- Je suis parti chez Lucas parce qu'il m'a demandé de lui trouver quelque chose. Assez mystérieux sont appel d'ailleurs. Ou pas tant que ça. T'es là pour ça aussi ?  
- Lucas...  
- Lucas !  
- Pffff les Scott, tours les mêmes! Il est incroyable !  
- Ca veut dire que je suis incroyable aussi ? Ou juste lui...  
- Nathan, arrête cette jalousie malsaine. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais.  
- Des mots, Peyton, des mots...  
- Oui, mais ils représentaient ce que je ressens pour toi, vraiment."

Il se retourne et Brooke est sur le pas de la porte.  
" Je... je voulais pas interrompre.  
- Non c'est bon, Brooke." répond Nathan.  
" Je suppose que le fait qu'on soit tous les trois là, c'est l'oeuvre de Lucas, il t'a aussi appelé Brooke?  
- Heu... non." fit-elle l'air intrigué. Puis elle sourit "Je devrais vous laisser.  
- Non voyons Brooke, reste avec Nathan. JE pars.  
- Peyton! Tu me reproches ma jalousie mais t'es pas mieux!"  
Je regarde Nate me balancer ça et ... il a pas tort.  
" Peut-être que moi j'ai raison d'être jalouse.  
- Oh je t'en prie! Brooke et moi on a toujours fonctionné comme ça...  
- Lucas et moi aussi !  
- Je... Je connais Brooke depuis plus longtemps.  
- T'es sorti avec elle!  
- Et on a rompu, Peyton !  
- Plus exactement, TU as rompu Nathie!" dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
" Peyton, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. "  
Quelqu'un d'autre? Qui? Oh. Bien sûr.  
" Lucas ."  
Voilà que je réfléchis à haute voix.  
" Il n'y a pas que les Scott sur cette Terre, tu sais..."  
Touché. Mais alors qui ? Je ne vois personne d'autre, et pourtant je la connais. Je les connais, tous les trois. On forme un quatuor de choc !

" Bon, je vais à la cuisine. Je vous laisse les filles. Et interdiction de vous entre-tuer !"  
Brooke lui sourit. Et puis on se retrouve là, toutes les deux, en silence. Elle lève les yeux vers moi.  
" Peyton, t'as pas à être jalouse... Pour aucun des Scott. Ils nous aiment tous les deux, de façon différentes. On est ancrés dans leur vie, chacune à notre façon. D'accord ?"  
Hum... Peut-être. Est-ce que je suis d'accord avec ça ?  
" Non. Non je suis pas d'accord. Je passe pour la méchante, et toi pour la gentille qui aide tout le monde! C'est pas juste Brooke, c'est pas juste... J'aime Lucas autant que toi.  
- C... Comment ?  
- C'est mon meilleur ami, mon âme soeur, ok Brooke? J'avais confiance en toi !"

_Je n'aurais pas le temps, quand bien même...  
Une dernière envie,  
Avoir un peu de temps  
Avant que tu t'enfuis...  
Pour un si long moment  
De toute, et tout écrire  
Bien trop court maintenant.  
Je n'aurais pas le temps de te dire comme je t'aime..._

" J'arrive pas à croire que j'entends ça !!" dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans la maison.  
Je la suis. Je lance un regard en arrière et voit Nathan qui s'éclypse dehors. Bien, l'homme fuit devant la bataille.  
" Et moi j'arrive pas à croire que tu fuis cette discussion Brooke !!!"  
Elle se retourne violemment et je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Son visage a changé. Il n'est plus joyeux comme quand elle voit Lucas ou triste comme le reste du temps en ce moment. Il est fermé, elle semble... en colère. Ce n'est pas à moi d'être en colère là ?  
" Ecoute Peyton, je comprends que tu sois triste, en colère, énervée, que tu te sentes laisée, mais le fait est que Lucas a fait son choix. Il a voulu te protéger.  
- Et pas toi peut-être ?  
- Si , bien sûr que si! Dois-je te rappeler que je vivais avec lui! Que je suis sa meilleure amie! C'est beaucoup plus dur de cacher les choses à quelqu'un avec qui tu passes les trois quarts de ton temps !  
- Oh et avec moi il ne passait pas assez de temps c'est ça ?  
- Oh Peyton STOP ! Arrête de tout tourner en ta défaveur, ou plutot en ma défaveur. Ne déforme pas mes propos. J'en ai MARRE! Tu m'entends! J'en ai marre que tu te victimises! Je te connaissais pas comme ça!  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Egoiste, haineuse, agissant comme une petite conne !"  
Bam!  
C'est parti tout seul. Je l'ai gifflée.  
Elle ne se frotte pas la joue. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Ce serait le moment de m'excuser mais ma fierté empêche les mots de sortir.  
" Brooke, je... je voulais pas.  
- SI ! Si tu voulais! Tu en meurs d'envie depuis que tu es entrée dans la salle d'attente de l'hopital ! Mais tu sais quoi? Vas-y, vas-y défoule toi sur moi MAINTENANT! et pas devant Lucas, il doit continuer de penser qu'on est soudés parce que sinan ça le tuera, tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends à quel point il est mal ? A quel point il souffre et à quel point il essaie de te le cacher? T'étais là quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer ? T'étais là quand il souffrait comme un fou ? T'étais là quand il pleurait dans son sommeil ? T'étais là Peyton? Je te pose une question: t'étais là ??  
- NON! Et tu sais à cause de quoi ?  
- Oui ! Parce que Lucas savait que tu serais effondrée, et il ne voulait pas ça! Il voulait te protéger, protéger Nathan, votre petite famille.  
- TOI tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
- J'ai pas pour habitude de trahir mes amis, Pey. Encore moins Lucas...  
- Tu m'as trahie moi...  
- Non. Ca aurait été l'inverse, tu aurais fait pareil... Admets le. Pas à moi, pas à lui, pas à quelqu'un mais au moins à toi. Admets-le dans ton fort intérieur. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.  
- Peut-être. Sûrement pas de cette manière.  
- Bien sûr, tu fais tout mieux que les autres, mieux que moi en particulier. Arrête cette putain de jalousie malsaine!  
- Tu te répètes Brooke !  
- J'm'en fous! Je le répèterais autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je pense que t'es apte à comprendre Peyton."

Bien. Il faut que je me calme. Je sens le sang cogner dans mes tempes. Zennnnn Peyton. Zennnn. Nous sommes entre adultes !

" Ecoute Brooke, je sais que tu es proche de Lucas et que...  
- Proche de Lucas? Proche de Lucas ? Peyton, sais-tu au moins comment Lucas et moi on s'est rencontrés ?  
- Je... non." avouais-je simplement. C'est vrai que j'ai jamais demandé...  
" Au lycée je suppose.  
- Effectivement, c'était à une rentrée scolaire. De sa maladresse naturelle, il a renversé mon déjeuner. Je l'ai regardé et il était là, blond, avec ses grands yeux bleus, tout gêné. Il m'a offert la moitié du sien. Et il m'a proposé de jouer avec lui.  
- Je ne connais pas Lucas aussi dragueur !  
- Et j'ai accepté de jouer avec lui. On avait six ans. Et puis, j'ai appris à être une petite fille riche populaire et modèle. Et il s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Et puis... On n'était pas souvent ensemble, mais quand on avait un problème on savait qu'on était là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive, toujours. Il était là quand des garçons m'ont tiré les cheveux, j'étais là pour sa première baston. Il était là pour ma première rupture, et j'étais là pour sa première défaite de match. Il était là à tous les moments importants de ma vie, les petits, les grands, enfin même les trucs insignifiants. Il m'a présenté son second papa, tout fier de lui, et quand il est parti il a mis des jours à s'en remettre. Il a logé chez moi quelques temps, on était petits mais j'avais déjà captés sa paine, et puis quand mes parents s'engueulaient trop forts, je l'appelais pour venir à la maison et Karen acceptait toujours, ou qu'il vienne, ou que j'aille chez eux. Quand il était fiancé à Haley, j'étais si heureuse pour lui, je vivais le bonheur avec lui. Et puis un garçon a failli me violer et je.. je voulais pas l'appeler, mais je ne savais pas à qui d'autre en parler, alors quand il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait eu la sensation que je n'allais pas bien, je me suis effondrée en larmes au téléphone. Il est revenu de Las Vegas alors qu'il avait planifié d'épouser Haley là-bas, et tu connais la suite, Nathan était ivre et il l'a devancé... Quand ils ont rompu, quand Lucas était si seul, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je lui ai rappelé nos premiers coups durs, nos premiers jeux, nos premières amourettes, nos essais de bisous sur la bouche l'un sur l'autre! On avait toujours su quoi se dire, on avait toujours su quand l'autre allait pas bien... On a eu nos engueulades petites et grosses, mais on est toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre. Alors si tu me demandes, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas toi? Alors que tu le connais si bien... Je te demanderais d'y réfléchir Pey. Sais-tu pourquoi il a cette cicatrice sur le ventre? Pourquoi il en a une sur la paume de la main droite? Pourquoi il s'est fait percé l'arcade à 15 ans et tatoué à 16 ? Pourquoi j'ai le meme tatouage? Etais-tu là quand la vie l'a démollit? As-tu été là quand il a pensé à mettre fin à ses jours lorsque Karen est morte ? Etais-tu présente quand on lui a enlevé Lilly pour la placer chez ses grands parents ? Quand il a rien pu avaler pendant 5 jours parce que j'étais partie? Quand un Noêl il a pleuré devant la carte de sa petite soeur ? Tous ces ptits bouts de vie Peyton... Tous ces ptites choses qui font les grandes amitiés. Je ne dis pas que tu ne le connais pas. Je dis seulement qu'on le connait différemment. J'ai vécu toute ma vie avec lui Peyton. J'ai vécu TOUTE ma vie avec lui, tu comprends ça ? Alors oui, tout ce que je dis ne te parais surement pas agréable mais ARRETE putain! Arrête de te victimiser, de me blamer pour tout ce qui arrive parce que crois-moi, si je pouvais lui donner mon coeur pour qu'il aille mieux, je le ferais! Quand il va mal, je vais mal Peyton. On a toujours fonctionné ainsi... Je... j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec lui, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais devenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors maintenant pars, va le rejoindre et laisse moi un peu seule avec sa présence dans sa chambre."

Elle tourne les talons, et va dans la chambre de Lucas.  
Impossible pour moi de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est... Waouw. Ok, j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle là. Elle a beaucoup à perdre elle aussi.  
Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Nathan.

_Une dernière nuit,  
Jusqu'aux premières lueurs  
Avant que tout soit dit  
Une dernière nuit  
Je n'aurais plus peur...  
Puisque tout est finit.  
Je n'aurais pas le temps de te dire comme je t'aime...  
Je n'aurais pas le temps quand bien même...  
Je n'aurais pas le temps d'effacer nos problèmes.  
Je n'aurais pas le temps quand bien même..._

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre très fort, les larmes au bord des yeux, mais je ne me sens pas le droit de pleurer, pas après avoir vu Brooke au bord du gouffre en me racontant son histoire. Pas après ça... J'ai été trop égoiste jusqu'ici.  
J'entends une petite voix venant de la chambre. Elle doit croire que je suis parti le rejoindre. Je m'avance lentement, lachant la main de Nathan au passage. Il me laisse faire, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

Je vois Brooke, elle est dans le coin de la pièce. Elle a les yeux fermés. et murmure. Je tends l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit.  
" Lucas, Lucas tu te rappelles. Si je pense à toi, et que tu penses à moi, alors on sera connectés. Toujours... Lucas, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi... "  
Silence. Elle sourit. Je souris aussi, mais tristement. Elle a l'air tellement faible comme ça. Non, ce n'est pas la Brooke Davis que je connais, celle que rien ne pourrait casser. Celle qui est forte et invincible. Cette Brooke là n'existe plus sans lui. Il m'a fallut le temps, mais j'ai compris...  
Son sourire s'efface, elle rouvre les yeux subitement et se laisse glisser sur le sol, effondrée.  
J'hésite.  
Je me décide et avance vers elle lentement.  
Je m'agenouille en face d'elle, et lui prends la main. " Brooke... "  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi.  
Et au milieu de son visage baigné de larmes, je capte son regard innondé.  
" C'est finit Peyton...  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est finit. Il... Il n'est plus là... Je ne le sens plus. Je... je ne ressens plus rien. Plus rien.  
- Brooke...  
- Il est.. Il est mort, Peyton. il est mort... Je ne ressens plus rien, tu comprends? Plus rien..."  
Un sanglot lui arrache la gorge et nos yeux se déconnectent. Qu... Quoi ?  
Je tourne mon regard humide vers Nathan qui est aussi rentré dans la chambre.  
Il s'appuie contr ela cloison, brisé à son tour...

_Puisque tout est fini...  
Je n'aurais pas le temps de te dire comme je t'aime...  
Pour te dire comme je t'aime..._

A suivre...


	32. Epilogue

**N/A: Merci beaucoup à ma Lec, ma Molkie, Ben, Jenny & tous les auttres. Merci à Arsinoe.romana et à Luciole. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir tué Lucas **

**Et un spécial thanks à ma Lim, ma ptite fleur violette sans qui j'aurais pas le courage de me lancer dans l'aventure de ma nouvelle fic, une version Brookienne du journal. Dadance powa!**

**Trêves de blablatages, place à l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir suivi les aventures de ma Peyton !  
**

Epilogue.

Aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je me regarde dans le miroir et ce que j'y vois me plait. On m'aurait dit il y a 15 ans que j'aimerais mon reflet, j'aurais surement dit "mais oui bien sûr" en remettant les écouteurs de mon iPod sur mes oreilles. Mais la vie m'a appris une chose: elle est pleine de surprises. Hahaha quelle phrase complètement cliché! M'enfin... Je suis clichée. Je suis là, debout devant une glace, vêtue d'une robe longue et blanche coûtant une fortune, les pieds martyrisés par des chaussures à talons aiguilles magnifiques mais de vraies petites tortures (et pour le porte feuille une véritable tuerie), me souriant à moi-même et me demandant si je connais bien mes voeux par coeur. Après trois fois à me les réciter dans la tête, j'estime que c'est bon et que je peux me décontracter. Je souffle un bon coup mais je sens le stress me gagner. Et si je ne sais plus quoi dire... Et si je me trompe... Et si mes doigts gonflent et que l'alliance ne passe plus à mon doigt parfaitement ? Et si Nathan n'est plus sûr ? Et si Lucas pouvait être là ? Et si ...

" Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer - bientôt Scott - arrête ça immédiatement !! Je t'interdis de te ronger les ongles alors que je te les ai peinturlurés parfaitement et je t'interdis de commencer à douter à ce moment précis !"

Je me retourne et sourit à Brooke. Je lui fonce dessus et la serre fort dans mes bras.

" Brooke si jamais je me trompe ?  
- Teuh teuh teuh pas de ça demoiselle ! Pourquoi ça arriverait? Je t'ai entendu tout réciter au moins 15 fois, tu es PRÊTE, tu es même carrément archi méga ultra super prête Pey !

- Ok ok... Mais je sais pas, y a un truc qui cloche..."  
Je fais de nouveau face à mon reflet pour arranger ma robe avant de laisser retomber mes bras le long de mon corps. Qu'est ce qui cloche? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas... Je sens soudain quelque chose sur mon poignet, je regarde et voit Brooke y accrochant quelque chose. me penche un peu pour mieux voir.  
" Lucas me l'a offert il y a un bail pour mon anniversaire. C'est un bracelet bleu, ancien et emprunté. Et voici... Tadammmmmm !" fait-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.  
" Oh mon dieu Brooooooke ! "  
Je regarde le petit bijou et sautille sur place. Il est magnifique. C'est un dragon argenté sur une chaine de la même couleur. Je relève mes cheveux et elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour me l'accrocher autour du cou.

" Je l'ai acheté aujourd'hui. Nathan et toi n'avez pas besoin de toutes ces superstitions pour que ça fonctionne, mais je voulais juste avoir quelque chose en réserve au cas ou ..."

J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle est vraiment la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu, et elle est géniale.  
" Merci Brooke. Merci pour tout... et pour me prêter le bracelet, il est sublime lui aussi, et je sais la valeur qu'il a à tes yeux...  
- Oui, j'aime Lucas et chaque chose qui me raccroche à lui est hors de prix, mais je t'aime aussi ma ptite P. Sawyer ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais hein ?"  
J'acquiesce de la tête alors que les larmes pointent le bout de leur nez au coin de mes yeux pendant qu'elle me serre contre elle. Elle s'écarte un peu de moi et essuie mes larmes.

" Faudrait pas gâcher ton beau maquillage Sawyer ! Ca va me manquer de t'appeler comme ça !

- Eh, je serais toujours P. Sawyer pour toi B. Davis !"  
Elle me sourit puis regarde sa montre  
" C'est l'heuuuuureeee ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!"  
Ok, j'ai plus de tympans, génial pour mon marriage !

Elle me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras avant sortir de la pièce.

" Brooke attends !"  
Elle se retourne.

" Hum ?  
- Tu as parlé avec Nathan ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas P., tout ira bien ! Je me suis occupée de tout donc rien n'ira de travers!

- J'en doute pas! T'as traumatisé au moins deux fleuristes et cinq serveurs. Sans oublier le prêtre.  
- Attends c'est tellement niais ce qu'il voulait dire !"  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et je la regarde partir en dansant. Je me marre et observe le bracelet bleuté... Il est vraiment beau. Brooke en a vraiment pris un soin tout particulier pour l'abîmer si peu en autant d'années.

" Toc toc, Peyton ?"  
Je me tourne et voit mon père sur le pas de la porte. Il a quand même réussit à se libérer pour mon mariage, alleluia ! Faut dire que depuis qu'il est en "mi-temps", il s'ennuie sérieusement.  
" Et dire que je vais marier ma petite fille...  
- Papa, c'est pas comme si je me mariais à 18 ans!

- Non, tu as pris ton temps. C'est bien...  
- Trop de temps peut-être...  
- Lucas savait que ça se terminerait ainsi ma chérie..."  
Il m'embrasse sur le front puis me montre son bras. Je souris et le lui saisis. On franchit le couloir et puis la musique retentit. Tadadadaaaaaammmm.  
Les demoiselles d'honneur... Lilly s'avance, à son bras son meilleur ami, et puis Brooke la suit, accrochée à Ray. Ils sont de nouveau ensemble, ont-ils jamais cessé de l'être? Elle voulait juste accorder tout son temps libre à Lucas, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment rompus en fait... Enfin c'est du Brooke !  
C'est à mon tour. Tous les yeux sont tournées vers la grande porte de la cathédrale. Je respire un bon coup et commence à avancer dans l'allée centrale.  
Plus je me rapproche, plus je peux voir le beau sourire de mon homme, et puis je souris à mon tour. Et je suis sûre de mon choix.

Après le mariage, on va tous manger et boire (surtout boire) à la maison de Brooke, l'ancienne de Lucas. Elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à la vendre et elle a promis à Lilly de la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse la racheter.  
Brooke frappe son verre d'une fourchette.

" Aheum, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je dois faire un discours... Je ne suis pas trés douée pour dire les choses joliments mais je vais quand meme essayer. Nathan et Peyton ont fait quelque chose de vraiment rares, ils se sont donnés leurs coeurs, sans concession. Et c'est ce que le véritable amour est. Ce n'est pas cet espéce de compte de fées, ce n'est pas une vie sans peine, mais des âmes pour y faire face ensemble. Je regarde Nathan et Peyton et quelque part je me sens mieux. Je ne sais pas si je peux expliquer ça, mais ils me donnent espoir. J'ai peur de le dire à haute voix car la vie pourrait l'entendre et décider de les séprarer, et ce serait vraiment dommage... On a tous besoin d'un peu d'espoir de temps en temps. Ce sentiment que tout ira bien... et qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui va s'en assurer pour nous. A Nathan & Peyton, à l'espoir, et à un amour qui ne s'évaporera jamais."

Les gens applaudissent Brooke alors que j'embrasse Nathan après avoir remercié Brooke silencieusement et qu'elle m'ait répondu avec un clin d'oeil. Et dire qu'elle a commencé en disant qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour parler. N'importe quoi cette fille !

Après quelques danses et beaucoup de verres avec mes amis (même Mouth et Bevin sont venus! ), je vais me reposer quelques instants dans une pièce où on a entasser tout un tas de choses (les cadeaux, les sacs des demoiselles d'honneur, des gobelets en plastiques, des serviettes, des affaires pour nettoyer après la fête, etc... )  
Je sens une présence derrière moi alors que je jouais machinalement avec le bracelet que Brooke m'a prêté.  
" Hey toi. "  
Je reconnais la voix de ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je me retourne et lui sourit.  
" Merci pour le discours. Il était magnifique.  
- Oh non c'était rien.

- Si. Ca signifie beaucoup pour nous deux...  
- "Nous deux" Nathan et toi ou "nous deux" toi et moi ?

- Les deux."  
Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi. Elle baisse les yeux vers une enveloppe qu'elle tiens dans ses mains.  
" Lucas... " elle plonge son regard dans le mien. " Lucas m'avait confié ceci. C'est une lettre qui t'es destiné... Il m'a demandé de ne te la donné que le jour de ton mariage, avant que tu partes en lune de miel... Il voulait être présent pour toi.  
- Tu en as d'autres du genre ?"  
Elle sourit encore

" Tu connais Lucas..."  
Je lève le yeux au ciel. Elle me tend l'enveloppe. Je la prends et elle s'en va après avoir posé sa main sur mon bras quelques secondes.

Mes mains tremblent en ouvrant la lettre. Je lis chaque mot lentement, pour être sûre... pour me rappeler de son écriture... pour entendre sa voix lire avec moi...

" Ma Peyton,

Alors, c'est le grand jour ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'il était temps! Nathan et toi vous êtes plus lents que des mules ! Si ce n'est pas à mon frère que tu as passé la courde autour du cou (ou la bague autour du doigt - note mon humour trés Lucasien) je reste sans voix et je te dis: bien essayé mais je ne te crois pas un instant! C'est Nathan que tu aimes.  
J'aurais aimé être là pour vous voir. J'aurais aimé être là pour vous serrer dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé être là pour vous dire encore une fois que je vous aime.

J'espère que Brooke ne vous a pas fait trop de misère, par exemple pleurer alors que le prêtre dis d'embrasser la mariée. Ce serait tellement son genre !  
Cette lettre est vraiment décousue, je suis désolé c'est pas digne d'un écrivain mais j'ai tellement à penser que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête et de la plume.  
Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Peyton. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu avances et que tu aides Nathan, Brooke et Lilly a avancer avec toi. Je veux que tu souris en refermant cette lettre. Je veux que tu passes les meilleures journées de ta vie là. Avec aujourd'hui et ta lune de miel. Je veux que tu reviennes et que tu déposes un baiser sur les tombes qui te sont chères. Je veux que tu vives. Que tu vois tes enfants grandire, que tu vois leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers flirts, leurs premières déceptions et leurs amis géniaux qu'ils découvriront. Je veux que tu aies une belle vie.  
Je sais ce que tu penses "Putain c'qu'il est exigeant! Du Lucas tout craché!". Je sais aussi que je ne décide de rien. Mais j'ai confiance. J'ai foi en toi. J'ai fois en ceux que j'aime. Et je sais que tu arriveras à tout.

Une dernière fois: je t'aime... Prends soin de toi et des tiens.

Ton Lucas... "

J'essuie une larme et souris.

Avant de partir en lune de miel, je vois Brooke courir vers nous et se jeter dans les bras de Nathan. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille puis s'écarte de lui, lui donne un baiser sur la joue, efface le rouge à lèvres qu'elle lui a mis, puis me serre à m'étouffer, avant de nous faire monter dans la voiture.

" Allez allez, ne ratez pas votre avion! Je vous aime mes ptits tourtereaux mariés !!!"  
On rigole et on se laisse emmener par le taxi. On fait une embardée par le cimetière.  
Je parle brièvement à maman 1 et maman 2 avant d'aller voir Karen et Lucas. Je dépose un baiser sur mes doigts qui caressent ensuite la pierre froide.  
" Merci pour tout Lucas. Tu nous manques énormément. "  
Nathan me prends la main.  
" A bientôt frérot, on reviendra. On t'aime... "

En ce moment même, je suis les fesses sur un siège assez inconfortables d'un avion qui vole en haute altitude.Nathan dort paisiblement à côté de moi. J'ai découvert un test de grossesse dans mon sac lorsque j'y ai cherché nos billets d'avion. Je reviens des toilettes et je suis enceinte... J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à Nathan lors de notre premier dîner en tête à tête d'époux à épouse... Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis heureuse. Oui, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer est heureuse.

Je ferme mon journal intime. Je veux que les mots "Je suis heureuse." soient les derniers que j'écrirais ici. Qui a dit "Quand je suis déprimé, les raisons pour lesquelles je suis déprimé sont profondes, essentielles, fondamentales. Il m'arrive d'être heureux, bien sûr. Mais les raisons pour lesquelles je suis heureux sont si futiles, si ténues, que ça me déprime..." ? Sempé? Peu importe... Il avait raison. Et je ne veux plus penser à tout ça. J'aurais toujours des tas de raisons de me plaindre de mon sort, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et je ne veux me souvenir que de ça. Je passe une main sur la joue de Nathan puis range mon journal dans mon sac.  
Je pose ma tête sur celle de mon ... mari, et je ferme les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Pour des raisons futiles, pour des raisons magnifiques, _je suis heureuse_.


End file.
